New Androids
by Blackjak345
Summary: They all thought that it was over. That the threat of anymore of Dr. Gero's experiments have finally ended, but they thought wrong. A new group of killer androids has awoken and a new threat worst than anything they have ever faced is approaching. Their only hope lies within the youngest son of Goku, Goten.
1. What the hell was that?

A/N: Well I've been thinking about this for awhile and I decided to finally write this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters so there!!

Chapter 1-What the hell was that?!

"Come on Trunks" A small boy with spiky Black hair said as he was jumping around a slightly taller boy with lavender colored hair with angry-looking eyes, even though he's happy

"Hold on Goten" He grab Goten by the collar of his orange shirt.

"But Gohan said he would train with us and I don't want to be late again"

"Just one more screw" An explosion could be seen outside of the huge mansion. Meanwhile Vegeta was beating the snot out of some training robot that his wife Bulma created for him when he turned around to see a huge hole with smoke coming out of it on the side of his home

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" He flew as fast as he could to see Trunks and Goten covering themselves with their hands. Filled with rage he slammed down to the floor of Trunk's room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST?!!! NOT TO METION YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU AND GOTEN KILLED!! Vegeta shouted at his son. Goten was just about to fly away when Vegeta turned his pissed off head to him.

"AND YOU!!!"He began "I LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU TWO MADE!!!" Goten took a good look around the room to see rumble falling from the, former, ceiling he turned around to see a huge hole were the wall used to be. He could actually see the huge mountains from here.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING TO MAKE A HUGE EXPLOSION?!!!" Trunks, looking completely guilty, showed his father what he was messing with. Vegeta saw a completely destroyed Dragon radar in his son's hands.

"Didn't your mother said not to mess with the Dragon radar?!" He said slightly calmed down.

"Y-Yeah…b-but I couldn't help it" He said with a fake smile on his face.

"Does it sound like I care?!" He was about to say more when a sound of someone crying interrupted him.

"UGH… Now your sister has woken up" He made his way to the door, or what's left of it, when he slightly turned his head

"Don't you two move I'm going to go check on your sister" He then walked out of the room to go check on Trunks little sister

"Let's get out of here!" Goten said as he and Trunks high speed flew out of the destroyed room.

Meanwhile with Gohan……

"What's taking him so long?" Gohan said with his hands folded across his chest. He was standing at the center of a clearing surrounded by huge trees. He was wearing a orange training uniform on with blue wristbands on each of his wrist.

"Oh chill out Gohan" A girl with short hair wearing a huge T-shirt, biker shorts and running shoes, jumps on Gohan's back.

"Look, I see them coming right now" She said pointing to the sky, seeing Goten and Trunks high-speed flying toward them. Gohan ran to were Goten and Trunks landed.

"What the hell took you so long" Gohan started, to the discomfort of Trunks, shaking Trunk's hair. The girl walked up to Gohan and playfully punched Gohan's arm.

"Don't curse in front of them Gohan" she smiled at him

"Hey, my bad Videl" Gohan said smiling brightly at Videl.

"Hey Videl!" Goten ran up to hug Videl, who is like a big sister to him. Videl opening her arms awaiting her boyfriend's brother's hug.

"Hey Videl, how's it going?" Trunk grinned at Videl.

"Pretty good actually" she said while tightly hugging Goten. After another moment Goten let go of Videl and turned his big black eyes to his older brother.

"Hey big brother, can we train now?" He smiled brightly at Gohan

"Hold on a second Goten, first you have to tell me why you and Trunk were flying so fast" Goten and Trunks both gained a guilty fused with scared expression o their faces. _'What do I say?' _ They both thought at the same time.

"W-Well…uuuhh….w-we…d-didn't want to b-be late for your training" Trunks stuttered, trying to pull a fake smile. Goten quickly looked at Trunk then looked at Gohan then nodded his headed agreeing to Trunks' lie. Gohan looked at the small half-saiyans suspiciously. _'Well, I don't believe them for a second' _Gohan thought _'but I might as well give them a break'_

"Okay whatever" he said before he threw a punch at Goten, whole instantly dodged. Trunks flew to Gohan ready to land a kick to Gohan's head. Gohan grabbed Trunk's leg then threw him across the clearing. Goten was immediately thrown down by Trunk's body landing on him.

"Ughhh!" Trunks groaned in pain. He turned his head to see Goten staring angrily at Trunks.

"Can you get off of me?" Goten pushed Trunks off of him, causing Trunks to give Goten a pissed off look.

"Hey Gohan take this" Trunks said before powering up chi into his hands.

"**BUSTER CANNON!!"** Trunks shouted as a blast of energy shot from his hands heading straight for Gohan. Gohan saw this coming so he quickly dodged the energy blast and started powering up chi into his right hand.

"HAA!!!" He then shot an energy wave towards Trunks

"Trunks!!" Goten shouted but was too late as the energy wave hit Trunks right on his right shoulder

"UGH "Trunks fell down on the ground holding his injured arm. Goten look at his best friend's condition, making his usually cheerful face transformed into a face of complete seriousness, sort of looking like his father. Getting up he quickly flew to his older brother in pure rage. Once he got to his brother, he began a borage of punches and kicks in super quick speed. _'He looks just like dad right now'_ Gohan thought as he was blocking hits from his brother skillfully. Videl watched from a far thinking _'These guys are good. I can never move that fast'_

"HAA!!" Goten shot an energy blast at Gohan, but Gohan dodged by an inch from his face. Goten Took this time to start charging chi into his hands.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!!!**" Goten shot a blast of blue energy from his hands heading for his brother

"**KAMEHAMEHA!!!**" Gohan quickly shouted as a beam of blue energy shot out of his hands. Both Kamehameha collided with each other, causing a big explosion making of bright blue energy. Videl covered her eyes, shielding herself from the bright lights, and Trunk, still lying on the ground holding his right arm, hid his face in the dirt. When the bright blue light started dimming then finally fade away Trunks looked up to see a figure standing at the spot that the Kamehameha waves collided. He had black spiky hair and was wearing an orange training uniform with a blue T-shirt underneath the orange training uniform. He had blue training boots on and an angry expression on his face. Goten looked in fear at his usually cheerful father.

"Goten and Trunks come here" He said in serious tone. Goten and Trunks reluctantly walked towards the full-blooded Saiyan. Once they got arms length of Goku he grabs both Goten and Trunks by the back collar of their shirts and started flying off. Videl ran over to Gohan who was looking at the direction that his father flew of too.

"What was that about?" She said once she can close enough to him. He looked at his girlfriend for a second then quickly turned his head to the woods. Videl looked behind her but saw nothing so she turned her head back to her boyfriend with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong Gohan?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"D-Did you sense that?" Gohan said, still not looking at Videl.

"Sense what?" She said still trying to see what Gohan was looking for. Gohan grab Videl's hand and staring floating up in the air. Videl looked at with confusion but said nothing.

"Come on, I have to find Piccolo right now" He said then, while holding Videl's hand, speeded off

Meanwhile with Goku……

"You guys are in big trouble you know that" Goku said still holding Goten and Trunks by their collars, but lost the serious look and had his usual cheery face on. Goten looked at Trunks for a second then at his father.

"We're sorry Dad"

"Yeah really sorry" They both weren't looking at Goku while apologizing. Goku noticed this and just grinned brightly.

"Hey, no one got hurt so no harm done, right?" Goku said but suddenly stop flying and just floated _'What the hell was that?'_ Goku started looking around for some sign of something. Goten looked at his father worryingly

"Dad, what was that?" Goten asked his fear stricken father. Trunks looked at his best friend and his best friend's father confused

"What's wrong?" Trunks and Goten had just started learning how to sense energy levels of people but Goten was far better at it then Trunks was. Trunks always felt jealous that Goten can sense energy levels better than him, which led him to not talk to him for almost an entire month, but soon he just decided that if Goten was better at him at sensing things then he's fine with it.

"We have to go now" Goku unleashed Trunks and Goten from his hold and began to fly off, with Goten and Trunks flying right behind him.

"Hey Goten" Trunks said to his best friend "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Goten said with worry written on his face. "I just sensed some weird power coming out of nowhere…then it just disappeared. _'Just disappeared?'_Trunks repeated in his head_ 'how do power levels just disappear?'_

Meanwhile at the Glaciers…….

"So…What's our objective again?" A young teenage-looking girl with waist length pink hair with a red head band on the top of her head and beautiful blue eyes said. She was wearing a red collar short-sleeved shirt and a heart necklace, delicately placed on her neck. She had a pink skirt on with pink and red sneakers. She had the Red Ribbon Army sign on the left upper part of her shirt.

"How the hell would I know?" A young teenage-looking boy with short green hair with a white cap wore backwards, on the top of his head and blue eyes said. He had a white long-sleeved collar shirt that was half tuck into his dark blue ripped at the knees jeans. He had pure white sneakers on and a Red Ribbon Army sign on the left side of his legs.

"Oh ask sister, brother" A Young chubby teenage-looking boy with short black hair and dark black eyes. He had an extra long-sleeved green shirt covering his entire hands. He black jean shorts and dark green sneakers on. The Red Ribbon Army sign was on the left upper part of his sleeve

"Fools, Ya gonna go ahead and forget, dumb niggas" A young teenage-looking African American girl with long black braids with a hat (A/N: you know like the ones you wear in the winter but thinner) and dark brown almost black eyes. She was wearing a Light brown almost tan short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She had dark brown jeans with light brown high-heeled boots on and a Red Ribbon Army sign on the front of the hat. They were standing on a piece of ice that their capsules that held them drifted near. The freezing wind hitting their exposed skin, but for some strange reason they don't seem to notice. She started to pet her braids, that were slowly moving on their own.

"You all you what we have to do" She said as an evil smirk appeared on her face, red ruby lipstick shining on her lips "Our objective is…. to kill Goku."

A/N: Well a just want to thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed it. Please review


	2. The Unknown Threat

A/N: please enjoy

I don't own Dragon ball Z

* * *

Chapter 2- The Unknown Threat

"Who?" the pink haired girl asked looking very confused.

"Mmm, Goku sounds like a tasty treat!" the chubby one rub his stomach with his eyes closed thinking about Goku being some type of food.

"Yeah I bet the word idiot sounds like a food too, you Jenny Craig reject" the green haired one said smugly. The chubby one turned to him with anger in his eyes and threw an energy filled fist at the green hair one, which made the green hair one fall into the icy waters.

"27, stop being a lil ass, 29 cool down other there, and 26 help yo brotha out the water" the African American one ordered.

"Okay 28" 26 ran to where 27 fell and helped him out of the water. 28 walked over to the two with anger written on her face.

"What…the hell…is wrong with you?" 27 said in between breaths._' God I hate the water!'_ he snarled at 29_'that fat bastard is gonna pay!'_

"Why do ya have to be such a lil ass to everyone?!" she shouted at 27, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Whatever" He said disinterested

"Whatever?!" she was 5 minutes away knocking him back to the water where he can drown for all she care, even though they don't really breath much, "Nigga who do you think you are, I will beat you down you don't know me!"

"28 please no violence" 26 softly yet mildly loudly spoke

"No violence? 26 were androids, what do you mean no violence?!" 29 shouted from the other side of the large piece of ice. 28 had enough of all this shouting so she got to the middle of the ice, flew up in the air. They all looked at her with confusion _'What is she doing?'_ 27 thought. About twenty of her braids began to rise above her, growing longer by the second, then instantly they began to fall and continuously slice the large ice that the others were standing on. The ice began to sink into the icy waters; luckily they knew how to fly. The braids, that were growing even longer, began swing around 28 with shocking speed. 26 looked around then pink energy began to glow around her hands. She slowly span in a circle, the glowing pink energy surrounding her until she was in a perfect circular orb. Glowing pink energy started to surround 27 and 29 until they were also around them. Soon the braids began to slow down until they became completely immobile.

"**NOW, ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID FIGHTING OR I'LL SLICE YOU ALL INTO TINY LIL PIECES!!!**" 28 said with a demonic deep voice. She then flew down to where they were floating.

"26 take down those shields" 28 ordered, holding her head. 26 nodded then slowly the shields began to fade until they were completely gone. 26 then turned to 28 with sorrowful eyes_ 'she may not admit it but I know she hates it when that voices appears'_

"Now that ya'll have calmed down, we can back to business" 28 looked around, seeing seriousness on their faces.

"So does anyone know what this Goku person looks likes?" 27 asked while lying down in the air. 26 flew over to 27 and gently poke him in the stomach, causing him to fly up straight. 27 glared at 26 but 26 just smiled brightly. 29 looked at the actions of the two and laughed lightly causing 26 to turn to him and smile as she started to fly towards him. 29 then grab her by the waist and began to shake her hair with a cheerful smile on his face. 26 looked up at 29. She then gently pulled herself out of his grasp then gently pushed him playfully.

"Sorry to ruin the totally irrelevant moment but weren't we discussing about who the hell Goku is?" 27 said to 26 and 29 who were holding back laughs.

"I guess we're going to have to ask around." 26 smiled "but which way do we go?"

"Well 28 what do we do?" 27 turned his head to the braid queen

"Why the hell you askin me" 28 asked

"You are the unofficial leader now aren't you?" 29 asked feeling really hungry _'Where ever we go I hope they have food'_

"Oh so just because I ask ya'll to do somethin, expect it done, and if not there well be blood on my fist suddenly makes me the leader?" 28 asked with a fiery attitude and her neck rolling around

"Yes!" they all said at once, causing 28 to roll her neck again

"Fine, I guess we can go…" 28 spun around in the air thinking "…there!" she pointed to the east of the icy area

"Did you just guess on where we need to go?" 27 said looking toward the direction that 28 chose.

"And what if I did" 27 didn't respond "I didn't think so, now move it you dumb ass niggas or I'll knock all ya'll asses out got it?!" They all flew to the direction that 28 pointed to as fast as they possibly could, fearing the wrath of their unofficial leader. _'I love having the power'_ she thought then flew to the other s with a smirk planted on her face.

Meanwhile with on kami's look out………

"It is worse than I feared" Dende said to the others who he looked with sympathy and worry.

"What the hell do you mean? Vegeta shouted, leaning on one of the pine trees.

"Vegeta, don't shout at Dende!" Bulma turned toward her husband glaring.

"Hey I'm kind of glad that me and Bulma didn't work out or I would have been in your shoes!' Yamcha laughed while pointing at a pissed Vegeta.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!!" Bulma shouted at Yamcha

"YEAH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE?!!" Vegeta screamed at Yamcha with his, equally pissed, wife. Dende cleared his throat trying to get the attention of the two arguing humans and one Saiyan. They stop shouting at each other and looked at the Guardian of the earth.

"Well now that I have your attention, this is a serious threat." Dende softly spoke with fear in his voice

"What threat are you talking about" 18 said while holding her daughters small hand. _'Please don't let it be them' _18 prayed in her head.

"Well what the hell are we going to do?" Gohan said feeling dread spreading through his whole body

'I-I don't know, but I feel that all we can do right now is have all of the Z Fighters come to the Lookout as soon as possible" Dende looked around for any objections. Goku rose from his sitting position and looked around as well.

"Well looks like everyone is already here so… wait…where's Tien and Chiaotzu?" Goku looked around but couldn't find them.

"We have to find them!" 18 gently put her daughter in Dende's arms. She then rushed off of the Lookout. A few seconds after 18 left Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Piccolo quickly followed her.

"Mommy!" the small child cried silently

"Don't worry Marron, your mommy is going to be right back" Dende smiled to Marron. He turned his head to see Goten and Trunks coming out of the entrance of the Lookout rubbing their eyes. They always tend to get tired when they come to the Lookout. They both looked around to see that almost everyone, except Gohan, Videl, and Bulma, and Bulla Weren't there.

"Hey!" Trunks looked around the Lookout "Where did everyone go?"

"Hi Trunks!" Bulla ran to her big brother and embraced him hard, making him fall on the floor

"Bulla…stop your embarrassing me" Trunks said playfully while trying to get his little sister off of him. Goten looked with a bright smile on his face _'I wish I had a little brother or sister'_

"Trunks, daddy flew away!" she said amazingly. Trunks looked at Bulla confused for a second then realized _'Oh yeah I forgot, this was probably the first time she saw dad fly'_ Trunks concluded in his head.

"Teach me how to fly Trunks, I want to fly!!" she started hoping on Trunk's chest.

"Well…I why don't you ask dad…ugh" Bulma took Bulla off of Trunks, to the dismay of Bulla. Bulma looked at Bulla for a second with a sad small _'I guess fighting is in the family'_ Bulma thought knowing what comes after "I want to fly" its then "I want to learn how to fight" then "I want to learn how to use energy blast". _I guess all half-Saiyans are born fighters'_ she concluded

"Bulla, why don't you ask your father to teach you?" Bulma said while holding bulla's hand

"Daddy will teach me?!"

"Well he did teach your brother" Goten looked at the direction where he presumes his father and the rest probably went. Gohan walked over to the boys with a serious looked on his face. Goten looked at his brother as he made his way toward them.

"So, I guess you know about the threat" Gohan said to Goten knowing about Goten's natural knack for sensing energy. Goten nodded his head slowly.

"Well what do we do?" Trunks said slowly got up from his position and walked to where the brothers were standing. Dende, still holding Marron, looked at the three.

"Well we kind of decided that all the Z fighters should report up here until we find a solution to the unknown threat" Dende said

"WHAT!! SO WHERE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE!!!" Trunks shouted at Dende, causing Marron to wake up.

"Trunks stop talking so loud, you woke up Marron" Dende said putting Marron down so that she can walk around the lookout

"Mr. Popo" Dende called out. Mr. Popo walked out of the lookout entrance.

"Yes Dende" Mr. Popo said cheerfully to the Guardian of the earth.

"Can you please watch Marron and make sure she doesn't walk off of the Lookout"

"Absolutely sir" Mr. Popo ran to where Marron was playing. Bulma let Bulla go so that she can play with Marron and Mr. Popo. Videl and Bulma walked to where everyone was gathering. Dende cleared his throat once again to finish what he was saying.

"Well that was the plan but…"

"What Dende?" Goten asked worried of what Dende was going to say

"Well…Tien and Chiaotzu haven't arrived yet then android 18 flew down in some sort of hurry , so Goku and the rest went after her.

"Where's Krillin?" Videl asked

"Well, he had a small training accident so he had to be sent to the hospital but he's fine" Bulma explained.

"Daddy crash landed!" Marron shouted from afar. Bulla giggled lightly

"I wondered how there doing" Goten whispered

Meanwhile with 18………

'_Damn it!' _18 flew at earth piercing speed. _'To think they would activate so soon…I thought I had more time'_. 18 feared that this day would come but she didn't know it would come this soon. _'I have to stop them… before they...'_ 18 couldn't even think of the outcome that would come from them being activated. 18 sped up some more, silently hoping that she can do something quick.

Meanwhile with Tien and Chiaotzu……..

The cool breeze was gently blowing on Tien's tired face as Tien was looking at the ocean, the suns light gently touching the moving waves. He looked to see his traveling companion and most loyal friend float to him.

"Tien we have to go!" Chiaotzu shouted to Tien. Tien looked at Chiaotzu confused.

"Why Chiaotzu?"

"I feel a strong energy level approaching fast" Chiaotzu said pulling Tien from the spot he was standing

"Wha-

"Excuse me sir" He turned to see a beautiful girl with flowing pink hair and beautiful blue eyes floating in the air, looking like an angel sent from the heavens above

"Y-Yes" Tien couldn't find his voice for a second

"Do you know someone by the name of Goku?" She asked innocently

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now. I personally liked writing this chapter and I hope you well enjoy reading it


	3. 26 attacks

I don't own Dragon ball Z

* * *

Chapter 3- Android 26 attacks

"E-Excuse me?" Tien asked socked at her question

"Do you know who Goku is" She flew down to the ground smiling at the three eyed human

"Why do you want to know who Goku is?" Chiaotzu asked suspicious of the unknown girl standing before them.

"Well I have to kill him but I don't know what he looks like or where he might be" She said cheerfully

"WHAT?!!" Tien and Chiaotzu stepped back in shock _'She wants to kill Goku?!'_ Tien thought while getting in a fighting position

"So you do know him!! Oh, 28 is going to be so happy that I found someone who knows who Goku is!!" She started dancing happily

"There's no way you're getting anywhere near Goku you psycho!!" Tien declared fully ready to defend his friend with his life.

"Well if you're not going to tell me I afraid I going to have to make you" She flew up a few inches then spun around once ending with one hand straight out and the other one straight out behind her. Tien flew to 26 her quickly and tried to land a punch to her but the punch only the hit the air. _'Where did she go?'_ Tien looked around but couldn't find the mysterious girl.

"Behind you" Tien heard from behind him but it was too late. She kicks him from behind, causing him to head straight to some random boulder.

"Ugh…" He slowly got up from the ruble but felt him flying once again to a cliff.

"TIEN!!!" Chiaotzu shouted flying to where Tien was lying. Once he came, he automatically helped Tien get back up.

"Ugh… Chiaotzu… I'll hold her off… g-go get help…" Tien said feeling pain all through his aching body. Chiaotzu looked at Tien worriedly.

"What but Tien you need my hel-"

"CHIAOTZU LOOK OUT!!" Tien but it was too late. Chiaotzu was flying across area until he was stop by hitting the cliff wall.

"T-Tien…" Chiaotzu said softly before he passed out

"CHIAOTZU!!!!" Tien suddenly felt anger all through his body. He turned to the girl with pure rage filling in his eyes, all three of them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!" Tien moved his right arm straight at the girl. He points his index finger at her and began to charge energy in the finger

"**DONDON RAY!!!" **Tien shouted while a beam of bright yellow glowing energy shot from his finger. The girl quickly moved to the left, dodging the attack. Tien Quickly flew up to her and began a rush of punches and kicks. _'She keeps dodging my attacks!' _Tien thought as she was dodging every punch and kick he threw at her. She giggled lightly _'This guy is starting to get really boring. I might as well end this now'_ She thought before she landed a solid punch to Tien stomach, halting his attacks. He grabs his stomach groaning painfully. She used this to her advantage as she gave him a upper cut to the jaw sending him flying up in the air, she then appeared above him as she slammed her heel onto the top of his head sending flying to the ground, crashing hard

"Now that I have your attention you can tell me who Goku is" She said as she was flying down to Tien.

"Now who is Goku?" She whispered in his ear. She felt herself being sent flying by someone kicking her in the face. She looked up to see a man with short black hair and dark black eyes. He had a scar on his right eye and another scar shaped like an x on his left cheek. He wore an orange training uniform, blue wrist bands, and black training shoes. The girl felt some strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted at her angry at seeing his friend beaten so badly by this girl

"U-Um…I-I…um… M-My name is Android 26" she finally said, blushing incredible

"A-Android?!!" Yamcha stepped back fearing the girl before him _'A-An android but that's impossible, right'_ he thought. He suddenly finds 18 appearing before him. 18 looked at the scene before her. Pieces of large rocks, earth, and debris scattered across the area. Her eyes widen when he saw the unconscious bodies of Tien and Chiaotzu. _'Damn…I was too late' _She thought

"Where are the others?!" 18 shouted at 26, causing 26 to get out of her daze and turn her head to 18. She then smiled brightly and ran towards 18.

"Oh Android 18, I haven't seen you in so long!" she gave 18 a bone crushing hug. 18 wiggled herself out of her grasp trying to breathe correctly.

"I said, where are the others?!" she sent 26 flying with punch to the face. 26 got back up and smiled at 18.

"Still have an iron fist now don't you sister" she said while rubbing her cheek

"I'm not your sister you monster! Now where are the others?!" She began to charge energy into her hands "Don't make me ask again!!" she screamed

"Well 28, 27, and 29 said that we should split up so I don't know where they went" 26 said while giggling

"18 you know her?" Yamcha said to 18

"We don't have any more time, we have to take Tien and Chiaotzu to Dende's Lookout now" 18 said sorrowful. Yamcha was about to say something when 26 flew to them

"Well I'm pretty sure you guys don't know who Goku is so I better get going, see ya" She then fly away with quick speed

"What are we waiting for we have to go after her!" Yamcha said to 18 and was about to fly after her but 18 held him back.

"No Yamcha, you're no match for her. Our top priority is o get Tien and Chiaotzu to some help"

"b-but….you're right" he said as he pick Tien up and put him over his shoulder _'Tien…_'they started to make their way to Dende's Lookout.

Meanwhile with Goku………

"Damn it kakarot, why the hell do we have to stay behind floating like bloody idiots" Vegeta shouted at Goku, who was just smiling like a child.

"Well Yamcha said that he would go alone and he looked really serious about it so might as well let him" Goku responded

"Vegeta shut up already, you're giving me a head ache" Piccolo firmly said to Vegeta _'Geez he's been going on like this for hours'_ Piccolo thought while glaring at Vegeta, who sent the same glare at Piccolo. Goku, oblivious to Vegeta and piccolo's staring contest, started whistling to pass the time. Goku turned his head to see 18 carry an unconscious Chiaotzu and Yamcha carrying an unconscious Tien. Goku quickly flew to them worried about what could have happened to make two of his closest friends this badly injured.

"What happened?!" Goku said to both 18 and Yamcha

"Ask 18" Yamcha turned to 18, who was looking guilty

"18?" Goku turned to the android but was shock to find her fly passed him but stop and turned her head slightly

"I'll explain later but now we need to get them to Dende's Lookout" She started to fly pass Piccolo and Vegeta. They looked at each other then at her then they started to follow her. Goku looked at Yamcha for a second then began to fly to where the rest were. Yamcha slowly flew after them thinking_ 'I should be angry at her for what she did to my friends but…" _Yamcha shook his head trying to get android 26 out of his mind

Mean while at Dende's lookout……..

"Will they be alright?" Videl asked with a worried look on her face. They were all standing outside of the Lookout waiting for news of their friend's conditions. 18 was holding Marron's hand when Dende finally smiled at Videl.

"They are going to be fine. They just need a little rest" Everyone let out a relieved breath, which none of them knew that they were holding. Suddenly Goku turned to 18 with a serious look on his face

"So 18, what do you know about this threat" They all turned to 18 with surprise written on their faces. 18 looked down to the marble floor trying not to look the Saiyan in the eye.

"Marron, go with Mr. Popo please" Marron looked at her mother with a huge smile at ran to Mr. Popo.

Bulla, you go to Mr. Popo too Okay?" Bulla skips to Mr. Popo, with a bright grin on her face. Once Mr. Popo left with the children 18 looked up at everyone.

"Well…" 18 began

* * *

A/N: well that's it….for now


	4. 18's confession

A/N: I don't own Dragon ball Z

* * *

Chapter 4- 18's Confession

"Well explain yourself Android!" Vegeta glared at 18 with anger filling the space around him. Bulma turned to Vegeta and gently elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up Vegeta and let her talk!" Vegeta looked away from his pissed off wife. Goku stared at the two for a second then looked at 18, who was trying not to look at him.

"So 18 you were saying" Bulma said to 18 with a gentle smile. 18 smiled at Bulma but the smile quickly faded as 18 began.

"Well the truth is 16, 17 and myself weren't the only androids Dr. Gero created" 18 started

"We all know that!" Vegeta interrupted. "There was 13, 14, 1nd 15, 19, for gods sake he turned himself into an android am I correct or am I bloody stupid?! Maybe I imagined the other androids?!" Vegeta shouted angrily at the slightly pissed android. Vegeta looked at his wife, who was cracking her knuckles, and immediately shut his mouth. 18 cleared her throat and began again.

"That's correct he did make all those androids and even turned himself into one but… he didn't stop at himself…he continued. He created up to 9 more androids" shock and fear appeared on the faces of the z-fighters. _'H-He created up to 9 more androids?!'_ Goku thought with fear going through his entire body. Gohan looked down to see his brother and his brother's best friend step back in shock. Videl looked at Gohan worryingly _'Gohan…'_

"We when he finished 17 and me, Dr. Gero began thinking. He feared that one day we'll one day malfunction and betray him, which we did, so he began to make more, as backups for his plan or to protect himself from us I don't really know, until he stop at 29." Piccolo looked 18 with a glare _'Why the hell didn't she tell us this sooner?!' _he subconsciously growled to himself, making everyone look at him questionably. Everyone then turned back to 18, waiting for her to continue.

"I saw him making then with a sinister grin on he's shriveled up face. When he finished creating them all, he wanted to test their, 17, and my self's strength so he made us fight each other until we couldn't lift up our own bodies." 18 gently began to rub her arms, remembering the pain and horror when she fought those crazed monsters. "But Dr. Gero saw them to be too strong so we decided to store them in the Red ribbon army Headquarters for safe keeping. But there was a massive explosion, causing the remaining containers of androids to fly off, so I've heard. Apparently Dr. Gero placed a sensor on each of the androids in case one of us betrayed him. He must have also put the program telling them to kill Goku in their programming too" Vegeta was about to shout once again but Piccolo beat him to it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" Piccolo angrily shouted at the shocked android "WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS INFORMATION TO YOURSELF?!!!" Goku firmly put his hand on his hand on Piccolo's shoulder, calming Piccolo down a bit.

18 looked away from Piccolo and said "I have my reasons"

"I have my reasons?!" Vegeta repeated "What the hell kind of answer is that?!" Vegeta was about to walk to 18 but Bulma held him back. Yamcha looked at 18 worryingly _'what was your reason 18'_

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you for my own personal reasons that I don't plan on telling any of you in the near future so back off!" 18 shouted at Vegeta. Vegeta, filled with rage, got out of Bulma's grip and quickly walked up to 18

"Listen here you tin can, I'm not letting some rouge toaster tell me what to do!"

"What are you going to do about it then?" 18 challenged "If I'm not mistaken I think the last time we fought I kick your proud Saiyan ass." Vegeta was about to deliver a punch but felt someone firmly hold his fist back. He turned his head slightly to see Goku holding his fist with a serious look in his eyes

"Let me go Kakarot! I'm not going to let some future garbage disposal insult me in such a manner!" Goku only held his fist firmer

"Vegeta I think you need to calm down for a second" Goku firmly said to Vegeta.

"Why should I?! She's the one who didn't tell us that more androids out there to kill you and probably kill all of us in the process and your telling me calm down?!!" Vegeta viciously yelled at Goku.

"She said she had her reasons didn't she so maybe we should just leave it at that" Gohan said from afar. Goku let go of Vegeta's fist, knowing that he's isn't going to do anything anymore. Vegeta growled lowly then walked passed 18 to go back to he's wife. 18 looked around seeing everyone staring at her.

"So is there anything else we need to know?" Dende said softly but still audible for everyone to hear.

18 sign with her eyes closed "The androids that we are facing are, out of all of us androids, the deadliest. The one that Tien and Chiaotzu faced is named Android 26. She's gentle, sweet, and kind that isn't much of the fighting type but… when she is pulled into battle… she becomes a mass killing machine that doesn't care who's in her way" Yamcha looked away_ 'Android 26 huh…'_ "She has a brother named Android 27. Unlike her he's cruel, menacing and doesn't care about anyone but himself. Also unlike his sister he loves to fight and kills for the sick fun of it. Their unofficial leader is Android 28. Compared to every android Dr. Gero created she's the strongest and deadliest. She has her good moments but there something about her that…that makes her so evil" 18 paused for a second remembering when 28 went haywire and almost destroyed an entire continent. 18 shook her head and continued "The last android is Android 29. He may seem kind and peace loving but when he feels like it he will kill you without blinking. The main reason why they are the deadliest of all the androids is mainly because of their amazing teamwork. Dr. Gero was so amazed by their teamwork and ability to read each other's moves yet he feared them because of it as well. He mostly feared Android 28, which is also one of the reasons why he sent them to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters"

"This doesn't make sense" Goten finally spoke. Everyone turned their stares from 18, much to 18 pleasure, to Goten.

"What are you talking about Goten?" Trunks said to he's friend.

"What I mean is that… didn't he create them so why didn't he just redid there programming or something?" Goten asked

"Because he couldn't…" 18 answered making everyone stare at her once again._ 'Damn it, their staring at me again.'_

"What do mean he couldn't? He created them so he should be able to modify them if he wanted to, right?" Gohan asked 18

"He should but the thing is that… They wouldn't let him. Like 17 and myself they can easily betray Dr. Gero if they wanted to and they almost did" 18 signed "One day Dr. Gero asked them to do something but they said no. When Dr. Gero ordered then again, they still said no. He then tried to deactivate them but… but…"18 stop what she was saying

"18 are you okay?" Videl asked worried about 18

"Y-Yeah…um… let's just say he didn't order them around anymore" 18 faked laughed. She then looked down at the floor. "Besides that I can't tell you anything else"

"So what are we supposed to do just sit here and let them go around possibly killing millions of people?" Yamcha was frustrated that they can't do anything.

"I don't know about you earthlings but I'm going to go down there and beat the rusting iron out of them!" Vegeta cracked his knuckles and was walking to the edge of The Lookout "If any of you want to come then by all means". Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks began to walk to where Vegeta was standing. Goku looked at them walk and signed. He then began to walk to the edge with the rest. 18 slowly followed them but slightly turned her head to Bulma

"Watch Marron for me" She said to Bulma. She then began flying down to the earth with the others following her. _'I'm not going to let them kill millions of people just for their sick thrills… I'll stop them if it's the last thing I'll do!' _

* * *

A/N: I finally finished it! Personally I don't really care for this chapter but I still had fun writing/ typing it. Thank you for reading


	5. The search for the Androids!

A/N: Okay I would just like to say thank you for the people who are reading and enjoying New Androids. I hope that you stick around until the end of the story

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters

* * *

Chapter 5- The search for the Androids

"Why am I here again?" A green hair boy signed while sitting on an enormous mountain. He stared at the sun setting, looking as the sky turned from sky blue to ruby red. _'What an annoying planet'_ he thought _'always changing, it's so annoying'_. He yawned _'I've been looking for this Goku person for awhile and still nothing. I didn't even killed anyone yet… well anyone that was worth my time' _He grinned remembering the pain and fear that was on their faces '_stupid Humans'_. He turned his head slightly, seeing his sister fly to him with a huge smile and small blush on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked his blushing sister.

"Oh well, I found someone who knows who Goku is" He widen his eyes at her statement. _'How the hell did she find someone who knows Goku first?' "_But I didn't get any information"

"Why didn't you?!" He shouted at his sister, who back up with fear that he might hit her or something.

"w-well 27, some guy and big sister 18 came and saved him before he could answer my questions" She said with a worried look on her face _'I hope he isn't mad'_

"W-What, Android 18?" 27 repeated _'How is she still alive if we're activated?' _he thought to himself

"Yeah, she's alive and hasn't changed one bit" She smiled

"What a minute. But if she's still alive." He paused "Then why Goku not dead already." He stood up and asked

"Well…um…I don't know really!" She smiled and sat down on the mountain. 27 sat back down and signed to himself '_Why does this have to be so confusing?'_ 26 looked at her brother then at the sun set. _'27 made a good point. Why is 18 and Goku both alive?'_

"Well we better report to 28" He said while getting up from his sitting position then looked down at his sister. In a few seconds later 26 got up as well. Once they both were up, they shoot into the air leaving craters on the mountains. While they were flying, 27 turned to 26.

"Hey 26?"

Android 26 looked at her brother with a smile "Yes 27"

"You said that Android 18 was alive, right?" He asked

"Yeah"

"You don't think that maybe she probably chose to be on Goku's side or something" he said to his, slightly surprised sister. She looked down for a second, watching the rushing water they were flying over. She looked up at Android 27.

"But if she did that means…" she looked away finding the moving clouds interesting.

"That means that we would have no choice but to eliminate her and Goku" He said with a serious tone that 26 feared. _'I don't want to kill big sister…but….'_ She shakes her head_ 'What am I thinking? She would never betray Dr. Gero'_ She put on a happy smile and flow closer to her brother. Her brother turned his head slightly to 26.

"So where do we head off to" 26 just smiled and sped up, leaving 27 behind. 27 smirked and soon did the same thing. _'I wonder if there're strong opponents I can kill'_

Meanwhile with Vegeta and the others…….

"What the hell are we doing here?!" Vegeta shouted at Goku. Goten, being naturally gifted in sensing power levels, sensed amorous power levels in North City. When they got to the city, they decided to split up into teams, so that that if they see one of the androids one of them can report back to the others while the other keeps watch of the android and jump in when things get drastic. They split up into four teams

Team one: Vegeta/Goku

Team two: Yamcha/Piccolo

Team three: Gohan/Videl

Team four: Goten/Trunks/Android 18

Once the teams were established they set of into different directions. Team one went north of the city, team two went south of the city, team three went west of the city, and team four went east of the city.

Vegeta, remember that we have to go and stop the androids from-" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta

"I know that! What I meant is why, are we in a buffet?!" Vegeta opened his arms to show a pretty old fashion restaurant with wooden tables with wooden chairs. Most of the customers were at the food area putting large amounts of food on their already full plates. Goku was stuffing dish after dish into his mouth. Vegeta looked at him in disgust _'How the hell can he eat at a time like this?'_ Vegeta wondered while chewing on a piece of steak.

"Well, we have to keep our energy up, now don't we?"

Vegeta signed at his companion across the table "How your wife can handle you I'll never understand "

Goku grinned at Vegeta, got up and went to the buffet tables to have his 20th plate of food

Meanwhile on the south side of North city……..

Yamcha looked at the ground, not really paying attention to the Namekian on his right, _'what the hell is wrong with me?! Why can't I get that smiling weird girl out of my head?'_ He turned his head to two young, probably in their late 20's, giggling and winking at him. _'Their smiles are nothing compared to her smile-'_He stop what he was thinking and started shaking his head. Piccolo looked at Yamcha and growled_ 'Humans are so weird.'_ They stopped at a café and Piccolo waited at an outdoor table while Yamcha finally came out with two cups of coffee. Piccolo grabbed his coffee and then Yamcha sat across from him. Once Yamcha sat down in the fairly clean white wooden chair, he slowly took a sip of coffee, enjoying the warm liquid in his mouth.

"So, since you saw at least one of these androids, right?" Yamcha nodded "Can you give a good description of them."

"What, you didn't listen to 18 or something?" Yamcha smiled

"I faded in and out" piccolo said nonchalantly

"Faded in enough to yell at Bulma" He laughed. Piccolo glared at Yamcha, causing Yamcha to stop laughing. "Okay fine you killjoy," Yamcha signed "The Android I saw, Android 26, doesn't seem that much of a threat but…the way Tien and Chiaotzu were beaten, I guess appearances are deceiving" Yamcha stopped to take another sip of his coffee. "She looks like a normal human girl actually. With long pink hair that flows in the wind. Beautiful blue eyes that remained you of the deep blue sea, soft-looking lips…" Yamcha gazed at nothing while thinking about Android 26

"Are you briefing me or are you writing a love poem" Piccolo said to Yamcha

"H-Huh?" Yamcha got out of his trance and looked at Piccolo confused for a second then remember what he was saying "O-Oh yeah… we she calls 18 her "big sister" but I that's all I know" He finally said "Uh…let's get going!" Yamcha got up, threw his empty plastic cup in the trash and began walking

Piccolo came up to him and said "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah W-Why wouldn't I be?" Yamcha stuttered

"Well for one you have drool on your chin" Piccolo pointed out. Yamcha panic and quickly wiped the drool from his chin. "You humans are so strange"

Meanwhile on the western part of north city………

Gohan and Videl walking on a busy side walk. Gohan signed to himself _'This is going to be difficult'_ He looked around him a Videl with a suspicious look on his face._ 'How are we supposed to find killing machines that look just like normal human? It was easier last time because we knew what time and where they were going to come but now…'_ Videl looked at her boyfriend and smiled sadly.

"Come on Gohan, we're going to find and defeat them, so don't worry" She gently punched Gohan in the shoulder.

"I know but…What if they do kill my father and then go on some rampage of violence or something" Videl took Gohan's hand and smiled at him

"Oh come on, you of all people should know that your father wouldn't die that easily" She said "Besides I'm pretty positive that he can take on a few pieces of metal" Gohan grinned at his girlfriend then began laughing

"Yeah you're probably right" Gohan grinned

"Probably….?" She edged him

"Okay okay you're absolutely right, 100% right, couldn't be more right, how does that sound" Videl grinned then walked ahead of him. Gohan soon ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, causing Videl to blush slightly.

"I wonder if my father is safe." Videl said worried about her father's safety

"Don't worry Videl, Buu is with him" He said reassuringly.

"Yeah your right, Buu wouldn't let my father get hurt" Videl agreed. They soon fund themselves at the park. Beautiful trees gather around protecting people from the hot sun. Soft green grasses with fully bloomed flowers that make it look like your standing on a rainbow. Videl watch with aw _'This is my favorite part of the city'_ Videl thought to herself. Gohan smiled at Videl. He gently put his hand under Videl's chin. Gohan then slowly moved his face closer to Videl's face. Gohan's breathe gently hitting Videl's face. She then began to slowly move her lips toward Gohan's. Soon their lips gently touched. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's small waist, moving her closer to he's body. Videl wrapped hers around Gohan's neck, making their kiss deeper. A gust of wind blew the colorful flowers off the ground, making the flowers circle Gohan and Videl

Meanwhile on the eastern part of North City……

"Thank you 18" Goten smiled and began licking his ice cream. 18 smiled for a second then began thinking _'Where the hell are they?"_. They have been searching for the killer androids for hours and still nothing. Seeing Goten and Trunks heating up from the hot summer day, Android 18 decided that they should take a break at a nearby ice cream store. Trunks licked his chocolate and vanilla flavored ice cream but got some on his cheek. 18 signed to herself and grabbed a napkin from her pocket. 18 gently tap the napkin on the tip of her tongue and gently rub it on Trunk's cheek. Trunks moaned in annoyance

"18, stop doing that, your embarrassing me" Trunks said to 18, who was ignoring the lavender colored hair boy.

"Shut up, I'm almost done" 18 finally said "And…there all done" she said then gets up to throw the napkin away. Goten smiled at 18 and Trunks. Suddenly an electric charged ran through Goten's body. Goten immediately got up from the white bench they were sitting on and began to run to the opposite direction of his friends. 18 turned to see Goten disappear into the huge crowd of people

"GOTEN!!!" Android 18 grabbed Trunk's wrist and ran into the crowd to find the missing half-Saiyan. Goten pushed through the bodies of grown adults to reach his goal. _'Those power levels…' _Goten thought to himself _'It has to be the androids' _He ran even faster until he bumped into some one.

"Hey watch it you little brat" He growled at Goten. Goten got himself up and bowed apologetically

"I'm sorry" Goten said to the angry man in front of him.

"Oh don't be so mean it wasn't he's fault" Someone gently said. Goten looked up slowly to see a beautiful girl with pink hair (A/N: guess who). Goten began blushing lightly

"N-No I should have look where I was going, I'm sorry" She sat down on her knees to Goten's level.

"Oh don't worry about him, He's just grumpy that's all" She smiled "We've been looking for someone for a very long time and he's just a bit tired."

"Hey don't talk like I'm not here!" He yelled at her but she just smiled at him, Goten started laughing softly, which caused the angry man to turn to the small child.

"Hey you little brat, what the hell are you laughing at?"

"Don't you use that type of language in front of him" She softly punched the man in the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder then looked down at Goten. _'I hate kids'_

"So…why were you running like that anyway brat" He asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, actually I'm looking for someone too" Goten grinned, completely forgetting about the power level he sensed awhile ago.

"Oh how fun! Maybe we can look for the people we're looking for together?!" She jumped in the air. Goten began thinking_ 'Well my mom said to not trust strangers but…' _He looked at them suspiciously _'…they don't look that bad and if they try anything, I can handle them'_ Goten concluded in his head.

"Okay sure!" Goten smiled brightly at the two. The man moved to whisper in the girl's ear.

"26 what are you doing" he whispered

"Oh come on 27, what could he do to us? And besides, he's so adorable!" she whispered back. 27 signed and turned to leave. 26 put her hand out and smiled "come on lets go" Goten grab 26's hand and followed her into the large crowd. _'I wonder what that power level came from.' _Goten thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Wow!! That had to be the longest chapter I have ever written! Oh and Children do not talk to strangers, especially if there psychotic killer androids created to destroy an individual person and then go a rampage of chaotic mayhem! Thank you for reading!


	6. 26's emotions and 27's anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters

* * *

Chapter 6- 26's emotions and 27's anger

Android 18 pushed through from body to body trying to find the runaway half- Saiyan. Trunks, still holding hands with the android, looked at 18 confused.

"18, what's wrong…where's Goten?" He asked the slowly panicking 18.

"That's what I want to know" she silently said but Trunks still heard her.

Trunk's eyes widen in shock "You lost him?" They immediately stop in the middle of the crowed streets.

"Boy you catch on quick, now don't you" 18 said sarcastically "Besides I didn't lose him…he ran away."

"What do you mean he ran away?"

"Well I turned around and saw him running in the crowd" She said to the furious Trunks.

"And you didn't go after him?" Trunks screamed "You could have grabbed him or something!"

"I couldn't see him in the crowd you idiot" She said back to him "Now come on or we'll lose him" She grabbed Trunk's wrist and began to run through the crowd again.

"How are we supposed to lose him if we already lost him?"

"Oh shut up already!" They ran through the crowd, looking for the lost boy.

Meanwhile with Goten and the Androids………

"So…were do we look?" 26 asked while standing on the left side of a fairly new bridge. Goten, while munching on a candy bar that he put in his pocket before he flew off of Dende's look out, stared at the flowing river they were standing over. Android 27 was mumbling about hating children and wishing that he wasn't there right now. Suddenly he was thrown over the bridge and into the water. Goten turned to see a strong, and beautiful, looking women with braids that went down to her waist and soft looking dark skin.

"Well so y'all finally show up!" She said in a commanding and sassy voice. 26 turned to her with a huge smile on her face.

"We're sorry we're late but we meet a new friend" 26 turned her head to Goten and moved her hand, telling him to come. Goten slowly began to walk towards Android 28.

"Well say something" 28 said to Goten, who was hiding behind 26's legs. "Well…"

"U-um…I-I umm…" Goten stuttered.

"Why are you stutterin" She asked, her foot tapping impatiently.

"W-Well I-I…um..." he stuttered uncontrollably

"Speak up boy!" she commanded.

"Y-You're very pretty miss!" His blush was so bright that it could blind the sun. 26 giggled and 28 just stared at him confused then sighed to her.

"Was that all you had to say?" she sat on her knees and asked him. He nodded quickly trying not to look at her in the eyes. She patted his head, causing him to immediately open his eyes. "Thank you" Goten smiled shyly. Suddenly he saw a partly large man appear with a sub in his hands.

"Well, it looks like some one has a crush on sister" he winked at Goten, Causing Goten to blush uncontrollably. 29 turned his head to see 27 floating in the clear water "Hey look, so there is such things as grumpy trolls living under bridges" he laughed while pointing at the pissed off 27.

"You little…" He began mumbling as he walked out of the water and walked back on to the bridge. "Hey you fat lard be careful or you might break a hole through bottom of the bridge" He laughed sinisterly. 29 glared at 27 then he grabbed him and threw him back in the water.

"Hey 27 while you're in there you might want to watch the ass off of you!" 29 glared at the soaking wet android.

"Will y'all cool it with the bad jokes or I'll knock y'all into those mountains there" She said while pointing to the mountains surrounding the city. Goten snickered at the scene before him. Android 26 ran down to help her brother out of the water.

"Okay y'all we have some body to find so lets go" She stop seeing Goten following them. "What are you doing?"

"Well she said that I can hang with you guys because I'm looking for some one too" Goten said quietly. 28 turned to 26, who were giving her puppy eyes.

"Oh come on sister please!" Android 26 begged Android 28. 28 stared at 26 c for awhile thinking. Finally after awhile 28 sighed to herself.

"Fine the boy can come" 26 and Goten jump in the air happily and ran off in front of the others. 29 walked towards android 28 and asked.

"What's your angle sister" 29 whispered to 28.

"What do you mean?" 28 asked but knew what he meant.

"Why are you letting the boy follow us?" 29 asked the unofficial leader.

"Well I don't know….I guess I see somethin in him" she said softly. 29 stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" 28 turned to him with a serious look in her eyes.

"I think he can defeat him."

29 back up in fear "Y-You mean him" 28 nodded then looked at the smiling Saiyan. _'I know he can' _she began walking towards the group. Android 27 walked up to Android 29 and said to him.

"She thinks that that kid can defeat him?" he said while putting his pinky in his ear to get the water out of it. 29 nodded and 27 began to chuckle. "That short little shrimp huh…whatever" he then began to walk towards the other. 29 sighed to himself. _'I may not get it either but maybe… she's right'_ he then began to walk towards the others as well.

Meanwhile on the southern part of North City………

Yamcha sighed to himself remembering the accident at the Cafe. _'What the hell is wrong with me? She's' the enemy…I shouldn't be having these feelings.' _Piccolo walked up to Yamcha with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Yamcha, why don't we split up" Yamcha turned to the Namek with a confused expression.

"Why?" he asked the tall warrior.

"We'll cover more ground that way."

"But what if one of us runs into one of the androids?" Yamcha leaned on the wall of a building.

"I'll be tracking you while we're separated so that if you see one I'll know" he said then began to walk off into the crowd.

"Hey, wait we're you going?" Yamcha mumbled to himself then began to walk into a different crowd of people. _'Stupid Namek leaving me to wonder around the stupid city...' '__**I HEARD THAT'**_ Piccolo's voice bumming in his head. Yamcha muttered to himself

"So that's he'll keep track of me" Yamcha muttered to no one.

Meanwhile with the Androids and Goten…….

"Yo 26 get over here!" 28 ordered to 26, who was picking flowers and making them into a crown. Goten went with the guys to go get some information on Goku, who he still doesn't know they want to kill him, and 26 and 28 wait in the park. 26 walked to 28 and asked.

"Yes sister 28."

"I'm gonna be gone for awhile so stay put here, okay?"

"Sure" 26 walked back to the flowers.

"I need a vacation" She said then flew off to some unknown destination.

"See ya!" she flew away in high speed. 26 hummed

"Good now I can finally get back to picking flowers" She closed her eyes then began to hums while continuing her flower arranging.

Meanwhile with Yamcha……..

"Well this sucks!" he screamed while walking in the middle of the forest in the park. "Why the hell did we split up?" he immediately stops his complaining to listen to a soft yet beautiful voice. He began to walk towards the unknown sound. He pushed and dodge random branches _'I have to find that sound'_ he thought to himself, repeating that sentence into his head again and again. He instantly stops, finally finding the source of the beautiful sound,

"I-It's android 26" he whispered to himself while looking at the beautiful android. 26, feeling a familiar power level, stopped humming and turned towards Yamcha. Yamcha couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her hair gently blowing in the soft wind, her beautiful blue eyes gazing at Yamcha, her soft lips slightly parted._ '__**YAMCHA DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?'**_ Yamcha paused for awhile _'No I don't see anything'_ He then slowly began to walk towards the young beauty.

"H-Hello…" She said once he was at arms reach distance. He didn't say anything but just stared at her. "U-Um…I-I…" she turned her gaze to the flowers she was holding. Finally, after awhile, he said something to her.

"You have a beautiful voice" he finally said to her. She looked up shock that he finally said something to her.

"U-Um…t-thank you" she stuttered

"S-So you like flowers?" He asked. She nodded, not looking at him.

"I-I find them to be very beautiful" she answered.

"That's cool" he softly muttered. They sat there in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say to each other.

"So what do you like" She asked him softly.

"Well, I like fighting, Baseball-."

"What's Baseball?" She asked innocently. Yamcha stared at her shocked that she didn't know what baseball was.

"You don't know what Baseball is?" She shook her head.

"When I was created, I couldn't leave the base for some reason so I don't know all that much about the outside world" She said with small traces of sadness in her voice.

"Oh…well Baseball is a sport that…." He began

Meanwhile with the male androids and Goten……..

"Well did you find anything?" 27 asked 29. 29 shook his head and 27 sighed. They were standing near a shoe store out of the way from passing pedestrians. They have been looking for information for almost an hour and still found no leads. Goten was sitting on a bench thinking _'Why is that once I get a trance of strong power level it disappears out of thin air?'_ 27 growled lowly and sat down next to Goten.

"Well we better head back to the girls before you know who gets pissed off and tries to kill us all" He got up and began to walk to the park. Goten and 29 followed after him.

Meanwhile with Yamcha and Android 26……..

"So that's pretty much the concept of it" Yamcha finished.

"It sounds like a difficult game."

"Nah not really once you get the hang of it" Yamcha grinned at her.

"You must be really smart to know and memorize all that stuff" She said in aw.

Yamcha laughed nervously "Actually I'm not all that smart."

"Your girlfriend must be proud"

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend" He smiled gently at her. She blushed and he moved slowly closer to her.

"So why do you want to kill Goku" He finally asked her. She looked down sadly.

"I don't want to kill him…" She said softly "I have too"

"Why? Who's making you" He asked with pleading eyes

"Dr. Gero…" She answered him softly.

"But he's dead you don't have to listen to him" Android 26's eyes widen in surprise.

"D-Dr. Gero is dead?" She couldn't believe it. Dr. Gero was dead _'But that means...'_

"Yeah so… you don't have to do what he says any more" She lowered her head.

"You know there's another reason why I like flowers…" She said softly "Because I see them as the symbols of something I could never have.

"What is it?" He moved closer to her but she didn't notice.

"Life… To me they're the symbol of life and everything it possesses" She smiled sadly. "They can be beautiful and safe or scary and dangerous. They can make you feel better or they can make you feel sad. They can symbolize a memory of someone you lost that you loved and lets you remember them with a joyful feeling in your heart or an empty feeling of loneliness and sorrow. They're purpose is to show people love and happiness but also show them sorrow and sadness. My purpose is to hurt and kill until I finally reach the goal of a mad scientist. So even though I don't want to and shouldn't kill Goku… I have no choice. It's my purpose" tears softly leaked form her eyes. Yamcha softly grip her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't think that you should let Dr. Gero tell you what your purpose is. I think that you have more choices then you know but is just too afraid to look at them. 26 you can choose your purpose…It's not too late" He softly put his hand on her cheek. She stops crying and looked in the humans eyes. He slowly began to move closer to her face. She slowly closed her eyes and stayed still in his hand. 26 feels Yamcha's warm breathe tickling her soft face. Their lips only a few inches apart from achieving a full kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" They quickly back away from each other and looked to see 27 glaring angrily at Yamcha. 29 and Goten stood in shock of the scene they saw.

"Big brother, wha-."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO WITH THAT HUMAN, ANDROID 26?" he shouted at his scared little sister. Yamcha's eyes widen at the furious male android. _'That's her brother?' _ 27 slammed to the ground, causing a crater to form. He grabs Yamcha by the neck.

"27 stop please!" 27 grabbed her wrist tightly. She tried to break free but his hold was too strong.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE DOING WITH MY SISTER?" he tighten his grip on Yamcha then threw him across the clearing, making him crash into a tree. Yamcha slowly gets up; breathing roughly.27 sped to Yamcha and slammed his fist to his face, causing Yamcha to fall unto the ground again. 27, with rage filling his eyes, began slamming fist after fist onto Yamcha's face. He then pick Yamcha up by the collar of his shirt, kneed him in the stomach, and, once Yamcha was holding his stomach in agony, grabbed him by his hair and threw Yamcha up in the air. 27 charged energy into his hand and aimed for Yamcha.

"Big brother stop!" she pushed him down causing him to miss Yamcha by an inch. Yamcha, seeing it as an opening, flew down to 27 and punched him dead in the face, causing him to fly into 29.

"G-Get off of me" 29 pushed 27 off of him. 27 quickly got up and sped to Yamcha. He threw a kick but Yamcha quickly dodged it. Yamcha then grab 27's leg and slammed him down to the ground. 27 flip from the ground onto his feet then quickly punched Yamcha in the stomach, knocking the air out of Yamcha. 26 grab her brother and threw him across the clearing. She then grabbed Yamcha and gently put him down.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah I-I'm fine" he slowly got him self up and began breathing normally. "By the way…my names Yamcha" She giggled sadly then saw her brother flying toward them, completely wet. _'Piccolo, get over here now!' _Yamcha, with the help of 26, got up _'__**I'M ALMOST THERE!'**_ Yamcha held on to 26 protectively.

"Let go of her" 27 said menacingly. 26 held on to Yamcha fearful of her brother. "I said…LET GO!" he began charging energy into both of his hands, ready to kill Yamcha without blinking.

"**INFINITY BULLET!" **a barrage of purple energy blasts pounded Android 27 to the ground. Yamcha quickly turned his head to see Android 18 floating a few feet above him. 18 quickly flew down and grab 27 by the collar.

"L-Long times no see 18" he smugly said while 18 was holding him above ground. She slammed her fist into his face then; while he was flying to the right of the clearing, she grab his arm and threw him down to the ground, causing a huge crater to be made by the impact. 18 charged energy in her hand shaping it into a disk.

"**DESTRUCTO DISK!**" she shouted as a disk of purple energy headed for 27. 27 quickly got up and rolled to the side, causing the disk to miss. 27 charged up energy in his hand an aimed for 18.

"**POWER BLITZ!" **he shot a blast of green energy at 18. 18 noticed the attack but it was too late for her dodge. The attack quickly landed on her causing her to fall down to the ground. 18 struggled to get up but finally got to her feet.

"Looks like hanging around these humans made you weak, huh 18" He said as he was slowly walking to 18. 18 growled in anger and began racing towards 27. She slammed her fist into his stomach, causing him to gasp for air. The pressure of her fist caused him to fly to a tree. Android 26 watched in horror _'What can I do?'_ she asked herself. 27 slowly got up and slowly turned his head to Android 29.

"W-Well, are you going to help or not?" he sarcastically asked 29. Android 29 cracked his knuckles and moved his neck around.

"All you hand to do was ask brother" he rubs his palms together, causing sparks of energy to be seen. "**ALMIGHTY SLAM!" **he slammed his palms down on the ground, making a huge earthquake, Goten quickly flew to the air looking at the scene before him. _'How could they have done this…they were so nice to me and…I don't get it.'_ Soon the ground began to crack, causing 18's foot to become stuck into on of the cracks. 18 struggled and tried to get out of the crack but it held on to her foot like someone strong was holding it down. 29 chuckled evilly to himself.

Android 26 jumped onto a tree branch with Yamcha holding her tightly. Suddenly a hand formed from the ground and began pulling 18 into the earth. 18 gasped at the memory of this technique. _'Damn! How could I forget this attack…?'_ She tried breaking the hand shaped hardened dirt but it wouldn't break. She turned to see Goten grab onto her hand and trying to pull her out.

"G-Go or you'll get pulled down too!" She shouted but he still kept trying to pull her out. Suddenly they saw a disk of yellow energy coming right at the hand pulling 18 down. The hand was quickly sliced in half, giving Goten a chance to pull 18 up in the air. They turned to see Krillin with his right hand in the air. Then a blast of purple and yellow was shot at Android 29, hitting his left shoulder. Piccolo quickly slammed a kick onto 29's head making him fall into a near by tree. Krillin ran to his weakened wife. He held her gently then gently put her on the ground.

"Krillin…" 18 slowly said

"Don't worry 18 it's all right" 27 saw the scene in front of him and chuckled mockingly.

"So this is what made you so weak 18? This short Human!" Krillin growled softly. 27 slowly walked to the couple but was smashed to the ground by Piccolo. He quickly got up and tried to land a punch to Piccolo but missed; giving piccolo a chance to knee him in the stomach then upper cut him in the jaw. Piccolo was about to finish him off but a braid grabbed his wrist, stopping the attack. He quickly turned his head to see a dark skinned woman smiling sinisterly with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"It's a crying shame really. I can't leave for five minutes without all ya goin crazy" she slowly floated down to the ground. "26, 27 and 29 come on let's go" she ordered the other androids. 27 got up and slowly walked to Android 28. Android 29 quickly got up and ran to her. 26 looked at Yamcha, who was looking at her saddened. He mouthed the words don't go but she slowly go off of the ground and ran to 28. Soon they all began to fly in the air and begin to take off.

"This isn't over you weak humans" Android 27 quickly flew off.

"You know that kick really hurt but I'll get you back green man" 29 followed 27.

"Man I wish I could have seen the beaten 27 got" 28 quickly flied after them. Android 26 was the last to leave. She looked sadly at the scene before her. _'So much destruction, but for what reason?' She looked at Yamcha, their eye connecting. _

"I'm sorry…" She quickly flew off with the others. Goten looked sadly at the sky _'But they were my friends…'_

"What are we waiting for we have to-." Piccolo was interrupted by Krillin.

"No we have to tell the others then make up a decent plan before attacking them again." Krillin said before picking up 18 bridal style and flying off. Trunks quickly ran to the others but stop and gasped at the scene before him. Craters were planted on the ground. Beautiful trees were broken and smashed on the ground. The smell of blood, sweat, and burned flowers and trees felled the air. Goten slowly walked passed Trunks.

Trunks slowly turned to Goten and asked "What happened here?" Goten turned to Trunks with emotionless eyes

"I'll tell you later Trunks" He then continued his walk to the others. Trunks looked at Goten confused then quickly followed after him. Yamcha sadly looked up at the sky. _'Android 26…'_ He jumped down from the tree branch and slowly followed the others,

Meanwhile with the Androids……..

"Girl you got sum explaining to do, do you hear me?" Android 28 asked the caring android.

"Yes 28…I hear you loud and clear" She said softly. _'I'm sorry Yamcha…I really am' _She then opened her eyes in realization. "Hey there's something I have to tell you!"

Android 28 turned to her" What girl?" They turned towards Android 26.

* * *

A/N: That was really fun writing and typing. By the way the song 26 was humming was Serah's theme from Final fantasy 13(That I don't own either) Personally I felt that it kind of fit Android 26 a little bit. Anyway…If you think that I might had rush into the whole 26 and Yamcha relationship thing then let me know cause I kind of think I did but that's just me so… I hope that you enjoyed reading this!


	7. The Z warrior's planning and 26's sorrow

A/N: Well I just want to a second to thank all the people that happen to find my story enjoyable and hope are as excited as I am about this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z

* * *

Chapter 7- The Z warrior's planning and 26's sorrow

"Well spill it girl" 28 said to the usually happy android. 26 breathed in and out and looked at the other androids.

"Dr. Gero… is dead" They all looked at 26 with shock written on their faces.

"W-What the hell do mean he's dead" 27 shouted at Android 26, causing 26 to fly back a bit in fear. 28 grabbed 27's shoulder, silently telling him to shut up.

"As in he's dead you fool" 28 said to 27 "Besides I figured as much."

"What do you mean 28?" 29 asked android 28.

"26 remember when I said that I was goin to go do some business" 26 nodded "Well actually I was out lookin for the old fart bag for mission report purposes but I couldn't find the nigga anywhere! I guess the whole dead thing might be the reason."

"Wait a second, how do we know he's dead?" 29 pointed out. 26 looked away from their judging eyes. 26 mumbled something that they couldn't understand.

"Girl if you don't start speakin' up" 28 threatened.

"Y-Yamcha told me…" Android 28 looked at Android 26 confused.

"Who the heck is Yamcha?" 27's eyes widen and he began to rush towards 26. He was held back by 29 and 28.

"You mean that human that you were "talking" to" 27 shouted at his scared sister.

"What human?" 28 asked but didn't get an answer. _'Who ever this Yamcha person is… he sure got 27 pissed!"_

"Listen everyone, why don't we find somewhere else to discuss this please" 29 pointed out but 27 got out of his and 28's grasp, flew top 26 and grabbed her by the collar.

"Listen here 26! I don't you ever talk to that human again do you hear me?" He shouted at 26, whose eyes were filling with tears "I don't care if you cry you well never see that human again or I swear I'll-."

"That's enough 27!" 28 shouted at 27. 27 growled then let go of 26. 29flew up to 26 and held her gently.

27 looked away from 26 then began to fly away from the others, 29 held 26, who was silently crying. 28 glared at the direction that 27 flew too. _'That lil' douche' _She thought then gently grabbed 26's hand then slowly began flying towards the direction to 27's location. 29 sighed to himself. _'Why do this brother?'_ He began to follow the others.

Meanwhile on Dende's Lookout…..

"Goten what the hell were you thinking?" Gohan asked his nervous brother. Goku stood behind Gohan, angry at Goten but not saying anything. Goten looked down, eyes filled with sorrow. "Do you have any idea of how much danger you were in? They could have killed you!" Gohan yelled at his brother but stopped to see his father's hand resting firmly on his shoulder.

"Gohan that's enough…" Goku said to the shock half-Saiyan.

"B-But Dad-."Goten tried to say

Goten go inside…we'll talk about this later" Goten nodded slowly then began walking inside of the Lookout. Trunks quickly went after his friend, leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves.

Vegeta turned his attention from Goku and his sons to Android 18 "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU TIN CAN!" He roared at 18. 18 looked down for a second then looked back up at Goku.

"Goku I'm sorry I-." Goku grinned at 18 like nothing happened. Like there were no killer androids out to kill him and probably everyone else.

"Hey come on, Gotens' okay and none of us are dead…I'd say that's a win so no apologizes" He said then turned to the others with a serious look. _'How does he do that?"_ Gohan thought to himself. "Now let's think of a decent plan this time" Goku turned to Videl "Videl, I need you to go to Chi-Chi, Hercule and Majin Buu and tell them to head up here as fast as they can." Videl nodded her head then flew down to get the others. "Okay everyone while we wait for the others we need to think of a plan before it's too late" Goku said to the others.

Meanwhile with Hercule and Buu….

Hercule slowly walked into his huge mansion and slowly made his way towards the large polished wooden stairs. He stopped to see Buu staring out on of the many windows.

Hercule made his way towards his pink friend and patted him on the back "Hey Buu…um…What cha' lookin' at?" He asked the spaced out Buu.

"Buu fells strong power energy" He said while staring up at the sky. Hercule looked at Buu confused.

"What do you mean Buu?" Buu grabbed Hercule and was making his way out of the window when the door was quickly opened. Hercule looked behind him to see that his daughter was quickly running up the stairs to them. Buu slowly put Hercule down then smiled at Videl with his childish smile.

"Dad…You…and Buu have to go to Dende's lookout right now!" She said in between breaths. Buu nodded then grabbed Hercule again and smashed through the window.

"WAIT BUU, WHY DO WE NEED TO GO TO THE LOOKOUT?" He screamed, while a large amount of air was hitting his face.

"Buu senses danger. Need to get to safety" Buu simply said then sped up, much to Hercule's dismay. Hercule tightly closed his eyes. _'I'm never going to get used to this!'_

Meanwhile with Chi-Chi…..

"Where are they?" Chi-Chi wondered while sweeping her Kitchen. She sighed to herself. "This is what you get for marrying a fighter I guess" She smiled as she pasted a picture of her and Goku's wedding picture. "I looked so young back then. Now my son has a girlfriend and is off to college, and my youngest is starting 5th grade. Oh how time flies." She quickly dusted up the dirt then threw it in the trash. She stood up suddenly feeling a presence approaching _'Thank god that Gohan taut me how to sense presences'_ She tightened her hold on the broom and slowly made her way towards the door. Once she made it to the door she gently grabbed the knob, closed her eyes then quickly opened the door and slammed the broom in the stomach of the intruder. She slowly began to open her eyes to see Videl holding her stomach and moaning.

Chi-Chi quickly went down to help Videl up "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you Videl!" She apologized. Videl slowly recovered and smiled weakly.

"I-It's okay really" She struggled to say then quickly grabbed her hand. "Come on we have to get to the Lookout right away" Chi-Chi looked confused at her then stopped in her tracks.

"Why dear?"

"I'll explain later but we have to hurry!" Chi-Chi still wouldn't budge.

"Well if you're in such a hurry then I guess I'll have no choice" She smiled at Videl. They flew off to Dende's Lookout.

Meanwhile with on Dende's Lookout…..

They all sat their in silence, trying to think of a way to stop the crazed androids. Well…almost all of them. Yamcha and Goten sat in complete silence. '_What am I going to do?'_ Yamcha asked himself._ 'I can't kill her…I won't kill her. But…How am I going to convince them to not kill them…or at least not kill 26.'_ Piccolo coughed, getting the others attention.

"Well I can't think of anything" He sighed then sat down under one of palm trees. They all shook their heads. Goten was silently thankful. _I know I spent a short time with them but…I know they aren't evil…Well 27 might be. They can become good I mean…18 did right?'_ Goten pondered. Krillin slightly glanced at his wife, who was trying to show no emotion, but Krillin could tell that she was battling feelings in her head. Krillin took a look at everyone _'should I tell them...no…I can't, not until 18 tells me too'_ He sighed to himself.

Vegeta growled in frustration "Damn it! This is ridiculous! Why don't we just go and smash the little android?"

"Vegeta if I 'm not mistaken, wasn't that your plan the first time?" Bulma pointed out to the Saiyan prince "And did that work out well?" Vegeta stayed quiet at his wife's statement.

"Well then what do you suppose we do then, huh woman?" Bulma was about to punch his face in when she heard the sound of Buu and Hercule's voices. They all turned to see Buu shot up from the earth.

"AHH! BUU PUT ME DOWN!" Hercule screamed at the top of his lungs. Buu gently floated down to the Lookout with a childish smile on his pink, chubby face. Hercule slides of Buu's back and onto the bright shiny marble floor of the Lookout.

Hercule began kissing the ground then looked up to see everyone staring at him weirdly "U-Um…W-What are all of you doing here?" He said while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed about the scene of him kissing the ground. Some after that Videl came with a worried Chi-Chi riding her back. Once they landed Chi-Chi quickly walked towards Goku.

"Goku what's going on why is everyone here and why did you have Videl bring me here." Chi-Chi asked the slightly scared Saiyan.

"W-Well Chi-Chi you promise not to be mad..." Chi-Chi nodded. Goku cleared his throat and began to tell his wife about the crisis.

Meanwhile with the androids…..

They all gathered in side of a pretty roomy cave that opens on the side of a high mountain. Android 26 looks down at the ground, trying no to look at her angry older brother.

"29 could you please cover up that entrance, I'm freezin my ass off!"28 shouted at the android. 29 sighed then slammed his hands on the ground of the entrance to the cave. Suddenly a wall made of earth covered the entrance, making the whole place become pitch black.

"Great idea 28" 27 said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" 28 shouted back "26 if you don't mind and I know you don't…" 26 nodded then breathed in and out. She then began charging energy into her gentle hands. Soon the energy began to lighten up the entire cave. She gently put the energy down on the ground, with it still not going out. Soon they all gathered around the glowing pink light.

"So, what happened with the humans over at the park?" 28 asked the others.

"I'll tell you what happened with the humans! She was this close to tongue locking with a human!" He roared while pointing at 26. "And then while I was this close at killing that meat trash bag, she goes and betrays me!...To save a human!" He punched a wall, causing a huge hole to appear where his fist landed. 28 got up and grabbed his wrist tightly. He calmed down a bit but was still pissed at his sister.

"27 you need to chill over there" she pointed to the end of the cave that looked like it would goon for miles. "29 go with him" 29 nodded then forcefully took 27 to the end of the cave. 28 looked over to see 26 crying quietly. She walked over and wrapped an arm around 26. "26…its okay…"

"N-No, i-it's not…he h-hates me…" 26 sobbed into 28's light brown shirt. "I-I..." 26 tried to say.

"quiet girl did nothing wrong…" 28 said while stroking 26's long pink hair, trying to calm her down "but 27 right" 26 looked up at 28 with shock written on her face. "Listen girl, its nice that you care about this human but he's an ally of Goku. How do you think he would be feelin when we off Goku. Besides…you're an android and his a human…it wouldn't work out."

"But w-we don't have to kill Goku! Dr. Gero is dead we don't have to listen to him anymore we can-." 26 was interrupted by 28.

"26! You and I both know what happens if we don't kill him!" she yelled, causing 26 to step back in fear.

26 lowered her head and softly said "he well wake up…B-But I heard you said that Goten can defeat him and if we just train him he can do the impossible he can save-."

"We can't put all our hope in some kid we only knew for a day!"

"But you said-."

"**I KNOW WHAT I SAID!**" 28 said in a deep voice, silencing android 26. 28 shook her head getting back control" Listen child…I think that the kid has the power to defeat him and I hope but…We can't relay only on hope…you know that" 26 looked down, not wanting to say anything else. 28 walked back to 26 and hugged her tightly. 26 then let all of her tears that she was holding back free. 28 hummed a song to 26, calming her down. They both slide down to the hard rocky floor. They both just sit there, the sound of 26's soft sobs and 28 soft humming filling the room.

Meanwhile with 27 and 29…

"Why the hell does she always take 26's side?" 27 shouted at no one. 29 quietly followed him through the long cave. "God I hate 28 I hate you and I…" He stopped, which 29 raised an eyebrow at. "Forget it"

"Oh brother, why do you have to be so cruel to sister?" 29 asked the pissed 27.

"Well you stop calling me that. I'm not your brother and 28 and 26 aren't your sisters!" He shouted at the chubby android but stop when he felt a pain on his hip. "Urgh!" he held on to his hip in pain. 29 ran over to him and helped him lay down on the floor.

"You should really have 26 heal that for you brother" 29 said worried for his "brother".

"N-No I'm fine just leave me alone" he slapped 29's hands away. 29 sighed to himself.

"Your are so stubborn brother" he said to android 27. "And protective" 27's eye shot wide open.

"What the hell do you mean protective?" he sat up then rested his back on the cave walls.

"Well…" 29 sat down on the floor next to 27 "Remember when we were at the red ribbon army base. A lot of the soldiers were staring at 26 with lust, some even asked her out." 29 looked down to see 27's hands into fist "Well one day a soldier went up and asked her out in front of you and…well I don't have to say what happened next" 29 saw a small smirk appear on his face but then disappeared.

"I don't remember any of that" he denied.

"Well when we were frozen, the cold must have done something to your memory" 29 said, playing along. 27 didn't noticed and just quickly got up and moved towards way were 28 and 26 were at. 29 sighed then followed him _'you are such a bad liar.'_

Meanwhile on Dende's lookout…

"So we still don't have an idea on how to defeat the androids" Trunks concluded in a bored tone. Goku sighed in exhaustion _'Damn it we can't think of anything! How the hell are we going to defeat them?'_ He said while rubbing his right shoulder _'Geez Chi-Chi can hit hard'_ He thought remembering the punch Chi-Chi gave him when he told her about the androids and how Goten was with them. She took Goten to go give him his punishment.

"Well I guess we can figure it out tomorrow" Bulma said while picking up a sleeping Trunks. "We should get some rest" They all nodded then made their way towards the entrance of the Lookout, when a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"Well I have an idea" They all turned to see who said that. The Z Warrior's eye's widened at who the person they saw.

Krillin muttered with shock and fear leaking out of voice "Y-You're…"

* * *

A/N: A CLIFF HANGER YEAH! I probably won't be upgrading for a while because the finals at my school so I won't have the time until I'm out of school or when I don't have to study but I share the computer with my family and my cousin is also making a story on fanfiction about Death note so he will use the computer more then me. The song 28's is the same song 26 was singing in the last chapter (I don't own the song or the company or the anything so yeah….) Hope you like it XD by the way if you have any questions about the story let me know :)


	8. Return of an enemy & secrets of friends

A/N: Sorry it took so long….

* * *

Chapter 8- the return of an enemy and the secrets of friends

**Were we left off last time…..**

"_Well I have an idea" They all turned to see who said that. The Z Warriors eye's widened at who they saw. _

_Krillin muttered with shock and fear leaking out of voice "Y-You're…"_

Now the story…

Krillin paused in fear but soon he continued "Y-You're…You're…Android 17!" Android 17 smirks at Krillin's stammering. 18 quickly rushed at 17 and slammed her fist into his face. 17 quickly recovered and dodge another punch from 18. Android 18 quickly stepped back and began firing ki blast at the black haired android. Android 17, seeing this coming, charged energy around him.

"**ANDROID BARRIER!" **He shouted as energy was surrounding his body, making a circular energy orb, shielding him from the ki blast. "18, I'm not here to fight!" He said to his raging sister. 18 stops firing ki blast and then looks at him confused. 17 sighed and put down the barrier, seeing that she wasn't going to do anything anymore, and slowly started walking to her and Z-Warriors. Vegeta moved forward but was held back by Bulma's hand on his shoulder. "Listen….I came here to help I-."

"WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU?" Vegeta shouted at the male android with hate in his voice. 17 looked down for a second then looked back up.

"Because I know how to defeat the four androids" Everyone looked at him with shock. 18 back up _'Damn it 17 shut up!'_ she thought. "You see they, like us, have a self-destruct program in their programming. Dr. Gero made sure that all the androids he created had a self-destruct program so that if they ever betrayed him he could always destroy them. He used this as a threat if we didn't do whatever he said."

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell us the self-destruct code or something" Gohan said to 17. 17 shook his head, causing Gohan's smile to fade.

"The thing is that I don't know the code and neither does 18. Dr. Gero hid the codes somewhere in one of his many secret bases" 17 said which lead to disappointing stares.

"How many bases are there?" Piccolo asked.

"150 I think" He said but soon wished he didn't. Vegeta got out of Bulma's grip and walked to android 17.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 150 AND I THINK?" Goku kept quiet but was silently panicking. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT THEM NOW?" It took all of his will power to not beat the wires out of Android 17.

"Well I thought about this small problem and I think that if we go to the ones that the four of them were created then maybe their self-destruct programming codes could be found. This makes about 4 bases to check." 17 concluded.

"And why should we trust you?" Vegeta shouted at 17

"Because I'm the only one who has a decent plan!" He shouted but soon kept his cool.

"He is the only one with a decent idea one the enemy" Videl, whole was standing next to her father and Buu, said. Vegeta moved back with a scowl on his face. Goku smiled and patted 17 on the back.

"Wow 17! That's sounds like a great plan!" 17 nervously laughed and slowly rubbed his back _'Damn he can pat hard!' _ He thought. "Well we should all get some rest for tonight. I (yawn) think we all deserve it" Goku said then slowly walked inside the entrance to the Lookout. But stopped, hearing Vegeta's loud voice.

"Wait a second!" He shouted then turned to 18 "18 did you know about the self-destruct programming thing and the bases?" 18 stepped back and nodded slowly "You traitorous witch I-!"

"No you won't" Krillin stepped in front of 18. "Stay away from her or else" He threatened in a dangerously serious voice. Vegeta growled then walked past the couple, not without pushing Krillin's shoulder first, with every else following him. 18 looked down then slowly walked inside, with Krillin by her side. Goten and Yamcha were the last to leave. Yamcha slowly began to walk inside thinking to himself. Goten looked at the full moon and sighed then began to walk with Yamcha.

Later in the night around 1 and 2:00 am…

Yamcha watched as all of his friends were sleeping soundly, except for him of course. _'DAMN IT! What the hell am I going to do?... What should I do? I know I should be with them on the whole destroying the androids but…..that would mean destroying 26 and I can't and won't do that!'_ He quietly got up from the bed he was laying in and looked at the sleeping forms of Krillin, 18 and Marron and smiled. _'Lucky Bastard…' _He put on his shoes and slowly walked out of the Lookout. Once he was out of the Lookout he saw Goten about to fly off of the Lookout.

"Goten!" he whispered, causing Goten to jump a bit. Goten looked behind to find Yamcha staring at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Goten looked down sadly then softly whispered.

"They're my friends Yamcha…..I can't let them die" He looked at Yamcha with determination in his eyes." I have to warn them or…" Goten stopped seeing Yamcha smiling at him.

"Well I can't let you go on by yourself now can't I" he began walking to the edge of the Lookout. "So are you ready?" He patted Goten on the back and Goten nodded and then they both flew off of the Lookout.

Goten turned his head to Yamcha and asked "Hey Yamcha?"

Yamcha turned to Goten "yeah what's up?"

"Why were you up so early?"

Yamcha chuckled a bit "I was about to do the same thing that were doing now" Goten looked at him confused for a second then smiled widely. Goten closed his eyes then opened them widely.

"Hey I found them!" Goten shouted, while flying through a cloud. Yamcha stared at him with wide eyes.

"How is it that no one else can sense their power level but you somehow can?" Yamcha asked the half-Saiyan.

Goten shrugged "I don't know" he said then flew off. Yamcha stared at the direction he flew off to _'He really does have a gift….and he really is like his father.'_ He sped up to Goten's direction.

Meanwhile with the androids…..

26 looked around to see her companions have fallen asleep so she got up quietly and moved to the entrance of the cave. She closed her eyes and touched the stone that blocked the exit. Once she touched it the stone around her hand began melt. Soon a hole about her height formed. She walked out of the hole, looking behind to see if any of them were awake, she sighed to see that they were still sound asleep. She smiled then began to fly towards the nearest waterfall that she saw while flying to the cave. She soon found the waterfall and smiled at its beauty. The moon's light reflected on the lake that laid at the bottom of the waterfall, making it look like diamond sparkling in the sun. The lake was surrounded by trees that guarded its beauty from the world. She slowly flew down to the lake, dipped her hands in the cool water and splashed it onto her hair, singing softly.

Goten and Yamcha landed deep into the forest for a rest when Yamcha heard the sound of 26's voice. Yamcha quickly grabbed Goten then ran to the direction that 26's voice was coming from. Goten dodged tree branches, big rocks, and tree trunks with a confused look on his face. _'Where's that voice coming from and why is Yamcha running to it so fast?'_ Goten asked himself. Soon Yamcha stopped and hid behind a tree, with Goten's hand still attached to his. He closed his eye's relaxing, hearing her soft yet beautiful voice.

_Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside,_

_Hiding all hope, mocking what we treasure, _

_Battle we can win, if we believe our souls, _

_Heading for the light, til dawn, _

_Fate will not leave you; hate will not heal you,_

_Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere, _

She intimately stopped singing, sensing a familiar power level. She turned her head and whispered "Yamcha….?" Yamcha slowly can out from behind the tree and smiled nervously.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Yamcha nervously laughed. Goten moaned in annoyance _'What kind of stupid line…?' _ He thought to himself. 26 looked down to see Goten and smiled brightly.

"Goten!" She ran and hugged him tightly, while smiling childishly. "I'm so happy to see you both!" she happily said.

"C-Can't breathe…" Goten struggled to say, causing Android 26 to let him go. They all sat and talked about whatever came to their mind. "Self-destruct programming…?" She asked. Yamcha and Goten nodded sadly. Android 26 grabbed Yamcha and Goten's hands. "Oh come on guys! Let's not ruin this moment with sad news" She smiled.

"B-But 26 you're in d-." Yamcha tried to say but was interrupted by Android 26.

"Come on Goten let's play" She grabbed Goten and raced him to the lake. Yamcha looked down depressingly _'26….'_ He slowly began to walk to the others. It was about 4am when Goten fell asleep. Yamcha pick his little body up, walked to a near by tree and laid him down gently. He then turned to 26, who was gazing at the stars. He slowly walked forward until he was by Android 26's side. Soon they both sat down at the edge of the lake. 26 subconsciously laid her head on his shoulder, causing Yamcha to blush uncontrollably.

"S-So what are you going to do?" Yamcha asked. 26 looked up to see his worried face.

"I don't know….maybe it's for the best….if we were destroyed" She said while looking at the lake. Yamcha's eyes widen at her statement.

"No! You can't just say that 26! I won't let you die like that!" He grabbed her shoulders tightly "There is no way I'm letting you die…." He's voice softened.

"Why do you care anyway" she smiled softly at him. Yamcha looked down then looked back at her. He gently put his hands on her hands.

"Because I care about….a lot" He said, causing 26 to blush a little "and I don't want to see some one that I care about die." He moved a little closer to 26 (A/N: Deja vou huh?). 26 looked around then moved closer to Yamcha. Yamcha's lips hovered close to 26's lip, both of their hearts racing fast. Soon their lips gently touched each other. 26's eyes widened at the action that was taken place. Their lips parted after a short time period. 26 touched her lips giggling while Yamcha scratched the back of his head, grinning like an idiot. "W-Well I guess I better get going before the others wake up. 26 was a bit disappointed but tried to hide it. Yamcha saw her disappointment then smiled softly. "Don't worry I'll be back tonight, Okay?" She nodded. Yamcha pick up Goten's sleeping form and began to walk to the forest when he turned around and quickly walked to 26 then captured her lips in another kiss but with more passion. He slowly back up and began to fly away. 26 looked up at the sky and smiled brightly. _'Goodbye Yamcha….' _She began flying back to the cave with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't wait for tonight" She said to herself.

Meanwhile on Dende's Lookout…

Yamcha quickly placed Goten inside of his bed and walked out of the room to get to his own bed. When he made his way towards his bed he once again looked at Krillin and his sleeping family. _'Maybe someday…that could me….with 26…' _He said imaging him sleeping silently with 26 and their own children. He shook his head and made his way towards his bed. Once in his bed he quickly fell asleep, dreaming about his future with Android 26.

Trunks groaned, feeling someone shaking him in order for him to wake up. Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see his little sister staring at him with her big blue eyes.

"Bulla…what are you doing up so early?" he said, still half asleep.

"Daddy said its time to wake up and if you don't he'll have to wake you again" Trunks's eyes widen while he was remembering the last time his father woke him up. He quickly got out of bed, put on his dark green gi and ran out of the room. Bulla smiled brightly and mischievously _'Is this why daddy always sends me in first?' _Trunks came to the kitchen to see everyone already eating.

"Hey save some for me" he said then sat down next to Goten, who actually wasn't eating! _'What the heck is wrong with him?'_ all Goten was doing was staring at a plate full untouched food. Trunks looked around to see that 18 wasn't touching her food either but was just staring at it blankly. He also noticed that Yamcha wasn't eating his food either but he had some goofy smile on his face. _'What is wrong with those three'_ He thought while shoving food into his mouth. Goku noticed the same thing and loudly asked.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Everyone turned and looked at the three.

"Nothing…" The three said in unison. Goku didn't buy it decided to leave it at that and go on to other topics.

"So as soon as we are done eating we will set up teams like last time and search those four bases" Piccolo said to everyone. Everyone nodded to his plans. Android 17 looked at his sister in a confused matter.

"18 are you okay?" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. 18 looked up and nodded her head. 17 knew something was wrong, but knowing 18, she would tell him when the time comes. Krillin looked at 18 with worry _'18…tell them….' _ Once everyone was ready they all made their way to the entrance when Yamcha stopped.

Gohan looked behind him, seeing Yamcha standing there "Hey Yamcha lets go" Yamcha looked up to see Gohan so he put on a fake smile.

"I'm just going to go see Tien and Chiaotzu and tell them what's going on" Yamcha said then made his way towards the room where the two were hospitalized. Gohan shrugged and continued walking. Yamcha slowly opened the door and looked inside to see that Tien was fully awake. The room wasn't that bad. Its walls and ceiling were all white marble like the rest of the Lookout. It had a TV on the foot of the bed but was touching the wall. Yamcha walked in and sat in the chair next to Tien's bed.

"So what's up Yamcha?" Tien said while rubbing his cased. Yamcha looked down.

"Well…we have a plan to defeat the androids" Yamcha said quietly. Tien grinned in excitement.

"Hey that's great! What's the plan?" Yamcha explain the plan and how Android 17 is helping. "Android 17…huh?" Tien pondered "So way are you coming in here so depress? You should be happy."

Yamcha sighed "I know but how can I be happy when…." Yamcha quickly shut his mouth. Tien looked at Yamcha suspiciously.

"Yamcha you're hiding something." Tien said plainly.

"No I'm not!" Tien didn't believe him so he just stared at him until finally Yamcha caved. "Okay but you have to promise to keep you're mouth shut got it" Tien nodded as an agreement. Yamcha sighed "I…um…like one of the androids…a lot" Tien's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You like one of the androids?" He almost shouted but lowered his voice. "You like or you _like_?" Tien asked.

"Well…it more like love one of the androids" Yamcha said softly but Tien could still hear him well. Tien sighed _'Not another human and android relationship.'_

"So which one is it? I may have only saw one but you can describe her to me" Tien grinned. Yamcha relaxed then looked at the wall.

"She's,,,,um…the android that beat you up…." Tien looked at Yamcha with anger.

"Of all the androids you had to pick the one that nearly killed me!" He shouted softly but calmed down "Although I must admit she is pretty hot" Yamcha glared at Tien but Tien only chuckled "Hey that's your girl okay but with the whole destroying of the androids and all….I thinks that's going to put a strain on the relationship don't you?" Yamcha sighed then got up.

"I'm not going to let that happen" Yamcha said while walking towards the door. "She's not going to die….I'll make sure of it" he said then walked out the room. Tien sighed _'Man I wish I could move…Yamcha better not do something stupid'_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile with the androids…..

"Where the hell have you been?" Android 27 shouted at the, just came in, Android.

"Well you see I was going out to get breakfast" She said, while moving the basket full of fresh bread, oranges, apples, and berries.

"FOOD!" 29 snatched the basket from 26 "Finally you are mine!" 28 snatched the basket.

"Uh ah fool you sharin'!" 28 said while taking an orange out of the basket and shoved it into her mouth. Android 27 looked at 26 with a suspicious look.

"Was that _all_ you were doing?" He asked her with suspicion.

"Well I also went to the lake near here to wash my hair but that's really it" She half-lied. 27 sighed then walked to the others, who were fighting over the bread.

"Give the bread 28!" 29 said, pulling the bread closer to him.

"Brotha' I'm the leader so it should go to me!" She pulled it back to her side. They both kept pulling until finally it broke in half.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" They shouted at each other then looked at their bread and started eating, but not without sending glares at each other. 26 smiled at the scene then look up at sky, lost in her thoughts. She then walked to the others and gently took an apple form the basket. They all were eating in silence until 28 finally spoke.

"Okay, so how are we going to find Goku so that we can off him?" 26 quickly turned her head at 28.

"W-Were still going to kill him?" 26 asked.

"Well of course. Why would you think we wouldn't?" 27 looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"Well I thought that since Dr. Gero is dead then maybe we don't have to kill someone that we never even saw" she said sounding a little angry. 27 shook his head in annoyance.

"Listen 26, I thought that 28 talked to you about this but I guess I'm going to have to" 27 began "We are creations of Dr. Gero. Even if he is dead and even though we all hate that shriveled up bastard, we have to fulfill his dying wish, which is the death of Goku." 27 finished.

"Okay first of all 27, we the hell did you start carin' bout Dr. Gero's dyin' wish" 28 pointed out to the green-haired killer.

"Shut up, anyway we have no choice" 27 said to the pink-haired girl.

"Yamcha says we do" 26 got up and made her way towards the entrance when she felt 27's hand tightly gripping her arm.

"What did you just say" he said in between teeth. 26 slightly turned her head to see her brother glaring at her.

"I said Yamcha said we have a choice" She got out of his grip and flew off to some unknown destination. 27 was about to fly off and get her when he saw 28's braid wrapping around his arms.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" he struggled but 28's braid were to tight.

"27 you need to give that girl some space" 27 growled then sighed _'damn it all!'_ he thought. 28 slowly released her braids and moved 27's side. "She just doesn't like fightin'. It's not her nature" 27 scoffed.

"She doesn't have a nature. She's an android made by some revenge driven scientist…just like the rest of us" He said quietly. 28 shook her head.

"Well I maybe thinking out of my head but if 18 can change then maybe we-." 29 tried to say but was interrupted.

"We can't change like 18 can!" 27 shouted "We can't do what 18 did….you know why?" 27 said to 29. 29 looked away, knowing what would happen. "That's right…**he** will wake up" he said with seriousness and fear. 28 looked down _'I told 26 this…but she didn't listen...'_

"Well what do you expect we do?" 29 asked Android 27 but he just looked away.

28 sighed and moved in the middle of the circle they made "Well there's only one thing we can do. Obviously this Goku person likes to save people, right?" They all nodded "Well what if we tear a few cities apart, get him to notice us and when he comes to everyone's rescue…BOOM BABY!" 28 finished with a shout. 27 smirked.

"So I get to kill people?" He asked.

"That's your choice 27….crazy killin' psycho" Android 28 mumbled to herself.

"What about 26?" 29 asked, knowing about 26's nature pacifism.

"Let's give that girl some time to herself." 28 looked at 27, seeing him look up at the direction were 26 flew off to. 28 crack her knuckles and moved closer to the entrance. "Let's go make people cry!" They all flew off with extreme speed. 27's eyes grew softer _'26…' _he shook his head and sped up more. _'You Dumbass…..'

* * *

_

A/N: Where did 26 go? What is Yamcha going to do to save the girl he loves? What is Goten going to do to save his friends and why I asking when I already know the answers? Find soon on the next chapter of NEW ANDROIDS! Also I would like to point out that this is probably the last time I will be using Serah's theme for a long time (It's starting to annoy the crap out of me) Again I feel that I rushed into the whole Yamcha and Android 26 relationship but sometimes I have to remind myself that this is not a romantic story but an action and adventure! I'm so hopeless! R&R


	9. Terror in the wind!

A/N: Well here it is (finally) the 9th chapter to New Androids!

* * *

Chapter 9- Terror in the wind!

Yamcha walked out of the Lookout, greeted by everyone's stares, and stood next to Goten.

Goku cleared his throat "Okay 17, tell us where to go" 17 slowly walked up in front of the others.

"From where we are now the first secret base should be north from here" pointed to the northern part of the lookout. "once you fly past the mountains, there should be about four or so trees hunched together, Go past those trees then tap on the stone three times, then six, then three again and the stone wall should lift up, leading towards the base." Everyone nodded "The second base is south from here" he said while pointed to the southern part of the lookout. "Stop once you hit the water. Swim down into the water and pull onto a red coral reef four times. The bottom would then open up, sucking you into the opening. That opened would then lead you to his second secret base. The next one is one of hardest to find. You have to go west and keep going until you reach the end of a cliff. You then have to look for a purple colored rock."

"That doesn't seem too hard" Goku said to the black-haired Android.

"All of the rocks there are purple and not also that but there easily carried by the wind" Goku laughed nervously _'That does sound kind of hard' _ "Also almost all of the flowers and grass there are a dark purple color. Any way once you find that rock, you must not pick it up but push it down into the ground until you hear a click sound. Soon an opening with a staircase should open some inches next to the rock. Climb down the staircase and soon you should reach the base."

"And how the hell are we going to tell the bloody difference between one rock from the next?" Vegeta angrily asked the Android.

17 sighed "There should be a Red Ribbon Army logo on the rock"

"Wait you said that the wind can easily carry the rocks away, right?" Videl asked. 17 nodded his head. "So what if the wind carries the rock we're looking for away?"

"Dr. Gero made about a trillion of those things with magnets built in. So even if the wind carries one away, another one would just roll towards spot that the last rock was at." Videl nodded her head in understanding. "This is why I suggest that either me or 18 goes with the group that is going to look for that one because we should be able to depict which rock is which." 18 nodded slowly _'Great 17 put me on the spot like that' _"The last one is east from here. Once you reach a jungle stop and look for a tree with four vines wrapped around three branches. Pull the last on from your right off and let it fall until it points vertically from the air. Go down and slowly press the tip onto the ground, there should be a hole that the vine's tip should fit into. Then slowly turn it clockwise three times then counter clockwise four times. Soon the tree that the vines were from would open up, turning into an elevator. That elevator will lead you to the final base." 17 finished with a sigh. Piccolo then moved up in front of the others.

"Okay listen up because I'm only going to say this once" Piccolo began "Okay the first group is going to be Piccolo, Goku, and Yamcha. The second group will be Gohan, Videl, and Goten. The third will be Android 18, Vegeta, and Krillin. And the fourth and last group will be Android 17, Buu and trunks. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded.

Goku walked to the front, standing next to Piccolo "Then let's slid up and come back here in about six hours" Goku flew up in the air with Piccolo quickly following him. Yamcha looked at Goten, who had a frustrated look on his face _'don't worry Goten…I'll think of something' _Goten looked up and saw Yamcha with determination in his eyes and nodded to him. Goten nodded back, Yamcha then flew up to follow the others.

"Are you ready Videl?" Gohan asked his girlfriend. Videl nodded "How about you Goten?" Goten nodded to his older brother. Soon Gohan, Videl and Goten quickly flew to the south. Vegeta cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

"Let's get this over with" Vegeta quickly flew towards the west. Krillin look at his wife to see that her eyes showed sorrow in them. Krillin gently grab her hand in reassurance. 18 looked down to see her husband smile gently at her. She gave him a weak smile then flew with him to where Vegeta was waiting impatiently. 17 looked towards his sister's direction. _'I'm sorry 18 but this is something I have to do' _He looked around to see Buu jumping around and Trunks looking towards the south. _'Goten has been acting weird lately….doesn't he want to defeat the Androids?' _ Trunks thought with confusion written on his face. Soon the mismatched team flew off to the east, hoping nothing would go wrong.

Meanwhile with Android 26…..

Android 26 soon found herself in a small village out in the forest. She smiled at the passerby while sitting on a bench in front of an old fashioned Bakery. 26 closed her eyes, admiring the smell of fresh bread being made. It was a small bakery with tan wooded walls and a very light yellowish roof. _'I wish I knew how to bake.'_ She sighed then rested her head onto her hands. _'From what I read in that human magazine I found in the bakery, Human men like woman who know how to cook. Maybe Yamcha would like it if the next time we meet I could bring something to eat that I made.' _ 26 giggled at the thought of Yamcha smiling while eating something she made but soon sighed to herself. _'But I never made anything in my entire life….except for destruction' _her head lifted up in excitement _'Maybe the people who are baking could teach me!'_ She quickly walked in, seeing the nice old man who gave her the free bread.

"Excuse me sir" She said politely. The old man's old eye's twinkled in happiness.

"Well hello again" He was a short old man with small glass leaning on the end of his wrinkled nose. He gave her a kind smile. "What brings you back here?"

"Well…um…" 26 stuttered "I was hoping that you can teach me how to cook. You know…be my mentor" She looked down in embarrassment. The old man chuckled to himself, causing 26 to look up at him.

"And why would you want to know how to cook?" He asked her.

26 suddenly found the wall next to her interesting "W-Well there's this male that I….um…" The old man nodded his head in understanding.

"No need to say more bubble gum." He moved form behind the counter, showing 26 how short he really is. He had on a black short-sleeved shirt with white pants and black shoes. "Let me just talk to the Mrs. and if she says okay then you better get ready for some cooking" He smiled at her then called his wife, who was just as short as he was.

"Yes Dear?" She had a kind face with dark gray hair tied in a bun. She wore a pink apron with a long-sleeved white shirt and long black skirt.

"This young girl right here is hopin' to learn how to cook" he pointed to 26 who bowed slightly in respect.

"Well you seem a bit young now. Where are your parents?" The kind lady asked with a smile.

26 looked down thoughtfully "Um…I don't have a mother and my um…._father_ is dead" She lied softly. The kind old couple looks at her with saddened eyes.

"Sweety…I'm sorry" the old lady said.

"Oh, its okay! My father wasn't the best father in the world anyway." She smiled at the couple. The old man looked at his wife with pleading eyes.

His wife sighed to herself "Alright but fist…what's your name?" 26 looked shocked. _'Well I can't tell them that my names a number! Um…Lets see in the magazine I saw a human name that seemed nice' _she thought to herself. The old man coughed, causing 26 to jump back in reality.

"Well what's your name child?" the old woman repeated.

26 started fettering with her fingers "um….Its….Alison" She said "Yeah! My names Alison" she nodded her head. The old woman looked suspiciously at 26 then smiled.

"Well Alison my name is Sarah Peterson but you can just call me Grandma" She smiled brightly. 26 nodded with an even brighter smiled.

"And my name is Jerome Peterson but you just call me Grandpa" The old man gave 26 a handshake, while cheerfully smiling at her. 26 smiled gently at the two. "So sense your going to be my apprentice then I better show you around" The old man gently grabbed 26's hands and lead her to the back of the bakery.

Meanwhile with 27…

"This is more like it!" 27 shouted as he shot an enormous amount of ki blasts towards a small village. "HAHAHAHA!" He shouted while hearing the screams of the people that were killed. He flew even higher in the air and raised his hand high in the air. "Take this humans!" He shouted then threw his hand down, sending thousands of ki blasts down to the surviving citizens,

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed in unison while being mercilessly killed by the crazed android. 27 sighed.

"That wasn't that interesting" He said then flew down to the lifeless rumble of the once standing village. He chuckled to himself seeing all the dead bodies with still fresh blood oozing out of there bodies. 27 sniffed the air, loving the smell of burnt flesh. He sat himself down on a piece of burnt wood. "Why isn't there anyone around here who is more of a challenge?" He said to himself. He sighed then flew back up in the air. _'Maybe there's a city near by or something'_ he thought then flew off in high speed. He grinned as he saw a huge city ridding with human life. He landed down in the city hard, creating a huge crater. Everyone started to scream and run away, giving 27 a short lived thrill. "Stupid humans" he muttered then began charging energy into his hands. He laughed sinisterly while the energy began to spread around him, creating an orb of powerful energy. The energy grew and grew **"SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" **He shouted as the energy exploded, destroying everything in its way. 27 heard nothing but screams of pain and torture. _'I'm not done yet.'_ He said with an evil grin. He teleported high in the air, while the energy was still exploding, and began to charge energy into his hands. "Here it comes!" He shouted to the remaining, if there were at least, citizens. "Eat this you meat bags!" He shot a strong ki beam towards the explosion. 27 watched as the explosion ended with one final explosion that was strong enough to destroy the surrounding mountains. 27 smirked as he saw the huge city turn into nothing but rubble and ash. He flew down to the deserted city and chuckled darkly.

Meanwhile on Dende's Lookout….

"…!" Dende's eyes widen, causing the others to stare at him. While the others were out trying to find the secret bases, the rest decided to hang out in Tien's healing room, seeing that he needed some company since Chiaotzu wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"What's wrong Dende?" Bulma asked the shaky Namekian. Dende looked at Bulma with saddened eyes.

"I-I just felt a strong depletion in the human population. One of the Androids must have destroyed over 20, 000 humans….if I'm correct" everyone's eyes widened in shock and fear. Chi-Chi quickly turned on the news, fearing if what Dende said was true.

"Where here at the once standing North City, which has now turned to nothing but a wasteland thanks to what some people believe to be an teenage boy!" Bulma clenched the bottom of her skirt. Bulla and Marron looked at the adults with confusion. Tien clenched his teeth together. "It started out as a normal day for the citizens of North City until a strange green-haired boy dropped from the sky and destroyed the city without even blinking his eyes! We interviewed the surviving citizens and this is what they had to say.

An old woman soon showed up on the screen "When that boy fell from the sky…..my husband and I ran as fast as we could but…h-he…h-he didn't…excuse me I-I can't do t-this" the old woman began to sob uncontrollably. Then a small child was shown crying "M-My mommy and d-daddy are d-d-d-dead!" she shouted with tears running down her chubby face. The news anchor man was then shown with tears in his eyes.

"This has to be one of the saddest days of this news reporter's career" The news reporter said in between sobs. He was soon pushed roughly as side by Android 27.

"Listen up you decaying assholes. If Goku is watching this then just to let you know…..I'll just keep killing until you decide to grow a pair of balls and fight me." He said with a sinister chuckle at the end. The screen then went to static but you could still hear screams of innocent people being slaughtered by the mad android. Chi-Chi quickly turned the television off, not being able to hear those poor people anymore. Tien slowly got out of the white bed with a struggle.

Bulma quickly ran to Tien "Tien what the hell are you doing?" She grabbed Tien's wrist firmly "I know it seems bad but when Goku and the others get-."

"And what the hell are we suppose to do until then? Let these monsters go and kill everyone in their sight?" Tien shouted at Bulma. Bulma looked at Tien with shock. "I don't know about you but I'm not going to just sit and let that happen!" Bulma was about to say something when Chi-Chi interrupted.

"Let him go" Everyone turned their attention to the wife of Goku. "I know from experience that you can't talk people like Tien out of what they decided in their heads. But Tien…come back alive" Chi-Chi smiled at Tien, who quickly returned it. Bulma slowly let go and watched as Tien quickly ran out of the room and flew to North City. Bulma sighed to herself _'That idiot better come back alive'_

Meanwhile with 27…

"Hmmm, Another waste of time" he said, holding a half conscious Farmer up in the air.

"P-Please sir, I-I give you anything you want just name it!" The man pleaded for life. 27 looked at the man with a thoughtful look then smirk at him.

"Fine then" he dropped the man on the ground hard. "Fight me" he said plainly.

The farmer looked at him confused "W-What?" he stuttered

27 sighed "I said fight me. Give me a good fight" 27 stepped back "do it or I'll kill you." The farmer gulped then ran to give him a punch in the face. The farmer was surprised to see that 27 stopped him with his hand rested firmly on the man's forehead. "You fail" He said then killed the man by charging energy into the hand that he had on his forehead then blasted a large blast of ki that completely destroyed the farmer and his farm. "What a waste of effort" He said but was shock when he found himself flying into a near by tree. He quickly recovered to see a tall bald person with three eyes _'Three eyes? What a freak' _He snickered. He slowly got up and smirk at his attacker.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" He said with an evil smirk. The bald man walked in front of him.

"My name is Tien Shinhan and its time for your killing spree to end!" Tien said with seriousness and determination. 27 looked at Tien with an amused grin.

"Really?" 27 chuckled "And who is going to stop me?"

Tien stepped closer to the android "I am!" And with that Tien rushed towards 27. Tien delivered a hard punch to 27's face, but 27 saw this and easily dodged it. Tien soon began a barrage of quick punches and kicks. 27 blocked and dodged these attacks without any real effort but one punch actually made it to 27's face, causing him to fall to the ground hard. 27 slowly got up and snickered sinisterly. He quickly charged energy to his hands then fired it at Tien. Tien dodged the blast with some difficulty _'Damn! These stupid wounds are making me move slow!' _ 27 noticed this and grinned evilly. 27 rushed quickly to Tien and kneed him in the stomach.

Tien felt himself slowly falling towards the ground until he suddenly felt himself stop in mid air. He then looked up to see 27's signature scowl "Worthless human!" he said while throwing Tien hard into the ground.

"URGH!" Tien shouted as he hit the hard ground. 27 looked down to see Tien motionless on the ground. Tien breathed slowly and softly _'How am I going to beat this monster…He's too strong...B-But I can't give up. I have to keep trying even though m-my body says otherwise!'_

"You see human. You can't beat me! You can't even land a solid punch." 27 laughed darkly "Why do you even try when you know you can't beat me. Is it just human instinct or are you just plain stupid? It's kind of sad if you think about it, how you think that you could actually defeat an Andr-!" Suddenly a large ki blast hit at 27. "AAH!" he shouted as he began to fall down from the sky. He was surprised yet again to see Tien beside him as he fell _'what the…?' _ Tien gave a rough kick to Android 27's side, sending him flying into the large ashes of the former farm. He then rushed at the lying 27 and punched him deeper into the ground. He kept slamming punch after punch into the evil androids stomach.

"I'm not finished!" He grabbed 27 by the throat "Go to hell!" He put most of his energy into his arm then threw 27 across the burnt field. 27 quickly recovered and growled loudly.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE HUMAN!" He shouted as he shot a massive amount of ki blast at Tien.

"HAAA!" Tien shouted as he too began shooting ki blast as well. The ki blast soon collided then exploded in a barrage of bright lights. The area was soon lightened up by the massive amounts of ki blasts colliding and exploding. 27 grinned as he saw Tien breathing heavily. _'Almost out of energy, huh' _27 grinned.

Meanwhile with Android 28…

28 chuckled to herself as she tried on a purple and black strapless shirt with dark black semi-baggy jeans. While the boys go and destroy useless cities, 28 decided to spoil herself and go shopping _'Stupid fools, actually fell for that whole "get Goku's attention" crap!' _

"My look beautiful ma'am!" a teenage girl with short red hair said to the android. "You should totally by that!"

28 spun herself around "Hmm…I don't know girl. Does it make my butt look too small?" 28 shook her butt in the mirror. 28 sighed then walked into the changing room.

"Oh not at all, I think it complements your figure" she giggled. 28 walked out of the changing with her usual mostly different shapes of brown outfit.

"You know what, what the hell I'll take it!" She walked up to the cashier. The cashier smiled and packs up the clothes into a bright purple shopping bag. 28 grabbed the shopping bag and walked out of the store.

"HEY WAIT YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" The cashier shouted to the dark skinned android. 28 looked at her purchases.

"Oh! This is gonna knock all the brothas dead in their tracks!" She said then faced her hand towards the store. Soon she shot a blast of purple energy to the store. In a matter of seconds the entire store exploding massively. 28 groaned in annoyance, hearing the loud screams of pain _'Why y'all screamin'? Ain't nobody gonna come.' _ While everyone around was screaming in fear and running away from her, 28 was whistling a song she heard in the store she just blew up. She immediately stopped and looked up in the sky. _'I wonder where 26 is….' _

"I think she had enough time to herself. I guess 28 has to go look for her" 28 sighed to herself with her eyes closed. _'Why is it always me lord?' _She slowly opened her eyes to see shaky police men gathering around her.

"F-Freeze! You a-are under arrest!" a pretty young man in a police uniform said with chattering teeth. 28 smirked at the man, making him confused. 28 slowly walked to him and realized just how tall this man is.

"You know most men wouldn't point a gun at me and tell me that I was arrest" she said seductively. She gently put her hand on the man's cheek. "But I guess you're not most men." The man blushed uncontrollably. 28 moved her mouth towards his ear and began nibbling it slowly "Why don't you put down the gun and maybe we can…talk" she whispered in his ear. The police officer slowly began to put down his gun.

"O-Okay" he said with a dry throat. The moment was soon broken when a gun shot was heard. The man looked to see that one of his men shot a bullet at 28's back. 28 slightly turned her head to the culprit. Slowly her hand fell from the man's cheek to her hip. She slowly turned around and walked to the middle of the circle of officers.

"It's a shame really…I was actually gonna let ya'll go free but…" Her braids began to move around 28 slowly "I guess imma have to change that!" the braids began to rapidly move and stab the police officers rapidly. The shouts of pain and agony felled the air. The braids then lifted up in the air, bringing the police officers with then. "Fools!" she aid calmly.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the area was soon filled with the sounds of bones crushing and screams of horror. It soon began to rain blood, covering the area in its red glory. 28 looked down to see the police officer that she just flirted with, covered in his men's blood, laying there while stare at her with fear. 28 walked to him and crouched down to his level.

"I bet you're wonderin' why I ain't killed you yet" she said to the man. "It's mainly because I wanted the pleasure of doin' it myself" she kissed him gently, the rusty metal taste hitting her tongue. "Bye bye baby" she whispered in his ear as she stabbed him in the chest with her bare hand. She heard him gasp then gently laid him down on the blood covered street. She looked at the man's face with sympathy "Poor brotha. At least he didn't get his bones crushed" She floated up into the air. As she was flying, she started tasting the blood in her mouth "Ew, I hate the taste off blood she said then flew off.

Meanwhile with 29…

"More please!" He shouted to the waiter. The waiter looked at him with fear _'No man can eat that much!' _he thought. 29 decided that since he has been working so hard trying to get Goku's attention that he should treat himself to a meal. The waiter put down the plate then rushed away. 29 grinned at his 50th plate of food. _'Now this is heaven!'_

A few hours later….

"Now that was delicious!" He shouted in the air "To bad I had to blow up the place, telling me that I had to pay, PLEASE!" 29 looked around and sighed "I guess it's back to work" He cracked his knuckles then slammed his hands onto the ground, causing the entire city to experience an earthquake. "**ALMIGHTY GROUND!" **He shouted and then soon the ground of the city started to glow. Everyone looked down to see the ground glow white. "BLOW UP!" he shouted with his voice echoing.

"Mommy look at the ground!" A little boy with a tooth missing pointed at the ground to his mother.

"Y-Yes dear, I see but how-." The ground began to explode, killing anyone who was on it. The building began to fall down rapidly, creating enormous sounds of destruction and smashing of homes. 29 sighed flew out of the destroyed city. _'Well that was anti-climatic' _29 thought while seeing the, now burning, city. Android 29 looked up head to see a bright light. _'Either I'm dead or 27 is doing something really stupid' _He sighed then flew towards the bright light.

Meanwhile with 27 and Tien….

Tien began to breathe heavily _I-I can't keep this ki battle going much longer'_ 27 smirked at his opponent.

"Losing energy human? I can see you breathing hard!" 27 shouted. Tien didn't say anything and just kept shooting ki blast at him.

"I won't give up android!" he said then shot a large blast at him. 27's eyes widen in surprise. _'When did he get such energy?'_ the blast powerfully hit 27. Tien then made his hands into a triangle. "**NEO TRI-BEAM!"** He shouted as a Large yellow beam is shot form his hands to 27. The blast was so powerful that it lid up the entire field. He began to repeatedly shoot the tri-beam from his hands, making sure that he got him _'I don't have much time left! I have to defeat him' _He kept repeating that in his head. He soon stopped and then slowly began to fall down to the ground. "Urgh!" He hit the ground hard, causing him to break his arm. He slowly began to look at the direction where he blasted 27. "I-I did it…" he smiled weakly and began to chuckle lightly but soon stopped seeing something move. _'No w-way…impossible!' _he saw in fear 27 slowly getting up from the Triangle shaped hole. His eyes shown fear beyond anything imaginable.

Android 27 dusted himself off then wipe the blood that was dripping from his mouth. "Not a bad move for a human but…" Tien tried to crawl away but 27 grabbed him by the ankles and threw him up in the air then kicked him back to the ground. "…Not enough to kill me!" he slammed his fist into Tien's stomach. "Doesn't feel good huh? Well NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!" He kicked him in the hip, causing him to fly into a burnt part of the farm. 27 slowly walked towards him then grinned cynically. "What's the matter? Not feeling so good" He spat at Tien's slowly dying body. Tien looked at the android with have conscious eyes _'I-I couldn't do it…Chiaotzu…I-I'm sorry…I couldn't do it…'_ "Well don't worry I have the perfect way to end your suffering!" He finished Tien off by punching him dead in his face. Tien's breathing soon stopped altogether.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 27 laughed cynically "Is this all you humans have to offer?" he was about to top finish him off completely by blasting his body away but heard his name being called.

"27!" 29 shouted from above 27's head. He slowly flew down and then ran to the victorious android. "What the hell happened here?" 27 smirked at the large android.

"Nothing, just some moron thinking he could beat me." 27 folded his hands across his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't help but noticed the giant blast!" He shouted with a fake grin _'I hate seeing dead bodies…Its so uncomfortable thinking how easily a human life can be taken'_ "So what are you going to do with him?" He pointed at the recently dead Tien.

"Well I was actually going to just blast him but I wasted enough time on him so I might as well just leave him here." 27 began to float up in the air. "Come on hippo man, I feel like killing some more humans" 29 glared at 27. He grabbed 27's ankle and slammed him down to the ground.

"WATCH IT YOU DOUCHE BAG!" he shouted then flew up in the air. 27 slowly got up and looked at Tien's motionless body _'Stupid human'_ He quickly followed 29, waiting to get his revenge for slamming him down to the ground so hard.

Meanwhile with 28 and 26….

28 looked high and low but still couldn't find the pink- headed android. _'That lil' girl betta show herself or Imma beat her down' _she was surprised to see 26 standing with some old human outside of some store.

"Thank you for the clothes Mrs. Peterson but it's really not necessary" 26 said to the old woman. When the old woman asked if she had any clothes or anything besides what she was wearing, 26 said that what she was wearing was all she had so the old woman, feeling sympathy for her, decided that they should go shopping for new clothes, despite 26's protests.

"Nonsense and I told you to just call me Grandma" She smiled at the young girl. 26 sighed in defeat and smiled gently at the old woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs., Pe -I mean Grandma" she giggled but frowned when she saw 28 leaning on the side of a building. Mrs. Peterson noticed this and stopped. 28 walked up to 26 with a frown on her face.

"Girl, what the hell are you doin'?" 28 asked 26.

The old woman, noticing 26's expression, knew that this is something private and she, unlike her husband, didn't like to meddle in others business. "Excuse me I think I should leave you two alone and beside I have to go by some more eggs anyway." Grandma said then slowly walked into the grocery store. 28 looked at Grandma then at 26.

"So what's up?" 26 nervously laughed. 28 shook her head. 26 looked down suddenly "please 28 don't tell Big Brother. I-I don't want to hurt people anymore." She begged the mother figure.

"And what am I not supposed to tell him?" 28 put her hands on her hips.

"I want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa….t-to learn how to bake and cook" she said nervously.

Android 28's eyes widen "Y-You wanna bake and cook?" 26 nodded. 28 looked at her confused but eyes widen once again. "You've been seein' that Yoga boy haven't you"

"His name is Yamcha and y-yes."

"Oh lord, Oh lord!" 28 raised her hands in the air in frustration.

26 grabbed onto 28's wrist "Please 28!" she began to cry silently "C-can you please not tell him….I just need to do it. I want to see how it feels to be one of them…..I want to know a world outside of the battlefield." More tears began to fall out of her beautiful blue eyes. 28 sighed and smashed 26 into a hug.

"Okay girl I won't tell yo brotha but….I don't wanna be the only girl!"28 joked, making 26 laughed a little bit "But…if you feel that this is somethin' that you have to do then….I'm fine with it" 26 looked up at 28 and smiled brightly and hugged 26 tighter.

"That you…big sister..." 26 whispered. 28's eyes widen then she smiled gently.

"Take care of yourself okay?" 28 said. 26 nodded then 28 waved her good bye while flying off. Grandma came out with a paper bag full of food.

"Who was that?" Grandma asked in confusion.

"My big sister…" 26 said softly, confusing the old woman even more. 28 flew past a few clouds thinking to herself. _'Now I gotta think of some dumb excuse for 27!'_ She looked back and sighed _'I hope she knows what she's doin'' _

Meanwhile on Dende's lookout…..

Dende gasped in surprise. Chi-Chi noticed this and put her hand on his shoulder. They have done nothing but watched the news, seeing the androids chaos. Dende looked at Chi-Chi with saddened eyes. Bulma looked over and saw Dende's expression and immediately knew what it meant and began to sobbing in her hands.

"Mommy what's wrong? Bulla asked with worried eyes. Marron looked at Bulma and began to cry too.

"Dende what happened?" Chi-Chi asked the green guardian of the earth.

Dende looked away from Chi-Chi. "Tien is….." Chi-Chi's eyes began to be filled with tears.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean for it to be so long but its hard getting on the computer when there's only one in the house that I can actually type on. I just want to say thank you for sticking with me for this long and for being patient enough to wait for my lazy butt XD The sad thing is that I wanted to also have the Z fighters (or Warriors) searching for the bases in this chapter but then it would be too long so I guess I'll put it in the next on. Speaking of the next one, I was going to have upload three chapters to celebrate the 10th chapter but then i realized how long that would take so I decided to upload one very long one instead...I'm so sorry T_T


	10. Dr Gero's Hidden Bases and Notes

A/N: Well I finally did it!

A little warnings...

1. 17 is a little OOC

2. _**Dende speaking telepathically**_

3. _**Piccolo speaking telepathically**_

4. Lots of flashbacks (the last one is the most relevant to the plot

* * *

Chapter 10- Dr. Gero's Hidden Bases and Notes

Chi-Chi sunk down to her knees and cried _'I told him to come back alive, why didn't he listen?'_ Dende bent down and gently put his hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"Chi-Chi…" Dende softly spoke. Bulma slowly got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Hercule walked in with Mr. Popo to see Chi-Chi crying on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Hercule asked the silently crying Bulma. "Where's Tien?" Bulma looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Tien….is dead…." Bulma said then looked back down with tears falling from her eyes. Hercule gasped then looked down to the floor while Mr. Popo went to comfort the weeping Bulma. Bulma looked at Mr. Popo then nodded.

"C-Come on Chi-Chi…we have to get his body" Bulma said softly. Chi-Chi slowly got up, with the help of Mr. Popo. Bulla quickly ran to her mother's legs.

"Mommy, where are you going?" she said with small tears in her eyes. Bulma looked down and smiled gently.

"Mommy has to go help a friend but I'll be right back, okay?" Bulla nodded and let go of her leg.

"Now y'all be careful now" Hercule then sat down and let Marron cry on his shoulder.

Once they were outside, Bulma threw a capsule then watched as it poofed into a VTOL plane. Chi-Chi and Bulma quickly boarded the plane and sat off to Tien's dead body's location.

**Meanwhile with group 1…**

"Are we there yet?" Yamcha whined from behind the Goku and Piccolo. "We've been flying for about an hour now and still haven't found the base. Maybe 17 lied or something" Yamcha whined _'At least I hope he did…..'_ Piccolo was about to shout at the whining human when he heard Dende speak to him in his mind. Goku stopped and heard Dende as well. _'Hey Dende…what's up?' _ Goku said telepathically. _'__**What is it Dende?' **_Piccolo thought with an attitude. _'__**Nothing good I'm afraid. The androids are wreaking havoc**__**. **_ Goku and Piccolo automatically stopped flying, causing Yamcha to look at them with confusion. _'What do you mean?__What have they done?' _ Goku thought with anger boiling up inside of him. Dende sighed in sorrow _'__**They're destroying cities, villages, towns you name it and they might have already destroyed it. They're killing millions of people and**__**'**_ Dende paused _**'**__**One of the androids….killed Tien….**__**'**_ Piccolo and Goku grew pale. _**'**__**Once Tien heard about the androids rampage, he immediately set of to fight them. He knew he wasn't a match for them…..yet he still flew of with unlimited determination. Bulma and Chi-Chi have already retrieved his body and is on their way back to the Look out right now**__**'**_ Piccolo growled _'__**that idiot! Why would he put his life on the line on a fight he himself knew he wouldn't be able to win?'**_ Goku looked at Yamcha with sympathetic eyes.

"What happened?" Yamcha asked.

Goku looked away from Yamcha "Dende just told us that Tien went off to fight one of the androids and…he was killed" Yamcha's eyes widened _'What..!' _"Yamcha I'm sorry….." Yamcha couldn't breathe correctly. Tien was one of his best friends and all Yamcha could think about was what he could have done to stop him from making such a risky action. Yamcha quickly flew past Goku and Piccolo, leaving the two behind him. Goku looked at Yamcha with sympathy. _'I know exactly how you feel…' _ The two fighters quickly followed Yamcha's trail. After another half hour of flying, they finally found the four trees they were looking for. Once they got there they began to do what 17 instructed.

"So…what are we supposed to do again?" Goku scratched the back of his head. Piccolo had a thoughtful look on his face. "I know it had something to do with tapping a stone or something" Piccolo's eyes widen _'That's it!' _ He slowly walked up to the stone wall and began tapping. He taped three times, then six and finally three again. Soon the cold stone wall slowly rose in front of them, revealing a dust infested hall. The three nodded to each other and cautiously walked inside. Piccolo powered up his right hand until it glowed and used it as a flashlight. Goku looked around with a curious look in his eyes. The walls were old and dusty with cob webs on the corners.

"When does this hall end?" Piccolo said impatiently. Yamcha looked around and saw a switch on the wall. He slowly pulled it and looked behind him to see the wall lift up showing an old and broken down laboratory. Cut wires and fallen metal scattered the floor, being covered in dust and dirt. Broken glass was also scattered on the old metal floor. Yamcha slowly walked in and looked around for a light switch. Once he found one and turn it on, his eyes widen seeing an old and wrinkled diagram of Android 26. He looked at it and realized how much of a robot she really is. He sighed and leaned on a metal desk, accidentally pushing a button that made a screen slowly come from the ceiling. The screen turned on and showed Dr. Gero and some other scientist talking in a newer version of the laboratory. Yamcha stood there with a curious face.

**On the screen…**

"_**Dr. Gero you have done it again!" A wrinkled old bald scientist said with an evil smile. 'This has to be the best android you've made yet" The old scientist sat down in a wooden chair. "I have one question though, why are you taping this?" **_

_**Dr. Gero nodded with a sinister smirk "Well Dr. Tiope, It's to show future generations the genius of Dr. Gero of course." He said while drinking some tea.**_

"_**Well I'm sure your androids are proof enough" Dr. Tiope sipped some of his own tea. **_

"_**Thank you Dr. Tiope but I'm afraid I have made a small error in her programming" He sighed. **_

_**Dr. Tiope looked at him with a confused face. "And what might that be Dr. Gero?" **_

"_**I'm afraid I have made her too kind and caring when was trying to make her Vicious and cruel. Something must have happened during her programming I supposed" Dr. Gero said in between teeth. Dr. Tiope chuckled softly. **_

"_**Well Dr. Gero, even if she's a bit of a softly; she can still be of use. Beside that small error, how is she progressing" Dr. Tiope got up and poured himself some more tea.**_

"_**Very well actually, a bit faster then Androids 21 to 25 I might say. Her speed is way beyond that of her processors and her combat skills are impeccable" Dr. Gero said proudly. "She seems to have a small problem with killing her target though. I also caught her looking outside the window with a strange look in her eyes but I just called that off a as trick of the lights or something." Dr. Gero said. Dr. Tiope nodded. **_

"_**Very good; oh I almost forgot. Commander Red said to hurry up with the other three you promised him." Dr. Tiope mentioned before leaving the camera's view. **_

_**Dr. Gero slowly shook his head "So impatient" Then the screen went to static.**_

**Back to Yamcha….**

Yamcha listen to the static and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" he said to himself

"About what?" he jumped when he heard Goku's voice. Goku walked next to him and grinned. "That was a interesting video. Dr. Gero looked way young in it." Yamcha nodded nervously. "So I bet the code is in here, so we better get looking" he said then began to move objects around. Yamcha sighed and began looking as well. He searched the desk, closest, and other areas of the old lab. He stopped when he saw a capsule with the number twenty-six on the top. He looked around and saw a small tag on the bottom. It had a strange saying on it. _'The flowers are dead' _He looked at it for a second then his eyes grew. _'T-The secret code is right here? I-I have to hide it or something' _he grabbed the code and shoved it into his pocket.

"Have you found anything yet Yamcha?" Goku asked from across the other side of the lab. Yamcha quickly turned to Goku with a fake smile.

"N-Nope not yet." he nervously laughed then turned around _'what the hell am I doing?' _ He asked himself _'I'm putting my friends' lives at risk for some android girl I only met three times! Then again I never felt the way I feel when I around 26 with anyone in my entire life. But is this feeling really worth the risk? God, this is too confusing! I don't know what I 'm supposed to do I-.'_ He paused, picturing 26 and him holding hands and laughing.

"_I love you Yamcha."_ he imagined her saying to him.

"_I love you 26." _he imagined himself saying to the pink headed beauty _'maybe….If I explain that 26 isn't evil…..They would let her live and then maybe we can….' _ Yamcha got up and walked towards Goku but stopped _'But what about Tien…? I can't just forgive them for killing Tien. Then again it wasn't 26's fault, right? I know she fought him before but she didn't kill him…..Because I stopped her but she wouldn't do that…she isn't like her brother.' _he concluded and walked next to Goku

"G-Goku…?" Goku looked up at Yamcha and smiled "What is it Yamcha?" Goku asked the black haired man.

"I have a hypothetical question for you" Yamcha paused "What would you say if I said that we shouldn't kill the androids?"

Goku looked at him with a confused face "I would have to ask why."

"Well maybe they're not as bad as they may seem." Yamcha said while sitting down with Goku.

"But they killed Tien and innocent people!" Goku countered.

"Well so did 18 and 17 and yet we're trusting them." Yamcha said with a bit to much emotion. Goku tilted his head and stared at him.

"Well you do have a point." he said thoughtfully "I guess I would say that we could first say we should talk to them first then if they still want to destroy me and then you all, the codes could be used as a plan B" Goku said with a smile. "So….I'm guessing this was not a hypothetical question" Yamcha's eyes widened. Goku nodded "Give me the code Yamcha…..I promise I won't use it unless I have too." Goku said with pleading eyes. Yamcha cautiously went into his pocket and gave Goku the code. Goku looked at it and laughed "the flowers are dead?" Yamcha slowly chuckled with him. "We better get back before Piccolo gets impatient." Yamcha chuckled and got up with Goku.

"You promise Goku?" Yamcha said to the Saiyan.

Goku nodded with a thumb up "have I ever broken a promise before." Yamcha nodded and both came outside of the room with a fuming Vegeta staring at them.

"Where the hell were you two? God you humans are so slow, a snail is faster then you!" Piccolo said with an 'I don't care' tone. The two friends began laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" he asked with an eye twitching. Piccolo turned with a scowl on his face "whatever it doesn't matter anyway. Did you two find the code?" he said with anger leaking out of his mouth. Goku slowly got up from rolling on the floor and nodded. "Good lets go." he said then ran out of the base and flew off. Goku and Yamcha were right behind him. _'I trust you Goku….but…..how will the others take it?' _he thought as he and the others flew back to the Lookout.

**With Group 2…**

"Hey guys stop" Gohan said to his girlfriend and brother. Goten and Videl immediately stopped and looked down at the huge blue ocean. Videl looked at the ocean with wide eyes while Goten looked at it with an emotionless expression.

Videl flew next to Gohan "So what did Android 17 say again?" Videl asked the half-Saiyan.

Gohan shrugged "I can't really remember. I think it has something about going into the water."

"Where supposed to fly down into the water, pull on a red coral reef four times and then a opening to the second secret base would open" Goten said with no emotion in his usually cheerful, and scratchy, voice. Gohan looked at Goten with a worried look. He flew next to Goten and patted him on the back.

"Hey Goten, are you alright? You've been acting a little off lately, like a robot" Gohan asked with a worried tone.

Goten nodded "I'm fine big brother. Let's just get this over with." He flew down into the water then swan back up. "Come on!" He shouted to the two. Gohan and Videl looked at each other with a worried expression then flew down into the water with Goten. As they swan deeper and deeper to the bottom of the ocean, Goten began thinking _'I feel so empty for some reason. I know I shouldn't risk my friends and family's lives but….The androids are my friends and I can't just sit and watch them get themselves killed. But what am I going to do?'_ Goten sighed in his mind then stopped swimming to see a small red coral reef sticking straight in front of him. Goten looked up at Gohan and nodded then pulled the reef firmly. Nothing seemed to happen at first but soon a large vortex pulled the three in. The next thing they know it, they're inside some sort of tube. Videl looked around, slowly loosing her breathe, and grinned in her mind when she saw a circular door. Gohan and Goten noticed it as well and made their way towards it. They bang on the thing, trying to open it quickly before they lose air, and then looked up to see the water slowly being drained. They all gasped in air as they laid on the wet floor of the tube. Goten looked tiredly at the door to see it open completely. They all quickly ran before it closed on them. They made it just in time and began breathing heavily.

"Okay….as soon…as we catch…our breaths…..we move on…." Gohan said in between breaths. Goten and Videl nodded slowly and leaned on the wall. Gohan decide to look around. They seem to be in a hallway with walls that are grey, damp and the floors that are wet with coral and dead fish. Once he felt like he had enough air he slowly got up and checked on the others. Goten was already up and leaning on the wall while Videl was still breathing heavy. Gohan knelt down to Videl with a worried expression. "Videl, I think you should sit this one out, okay?" Videl nodded at Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gohan turned to Goten, with a slight blush on his face. "Okay Goten, let's move." They nodded at each other then began walking to an unknown destination. They kept walking down the long hallway, looking through room after room, and still found no trace of the secret code they were looking for. Goten looked up at his brother then looked straight ahead. _'I have to find the code before Gohan does. That way I can simply hide it and he'll just think that time got to it.' _ Goten grinned in his head. Gohan immediately stopped Goten from moving any further.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Goten asked his older brother. Gohan didn't say anything and just opened a near by door. Gohan slowly looked inside to see an abandoned laboratory. It was a huge laboratory with wires sticking out from old computers and rusted metal lying on the wet floor. Goten didn't step in, which confused Gohan.

"Goten what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

Goten pointed to floating wires in the water. "Some of these wires are still connected to the computers. They might still have electricity and you know about water and electricity right?" Gohan looked down to see old wires that were sparking slightly. Gohan quickly flew in the air and looked for a light switch. Once he found one he slowly turned the lights on. _'So there is still power in this place, which means that those computers still have electricity, and that Goten was right.'_

"Good job Goten" Gohan grinned at his younger sibling "I feel like a real idiot." he chuckled then began searching from the air. Goten noticed this and quickly did the same thing. _'I have to find it first!' _ Goten thought with determination in his eyes. It's been a hour since they began their search and neither of them has found what they were looking for, Gohan leaned on the wall with disappointment in his eyes. _'What if it was engraved on metal and the rust covered it up or something. If that's true then this whole thing is a waste of time and effort.' _he sighed and looked down to see a bottom on a slightly dry desk. He slowly flew down and pressed it. Soon a screen slowly came down from the ceiling. "Hey Goten get over here!" Gohan shouted. Goten flew over with a confused look on his face. "Look at this" Goten faced the screen that showed a younger version of Dr. Gero. He sat down in a chair in a newer and dryer version of the laboratory they were in now.

**On the screen….**

"_**Android 27 was a complete success!" he said to himself. "His progress has excelled that of his predecessors and his own sister. His speed and strength is amazing and his ruthlessness is beyond what I planned." he smirked evilly "I can't believe he turned out to be such a success while his sister is such a failure. To think they're both made by me is preposterous." **_

"_**Dr. Gero…" a old scientist walked into the room. **_

"_**Oh Dr. Tiope, I didn't know you were going to evaluate my progress again" Dr. Gero said while standing up quickly. **_

"_**Yes, Commander Red promoted me as your supervisor for now until Project ANDROID is completed" Tiope said while sitting down in a spare chair. "So, how is Android 27's progress?" **_

"_**He's beyond what I would have imagined. His speed and strength is off the charts, His ruthlessness is amazing, and he is probably the most successful android I have created so far" Dr. Geo said with pride. **_

"_**And how is his corporation with the other androids?" He leaned into his chair. **_

_**Dr. Gero looked down at his legs nervously "Well, he seems to find everyone and everything inferior to him and not worth his time. He though seems to have a protective nature when it comes to his 'younger sister' Android 26. I had to break up many fights when Red ribbon soldiers would flirt with her and Android 27…'took the situation' into his own hands." Dr. Gero smirked "Besides that, he seems pretty anti-social."**_

_**Dr. Tiope nodded "Dr. Gero my old friend, Am army is nothing if all their soldiers don't corporate together. Remember that" he said with a small smile. Dr. Gero nodded and began to help his old friend up. "Besides that Dr. Gero, your genius has once again surpassed what I would have expected. Excellent job" Dr. Tiope said to the evil scientist. Dr. Gero nodded then put a piece of paper into the desk drawer. "What's that?" Dr. Tiope asked. **_

"_**Oh it's just something I have if I ever have an emergency" Dr. Gero said then the screen went to static. **_

**Back to Goten and Gohan…..**

Gohan flew down and pulled opened the drawer. He pulled out the paper and read it out loud. "Weak little girl?" he flip it over to see if there was anything else. "Is this the code?" Goten's eyes widened _'Oh no!' _ "Well I guess since it's the only clue we have….." he turned to Goten "What do you think Goten?" he was shock to see Goten with small tears in his eyes. "Go-." Goten quickly flew out of the room then began running away. "Goten!" Gohan ran out to get his brother. Gohan saw Videl standing with wide eyes. "Videl have you seen Goten?" Videl pointed to the end of the other side of the hall. Gohan nodded then grabbed Videl's hand and ran to the direction she pointed at. He looked around and saw an opened door. He quickly ran in and saw a wet elevator with the Red Ribbon Army symbol on the top of it. Gohan turned to Videl who nodded then they both walked inside the elevator. The doors automatically shut, surprising the couple. The elevator then shoots into the tube it was in and made its way to the surface. Videl squeezed Gohan's hand, who squeezed back. Soon the elevator shot out of the water and landed on the shore. Gohan and Videl crawled out of the elevator. Videl stood up and read a sign that was placed on the elevator.

"Emergency escape pod?" she looked around and saw Goten sitting a few feet from them with a emotionless look in his eyes. Gohan ran over to Goten and knelt down to him.

"Goten what the hell was that? You don't just run off for no apparent reason!" Gohan shouted at his brother, who just ignored him and flew off. Gohan was about to shout at him when he felt Videl's hand on her shoulder. He sighed then began to fly off after Goten. Videl sighed and flew off with them _'I'm going to have a headache before the sun sets, aren't I?' _she thought as she began to catch up with the two brothers.

**Meanwhile with Group 3….**

The three have been flying for 2 hours and still haven't made it to the cliff. Vegeta become irritated and started mumbling curses.

"When the hell are we going to get there?" he shouted from in front of them. Android 18 groaned from annoyance and tried to sound him out _'I can't believe I'm actually contemplating whether I should hide the code or not.' _they immediately stopped, seeing Vegeta's watch blink. Vegeta pressed a bottom and sighed.

"What is it woman?" he asked.

Bulma's eye twitched "Hey, you don't speak to your wife like that! Who do you think you are calling me woman….I have a name, you jerk I-."

"What do you want?" Vegeta said with an impatient tone _'God that woman can go on and on for hours if she wanted too.' _

Bulma looked down with a sad look "I just wanted to tell you that Tien is….dead" All their eyes widened with shock. "The androids were wreaking havoc on cities and other places and he went to fight them but…..I told that idiot not to go" Bulma said, trying to hold back tears. Vegeta noticed this and gave Bulma a rare soft look. "Chi-Chi and I have already got Tien's body and we are now on our way to the Look out" Bulma said then his watch went to static. Vegeta turned of the screen and glared at18.

"This is your fault that all these people are dying." he said then quickly flew off. Krillin was about to say something when he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. Krillin slowly nodded and flew off with his wife to their goal. Once they landed on the cliff the three immediately began their search. 18 used her computerized eye to locate the distinctive rock. Krillin and Vegeta looked under and threw rock, while glaring at each other. They kept that routine going for an hour.

Vegeta picked up another rock and growled "Damn it, this is completely pointless! We are never going to find this stupid rock like this!" Vegeta threw another rock behind him, almost hitting Krillin in the head.

"Well Vegeta do you have any bright ideas?" Krillin said with an attitude.

Vegeta noticed this and turned around to the short fighter "Oh look, the short man has a short temper as well" Krillin stood up and glared at the Saiyan prince.

"You're the one to talk! You get angry if a snowflake hit your face!"

"How dare you speak to the-."

"Yes we all know you're the prince of Saiyans, which is only a hand full of people by the way, and most of them aren't even full Saiyans!" Krillin and Vegeta threw insult after insult, annoying 18. 18 pondered the situation and finally came to a conclusion.

"Vegeta, shut up and stand over there" Vegeta was about to say something when he saw the killer glance 18 gave him. He mumbled a few curse and stood where she told him to, right above the rocks. "Now power up" 18 shouted from below him.

"Why the hell should I?" Vegeta shouted back.

"Because idiot, the wind that appears when you power up will push the rocks off the cliff"

"Then the rock we're looking for well be pushed off the cliff as well!" Vegeta argued, his face becoming red with anger.

18 sighed _'Don't these idiots listen?' _ "You idiot, remember what 17 said.

Flash back….

"_Wait you said that the wind can easily carry the rocks away, right?" Videl asked. 17 nodded his head. "So what if the wind carries the rock we're looking for away?" _

"_Dr. Gero made about a trillion of those things with a magnet built in. So even if the wind carries one away, another one would just roll towards spot that the last rock was at."_

Flashback over….

Hm, not a bad idea actually, okay here it comes!" Vegeta said then began raising his energy level. "HAAA!" the wind soon pick up and blew the rocks around them. Krillin watched in aw as the beautiful purple rocks and flower petals flew around with the suns rays shining bright on them. 18 scanned the ground and smirked when she saw one particular rock move around on the ground until it stopped. 18 jumped to the spot and pressed it down firmly until a click was heard. Vegeta stopped powering up and looked down to see the ground open in the shape of a square, causing the rocks to fall down the stair cases like waterfalls. Krillin looked down and gulped.

"Do we really have to go (gulp) down there?" Krillin asked. 18 and Vegeta nodded and Krillin sighed and slowly walked down 18 soon followed with Vegeta behind her. They walked down the old staircase for about an hour, squeaking and creaking was heard every time they made a step. 18 sighed when she felt the bottom at last and looked around for the bottom that turned on the lights. Once she found it she firmly pressed on it and then the lights turned on, showing a large dusty laboratory. It was in better shape then the others. Not that many wires and pieces of metal were on the floor but everything was covered in dust and cob webs. 18 looked around _'Hmm, what a mess' _She coughed and moved forward but stopped _'should I really give them the code….? If I do, then my friends would be saved but…..I know it's stupid and childish but when I see those four I can't help but think of a future where we're….a family…..they are technically my family after all…but…so is Goku and his friends….my friends….I may not want to do this but…I have no choice in the matter…..' _ 18 sighed and pressed a bottom that was on the desk she was leaning on. She and the others looked at the wall, which opened up to show a screen. Krillin tapped at it only to step back from fear when Dr. Gero's face appeared on the screen.

**On the screen…**

"_**Well Dr. Tiope, I see you let yourself in again" Dr. Gero said while messing with some strange device. Dr. Tiope sat down in one of the chairs and smiled. **_

"_**Well my old friend, I couldn't wait to hear about the great Dr. Gero's new creation." Dr. Gero sat facing Dr. Tiope and smirked "So how is your latest creation?"**_

"_**If Android 27 was my top creation then Android 28 easily beats him from the top. She originally was intended to be male but a system malfunction made her female, but her gender isn't really much or at all an issue. Her strength and speed is beyond comprehension, her skill as a killing machine is amazing and her ruthlessness far surpasses any of my earlier creations" Dr. Gero said with pride. **_

"_**And her corporation with the others…?" Dr, Tiope asked. **_

"_**She works well with the others, in fact is kind of the leader, but…there seems to be some bad blood with her and Android 27. But besides that I don't see any problem in her design at all…except" Dr, Gero muttered. **_

"_**What?" Dr. Tiope leaned back in his chair. **_

"_**But I feel like she's too strong actually….like there's some inner power I might have missed. But maybe it's my imagination." **_

_**Dr. Tiope nodded and wrote down what Dr. Gero said. "Well Gero, It seems like you did it again." Dr. Tiope got up slowly and shook Dr. Gero's hand. "So after Android 28 is your last creation correct?" **_

_**Dr. Gero chuckled evilly. "Maybe…" Dr. Tiope looked at him confused but brushed it off. **_

_**The screen then went to static**_

**Back to Vegeta, Krillin and 18…..**

"Huh that's it?" Vegeta shouted and destroyed the screen with a blast. "That was completely pointless!" Krillin shook his head and looked at his confused emotionallywife. 18 turned to her husband and smiled softly. She walked over to a computer and took out a small piece of paper. Vegeta stole the paper from her, earning him a glare. "The Beast is tamed? What the hell is this?"

18 sighed "Unlike 17 and I, in which the self destruct program is activated by a device, theirs is orally activated." 18 moved over to the stairs. Krillin stuck his tongue out and ran to 18's side. Vegeta growled and walked behind Krillin. Once they were outside, they immediately flew into the air and set off to Dende's Look out. 18 flew ahead of them with determination in her eyes. _'I will do anything to protect my new family….even if it means destroying my old one….' _ She thought but deep inside her mechanic heart…she felt like she was making a huge mistake.

**Meanwhile with Group four…..**

Trunks yawned while flying next to Buu. Buu noticed this and turned to Trunks with a worried look.

"Is Trunks tired?" Buu asked. Trunks smiled at the child-like former killer.

"No I'm fine" 17 looked from behind him and sighed _'This thing used to be biggest threat in the universe?' _17 asked himself. In a few hours they were at the jungle and were now searching for the tree. Trunks looked high and low but couldn't seem to find it. Buu split apart into two Buus and the two Buus split up and searched for the tree. 17 used his highly advanced eyes and smirked when he found the tree they were looking for.

"Hey I found it!" he shouted and saw Trunks and the Buus fly towards him. He then gently pulled the fourth vine and let it fall down. Trunks waited below until it showed up in front of him and gently pulled it down into a hole. Trunks then turned it the exact way that 17 told him too. Suddenly the trees trunk began to open, showing a metal platform. 17 and Buu quickly walked on but Trunks hesitated slightly.

"Trunks scared?" Buu asked. Trunks nodded slowly. Buu smiled "Trunks no worry, Buu and 17 will keep Trunks safe." Trunks looked at 17, who nodded with a smirk. Trunks nodded and ran in the elevator. Soon the tree's bark closed and the elevator slowly when down. Trunks got bored and decided to do something about it.

"Hey you guys want to play a game?" Trunks asked.

Buu jumped in the air. "Buu wants to play!" 17 sighed.

"Depends, what game?" 17 asked with a half interested tone.

"Um…Truth or Dare" Trunks grinned.

"Isn't that what human girls play at sleep overs?" 17 yawned "Whatever."

"Okay I go first" Trunks looked thoughtfully "17, Truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess."

Okay….have you ever kissed anyone before?" Trunks and Buu looked at 17 with a questionable look.

"No…." 17 said with a small blush. Trunks and Buu laughed so hard that they fell on the floor. 17 groaned in annoyance. "Okay Buu, Truth or Dare"

"Dare Dare!" Buu shouted. 17's eye twitched.

"I dare you to sit there and not talk until we stop" Buu nodded and sat down with his legs crossed. 17 turned to Trunks.

"Okay 17, Truth or dare" Trunks had his hands crossed over his chest.

"Dare" 17 said with hidden determination.

"I dare you to kiss Buu!" 17's eye twitched harder.

"What…?" 17 shouted at the 9 yr old.

"You heard me. You have to it's the rules" 17 growled and muttered something about stupid children. 17 quickly sat in front of Buu and bit his bottom lip. He quickly moved closer to Buu face and kissed him on the cheek and quickly pulled back and wiped his lips with the sleeve of his coat. "No I meant the lips!" 17 smirked.

"You never said that it had to be on the lips" 17 said with his arms crossed. Buu didn't say anything but in his mind _'Buu like girl kisses better!'_ Trunks muttered words that he shouldn't be saying and pouted. 17 stood up and leaned on the wall. "Trunks, truth or dare"

"Um…Truth" Trunks said.

"Have you already had your first kiss?" 17 asked with his eye brow raised.

Trunks looked away and blushed "Yeah…."

"Really, who" 17 said, now a little interested.

"Um….I-I forget." Trunks lied. _'Luckily I don't have to tell him that it was by accident and it was Goten. God I still have nightmares.' _

Flashback…

_Goten and Trunks were training hard, dodging each others hits easily. Trunks tried punching Goten in the face when Goten caught his punch and kneed him in the stomach. Trunks recovered quickly and kicked Goten hard in the hip. Goten jumped over his leg and tried to Kick Trunks' head. Trunks bent down and, while Goten was landing, did a swift kick, causing Goten to fall down. Trunks penned Goten down and grinned. _

"_Ha! I win again" he gloated. Goten pouted and tried to head bud Trunks but missed and his lips accidentally touched Trunks'. Both their eyes twitched and Trunks jumped off of Goten and gagged. Goten began licking the ground. _

"_WHAT THE HELL GOTEN!" Trunks shouted while downing his water bottle then spitting. Goten stopped licking the ground and glared at him._

"_YOU THINK I DID THAT ON PURPOSE?" Goten shouted back at him. Trunks ran over to Goten and glared. _

"_YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS!GOD MY FIRST KISS IS YOU!" Trunks began licking a near by tree, trying to get the taste of Goten's saliva out of his mouth . Once they were at Trunks' house and at dinner they were blushing and glaring at each other. Bulma noticed this and sat down next to Vegeta. _

"_What's wrong with you two?" Bulma asked. _

_NOTHING!" they shouted in unison. Vegeta's eye brow rose 'children are so weird.'_

Flashback over…..

Trunks' eye twitched and he started rubbing his tongue with his arm. 17 looked at him confused _'what's wrong with him….?'_ He suddenly looked to see the doors open, leading to a huge, dusty laboratory. 17 was the first to enter, Then Trunks and Buu. Buu stretched, accidentally turning on the lights. 17 walked to a near by computer and pressed a few bottoms, causing a screen to fall from the ceiling. Buu grabbed a piece of metal and turned it into popcorn. He sat down on a chair and offered some popcorn to Trunks. Trunks nodded and took some.

"Thank you" Trunks said. Buu then turned to 17, who nodded and took some as well. The screen showed Dr. Gero sitting in the chair Buu was sitting in right now.

"Who's that scary man?" Buu asked.

"Dr. Gero…" 17 said with restrained anger. Trunks tilted his head _'Wow, Dr. Gero looks like a shriveled up raisin.'_

**On the screen….**

"_**Your final creation…How's Android 29?" Dr. Tiope asked with a smile. **_

"_**Well…he's really strong physically but, like 26, he has a kind heart, though he doesn't seem to have a problem with killing like her. His strength is amazing but his speed is lacking. All he mostly wants to do is eat." Dr. Gero snickered. "Besides that, He seems to be progressing well enough" Dr. Gero finished with a sigh. **_

"_**And his teamwork…?" Dr. Tiope sipped some tea. **_

"_**Best out of all of them, he especially gets along with 26, probably because of their similar personalities. He, for some reason, seems to refer to everyone as his brothers and sisters and me as his father." **_

"_**Well you technically are." Dr. Tiope snickered. Dr. Gero blushed. **_

"_**Please, those things are nothing more then moving guns. They have no family and they have no purpose but to destroy and do as I say." Dr. Gero said getting up "Come back here, I have something to show you." Dr. Tiope got up and went behind the camera. They could hear a gasp. **_

"_**D-Dr. Gero, Commander Red never said for you to create something like this!" Dr. Tiope Back up, showing up on screen. Dr. Gero smirked. **_

"_**Think of it as a present for later" Dr. Gero said. "My friend, I would like you to introduce-."**_

_**The screen went to static.**_

**Back to Android 17, Trunks and Buu….**

"Well that was strange" Trunks said while getting up but stopped when he saw something made in marker on the screen saying 'My Family'. 17's eye brow rose slightly.

**Back to the screen….**

"_**Like is this thing one?" a girl said in a valley girl voice. She faced the camera she was holding to her. They saw a beautiful girl with long blond hair tied up into a high pony tail. She had two short bangs on her forehead and light blue eyes. She smiled and waved then walked into a large room. "Hey guys, look what I swiped from Dr. Gero's room" She showed a group of strange looking people staring at her. "It's an…um…um…." **_

"_**A video camera" 28 said with an attitude. The girl jumped in the air while holding the camera.**_

"_**Oh My God Yeah!" the girl jumped over to 28 "Hey I know! I'll make like a movie or something. As like a memory thing" She ran over to a young looking man with long black hair that ended at his lower back and was tied at the end, brown eyes and small glasses. He wore a white warrior's kimono that had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on the left side of his shirt with black pants and scandals. He was playing a game of chess with a girl that looked a lot like him only she had shoulder length dark purple hair that was slightly messy but still straight with a white short sleeve T-shirt with the Red Ribbon Army symbol on her right sleeve and blue jeans with white sneakers. She also had a guitar, a black Stratocaster, strapped on her back. "Okay say like Hi." **_

"_**Hmm…." He said in a deep tone, shrugged and went back to playing his game. **_

"_**Oh like come on Android 21! Can't you like say something besides 'hmm'" The girl whined. **_

"_**Hmm…" She sighed and turned to purple headed girl. **_

"_**Okay like say hi Android 22" the girl said cheerfully. Android 22 waved cheerfully. **_

"_**Hey what's up" She said with a gentle yet rough voice. **_

"_**I'm like so glad that you're not like your 'I don't like want to talk' twin. Oh my god I love your shirt!" She said, probably smiling.**_

"_**Thanks" Android 22 grinned. **_

"_**Do they like have it in women size?" Android 22 glared and punched the girl in the shoulder. "OW! What I like say and junk. So mean" She turned to another young man leaning on a wall. He had really short messy orange hair and a red cap on. He also had on black sunglasses and wore a short sleeve short under a long black jacket and black jeans with red sneakers. "This is Android 23!" She pronounced loudly. **_

"_**Hey how's it going" He said in a New York accent. He leaned close to the girl "Hey you uh….want to buy some watches." he said, opening his jacket to see a large number of watches. **_

"_**Watch what?" The girl asked confused. **_

"_**No do you want **__**a**__** watch?"**_

"_**Watch what?" **_

"_**NO! Do you want A watch?" He said slightly irritated. **_

"_**Watch what?" she asked again. **_

_**Android 23 stared and her and sighed "Just forget I asked." **_

"_**Like whatever" she walked away "What a weirdo" She then walked up to 28 "Hey like hold this" 28 grabbed the camera and faced the girl. Apparently her hair was longer then they thought, it reached to her knees. She wore a sleeveless short shirt; it ended right below her chest area that showed off her thin waist. She wore blue jeans and white sneakers with blue streaks on the sides. She also had on a white belt and the Red Ribbon Army symbol was on the right side of her shirt. "Like Hello and stuff. I'm like Android 24! I'm like the cutest out of all the androids."**_

"_**Girl, yo also the dumbest" 28 said from behind the camera. **_

"_**Like am not." Android 24 put her hands on her hips. 28 sighed and made her finger glow and pointed at the wall, making a purple light. Android 24 turned around and squealed "Oh my like gosh, what's that light?" she tired to grab it but it moved up, she then tried again but it moved to the side. This kept going on for a few minutes when 28 put her finger down "Aaaw, where the light like go?" 28 held back a laugh and handed Android 24 the camera and Android 24 ran over to a smiling young boy with spiky blond messy hair. He had green eyes and wore a long sleeve yellow shirt and orange jeans with yellow scandals. He had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on his right knee. "Like say hi Android 25."**_

"_**Hi there everyone, nice to meet you!" he said with a cheerful voice and smile. "Android 24, this is a wondrous thing you are doing! I can't wait to look back on this and smile with joy and love in my heart." he smiled brightly. **_

"_**Like your teeth! There too bright" She shouted then the screen went white. When it was clear it showed Android 26 staring out of a window. "26!" Android 24 ran over to the pink haired girl. "Say like hello!" **_

"_**Oh, hello" She waved and smiled gently. **_

"_**Like what are you doing?" **_

"_**Oh, I'm just watching the clouds, even though I can't really see them, these bases block my view" she said softly. "Oh well" 24 giggled then moved ove3=r to 27.**_

"_**Like Hi 27' she said cheerfully. **_

"_**Get that stupid camera out of my face now" The camera started shaking and moved over to 28.**_

"_**Like Hi 28!" Android 24 shouted brightly. 28 turned from talking to Android 29 and smirked. **_

"_**What's up ya'll" 28 winked and gave a thumb up "Now…Get that stupid thing out my face!" Android 24 quickly moved to 29. **_

"_**HI 29!" **_

"_**Hello sister!" he smiled and ran up and hugged her. Android 24 giggled and moved to the exit. "Oh look who decides to enter" he pointed to 17 and 18, who were just walking in. Android 24 ran over to the pair and greeted them cheerfully.**_

"_**What's with the camera?" 18 smiled. **_

"_**Android 24 snatched it from Dr. G and decided to make a home video" Android 22 walked over with her arms behind her head. 18 and 17 smirked. **_

"_**Really then give me the camera" 18 took the camera and let it face her and 17. "How's it going whoever's watching this" **_

"_**They're probably bored out of their mind right now if they're watching a bunch of androids talking." 17 smirked. 24 ran over and kissed him on the cheek. **_

"_**That's big brother for you" Android 22 grinned. Suddenly an alarm was heard and Red Ribbon Army soldiers where seen taking the androids away. **_

"_**Like what's going on!" Android 24 asked, dropping the camera on the floor. They now saw all the androids being thrown in capsules. "PLEASE LIKE STOP!" She screamed, being pushed into a capsule. They then saw 18 fighting the soldiers. **_

"_**Don't touch my family!" 18 screamed with tears in her eyes. Suddenly someone picked up the camera and turned towards them. It was Dr. Gero. He gave it to some random soldier. **_

"_**Take 17 and 18 to my hidden lab in the mountains. The rest I don't care about just don't kill them. **_

"_**YOU BASTARD…!" 17 shouted form his capsule, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN CREATIONS? LET US. YOU CAN'T SEPARATE US LIKE THIS! Dr. Gero walked up to him and smirked. **_

"_**Don't worry Android 17, you will forget any of this happened." an explosion could be heard from the background. "Quickly put them to sleep and send them there now!" The soldiers quickly put them on a truck and drove off. "I have some reprogramming to do." he said then looked at the camera "Turn that damn thing off!" **_

_**Soon the screen went to static. **_

**Back to the others…**

Trunks and Buu stared wide eyed at the black haired android, 17 slowly got up and pulled out a small piece of paper and threw on the desk. Buu slowly got it and read it out loud.

"The fridge is empty?" Buu said and gave it to Trunks. Trunks looked at 17 with saddened eyes. 17 walked over to the screen and smashed his fist into it, shattering the screen.

"Damn you….." He said softly then continually punched the screen "DAMN YOU DR. GERO! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY A FAMILY BUT YOU HAD TO BREAK US APART! NOW LOOK AT US! WE'RE LOOKING FOR THE CODES TO KILL FOUR OF OUR FAMILY MEMBERS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN REVENGE!" he sobbed loudly then breathed. He turned towards the elevator and stopped. "We have the code….now lets leave."

"B-But 17-." Trunks tried to say.

"I SAID LETS GO!" Trunks and Buu ran in the elevator as it began to go up. The ride up was quiet and the air was thick with tension. As soon as the doors opened 17 flew out, leaving Trunks and Buu alone.

"Buu thinks 17 is sad" Buu said with a sad face.

Trunks nodded slowly "Yeah….I think so too." he and Buu flew up in the air and followed 17. _'They are his…..family…..' _Trunks thought with a heavy heart.

* * *

A/N: I AM SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I didn't mean for it too be take so long but I was a little stuck on certain parts and I kind of lost the feeling but its back now and in large numbers. Since school is so close I just want to say sorry if I'm not updating this story for a while. But cross your fingers because it won't be as long a wait as this one (I hope) thank you for being so patient and understanding. Oh just to let you know that any of the androids mentioned above besides the 5 main ones (17, 18,26,27, 28 and 29) are not that relevant to the story and will not be showing up in the story. They will however will be very important in another story I plan on writing *cough **sequel** cough* but that is up to you the readers.


	11. Bright light of hope&27s ferious search!

**A/N: Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- ****A bright light of hope and 27's furious search! **

Android 28 flew down, her shopping bag in hand, to the cave in the mountain they were hiding out in to see a smirking 27 leaning on the rocky cave wall and a glaring 29, building a fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you idiots?" Android 28 sat down on a near by rock and sighed. _'How the hell am I going to tell them?' _

"Nothing, so did you have fun today?" 29 asked while grabbing the bag 28 put down "I guess you went shopping."

"Shopping, what a useless task. Only a woman would waste her time on something as stupid as shopping" 27 said with a smirk. 28 walked up to 27, picked him up by the collar and glared daggers at him.

"Watch it lil' man or you might get hurt" She dropped him hard on the ground and put her hands on her hips. 27 slowly got up and smirked. "So, what y'all do today."

"Killed a few people here destroyed a few cities there, nothing big" 29 sat down and yawned while holding his stomach "I'm hungry again"

"Nigga, when aren't you hungry?" 28 sighed and turned to 27 "So did you get into any fights?"

"Yeah, this three eyed freak thought he could actually beat me but I easily killed him" 27 smirked but frowned while looking around "Where's 26?"

28 nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Well, I went shoppin' but some fools thought they could take me so I had to deal with them."

"Where's 26?" 27 said with a dark voice.

"T-To bad because one of them was actually kinda cute" 28 said, nervousness written all over her body.27's eyes started to glow green.

"Where's 26!" He said, anger leaking out of his voice.

"But I had to kill him….sad huh?" 27 ran up and grabbed 28 by her collar.

"**WHERE IS MY SISTER?"** he shouted in a dark voice.

"S-She um doesn't want to come back…." 28 smiled nervously smiled. 27 growled and roughly let go of 28.

"Where did you see here?" 27 said with suppressed rage. 28 slowly got up and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry dawg but….she told me not to tell you where she is" 27 was held back by 29.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL WHERE SHE IS?" 27 shouted at the female android. Android 28 quickly got up and glared at him.

"Who the hell are you yellin' at?" 28 rolled her neck "I know you are not yellin' at me because I will bust yo head open, okay? She said that she didn't want to kill anymore so she told me not to tell you or anyone else where she is!" 27 roughly got out of 29's grip and rushed to the exit of the cave. He quickly turned his head and glared at the pissed off android. He quickly flew out of the cave, leaving a crater where he stood. 28 trued to go get him but 29 firmly held her back. "Who does that nigga thing he is? Yellin' at me like I can't fight him, I proved I can kick his ass many a times!"

"28…." 29 tried to calm her down.

"All I'm tryin' to do is help 26 out like a sista' should and he yells at me!" 28 fumed. 29 sighed and looked up in the night sky. _'What is wrong with you 27….?' _

**Meanwhile with Android 27… **

27 roared in anger while viciously knocking down trees.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted.

**Flashback…..**

_All 27 saw was blackness, until he heard a voice in his head saying something. _

"_Sound input programs activated" the voice said in a robotic sounding tone. 'Hearing….' "Audio programs activated." _

"_Audio program….?" he said in a computerized sounding voice. "What's an audio program….?" he's voice went from high to a deep tone. _

"_Wake up my creation" an old and sinister sounding voice told him. 'Creation…...' _

"_Visual programs activated" His eyes slowly started to open. Everything went from blurry to crystal clear. He slowly looked around and saw an old man standing in front of him. _

"_Hello my new creation" The man smiled evilly "My name is Dr. Gero but you can call me Master. _

"_Yeah like I'm gonna call you 'master' asshole" Was that me talking? That felt kind of good actually. _

"_Well, I see that your attitude needs adjusting. Come now, your name is now Android 27 do you understand?" Dr. Gero said with suppressed anger. He pressed on a button that automatically opened the pod that 27 now realized he was in. Cold air hit 27's naked skin. 'What the hell is that feeling…..it's like a stinging feeling…...it's irritating' Dr Gero grabbed some clothes and gave it to him. 27 looked at them confused then put them on. He wore a gray shirt with black sweat pants. The upper right corner of the shirt had a red bow tie with 'RR' in white. He then followed Dr. Gero though a large and wet hallway. 27 stiffened when the smell of ocean water hitting his arm. As he was following Dr. Gero, many people wearing white lab coats with the same sign he had on his shirt. He also saw young female scientist giggling and winking at him. The two stopped at a semi-large door. Dr. Gero pressed a button then suddenly the doors began to open, showing a double floor gym. Dr. Gero led 27 down a pair of stairs to the bottom of the gym. Dr. Gero then ran back up the stairs, a glass like door closing behind him. 27 looked at him with a confused look. 'Why the hell the he run' He looked up to see a glass like plate closing above him, separating the top and bottom of the gym. "Well, Now it's time to see if you are strong enough to please me" As he said this doors began to open, showing tall robot with sharp claws and glowing red eyes (They kind of look like Dr. Wheelo but full black) The robots turned to 27 and shot red lasers at him. 27quickly jumped away from the lasers and glared at the machine. Another robot tried to smash 27 with its foot but 27 rolled in time. 'What is this feeling?' he looked at his hands then balled them into fist. He rushed at the first robot, jumped onto it and smashed his fist into its face, wires, broken pieces of metal and electricity shooting out of the hole. As the robot was falling, 27 jumped onto another and charge3 energy into his hand then shot it at the robots head, creating a huge hole. He jumped onto another and kicked though the giant machine. He grabbed the machine's leg, swung it around and threw it at the last standing robot, creating a huge explosion. 27 looked around and saw a bunch of scientist, including Dr. Gero, grinning evilly. "Well done Android 27, you did very well" Dr. Gero said into a microphone. 27 glared and quickly looked back to see the claw of a destroyed machine jump at him. 27 tried to dodge it but it was too late, the claws sliced at his arm, leaving a large slash. _

"_AAAH!" he fell down to his knees in pain 'what is this horrible feeling? It's like an aching annoyance!' The next thing he saw was darkness. 'Great…now I'm….um…..unconscious again….what's that voice? _

"_Hello?" The soft voice said. "Are you awake?" 27 slowly opened his eyes to see a girl with blue eyes and strange pink hair. "Oh yeah you're awake!"_

"_W-Who the hell are you?" 27 said with a low tone. _

"_Oh, I'm Android 26!" she smiled. 27tried to get up but felt that feeling of pain again and fell down on the bed. Android 26 giggled and sat down on the side of the bed. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Father just put a new arm on you and it takes awhile for it to corporate with the rest of your body so it might hurt for a few more minutes" she got up and fluffed his pillow. 27 sighed and turned to his side, his back facing 26.'Why won't she go away?' he thought with a frown on his face "You don't talk much do you?" 26 got no reply "I'll take that as a yes. You and 22 would get along great." She smiled brightly. _

"_Android 26, what are you doing in here?" Dr. Gero said angrily. 26 jumped over to him and smiled. _

"_I was just checking to see how Android 27 was doing, Father" Dr. Gero sighed in annoyance. _

"_Android 26, I am not your father, I am your master" 26 smiled brightly. _

"_Okay father" she pecked him on the cheek and ran out. _

"_Damn it you little brat, don't you ever disgrace me like that again in front of your superior!" He pointed at 27. "Now beg for his forgiveness!" 26 slowly turned to 27 and bowed lowly. _

"_I'm sorry" she said with a small smile. _

_27 stared at her with a confused look then turned to his side again. "Whatever. Can the both of you just go" 26 quickly left but 27 knew Dr. Gero was still there, smirking sinisterly. _

"_Yes, you will become my greatest and strongest android to ever live. Remember this "For some reason 27 felt a strange feeling on his face. He smirked. _

_**That was the first time I ever met Android 26. At first she was annoying and happy but….she started to grow on me. **_

**Flashback over…..**

27 growled and shot a large green blast, destroying half the forest he was standing in.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted as he flew up in the air and boomed across the sky.

**Meanwhile with the Z Warriors on Dende's Lookout….**

Everyone stood in front of the body of Tien, sadness feeling their eyes. Yamcha held onto a sobbing Chiaotzu.

"Tien (sniff)" Chiaotzu said in between tears. Dende looked down and sighed.

"I'll see if I can heal his wounds and try to bring him back but…I don't know if that's possible" Dende said while looking nervously at his feet. Goku held his wife while looking down at Tien's cold, dead face. Goten closed his eyes and tried hard not to cry. Trunks held his little sister, whispering comforting words.

"Why don't we discuss the codes in another room" Goku said to his friends/allies. Everyone nodded and followed Goku into a large circular white room. White pillars with pools of water held the ceiling up. Pots of green plants sat next to the pools of water. Goku stood in the middle of the Room, with everyone facing in front of him and sighed.

"So, let's have the codes" Goku smiled "Guess I'll go first" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small white piece of paper. "The code says 'the flowers are dead'" Everyone looked at him with a confused face. "What? That's what it says" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the taller Saiyans antics. Gohan slowly walked in front and sighed.

"Mine says 'Weak little girl'" Gohan blushed slightly in embarrassment and quickly stepped back in the crowd. Piccolo looked at him with a confused expression written on his face. _'Who the hell made up these stupid codes?' _ Piccolo thought. Vegeta smirked as he read what was on his note.

"Mine says 'the beast is tamed'" 18 tried to control a laugh. Vegeta glared at the blond android and leaned on the wall. Trunks stood up, looking at 17 with a sympathetic look. 17 turned his head to the ground and sighed _'Why did it have to come to this…?' _

The paper says 'the fridge is empty'" Trunks said softly then sat down next to Goten, who was holding a sleeping Marron. Goku nodded then looked at Yamcha. Yamcha looked down on the floor _'Seeing Tien's face….it just makes me so angry at them…..I don't know what to do. I hope Goku can convince the others. But…..is it really right?' _ Goku nodded at Yamcha and cleared his throat.

"Okay everyone, I know you all are probably excited that we can defeat the androids easily but… I don' think we should use them right now" Everyone stared at Goku with shocked eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Vegeta shouted, breaking the thick silence.

"MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ARE DYING BECAUSE OF THESE MONSTERS AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND WATCH WHEN YOU COULD EASILY END IT ALL" Piccolo shouted with rage filling his eyes.

"Guys if you can just hear me out" Goku said calmly.

"WHAT REASON COULD YOU HAVE DAD! TIEN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THEM! DO YOU EXPECT US TO LET THAT GO!" Gohan shouted at his father. Videl put her hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"No I don't but-."

"BUT NOTHING KAKAROT, IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SIT BACK AND WATCH THESE THINGS THREATEN MY FAMILY THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Vegeta's rage increased, creating cracks from under his feet.

DAD I WON'T-."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!" Goku shouted, breaking the pots of plants and creating cracks on the ceiling, walls and floor. Everyone gasped and stepped back slightly. Vegeta growled and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Chi-Chi walked over to her husband and gently put her soft hands on his arm comfortably. Goten looked at his father with widened eyes. Marron yawned and fell back asleep in Goten's arms. Krillin looked at 18 then at Goku. Goku sighed then looked up at his friends "I don't expect you all to forgive them, hell I don't even think I can forgive them but we can't just go off and destroy them"

"And why not?" Vegeta asked the Saiyan.

"Because Vegeta, from what I remember, didn't you kill not just humans but other living creatures in the universe" Vegeta huffed and turned his head away from Goku. "Did we go and kill you?"

"You damn well tried to!" Vegeta countered.

"Either way Vegeta, we didn't, did we?" Goku said to the angered Saiyan. "And Piccolo weren't you known as the evil king Piccolo not to long ago?" Piccolo groaned and nodded slowly. "And Buu?" everyone looked down on the floor.

"Dad, how can we trust them? They have done nothing but kill and destroy. Do you really think that they can change?" Gohan asked his father. Goku nodded.

"Gohan, from what've seen and did in my life, I believe anyone can change."

Vegeta growled. "If you think I'm going to sit here and let this happen then you are sadly mistaken Kakarot!" Goku sighed and turned to Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta why don't we all stand here and debate then" Goku said with a slightly frustrated tone. Vegeta cleared his throat and began his long lecture against the androids.

**Meanwhile with 27…..**

Android 27 smashed another home, sighing at the screams of a poor family. _'Family…what a stupid word' _he thought then blasted another near by home.

**Flashback….**

_Android 26 will you stop annoying me?" a grumpy 27 (He now wears what he wore in the beginning of the story) said to a smiling 26. All the android, excluding 22 and 27, decided to spend the hour they have before they start training together. They all met in the hanger were the Red Ribbon Army kept there robots (That place in DBZ Budokai 2)_27_ laid lazily on a bench with his eyes closed. _

"_Oh come on 27, you have to play the game with us!" She sat on his stomach. "Please" she gave him a cute puppy dog look. 27 sighed and pushed her off. He slowly got up and stand with the rest of the androids. Android 24 came out with a smile and a volley ball in her hand. _

"_Like okay everyone! I like totally saw this game on TV." 27 twitched at her annoying valley girl tone "Now we have to split into….um….what's the number called again?" everyone moaned from annoyance. _

"_Two" 18 said, trying to fold back a punch. _

"_Oh my God yeah, anyways we like all have to split into like two teams or something" They all nodded and split into teams. "Okay so team on is 22, 21, 26, and 27! Team…um….."She looked confused while writing the teams down on a piece of paper. _

"_Two" 18 said again. _

"_Oh yeah, Team two is 18, 17, 23, and me like totally. 25 can be the referee!" 25 jumped from the crowd of androids and smiled. _

"_Oh I promise to try my hardest in refereeing" He smiled an unnaturally happy smile. They all went into each side of the Net that 26 made. 24 grabbed the ball and threw it in the air. She then jumped up and kicked it hard to the other side. 22 ran at it and hit it hard to their side. 18 jumped off of 17's back and slammed the ball over to team one. 27 punched the ball to team two. 23 quickly ran to the ball and slammed it to the other team, who easily hit it over to their side. 26 jumped onto 27's shoulders then jumped high in the air. She easily kicked it to the other side, which missed, and created a crater on the ground. _

"_Team one gets a point!" the happy yet creepy referee said with a grin. The game went on for awhile until they stopped to see Dr. Gero and a bunch of other soldiers ran out, carrying a bunch of boxes. _

"_Looks like Dr. G's making another android" 22 said with a smirk. 21 nodded while floating in a meditated state. _

"_How do you know that?" 27 asked with an eye raised. _

"_Hey, me and 21 have been around long enough to know when he's making another monster, weird old man" 22 yawned and grabbed her guitar and flew onto the railing above them. "Come on, we better start making room for it" they all nodded and jumped onto the railing then exited the room. As they were walking through the hall way 24 started to whisper to 23. _

"_Like I heard that its going to be a male and that he's supposed to be Dr. Zero's strongest creation" 27 glared back at the two. 'That's impossible, I'm the strongest android that there will ever be' 18 walked over to him and smirked. _

"_You hear that 27, looks like you have some competition ahead of you" 17 rolled his eyes. _

"_Please 18, I'm the strongest android that there will ever be. I'm not worried" 27 said with pride surrounding his body._

"_All she saying is to watch your place" 17 said with a small smirk. 27 rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them. 26 ran up to 27 and smiled at him. _

**Flashback over…**

27 sighed in frustration. _'I have to find her' _He flew up into the sky and blasted off to find his younger 'sister.'

**Meanwhile with the Z-fighters…..**

Bulma groaned in annoyance. _'Goku and Vegeta's constant arguing is starting to annoy me.'_ She turned to 18 and 17, who were staring at nothing _'What's wrong with them?' _Vegeta growled and turned away. Goku sighed and slightly turned his head towards Yamcha. Yamcha looked at the ground, not daring to stare anyone in the face. Vegeta noticed this and smirked.

"And what's beating you up human?" Yamcha looked up and glared. Vegeta quickly glared back, but slightly more fierce. Goku turned to his friends and smiled weakly "stupid human."

"Well Vegeta, I say let's put this to a vote" Everyone stared at the full Saiyan with a confused expression written on their faces. Goku looked at Yamcha one more time then looked at the others with a serious expression "All those in favor of talking to the Androids peacefully and using the self-destruct codes as a plan B, raise your hands" Goku looked around to see no one raise their hand _'I'm sorry Yamcha…..' _he thought but looked around to see someone's hand raise from the crowd. Everyone turned to see Goten with his hand up. Gohan stared with wide eyes.

"Goten…?" Gohan asked silently.

"I-I don't want my friends to die" Everyone gasped in shock. 18 and 17 stared with widen eyes then looked down at the floor, their long hair covering their faces.

Gohan looked at Goten with a confused/ angered expression. "Friends…? Those monsters are not your friends, Goten" Goten looked up at his older brother and glared.

"They are to me, Gohan" Gohan was about to say something when 18 and 17 cleared their throats.

"Excuse me but those 'monsters' are our family" 18 said with anger boiling in her stomach.

"And we would appreciate it if you will stop calling them monsters" 17 said glaring at the Gohan.

Krillin smiled at his wife and raised his hand "I'm with my wife on this" Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing, his own brother siding with machines that killed billions of people. Was this some sort of dream Gohan was in? Was some one playing a sick and cruel joke on him or something? 18 and 17 looked at each other then raised both their hands in the air. Yamcha saw seriousness and determination in Goten, 18 and 17's eyes and quickly raised his hand as well. Piccolo turned and stared at him.

"What are you doing Yamcha?" Yamcha looked away from the green alien.

"I'm going to protect someone I love" he said softly, but determination filled his voice. Trunks looked at Goten and nodded

"I'm with Goten all the way!" Trunks quickly raised his arm, receiving a shocked and angry glare from his father. Goten nodded and smiled at Trunks. Trunks grinned back and turned to see his father turning his head away form him. Buu smiled childishly and raised both of his arms above him.

"I trust Goku knows what he's doing" Chi-Chi smiled and raised her right arm while wrapping her other arm around Goku's. Goku grinned at Chi-Chi and raised his arm as well.

Videl sighed "Why the hell not?" Gohan turned to see Videl raise her and groaned in frustration.

"Fine, but I'm still not a hundred percent on this" he raised his arm, receiving a kiss on the cheek by Videl.

"Whatever my baby girl wants" Hercule quickly raised his arm, with Dende and Mr. Popo soon following him. Goku looked around and smiled.

"All those who want to destroy the Androids raise your hands" Vegeta quickly raised his hand, knowing it to be completely useless. Piccolo raised his hand with an angry look in his eyes. Bulma raised her hand and sighed.

"They killed Tien!" Chiaotzu raised his hand with revenge flooding his mind.

Goku looked at Chiaotzu with sympathy in his eyes "So it's settled. Tomorrow we all will meet outside of the Lookout and discuss this more. Until then, everyone get some well deserved rest" everyone nodded and began to leave the circular room. Goku turned to Chi-Chi and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thanks for backing me up" He smiled at Chi-Chi's blush.

"Well a wife is supposed to back up what their husband says. Unless it's something completely idiotic and impossible." She giggled.

"So, you don't think what I'm doing is stupid?" Goku asked.

"Oh, what you're doing is really stupid and risky but…..not impossible" Chi-Chi said while walking with him to their room.

"What do you mean?"

"Goku…..you have a long history of turning even the most cold hearted and evil people into on of your closest friends. I mean Vegeta used to be some tormentor of the universe until he met you and now he has a wife and two children. You have this aura around you that can melt the coldest heart in the world. And how you treat others, regardless of who they are or what they did, kindly with a kind grin on your face. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much" she said with a small blush on her face. Goku smiled and picked Chi-Chi up bridal style. "G-Goku what are you doing?" Goku kissed Chi-Chi passionately on the lips and grinned at her.

"You know….." Chi-Chi's blush deepened as they made their way to the room they were staying in. Once they were in Goku gently put her on the soft white bed and began kissing her neck. Chi-Chi moaned pleasurably and rolled on top of Goku.

"You know that ability I was telling you about earlier" Goku nodded "Well I think it might have rubbed off onto your kids. Gohan turned piccolo good and maybe Goten can do the same for the androids" Goku grinned.

"I know he can, Chi-Chi" He rolled onto Chi-Chi and began kissing her passionately with lust and want pouring out of his lips. Chi-Chi smiled into the kiss and slowly began to take off her pink top.

**Meanwhile with Goten and Yamcha….**

18 tapped Goten gently on the shoulder. Goten turned around and was shocked to see the strong and level headed android pull Goten into a tight embrace. Yamcha blushed as he saw Krillin's wife give the small child a hug.

"Thank you Goten…." 18 said with a surprisingly soft voice. "If you haven't stepped up and raised your hand then right now my family could have been dead. Thank you" Goten slowly wrapped his arms around 18 and smiled.

"Its okay 18, they're my friends and I don't think it would be right to abandon them" 18 nodded and slowly let Goten go. She turned to Yamcha and smiled.

"Thanks to you too" Yamcha grinned and scratched the back of his head. She quickly cleared her throat and turned away. "And if you two tell anyone you saw me like this _**I'll kill you**_" Goten and Yamcha slowly nodded and back away. 18 slightly turned her head to Yamcha. "By the way Yamcha, what did you mean by 'I'm going to protect someone I love?'?" Yamcha blushed and looked down at the floor. Goten noticed this and stared at Yamcha with a confused look on his face.

"W-Well…um…." 18 sighed.

"I don't find it wrong for you to like Android 26 but if you hurt her I'll kill you then wish you back to just kill you again, got it?" she glared at the shacking human.

"Y-Yes 1-18 I got it" Yamcha nervously laughed "But how did you know I loved 26?"

"Please like you could handle 28" she said then walked off to her room. Yamcha sighed then looked at Goten, who had to suppress a chuckle.

"You love Android 26?" Goten asked with a grin. Yamcha slowly nodded. "I totally knew it! The way you two looked at each other is the same way Videl and Gohan look at each other…..before they make out" Yamcha's face felt like it was about to burst. Goten smiled and whispered to Yamcha. "Speaking of Android 26, how about tonight we go see her again" Yamcha nodded "so, same time tonight?"

"Yep, see you at one, Goten" Yamcha said then walked off. Goten turned to see Trunks smirking with his back on the wall.

"Same time tonight?" Trunks asked the slightly nervous half-Saiyan. "Are you and Yamcha having a secret love affair?"

"WHAT, THAT"S NOT IT!" Goten screamed.

"Then what is it then?" Trunks asked, rubbing his ears _'Sometimes Goten's voice can get really annoying' _

Goten looked down and tried to not look Trunks in the eyes "You have to promise not to tell"

"I promise now spill it Goten" Goten walked over to Trunks and whispered something in his ear. Trunks mouth went a gapped.

"Goten are you crazy?" Trunks said in a low voice. "Do you know how much trouble you would be in if anyone finds out about this?"

"Yes which is why no one will find out, right?" Goten said while looking at Trunks with innocent eyes.

Trunks sighed "Fine but I get your desert for as long as we're up here" Trunks grinned.

"Oh come on Trunks!" Goten whined "Fine, deal?"

"Deal, now get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's close to the time" Goten nodded and slowly walked with Goten to the room they were staying in. _'I hope you know what you're doing Goten…..I really hope' _

**A few hours later…**

Yamcha looked up at the starry sky and smiled. He quickly turned to see Goten and Trunks slowly creep out.

"What's Trunks doing here?" he whispered.

"Don't worry I'm not risking my butt. I'm just here to be a witness to a crime" Goten grinned and waved to Trunks.

"I'll see you later Trunks" Goten said then flew with Yamcha to 26.

"Don't get killed!" he whispered. "I really hope you don't" Trunks said softly then ran back into the Lookout, ignoring the soft moaning from Goku and Chi-Chi's room _'That's just disgusting!'_

**Meanwhile with 26….**

Really grandma, you didn't have to buy me this" 26 said while blushing at her reflection.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful" the old woman smiled. Android 26 wore a bright pink sleeveless sun dress with white flowers at the bottom. She also white open-toe sandals.

"I feel so….exposed" she blushed.

"You look like an angel. You know I used to have a figure like that when I was your age" She smiled. 26 smiled back and sat down with her old clothes gently on her lap. She sighed then looked at the time. _'Oh my goodness!'_

"Excuse me grandma, but may I go out for a few?" she bowed respectfully.

"Child, it's nearly 1 am. What could you-." The old woman stopped and grinned. "Oh, I see a young man might be involved?"

26 turned away from the woman and blushed more violently "U-Um…."

"Go right ahead sweetie. Just don't come back pregnant" the woman smiled then left 26 in her room _'I wonder what pregnant means?'_ It wasn't a very large room but it was comfortable. She had white sheets on a small bed and an old brown desk in the corner of the room. 26 quickly got up and ran out of the house, saying goodbye to the elderly couple, grabbed a basket with a pink cloth over it and flew off to the location were she was supposed to meet Yamcha and Goten. She made it just in time, seeing Yamcha and Goten sitting under the same tree.

Yamcha looked up and grinned "Hey 26!" he ran over and kissed her gently on the lips. 26 gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing them together. Yamcha wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too" she said softly. Goten cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two lovers. 26 smiled and went down and hugged Goten. "I missed you as well Goten" Goten grinned with a blush on his face. He looked down to see a basket covered by a pink cloth.

"Hey 26, what's that?" he pointed to the clothed basket.

"Oh, I made you guys a pie" she picked up the basket and showed the two a freshly made delicious looking pie. Yamcha and Goten licked their lips and wipe the drool that was slowly leaking out of their mouths. "Here, please have a slice" she grabbed two plates out of the basket and handed them each a slice of pie. Yamcha and Goten thanked her and began to devour their pieces.

"Wow, this is really good!" Goten said with a full mouth. "You're a great cook!"

"Goten's right, this is delicious!" Yamcha grinned up at the pink beauty. 26 blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Thank you very much!" she smiled at the two. After they ate 26, Goten and Yamcha dipped their tired feet into the water.

"So, they're not going to destroy us?" 26 said with confusion and excitement.

"Yeah, my Dad convinced them to try to talk to you guys first" Goten smiled. 26's smile brightened _'Maybe they can…' _

"Well, I can probably try to convince 29 and 28 to at least try to talk to them but I don't know about 27….." 26 said sadly.

"Come on 26, I know you can" Yamcha gently touched 26's hand. "I believe in you."

"Yeah, well even go with you!" Goten smiled.

26 shook her head quickly "N-No you can't, if they see you….if 27 sees you….he might try to kill you" she said a worried expression on her face

"Oh come on 26! 28 and 29 won't kill me and 28 will protect me from him" Goten said while jumping into the water, splashing Yamcha in the process...26 looked down in sadness. And watched Yamcha and Goten playfully bicker _'You don't understand' _Yamcha carried a sleeping Goten and rested him onto the dry grass then walked over to 26. _'God, she looks so beautiful'_ he picked up a nearby flower and placed it softly in her hair from behind her, surprising the beautiful android. He gently wrapped his arms around her waits then buried his head in her neck.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yamcha I don't think you and Goten should come with me" she said, slowly getting out of Yamcha's grasp.

"Are you still afraid that Goten might get hurt because I'm positive that he won't" Yamcha said with a smile.

"I'm not afraid that Goten might get hurt but…..that you might get hurt or killed. I-I don't want you to get hurt I-I don't….." She began sobbing. Yamcha slowly wrapped his arms around the crying android, whispering sweet nothings. 26 looked up to see Yamcha's smiling face.

"26…Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise that I won't get hurt, okay? So stop crying, you look so much prettier when you smile" he slowly wiped the tears from her face. 26 smiled softly and looked over at Goten.

"Thank you Yamcha." She smiled "Before you go I have to tell you something important" She moved to his ear and whispered a hidden secret, causing Yamcha's eyes to widen.

"G-Goten?" she nodded. "How are you sure?

"Android 28 told me and she's never been wrong before. But you can't tell Goten. If he finds out what she has in store for him…..he might want to run away" she giggled. Yamcha nodded and slowly picked up Goten. 26 went over and gently kissed him on the lips. "Goodbye Yamcha" she whispered then flew off. Yamcha smiled while slowly flying back to the Lookout. _'Goten huh...Who would have thought?' _

**Meanwhile with 27…**

Android 27 sat on top of a mountain and sighed.

"Where are you 26?" he whispered. He slowly got up and flew off to once again try to find his sister.

**Flashback…**

_**I wasn't worried about my spot as the strongest but that change when 28 came into the picture….**_

_Dr. Gero walked in the double gym with a smirk on his face. Everyone stopped training and looked up at him. _

"_Today you all have a new 'friend'" 27 glared "Say hello to Android 28." A girl with dark skin walked from behind the old scientist. Android 28 walked down the stairs and waved to the other androids. _

"_Hey ya'll, how it is?' She grinned. 27 smirked 'A girl, huh. I think my title is fine' 26 walked up to her and smiled. _

"_Hello, I'm Android 26 and I'm very happy to meet you" 26 smiled softly at 28. 27 glared 'What the hell is she doing' 27 quickly grabbed 26's hand and pulled her back to his side. 28 looked at him with a confused face. _

"_Well, I'll just leave you androids to get to know each other" Dr. Gero said then disappeared up the stairs. Android 28 walked over to a chair and sat down. 18 walked up to her and smiled. _

"_Hi, Names Android 18" 28 smiled and shook her hand. Soon everyone greeted and chatted with the new android, except for 27. _

"_Yo you with the green hair, Why are you all the way over there with an attitude" she grinned at the angry android. 27 rolled his eyes and glared at her. _

"_Fine, my name is Android 27, the strongest android there ever was" he said with a smug smirk. 28's eyebrow rose. _

"_That's funny because Dr. G said that I was the strongest android" 27's glare intensified. "I guess he must be wrong" _

"_I guess your right" _

_28 smirked "That I'm the strongest android?" _

_27 smirked evilly "No, that Dr. Gero was wrong" 28 quickly got up and glared at him. 26 moved in between them and nervously giggled. _

"_C-Come on guys, there's no need for fighting." 26 said with a weak smile. 28 huffed and flip her braids. _

"_You know what girl, you right. I ain't gonna fight no green headed fool, looking like he dip his hair in boogies" 27 jumped over 26 and stood in front of 28. _

"_That's it, you and me one on one!" He got into a fighting stance. 28 smirked with her hands on her hips. _

"_Do you really think you can beat me, shoot nigga, I'll bust yo head right open" she said while getting into a fighting stance as well. _

"_Let's see who's the strongest" he growled then ran at 28 with eyes full of killing intent.

* * *

_

**A/N: Good lord this was long to write. I don't know how I did it but I found the time, so take that educational system! I'm am going to try to make a new chapter at least every month…few months T_T But I won't get discouraged! I will FINISH YOU NEW ANDROIDS! Wow that's the first time I've been that hyper on fanfiction. ANYWAYS! I would just like to thank all of you who are sticking by New Androids and hope you enjoyed this and I hope that the words I used in this chapter doesn't offend anyone XD  
**


	12. Negotiating issues

**A/N: Well I can't believe that its been two months since I got to New Androids. Want to hear a said story, I was sitting down on the couch, getting ready to type but...then I realized...I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN THE PLOT! So I went complaining to my cousin, who also is on fanfiction, and he had the nerve to say that I was over-reacting! So I got on the notepad thingy to go re-read the last chapter but...the connection to the stupid thing kept coming and going so I had to wait until I found a spot that had a better connection and once I did I immediately went to my account and read my story again. Isn't that sad? I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile but if you read my profile you will know why. **

**Chapter 12- Negotiating issues**

Android 29 looked out of the entrance to the cave with a concerned look on his face. Its been hours and still Android 27 has not return, worrying the chubby android greatly. He turned his head slightly to see a still angry 28.

"Sister, please calm yourself" 29 sighed.

28 turned to 29 with hate in her eyes "That green-hair bastard don't freakin remember who he is messin with. Oh when that bitch gets his ass back here!" she smashed her fist into the wall.

"Sister, his anger was uncalled for but understandable. After all, he is her brother" 28 growled and huffed.

"Whateva nigga. I just hope 26 is all right" 28 looked up into the sky.

29 nodded and looked up the sky as well "She is a big girl, she can fend for herself"

"for 27 sack she better" 28 smirked at 29.

**Meanwhile with Android 27...**

It was almost time for the sun to arise from the horizon and 27 still couldn't find any sign of his lost sister.

"Damn 28, can't stay out of peoples freaking buisness" 27 muttered as he flew around a forest. "She was always like that.

_27 hnhed as he shot at 28 with a fist ready to land on her face. 28 smirked with pride as she caught his fist and slammed her fist into his stomach, sending him flying into the wall. 27 slowly got up while brushing the small pieces of wall off of him. he charged green energy into his hands and shot a barriage of energy blast at the female android. 28 chuckled evilly she shielded herself with energy, protecting herself from the blast. 28 then rush and kneed 27 hard in the stomach. She then grabbed his collar and slammed him down to the ground. 27 pushed her off then punched her in the chin, which sent her flying up to the glass ceiling. Android 28 stopped mid way with a smirked. _

_"You punch like a bitch" 28 said smugly. _

_27 narrowed his eyes "So what, I punch like you then" he countered then flew up at her. He then began a series of punches and kicks which 28 dodged with ease. 27 finally landed a punch to her face that sent her smashing down to the ground. He then charged more energy into his hands and chuckled evilly. He shouted as he sot the massive blast at the android, which created a massive explosion, shattering the windows and the protected glass ceiling that was above the battling androids. 27 smirked at the smoke cloud that covered the entire bottom of the gym area. he flew down to the others with a triumphant aura surrounding him. 26 was the first to run up to 27 to check his wounds. _

_"Android 27, are you okay?" 26 said with a worried expression. She looked over him and signed in relief. _

_"Please 26, she didn't even scratch me" 27 said impassively. _

_"Like wow 27. You like totally beat her down" 24 said with her valley girl accent "Like to bad though, I was like totally going to ask if she could like braid my hair" She sighed. _

_"Dude, you thrashed her!" 22 chuckled. _

_"Aw! We were going to be good friends! You are so mean 27!" 25 whined with a huge grin on his face. 21 rolled his eyes and looked down at the cloud covered ground area and raised an eye brow. _

_Hmm" 22 looked over to 21 with a confused face. _

_"Really 21?" 21 nodded and looked down again. _

_"Damn it 27, I lost the bet because of you!" 23 shouted while throwing tiny pieces of paper down to the ground. _

_"Whatever, all I know is that she was nothing compared to me-" 27 stopped when he felt a strange rope-like object wrap tightly around his waist and gasped as he was pulled down into the cloudy area. He felt himself being slammed hard onto the ground, creating a large crater. He looked around and narrowed his eyes, trying to find who was doing this. He looked down at the rope and found it to be not a rope but a braid. he looked up and gasped as he saw a female figure with her hands on her hips. He then found himself being lifted up again and hanging high above the cloud. he looked down and nearly shouted out curses when he saw none other then 28 floating below him with a huge smirk on her face. _

_"That was a pretty cute move you spat" she said intimitiely "But not good enough to finish this chick off" she pulled him down again and began smashing him frm wall to wall. She chuckled as enegry surged from her braids to 27, giving him a massive shock. 27 shouted in pain, giving 28 a reason to smile evilly. 28 shot more of her braids at the android and smirk as they stabbed through his arms and legs. _

_"AAAAAHHHH!" he shouted from intense pain. He then found himself falling again to the ground groaning as he felt himself hit the ground. He got up with a struggle but got kicked in the head by 28._

_"Keep yo ass down bitch" she said while stepping on his stomach. "I'm not gonna off yo ass. But remember this fool...I'm the strongest now and forever" After she said that she moved away from 27 and cleared the smoke with her braids. 26 immediately flew down to 27 and began healing him._

_"27, are you okay?" She said as soon as she was done healing him. 27 pushed 26 off and glared at the crowd of androids that were congratulating a triumphant Android 28. 27 felt complete and utter embarrassment that day. He needed to get stronger, he needed to defeat her and reclaim his title as the strongest android. _

Flashback ends...

Android 27 still sees that as his most humiliating time in his life. _'I'm still not strong enough to defeat her' _he growled then smashed a nearby tree. He sighed, looked up at the sky, seeing that it would be morning soon. _'No time to think about the past. I have to find Android 26' _Once calmed himself down and flew off again. His determination to find her renewed and refreshed.

**Meanwhile with Android 26...**

26 looked up at the beautifully arranged color of red and orange up in the morning sky. she sighed then dressed in her a long flowing pink dress that stopped at her knees then walked down the stairs to be greeted with the smell of freshly made breakfast. The old man and woman smiled at her then quickly made her a plate.

"Good morning Alice" the old woman smiled then placed a plate full of freshly cooked eggs, bacon and waffles.

"Thank you very much" 26 thanked. She looked down at the food and took a small bit but soon she quickly began eating the food, shock both the husband and the wife. Once 26 was done she smiled at the couple "That was delicious!"

"Sweety, you ate like you haven't eaten in days" The old woman giggled. 26 looked down with a small blush on her face.

"I'm sorry mam'm" she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, there is plenty of food to go around" The old man grinned. Android 26 smiled then turned to see the old woman pick up the dishes and quickly got up.

"Oh please, allow me to help you"

"Oh no, its fine" the woman declined.

"Please mam'm, you two have been so kind to me. Allow me to help" the old woman smiled and let 26 help with the dishes. After they finished the dishes, The old woman grinned and picked a few fresh baked goods and put them in a basket.

"Alice, Me and pete are going for awhile. We should be gone for the whole day, do you think you could find something to do for that time?" The old man asked while packing more baked goods into an wooden cart.

"Actually I do have somewhere to go as well" she said softly.

"Well I guess we all have a busy day ahead of us" The old woman said cheerfully.

"Yes...a very busy day" Android 26 said deep in thought. She looked at the time and rushed. "Oh my, I'm going to be late. Good bye!" She rushed out of the door then flew off to the place she was going to meet Yamcha.

**Meanwhile with the Z warriors...**

Yamcha looked around nervously at the waiting Z-warriors. All of them have been waiting for Android 26 to arrive at the lake side and to be truthful, none of them felt like waiting. Goten looked over at Yamcha, who was sitting on a fallen log, waiting for his love. Goten was just as anxious as the others. When is she going to be here? Goten asked himself slightly impatient. If she doesn't come soon, they would have to resort to Plan B, and Goten didn't like Plan B at all.

Yamcha felt almost the exact same why. If she doesn't come soon then they would have to activate their self destruct program. Yamcha tried hard not to think of the outcome if they do activate their self destruct program but whenever the thought comes to him, he just gets nervous and scared. _'Quit thinking like that Yamcha' _he told himself. They say that keeping a positive attitude helps in certain situations. So Yamcha being optimistic, decides to follow that statement and keep a positive attitude.

Vegeta, being Vegeta' decided to speak up and complain "When the bloody hell is that blasted android going to be here. If she thinks that I am going to wait for her she's got another thing coming!" 18 and 17 rolled their eyes and stared up at the sky. _'Where is she?' _She asked herself. Suddenly they saw a beautiful young woman with long pink hair and bright blue eyes. Yamcha and Goten grinned while 18 smirked.

Android 26 flew down and smiled nervously "I'm so sorry that I'm late but I kind of lost track of time" she bowed respectively. She looked up and smiled at Yamcha and Goten then turned to 18 and smiled even brighter. 18 walked up to 26 and actually smiled, surprising everyone including her husband.

"Hello 26" 18 put her hand on Android 26 shoulder. Andoid 26 quickly embraced the taller female android and smiled.

"Hello big sister! Its been so long" she looked over and saw 17 smirking at the two. "I've missed you too 17" 18 sghed and slowly returned the embrace.

"We'e missed you too" 18 said softly. 17 nodded in agreement.

Piccolo sighed from frustration "Well this is all cute and all but don't we have other pressing matters then family reunions" 17 glared at Piccolo then looked over to 26, who finally released 18.

Android 26 nodded "You're correct. It is time for this maddness to end. I love them all so much and I will protect them no matter what. Even if...its going behind their back. I will not allow harm to come to them" She said soft yet firm. Goku looked over in some what shock. Never has he seen such emotion in an android before, not even with 18.

"So then lead the way _android _" Chaoitzu said with vemon in his tone. Android 26 looked over at Chaoitzu with a confused and slightly hurt expression but shook it off and began to slowly float up in the air, waiting for the others to follow her. Goku turned to the others and nodded at them. They all nodded back, quickly following the pink headed killing machine. Yamcha flew next to 26 and smiled.

"I-I missed you" He said quietly but still audible enough for 26 to hear.

"I missed you too" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, shocking everyone around them. Yamcha stared at 26 with a blush on his cheeks and chuckled. Goten smiled and flew next to 26 as well. "I missed you too Goten" She kissed Goten, causing him to have a small blush. Trunks snickered but stopped once his father smacked him in the head. "Lets go" she said firmly and blasted off with the others.

**Meanwhile with Android 28 & 29...**

After many hours of yelling, shouting, punching rocks and more yelling, Android 28 finally calmed down.

"Well, now that you are calmed down, we can finally go look for Android 27" 29 sighed in relief.

"I don't see why we have to, that arrogant little bastard" 28 muttered under her breath. Android 29 pretended he didn't hear that and walked out to the entrance of the cave but stopped when he felt familiar power approaching, one of them being someone he definitely knew. "26 is coming!" 28 quickly turned and ran to the entrance. She looked up and gasped as she saw 26 with a group of people that she wasn't familiar with behind her. She smirked when she realized that Goten was also there flying with the pink-headed android. 28 stepped back as they all floated in front of her.

"28..." 26 smiled and ran over to her sister/mother figure. 28 tightly embraced the shorter android and actually smiled happily.

"Girl, you have no idea on what you be puttin me, 29 and 27 through" she signed. 26 looked down.

"I'm sorry" she apologized softly. 28 chuckled _'Same old same old' _

Girl its alright. But yo brotha on the other hand..." 28 trailed off.

"I know, that's one of the reason why I'm here actually" 29 turned with a suspicious face.

Goten ran up to the three with a childish smile. "Hi 28 and 29" He waved. 28 smiled back and kneed down to his level.

"Wha up lil' man" she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hello Goten" 29 greeted with a cheerful smile, still not understanding who the people behind him were doing here "What brings you and your friends here?"

Actually..." Goten was cut off by his father, knowing that now was the time to speak up.

"Actually we would like to talk about a truce" Goku said with a serious tone.

28 turned to the tall man with a smirk "A truce? Nigga who the hell are you? Comin up in my crib talkin bout some raggiby ass truce"

Goku frowned at the profanity but shook it off "I'm Goku, the one you want to kill" Both 28 and 29's eyes widen in shock.

**Meanwhile with 27...**

27 sighed in frustration and quickly took his hat off, wanting to feel the free wind run through his oddly colored hair. He has been looking for Android 26 since yesterday still but couldn't find her. 27 still couldn't wrap his mind around why 26 would abandon him, 28 and 29 just to live like a freaking human. Why would she want to live like a human. Last time he checked, humans couldn't live as long as forever or stay eternally young like androids? He couldn't understand 26's strong belief that you should make life not destroy it. He couldn't and would never understand 26. No matter how hard he tried

_**Flash back...**_

_After that embarrassing defeat. 27 has been avoiding the androids for a two whole months. It didn't help that made another android, who definitely wasn't as strong as him or 28. Android 27 seriously wished that the Doctor would stop making all these damn androids! Its like he isn't going to stop until he reaches a hundred and six or something. he would muter to himself. 27's sudden antisocial attitude seriously worried the other androids, especially Android 26. Of course 26 being herself didn't like the fact that he was avoiding them, so she forced 27 to finally socialize with the other androids again. It took awhile but he finally accepted 28 as one of the androids, even though he still hated her guts. _

_Android 27 walked up to a thoughtful 26 and sighed "Why are you looking outside that window again?" he asked while walking towards 26. 26 was sitting in her room staring out of the window. This wasn't the first time he caught her staring and confuses the hell out of him on why she did it. _

_"Oh, I was just...um" she stuttered and looked away. 27 hmmed then looked over her to see what was outside the window. There wasn't anyone outside but a young boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. he had on the standard Red Ribbon Army uniform, except without the hat and his jacket was unbuttoned showing a white T-shit._

_"You weren't staring at that human would you?" 27 narrowed his eyes. _

_"N-No I wasn't" she blushed and looked away again "I was j-just looking at the birds, that's all" 27 knew she wasn't telling the complete truth but really didn't want to press on it. The month on the other hand he caught that same guy speaking to 26 with a red face. 27 got even more suspicious when he spotted 26 and that same guy talking again but this time they were holding each others hand. It got even worse when he was sitting down on the top of some random hanger when 28 decided to join him. _

_"Yo what up green boy?" 28 sat down next to the gloomy android. _

_"Nothing that concerns you" 27 spat. 28 smirked and shook her head._

_"You know, I saw 26 talkin with that army nigga" 27 snapped towards the smirking android with narrowed eyes. _

_"Where?" he demanded. _

_Android 28 chuckled "Its funny how mister solid rock Android 27 who he self proclaimed himself to be the strongest android in he universe... can turn into a soft jiggly overprotective brother whenever sweet 26 is mentioned" She pinched his cheek"Its almost cute" _

_27 grabbed 28's wrist roughly "Where-is-she?" 27 said in a threatening tone. 28's smirk widen. _

_"Damn, you just want to get to the point. Well its not business to tell" 28 chuckled. _

_"I wasn't asking you. Now spill it or else" 27 threatened._

_"Or else what fool. You can't beat me Nigga" 28 narrowed her eyes, the smirk still planted on her face. "Okay, but only because I don't like keepin secrets. I Saw them goin over to the back of that hanger over there" she pointed to a nearby red and black hanger. 27 jumped off and ran, forgetting that he could just fly there, to the destination. Once he got there he hid behind a tree. He looked over slowly and saw 26 and the brown hair guy holding hands again. _

_"26...I know you hate hiding our relationship from everyone but please you have to understand..." the man said passionately "If the doctor would find out about us...he would deactivate you and kill me and...I don't want to lose you"_

_"I understand that but...I just can't keep this from everyone" 26 looked down with saddened eyes. _

_'Have you told anyone yet?" he asked while gently lifting her chin with his finger. _

_"28 and 25 know but thats all" she said with a broken voice. "Tom...I'm so confused. I love you but...what if 27 finds out and tries to kill you? I don't know what I would do if that ever happens" 27 took a sharp breath as he saw this Tom guy embraced the crying android._

_"26, I would gladly take on your brother to prove to you that I...I love you" 26 looked up with a shocked expression. _

_"I love you too" she said with tears falling from her eyes. he smiled then went in and kissed her passionately. 27 growled lowly and flew off with rage running through his veins. _

_The next day Android 27 banged on 26's door. He narrowed his eyes. "26, open this door!" he shouted. finally 26 opened the door and her eyes widen, seeing how scary 27 looked, and backed up slightly. 27 stomped in and quickly shut the door. "What the hell are you doing making out with some human yesterday?" _

_26 looked down "Y-You saw?" _

_"Damn right I saw! How dare you even think about wanting to be with a human?" 27 shouted then slammed his fist into her wall. _

_"H-He said he loves me and-" she stuttered. _

_"AND WHAT? He's nothing but a worthless human and you think that because of those damn sweet words , you are just going to magically turn human!" 26 looked up with surprising anger. _

_"You know 27, sometimes I wish I would turn magically human!" she shouted "If being an android means being cold hearted, selfish, arrogant and monsterous like you then...being human sounds better and better!" _

_"What the hell are you saying?" he asked with raising anger. _

_"All I'm saying that I want to be human!" she shouted then ran out of her room. 27 was shocked to say the least. Never has she ever raised her voice let alone at him. She wants to be human more then to be a android, but why? Humans are so limited and frail while androids are strong and unlimited. Why would she want to give up that just to be with some human male? 27 asked himself this questions for the past month, which was the exact time that 26 has neither spoken to him or even glanced at him. _

_It was night when he awoke to the sound of screams. He knew that scream came from 26 so he rushed out of his room and ran to the source of the screaming. he came into 28's room to find that all of the androids were inside the room as well. He looked over to see that 28 was holding onto 26 caringly. _

_"W-Why?" she said in between tears. _

_"Its okay girl" 28 said softly. _

_27 walked up to 23 and asked with a whisper "What happened?" _

_23 turned to 27 with saddened eyes "Tom...was fighting in a battle with the eastern army but...when we looked on the list of casualties...he's name was the second one written. 27 quickly looked over and watched as 26 cried her soul out. _

Flashback over...

27 never understood why she felt such saddness when Tom died. She didn't speak to anyone but 28 and 29 for a whole year until they finally got her to socialize again. Everyone felt that she was never the same and maybe they were right but 27 was just glad that he got his sister back. 27 looked up at the sky and sighed. _'I should probably head back and ask 28 or something. She should know what the hell is running through that girl's head' _He thought then headed off to the others, unknown to him that their enemy is meeting with them right now.

**Meanwhile with the androids and the Z-warriors...**

"Yo ass is Goku?" 28 shouted in shock. Goku nodded and looked over at the others with a weak smile. Goku was slightly shock to find that she wasn't attacking him when he was right in front of her, could they really be what Goten said for them to be? Truth be told 28 was too shock to actually fight at the moment. Her first thought was to off course kill him. If she kills him now, then this whole mess would be over. But obviously if she does then his friends would quickly want to revenge, not to say that she couldn't handle them, but 26 probably made friends with them and she didn't want to deal with 26's tears anymore. Not also was she thinking about that but also what she would do after she killed him.

She hasn't really thought about what to do when they finished her goal. She didn't want to rule the world or anything but...if she wasn't going to do that then what else was she going to do?

"28, before you attack him, he would like to speak with you, 27 and 29" 26 said firmly. 28 looked over to 26 with a confused facial expression.

"Girl, what is he doing here?" she asked. 26 looked at Goku then back at 28.

"Well, Its kind of hard to explain you see um...They want to talk with us about the whole destroying Goku thing" she laughed nervously.

"Whats to talk about?" 29 said with a raised eye brow "We destroy Goku, get freedom and do what ever the hell we want" 26 shook her head.

"It isn't right though, sacrificing someones life for your own reasons" 26 argued.

28 rolled her eyes and looked at Goku then Goten and realized that they both look kind of alike. "Why do you two look so much alike?" She asked Goku with confusion.

"Oh, he's my son" Goku grinned. 28 and 29 looked at Goku with shocked eyes.

"Hold up for a minute. You be his son?" Goten nodded with an equal grin.

28 shook her head "Yo man, you and me are cool and I would feel like a complete ass if I went ahead and off yo Pops" 28 said with frustration in her voice. Goten looked up with shock.

"W-What?" Goten said in a confused tone. Android 28 , who is what everyone considers the strongest, meanest and scariest android in the world, won't kill Goku because he is Goten's father? Goten then turned to Android 29 with a worried expression. Goten didn't know for sure if 29 felt the same way as 28 does. He hoped that 29's kind heart would help out the situation.

29 looked down at Goten and sighed "Goten, as much as it pains me to say this, I will not attack your father if it means displeasure towards you or your family" Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "But I do have one question for you 26"

26 nodded "Yes..."

29 took a moment then looked at 26 with a serious tone "What do you suppose we do about...27" 26's eyes widen for a second then looked down.

I-I don't know yet but-" 26 turned to hear a loud crash.

"What the hell is going on here?" a rage filled voice shouted. everyone turn to see a very pissed 27 glaring at them with a killing intent.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun to make and I'm so sorry for the long wait but if you read my profile, you will understand about my small dilemma. Thank you for your unlimited patients for me. I will try to update this story soon but I'm not making any promises. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	13. Goten vs Android 27!

**A/N: Next on my agenda was obviously going to be New Androids. After months of thinking, I've finally decided on what I was going to do for this story. Well, enjoy! P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to GotenForever, who gave me an awesome idea! Thanks GotenForever!**

**-Also, Do not mind the spelling errors around 28; it's just the way she talks**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Goten vs. Android 27! **

Android 26 looked in shock and horror as her furious brother glared at the bunch. They have been standing there for a good ten minutes and the tension in the atmosphere was slowly building. Yamcha looked over at 26, who looked like she was going to have a panic attack. 28 looked over at 29 with an amused expression.

"A-Android 27" 26 said softly. 27 narrowed his eyes at his sister then turned to 28 and 29.

"What the hell are these _humans _doing here?" he said with suppressed anger.

28 looked over at 29 then back to 27 "They came here to talk bout peace or somethin'" 28 said with her hands on her hips casually "And we decided to agree with 'em" 27's eyes widened with anger. 26 sensed the danger and was about to tell Yamcha and the others to leave but was stopped by the slowly rising power level of her brother, Androids are after all the only ones that can sense another Androids power levels.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PEACE?" he shouted violently. Everyone except 26, 28 and 29 got into fierce fighting position but slowly got out of them when they saw that 28 just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What I mean fool is that we decided that killing Goku will accomplish nothin" 28 said with a serious tone "So we decided not to chase after the nigga anymore" 28 quickly dodged a punch that was heading toward her. "WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted then dodged another attack from the green haired male "Lil boy don't make me kick yo ass like last time!"

"You think I'm just going to give up right now!" he shouted to the female android "You think that just because you and these human monkeys decide that I should stop doing what I was designed to do that I should just bow down and do it?" he turned to Goku with a killing intent "Well you got another thing coming!" he rushed at Goku with a green energy coming from his hand but Goten jumped in and kicked him straight in the face, sending him flying out of the cave. Goku looked at Goten with a shocked expression _'Wow, Goten has gotten a lot faster' _Goten flew out of the cave and scanned the area from above.

"You're not going to kill my Dad!" he shouted out loud "And if you try then I'll be forced to stop you. Even if it means killing you" Goten whispered. He quickly dodged a blast but gasped as he was punched in the stomach by 27, sending him falling down to the ground. 26 looked up in horror.

"Goten!" she was about to go and help him but stopped when she felt a strong hold on her arm.

"No, this is his fight" Goku said with a serious tone. "Let him finish it" she looked at him then back at Goten and 27 then looked down _'Goten….' _Goten slowly got up and glared at the android.

"You want to play with the big kids little boy" 27 smirked "then come and play" Goten smirked while wiping blood off his lips. He rushed at the android and began a series of punches and kicks. 27 blocked all his attacks and grabbed Goten by his wrist. "Are you afraid little boy? Afraid that I'll beat the human out of you or something I bet" he rolled his eyes "Come on little boy fight me!" he kneed the boy in his stomach and grabbed him by his back collar. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to kill you….just your father" Goten's eyes widen and growled with anger. His power level increased dramatically, causing the earth to slightly shake. Goku and the others looked up with fear. 27 quickly let go and backed away in horror as Goten's hair rose while changing from its normal black into golden locks. _'What the hell?' _Android 27 thought but quickly forgot what he was thinking when he sensed the boy's power level. "So I guess changing your hair makes you stronger, huh? So if your hair turns red do you become like all powerful?" he chuckled evilly.

"Goten smirked "Tough talk coming from a guy with green hair" 27 scowled.

"Whatever Blondie, you're still no match for me" 27 shouted as he threw a punch but the punch was quickly caught by his opponent. Goten smirked then slammed him down into a tree. 26 gasped but stayed still, knowing not to interfere. 27 quickly pushed the tree bark off of him and glared at the floating Super Saiyan. "Nice one kid" he said while getting up with a smirk. Goten frowned then flew down to 27.

"Why do you want to kill my father so much? He's done nothing to you" Goten asked "If 28 and the others refuse to kill him then why can't you? Dr. Gero is dead now. You don't have to listen to him anymore. He can't control you anymore-"

"You think I care about what that old geezer wants me to do?" Android 27 interrupted. Goten looked at 27 with a confused expression.

"Don't you?" 27 shook his head with an evil smirk on his youthful face. "Then why are you doing this? Killing thousands of people, trying to kill my Dad, destroying families, lives…" Goten shouted, his power level rising with his anger. "Is it just for your sick kicks or something? Why damn it!" Goten slammed his fist into 27's face, causing him to land into another tree. 27 slowly got up while chuckling softly. He turned to Goten with slightly crazed eyes but deep within his eyes Goten saw sadness and a need to accomplish something important.

"Do you really want to know why I need to kill your Dad? You really want to know?" 27 shouted "Because of that girl up there!" he pointed up at the cave entrance. Goten looked to where he pointed and gasped for he was pointing at his own sister. "I have to protect her no matter what! I can't have what is supposed to happen if I don't kill Goku happen!" He shouted louder "Because if I don't then something will come and do the job for us….at the cost of our lives!" Yamcha turned to 26 to see her nearly in tears. "I can't have her die! And I'm willing to sacrifice every life on this planet if possible" After that he kneed Goten then slammed his face into the ground. "You can't stop me!" Goten pushed 27 off and kicked him in his hip but 27 caught his foot, spun around then let go. Goten caught himself in the air then shot multiple Ki-blast at the android. 27 dodged the blast and sent one back at Goten, who countered it with his own. Goten rushed towards the android and landed his fist into his face. Android 27 flipped onto his feet and sent a large green blast at the child.

"**KAMAHAMAHA!" **Goten shouted as bright blue energy shot from his hands. Both blast collided and lit the whole area in a bright green and blue light. Trunks watched as his friend continued to fight the android with amazing power. _'I had no idea Goten had this much power in him. Kinda makes me a little jealous' _Trunks admitted in his head. Piccolo watched with astonishment _'He has more potential then Gohan when he was his age' _Goku smiled _'That's my boy!' _He thought proudly. Goten dodged a punch from 27 and landed a kick to his thigh and while he was distracted Goten grabbed 27 and slammed him to the ground. 27 grabbed Goten and slammed him with him. Goten rolled into a crouching position and sent a large Ki-blast at 27, who jumped away to dodge it. 27's eyes began to glow a bright green as he shot green lasers from his eyes. Goten moved back as the beam created a deep line in front of him. Goten charged energy into his hands and blasted it at the green haired and smirked as the attack landed. Android 27 fell from the sky to the ground once more. 27 tried to get up but his body was not responding. He raised his head with a struggle and looked over at the half-Saiyan walking towards him. _'I-I couldn't do it…..26…..I'm sorry' _he closed his eyes and waited for the final blow but was surprised to find that it never came. He opened his eyes to see that Goten had his hand as if he wanted to help him up. "You don't have to worry 27….." Goten said as his hair changed back to normal "I'll help you protect 26….and so will Yamcha" 27 wanted to say something but found that he couldn't speak. His eyes slowly closed again, for what he felt was the last time.

Goten looked up to see 26 and the others fly down to him. 26 ran up to 27 and quickly laid his head in her arms. Bulma walked over and checked 27 then smiled "Don't worry 26; Goten's blast must have messed up his motoring systems. I can fix him up in a few minutes" Android 26 nodded then looked up at Goten. Goten looked down, afraid that she was going to hate him for defeating her brother but was surprised to find that she was smiling.

"Goten…maybe you got through to him" she said with her soft voice. Goten blushed and looked away. 28 walked up and grinned at the half-Saiyan.

"You sure did him a beatin little brotha" 28 bent down to Goten and patted him on the head "good job" she chuckled. Goten looked over at his father, smiled then fell asleep on the ground. Videl walked over and picked Goten up.

"He sure is a strong kid" she smiled. Goten nodded and commented on how he should be since he is his brother. Videl rolled her eyes and walked over to Goku and placed Goten into his arms. Android 28 walked over to Goku with a serious tone on her face.

"Yo Goku, since we all buddy-buddy now, we have some things to talk about" Goku nodded and looked over to his friends.

"We can talk at Dende's Lookout" he said then flew in the air, the others quickly following after him.

***New Androids***

Dende looked over and smiled once he saw Goku and the others fly towards the white temple but was surprised to see four new people, one was being carried by the large one of the four. Dende looked over at Mr. Popo who just as confused as he was then walked over to the group.

"Hey guys" Dende greeted then. He looked over to see a woman with long dark brown braids and a man with a large built stare at him. "Hello, welcome to my Lookout" the woman nodded and turned to Goku.

"Yo Goku dawg" she said rudely "You got a showa or somethin here?" Goku nodded.

"Yeah, Mr. Popo could you show her the bathroom?" Goku asked, completely guessing on what 28 was asking him. Mr. Popo slowly nodded and showed the strange woman were the bathroom was. Dende looked over to Goku with a confused expression.

"Goku, who was that?" Dende asked the Saiyan.

"That was Android 28" Dende gasped.

"A-Android?" he stuttered "W-What is she doing here?"

"Don't worry Dende, the Androids are on our side now" Goku said with a nervous laugh. Dende looked at Goku then at the large man next to him. The large man walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hello, my name is Android 29" he greeted with a smile "And it is true. We have decided to befriend you instead of trying to kill you" Dende's confusion only increased. "You see, Goten has become a friend to us and we would not be able to live with ourselves if we knew that we killed his father. So we decided to switch sides in hopes of making amends" Dende nodded slowly then turned around to see 28 walking with a slightly blushing Mr. Popo.

"Yep, Even Androids have hearts" She said with a smirk. Dende looked at the red cheeks on the literally black man then back at 28.

"What's wrong with Mr. Popo?" he asked. 28 sighed and turned to Dende.

"Poor man, almost walked in on me while I was taking a showa" Dende blushed and looked at Mr. Popo with shock.

Mr. Popo shook his head and waved his hands furiously "I-It was nothing perverted or anything! I was j-just checking up on her-" he stopped when he saw 28's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother worryin" she said with a kind tone "It's already dead in the ground, water unda the bridge or whatever humans say to say that I'm already ova it" Mr. Popo nodded with a smile. 28 nodded as well then looked up at Goku. "Now Goku, rememba that we have to talk to ya" Goku nodded.

Goku looked over at 27's unconscious body "You can take him to the infirmary. Yamcha, can you show them where it is?" Yamcha nodded and walked with 26 and Goten to the infirmary. Goku watched them leave then turned to 28 "So, who's hungry?"

***New Androids***

26 looked at her unconscious brother with sadness and worry. They have been sitting in the infirmary for about an hour now and still Bulma has not come back to help 27.

"He'll be fine 26" Yamcha said with a comforting voice "Don't worry yourself"

"I know that but….." 26 looked away "It's all my fault that he's in this condition. Didn't you here what her said back there" 26 said with tearful eyes.

Flashback

"_I have to protect her no matter what! I can't have what is supposed to happen if I don't kill Goku happen!" He shouted louder "Because if I don't then something will come and do the job for us….at the cost of our lives!" Yamcha turned to 26 to see her nearly in tears. "I can't have her die! And I'm willing to sacrifice every life on this planet if possible"_

Flashback ends

Yamcha stared at 26 with concerned eyes then embraced her gently "It's not your fault 26. He did because he cares about you. You can't blame yourself for someone caring about you" 26 smiled her trademark smile and nodded.

"Thank you Yamcha" she said softly. Their moment was soon interrupted with a soft cough.

"Hey um…." Goten said out of nowhere "Can you have these moments when I'm not around please" Yamcha and 26 chuckled nervously.

"S-Sure thing Goten" Goten grinned then turned around to see Trunks walk in slowly. Trunks looked at Goten then Yamcha then finally 26. Trunks had to admit that looking at her you would never know that she can easily kill you with the touch of her finger. Trunks walked over to 27 with his younger sister and her friend Marron following him.

"Hey um…." Trunks started "Since my mom is busy with discussing the whole android thing. I can try and work on 27 for you guys" Goten looked at Trunks with confusion.

"Can you?" Trunks grinned.

"Hey, my mom is Bulma Briefs" he said confidently "I caught a little something from her. Now Bulla, get mom's tool bag" Bulla nodded childishly and ran to get her mother's tools. She came back dragging the bag with a red face. Trunks ran down "Don't drag it!" Bulla smiled and handed the tools to Trunks then stood next to him, awaiting any further orders. 26 smiled at Trunks and his little helpers.

"Thank you so much" Trunks blushed at 26 then looked down at 27.

"It's no problem" he said timidly. He looked over at 27 and popped opened his chest, showing all the circuits and wires of the android. Trunks cracked his knuckles and began working on the Android.

***New Androids***

Everyone watched in horror as both Goku, 29 and 28 consumed large amounts of food. Chi-Chi was the first to recover and cleared her throat.

"U=Um Goku…..?" Goku looked up at his wife and smiled with his mouth full of noodles "Shouldn't you guys be talking right now?" Goku nodded and swallowed his food quickly.

"Yeah" Goku suddenly had a serious look on his face. 28 and 29 turned to him with the same stare. "So, what exactly is this threat that you guys keep talking about?" Goku saw 28, 29, 17 and 18's expressions change.

"You see…..Dr. Gero had made further plans then you guys think" 28 said softly "He….he made it that if 18, 17 or 16 did not complete their mission then in 8 years' time, we would activate and do it ourselves" Everyone nodded "But if we were to fail then…..Another monster would appear and not also kill you but us as well" Everyone stared at 28 with horror.

"W-What?" Vegeta said in shock and anger. 28 nodded.

"There are two ways we can prevent this catastrophe" 29 stepped in "We can kill Goku, which we all decided was impossible to do, or we can find someone strong enough to defeat this beast, which we have already found" Piccolo stood up quickly.

"You mean Goten?" 28 and 29 nodded.

"Goten has the potential to defeat the new threat that will sprout. He is the only one who can-."

"What about Goku?" Krillin asked "Goku has to be the strongest person in the world. I'm sure he can handle this" 28 shook her head.

"He cannot because he will be dead" Everyone gasped in horror.

"Android 28 has a strategic perceptive system that allows her to foresee events that have not yet occurred" 29 explained, confusing everyone in the room.

"I can see the future" everyone nodded, now understanding what 29 meant "And what I saw was Goku dead on the ground with blood oozing from an opened cut. I saw all of you crying uncontrollably" Chi-Chi controlled the tears that threatened to fall and walked beside Goku.

"D-Do you know how?" she asked with held back tears. 28 slowly shook her head.

"This only leaves Goten to do what has to be done to protect this world from complete destruction" 29 said with a serious tone.

Gohan walked up "And how and who is going to train him?" 28 smirked.

"Me of course, with the help of my brothas and sistas" Gohan gave her a suspicious stare. 28 sighed "We are the only ones who can truly train this boy to his potential. This is no ordinary enemy and it's up to use to help defeat him" Goku looked at Chi-Chi then the others then back to 28.

"Okay but….how will you train him?" 28's smirk widened.

"That's a secret" Goku looked at her with a confused expression then nodded. Bulma looked around.

"Vegeta, where's Trunks and Bulla?" Vegeta looked around to find that both his children were indeed gone. Krillin then noticed this his daughter was gone as well, confusing him and 18. Bulma sighed and walked out of the room to search for the lost children.

***New Androids***

Goten watched as his friend worked vigorously on fixing the green haired killing machine in wonder. His friend's hands were moving at an amazing speed but still smooth and calculated. Goten could hear Trunks mutter big weird that he couldn't catch. He saw Bulla stare at her brother with youthful wonder and amazement and smiled. He knew that Bulma has been teaching him about mechanics but he had no idea that she taught him this much. He works like a machine himself. Bulma walked in but stopped at the door, seeing her son work so efficiently. She felt a proud feeling building in her heart. She always knew that Trunks was a natural learner but she never knew he would catch on this fast. It makes her proud to be the mother of Trunks Briefs, not that she never wasn't proud of her son.

"His motor and brain activities are normal again but for some strange reason he won't wake up" Trunks said, slightly frustrated. "I'm sorry but I think I did all that I can do" 26 smiled.

"It's okay, Trunks" she said kindly "As long as you tried it doesn't matter if you didn't succeed. Thank you" Trunks smiled up at 26 then turned quickly to see his sister stand next to the 27's still form.

"Bulla don't-" Trunks tried to stop his little sister from doing any harm.

"Hey mister scary mean guy! Wake up!" she slammed her fist onto his opened chest and, surprisingly, his fingers began to twitch and his eyes started to slowly opened.

"W-What…." He said softly, wondering how he got there in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading and I hope that you stay tuned for the next chapter to New Androids. I would just like to thank everyone for staying with this story even though it hasn't fbeen updated in awhile. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be typing this right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones following. **


	14. The love of a father and son

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I'm actually proud of this chapter (not to say I'm not proud of the others) but this one is one of my favorites **

**Happy Father's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 14- The love of a father and son**

Android 27 awoke the faces of small children then he turned his head to see a boy with lavender hair. The boy looked at him as if he saw the devil himself. He then turned to see his sister with tears in her eyes and then that Yamcha guy and Goten smiling at him. 27 wished he could move his arms and legs so that he could kill them but sadly he could not. What was he even doing being alive? If wasn't mistaken, didn't Goten beat him. 27 scoffed. He couldn't believe he was actually beaten by a boy who hasn't even been through puberty yet, whatever that was. He tried to speak but found himself enable to. The lavender haired boy walked over and screwed something on his chest.

27 felt that he could finally speak and glared at the strange child "Who the hell are you and why the hell is my chest opened?" 27 said in a threatening tone. 26 gasped.

"27, don't use language like that around children" the lavender haired boy smiled at 26.

"Don't worry, my father says way worse stuff, trust me" the lavender haired boy turned to 27 with a weak smile. "Hi, my name is Trunks Briefs" Trunks greeted. 27 scoffed again.

"What kind of stupid name is Trunks?" 27 smirked as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of stupid name is Android 27?" 27's smirk widens.

"I'm an android moron" Android 27 said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Trunks smirked "So since you're the 27th android, doesn't that make you younger than 26, which makes you her little brother" 27 glared at the boy but the smirk didn't go away. _'I kinda like this kid' _he concluded in his head.

"Anyways, will someone tell me way Jeans has my chest opened" Trunks glared at the green-haired man and frowned.

"Well, I repaired you after you got your butt kicked by Goten" 27 glared at the boy once he mentions Goten defeating him. 27 turned his head away from the lavender boy. 27 has never felt such defeat since he lost to 28 and that destroyed his pride. Now here he lies, defeated and being taken care of by another kid, how could this get even more humiliating, Android 27 felt eyes on him so he turned to see the girl with the blue hair smile up at him.

"You don't look so mean" she smiled. 27 glared at the child but for some reason she just keep smiling at him. "My names Bulla, I hit you and you woke up" she said in a childish tone. 27 looked at her for a second then back at Trunks.

"What is she your sister?" Trunks nodded. 27 sighed and looked out the window. 27 looked over to see Goten walk closer to his bed side.

"27….we should talk-" Goten was interrupted by 27's glare.

"What should we talk about? How you beat me, how your so much stronger than me, I don't think so" 27 said harshly than turned his head away from Goten.

"What was I supposed to do?" Goten shouted "You were planning to kill my father! I couldn't let you do that! I want to protect my father just as much as you want to protect 26" 27 turned his head to Goten, his eyes filled with both anger and frustration. Anger for being shouted at by the young child that defeated him and frustration for that said boy being right.

"Well then boy" 27 said with restraint anger "Since I can't kill your father to protect 26 then how the hell am I going to protect her?" Goten looked taken back for a second then 27 saw determination in the young boy's eyes.

"I'll help you protect her" Goten said with an air of seriousness surrounding him "Me and Yamcha, 28, 29, and everyone. We will all try to protect her even if it means putting our lives-"

"No…" 26 said softly. 27 quickly looked at 26 with a surprised expression. 26 looked over at 27 with a small smile "Big brother…..I am an android like you…..I can protect myself. I don't need everyone to surround me in protection" 27's eyes widened "All this time I've been trying to be something that I can never be. But now it's time I except me for who I am. I am an android created by . I was built to kill Goku and take 's revenge. But I will not follow the Doctor's plan. I will do what I think is right. I will not kill Goku. 28 and 29 have also made this decision. I hope that you could do the same" 26 stood up and smiled her usual smile. "Thank you Big brother for protecting me but now I have to protect myself." 27 looked at 26 with shock and watched her leave the room. Yamcha followed her, but turned to look at 27 one last time. 27 looked down and sighed.

It has been a whole two minutes but for the people in the room it felt like hours until finally 27 decided to speak and break the silence "I won't kill Goku" Goten smiled "But you have to promise me that no harm would come to 26….or any of them" Goten nodded, a serious expression. What was 27 going to do? He knows that if he tries to kill Goku then 28 would come after him in a second. He had to be smart and, even though he hates this phrase, give up. 27 saw the smile that did not decrease one second. Suddenly the door opened to see Android 28 and the others come in. 27 looked over and noticed that most of them were looking at Goten.

"Goten, we have something to discuss" Goku said in a serious tone.

**New Androids **

"Wait, What?" Goten shouted in both shock and fear. Goten was just told by his father that soon a powerful enemy would appear and kill not just his father but the androids as well. He then told him that Goten would have to fight this monster and beat him. Goten looked over at his brother, who gave him a worried look. "B-But why me?" Goten said in a shaky voice. Goten felt that all the weight of the world has landed right on his shoulders. Who could they tell a boy who has not experienced puberty yet that he has to go and fight some unknown enemy that they say is going to be the strongest enemy they will ever face? Goten felt cornered and wanted to run away but for some reason he couldn't move his body.

"Android 28 says that she believes that only you can defeat him" Goku said in a soft tone.

"W-Why me!" Goten stood up "Why are you putting all this on me, Why can't you do it?" Goten shouted at his father, who had a blank look on his face. Goten wanted to know why. Why couldn't his father, who they say is the strongest man in the universe, defeat him? Why is he instead sending his youngest son to go and do it, knowing that he could easily die or worse? Was his father scared to or something, was he willing to sacrifice his son to this beast thinking 'Will I always have Gohan' Goten always felt slightly jealous of Gohan. Gohan had known his father for years, they got to have precious memories together, and they had a chance to grow a special bond while with Goten. He only knew his father for 1 year. When he first met Goku at the World Tournament, when Goku said _'Chi-Chi why is there a little me behind you' _Goten never showed it but….that hurt him slightly. For his father to ask who he was….to not know that he existed, that hurt him. He felt like a…..stranger to him.

"Goten, I can't" Goku looked at his son with a serious stare. Goten felt anger boil in him once more.

"Why?" the ground around Goten slowly cracked.

"Because Android 28 said that during this…." He turned to Chi-Chi then back at Goten "I'll die" Goten's eyes widen with tears fogging his sight. Goten suddenly felt himself running to nowhere particular. He just ran with tears pouring out of his eyes. He looked around to see that he was now flying down to the earth. He kept flying until he got slightly tired and landed on a cliff. Goten let all the anger and sadness pour out of his eyes. He curled into a ball and continued to cry until he felt a presence next to him.

**New Androids**

Goku watched his son leave and was about to go after him when he felt his eldest son rush past him. Goku looked a little shocked and let his eldest son go. Goku felt a feeling in his stomach and knew that he was jealous of his son. While Goku was dead, Gohan has become less of a brother to Goten and more of a father instead. Goku knew that that was how Goten saw Gohan. Goku sometimes felt like a stranger to his son. He only after all knew him for one year. That is not enough time to get to know someone. Goku kind of hated himself. If he knew that Chi-Chi was pregnant with Goten…He would have thought things through with that fight with Cell. Now he doesn't even remember his son's birthday. But with Gohan that was different. Gohan was there when Goten was born, when he took his first steps, when he first began to speak, when he first went to school, when he threw his first punch. Goku missed too many first with Goten. Gohan has taken his place as a father in Goten's heart. Goku felt his fist ball up and calmed down.

"I'm gonna go take a walk" Goku said and walked out the room of friends. Goku walked around the large temple until he stopped a room with a large pool in the center. Goku took off his shoes and stepped his feet into the pool. Goku slowly began asking himself. _'I wonder who Goten said Daddy to?' _Goku thought with tears threatening to come out. _'It was probably to Gohan' _and after that thought the tears released slowly. Goku put his face in his hands and softly let the tears free from his eyes, not knowing that someone was behind him.

"Goku…?" He turned to see his wife staring at him with a worried look on her face. Goku tried to cover up the tears but knew that were obvious.

"H-Hey Chi-Chi" Goku said in a shaky voice. Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and sat down next to him.

"You know Goku" Chi-Chi started "I never saw you cry before and now your crying over dying-"

"It's not about that" Goku said in an emotionless tone. "It's about Goten"

Chi-Chi smiled "Don't worry Goku, Gohan can stop Goten from crying in a minute" Goku looked at his wife with sadness evident on his face.

"That's the point" Goku said shaken "I should be the one helping Goten to stop crying yet….I know that it would be like a stranger talking to him on the street"

"What are you talking about Goku?" Chi-Chi said in a confused tone.

Goku didn't look at his wife but at the reflection in the water "I know that me and Goten can never have a father/ son relationship. The best we can ever be are friends. I can never make Goten happy the way a father should. I know that he looks at me like I'm a stranger, I try to hide it with a smile but I can't! I want to be a father to Goten but I know that that spot has already been taken by Gohan. Gohan has been there for Goten the way a father should be there. Gohan knows Goten's likes and dislikes but I…..don't even know his favorite foods, colors, hobbies or anything that I should already know. Do you know how much it hurt to have to meet your son for the first time and have he look at you with a blank look, a look you give a stranger? And now I find out that I'm not going to live to see him go to high school, go on his first date, see him get married and make me a grandfather. I hate myself for not being there for him, I hate myself for not being his father and now I hate myself for never knowing him" Goku shouted, his fingers smashing through the marble floor. He looked over to see his wife with tears in her eyes. He suddenly felt a sting in his face and he realized that his wife had smacked him, and pretty hard.

"Don't you ever say that you are nothing to Goten but a stranger!" She shouted at him. "Don't you dare say that you feel like you don't know him. Goten looks up to you like a hero. He tells me every day on how cool he thinks you are and on how proud he is of having a father like you. To him…you're his role model, He wants to be you! Yes you missed a lot of his life and maybe you will miss more but…..doesn't that make you want to savor the time you have with him. Don't you want to make so many memories with him that you don't have to worry about anything? He's your son and he loves you. He loves you as much as he loves me. He would do anything for you, even go up against a killer robot, designed to kill you, just to protect you! And you stand here saying that you are not his father? That Gohan has become your replacement? Why are you acting like an idiot? Can't you see he loves you?" Goku was surprised to see his wife saying these things.

"Goten…..looks up to me?" Goku asked softly.

"More then you'll ever know" Chi-Chi embraced Goku "Goten wants nothing more than to be like you" Goku returned the embrace and cried quietly "Now go find your son and tell him you love him" Goku nodded and ran out the room and into the sky.

**New Androids**

Goten turned to see his older brother walk up next to him. Goten really didn't feel like seeing his brother right now so he turned away from him. Gohan sat next to him.

"Hey Goten" Gohan said softly "Look I know how you feel, like the world is on your shoulders. That's how I felt when I fought Cell. I felt alone and powerless, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run but I knew I couldn't. I knew that I had to protect my friends and family" Goten looked bitterly at Gohan.

"At least you knew who to protect" Goten said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"I mean, I know that I have to protect you and mom but…..I don't even know Dad. I don't know him like you do. I don't have all the memories that you have with him. I feel like a stranger to him, like I'm not his son. I want to be so bad though. He's like a role model to me I guess. I want to be him so bad but I know I can't. I know that I can never be a son to him because to him….he has one son, he has you. I don't know whether to hate you or to envy you. You'll never have to worry about not feeling unloved by him. You don't have to worry about any of that while for me…..It feels like I only have one parent sometimes" Goten tried to hold back the tears that were about to be released "Now I find out that….I'll never get to have the same relationship you have with Dad because he's going to die…..He's going to die and I can't do anything about it!" Goten released his tears and was surprised to find Gohan embracing him in a brotherly hug. Goten looked up with his tear filled eyes to see his brother staring at him with small tears in his eyes.

"Goten…..Dad cares about you as much as he cares about me" Gohan smiled "Sometimes I think he cares about you more. Goten, Dad doesn't see you as a stranger or anything below that. He thinks of you as his son. He gloats about you all the time actually. 'Can you believe Goten became a Super Saiyan at such a young age?', 'Goten is way stronger then I was when I was his age.' Dad thinks of you as a child prodigy in a way. He wouldn't wish for a different son. Sure Dad missed a lot of your life but it wasn't his fault. I'm sure if he knew that Mom was pregnant with you he would have thought of something different but that was the past Goten. Dad is with us now, even for a short time, He wants to get to know you like you want to get to know him. Understand that Dad loves you and wouldn't trade for anything in the world" Goten was close to crying again.

"R-Really?" Goten asked shyly. Gohan nodded and his smile widened when he felt his father's presence approaching. Goten turned to see his father fly down to Gohan and him. His father looked at Gohan then Goten.

"Gohan….can I speak with Goten for a second" Gohan nodded and slowly began to fly away. Goten looked up at his father then down at the ground. "Goten…..Why did you run off?"

Goten looked up slowly "I…..I was scared" Goten admitted.

"Of fighting the threat?" Goten shook his head.

"Of losing you, Dad" Goten's voice cracked "I was scared because….I won't have any time to know you better. For the past year I felt like a stranger to you. I felt like you didn't want to know your other son. The son that you recently found out that you had. I felt pushed aside. When I saw you and Gohan…..you guys looked so happy. You guys looked like an actual Father and son. I wanted to be Gohan so bad. I wanted to know how that felt, to have a relationship with your father that strong. Dad….I want to be you. You are so strong and brave and I want to be you so bad but….how can I if I'm not even a son to you" Goten looked away and waited for Goku to just nod and walk away but he stayed.

"Goten…..I'm sorry" Goku said in a soft tone "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way but…..that's not how I think of you at all, Goten" Goten looked at his father with pure shock. "Goten, even though we only knew each other for only one year….that doesn't change the fact that you are my son. For a while I thought that you hated me, that you hated the father that just came into your life after 6 years without him. I thought that you thought of Gohan as more of a father then me. But I didn't know that you felt that way as well. Goten, you are my son and I'm proud to call you that. You're kind, strong, willing to do anything to protect the people you care about. I love you, my son" Goten jumped into Goku's arms with tears running down his face. Goten looked up to see his father smiling with tears in his eyes as well.

"Dad….." Goten smiled. Goku grinned.

"Yep that's me" The two sat there and laughed until finally the laughter died down. Goten looked at his father again.

"Dad….I'll fight the unknown threat" Goten finally stoke "I don't want any more people to get hurt. I will get strong enough to defeat him and save you" Goten said with determination. Goku could have sworn he saw himself sitting next to him for a second but shook his head and grinned.

"That's my son" Goku got up with Goten following after him. Soon the two quickly began to fly back to the Lookout, both grinning brightly.

**New Androids **

Once Goten and his father made it back to the others, they were all gathered in a group discussing future plans. Goten walked over to Android 28 and the rest with a determined aura surrounding him. Android 28 looked down and smirked.

"So Goten, you decided yet?" she asked with her nature attitude influenced voice. Goten nodded.

"I want to defeat the unknown threat" Android 28's smirked widened.

* * *

**A/N: This had to be the most dramatic chapter that I had made. It took all the strength I had to not cry and it surprising it worked. I just want to thank you all for the support for this story; I couldn't make it without ya'll! **


	15. Training Begins!

**A/N:** **Well here it is! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Training Begins **

Goten awoke to the voice of Android 28 and jumped up in fear.

"BOY GET YO HALF ALIEN ASS HERE NOW!" Goten rushed to put on his training clothes and tripped over his shoes. Goten walked out of the temple to see everyone staring down at him. Goten chuckled weakly and walked over to 28. 28 looked up and down at Goten and smirk. "So, you finally decided to get yo ass out of bed" Goten nodded slowly. 28 stepped closer to Goten and pushed him down by gently touching his forehead. "Are ya ready for Hell boy?" Goten gulped and nodded, fearing for the worst. "Okay so here's how it's gonna go. You first gonna be training with 26 then 27 then 29 then me" 28 said while pointing at each Android then herself.

"Why are you last?" Goten asked. 28 smirked and walked over to him, bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Because, I'm the strongest out of all of them, so yo trainin gonna be the hardest with me" Goten gulped and chuckled nervously. 28 got back up and grinned. "Got it" Goten nodded slowly and turned to his father with a frightened face. Goku grinned and gave him a Thumbs up.

"Good luck son" Goten turned back to 28 and nodded confidently.

"Let's go!" 28 motioned for the three other androids and Goten to follow her. Goten looked behind him and grinned at his family and friends then turned and flew with 28 and the rest of the androids. Chi-Chi smiled and turned to Goku.

"Do you think that he will be alright?" Goku smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I know he will" Goku answered with confidence in his son. Trunks walked up and sighed.

"Well time to get training!" he said with excitement "Can't have Goten beating me!" Vegeta smirked and placed his hand on Trunks's head.

"Then lets begin training then" Trunks smiled up at his dad walked with him into the temple. Goku nodded to Vegeta as he passed by him then turned to the others.

"We all should be training, can't have my son do all the work now can we?" everyone nodded and headed into the temple, ready to begin their training for the unknown threat that lies ahead of them. Goku turned to his wife and smiled. "Guess I should be training with them" he kissed her gently on the cheek and followed the others until he was stopped by his wife's grasp. Goku looked to see Chi-Chi smiled at him.

"I'll train to I guess" Goku chuckled at what Chi-Chi said, causing Chi-Chi to raise her eye-brow "What, I was a fighter to you know" Goku grinned and took his wife's hand as they walked together.

**New Androids**

Goten and the other androids were flying high in the air, passing cities, towns, villages, forest and other landscapes until 28 stopped them. 26 looked at 28 with a confused look until she realized where they stopped.

"28, why are we here?" 28 smirked.

"Well girl, you did make friends here and I ain't goin around huntin for food and water so we trainin here" 26 nodded slowly, not noticing the confused looks on 27, 29 and Goten.

"Where are we anyway?" Android 27 asked. 26 blushed and looked away, only making 27 more curious.

"Well you see when I ran away I met this nice lady and man who took me in as an apprentice in cooking" 27's eye twitched.

"You mean to tell me that I was burning down forest, destroying mountains, laying waste to villages to find you and you were finding in this village all along in plain sight?" 26 nodded slowly. 27 gave a frustrated sigh and turned from 26, muttering a whole list of complaints. Goten chuckled and flew next to 26.

"So do you think that they won't mind us staying with them?" Goten asked innocently.

26 thought for a second _'If they didn't mind having me I'm sure they won't mind them' _28 crossed her arms "Well, there's only one way to find out" 28 flew down with the others following. Android 26 walked up to the bakery and slowly opened the door; the bells rang lightly, signaling that some has walked in.

"Well welcome back Alison!" a kind old woman greeted 26. 26 smiled and walked up to the woman.

"Ma'am, I have to tell you something" 26 spoke softly. The old woman looked at her confused then nodded.

**New Android **

The old woman and man stared at 26 in aw as 26 finished with what she was telling them. 26 has spent the past 3 hours explaining what has been happening from when she was built to now, taking small breaks for questions. Android 26 looked down and sighed.

"And that's all" 26 said softly. The old man sighed and turned to his wife.

"I told you that she was the one of the androids" Android 26 and the others looked at them with shock.

Android 28 stood up with a confused face "What, you know us?" The old man and woman nodded.

"You see Android 26, Sarah and I were once a part of Red Ribbon Army" Everyone gasped in surprise. Goten looked at them _'they were a part of the Red Ribbon Army? But they look so kind and gentle; how could they be a part of the Red Ribbon Army?' _The old man smiled "I guess you are wondering how we came from Red Ribbon Army to Bakers, huh? Well It begins like this" he began "I was a field soldier for the Army while Sarah was a scientist, she worked with Dr. Gero on many of his experiments excluding you guys of course"

"We met and fell in love with each other and out of love with the army's ideals" Sarah smiled then frowned.

"One day me and a bunch of other soldiers were called to go capture and put away the androids that Dr. Gero created. Of course I was young and hot blooded back then so I was looking forward to it until….."The old man stopped and looked down. Sarah held his hand and nodded to him. He nodded and continued "When I was there I saw a video camera on the floor and decided to pick it up and video tape it, as a memory of mine but when I saw what I was on the camera…..I couldn't believe it, seeing you guys so comfortable, so….human. I realized that you were not killing machines, you were just people created by a crazed scientist and was forced to do unspeakable acts out of fear of deactivation. I couldn't believe that I was a part of such cruelty and hate. So I showed it to Sarah and we both decided to quit the Red Ribbon Army. Eventually we got hitched and had two kids, one boy and one girl and both out in the world now, and started a small baking business" The old man smiled and turned to a picture of a beautiful young girl and a handsome young man smiling into the camera.

Android 26 smiled "That's why you let me in" The two elderly humans nodded cheerfully. "So all this time…."

"We knew that your real name was not Alison" The old woman chuckled.

"You did come in with a shirt with the Red Ribbon Symbol on it" 26 blushed and giggled.

"So sir and ma'am, can we train here?" Android 29 asked.

Sarah and Jerome smiled "Of course, Anything to stop that monster created" Sarah declared "I knew that man was up to know good from the start" 28 nodded "But first you guys have to rest up because from what I've seen in your programing's, this child is going to have his work cut out for him" Goten grinned and bowed to the couple.

"Thank you for letting us stay sir and ma'am" The couple smiled.

"Such a polite child" Jerome complimented. 28 nodded and turned to the couple with a smirk.

"So, where do we crash?"

Sarah smiled softly "Well, the guys can stay in my son's room and you girls can stay in Android 26's room" Goten nodded and followed the old man to the room he and the others would be staying in.

**New Androids **

Trunks screamed as his father's fist smashed into his face, sending him flying to the wall.

"Is that all you got?" His father shouted at him "You call yourself the Prince of Saiyans? HA! Come back here and fight me with the best of your abilities and not what you have been using now!" Trunks nodded and ran at his father, the two have been training for almost the entire day and Trunks has yet to beat his father. Trunks jumped and sent fast punches and kicks towards Vegeta. Bulma looked at her husband and her son train and sighed.

"Those two" Chi-Chi walked over to Bulma with sweat beaming down her face. Bulma looked up and smiled "Wow Chi-Chi, you've been busy"

Chi-Chi nodded and sat down next to Bulma. "Of course, I won't let some monster come and kill me" Bulma giggled and turned back to Vegeta and Trunks.

"I can't believe it though" Bulma spoke with a soft tone. Chi-Chi nodded and sighed.

"I guess life can never be easy but what can you do?" Bulma smirked.

"You seem pretty calm about all of this" Bulma pointed out "Usually you would be shouting at Goku or something" Chi-Chi chuckled and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know why actually" Chi-Chi said to Bulma, but it sounded like she was speaking mostly to herself. "I guess I somehow got used to how things are now. I somehow decided to not always stress about things like this. I mean the old me would be going on about how Goten is training with a bunch of monsters but…for some reason I don't see it like that anymore"

"Being the wife of Goku can do that I guess" Chi-Chi nodded with a smile then got up.

"Well I better get going, Goku is waiting for me" Bulma nodded and got up to.

"Guess I'll go with you" Bulma sighed "Seeing these two punching at each other gets a little old" Chi-Chi giggled and walked with Bulma while on her way to see her husband.

**New Androids**

Goten looked outside of the small window and smiled at the star lit sky. The room that they were sleeping in was certainly made one person and one person only. It was small with a small bed under a small window. There was an old TV at the foot of the bed with dust all over it. The floor was hard wood that creaked every time you walked on it.

"Hey kid, get in bed" Goten turned to see 27 walking in the room in a white T-shirt and shorts. Goten jumped from his seat and grinned.

"Oh come on 27, it's only ten!" Goten whined "Do I have to sleep now?" 27 rolled his eyes and quickly made himself a make shift bed on the floor.

"Sleep early cause you're going to wake up early" 27 yawned then lied down on the floor. He looked up and saw 29 almost stepping on him. "HEY WATCH IT!" 29 looked down and chuckled.

"Sorry there 27" 29 grinned at the steaming android.

27 glared at the large android "It's bad enough that I have to share the same room with a kid and Godzilla, Now I have to watch out or I might get squashed or something" 29 chuckled then kicked 27 in the face.

"Gabs like that could get you killed, _Brother_" 27 rubbed his face and huffed. Goten chuckled and jumped onto the old bed.

29 sat down next to Goten and smiled "So Goten, ready to train with 26 tomorrow?" Goten nodded slowly.

"Actually I wanted to ask a question" Goten messed with his fingers. "Is the training going to be as hard as you guys say it's going to be?"

29 looked thoughtful for a second "Well….26 I don't know and I will try to go a little easy" Goten smiled brightly "But 27 and 28…I don't think they will" Goten frowned.

"DAMN RIGHT I AIN"T!" they heard 28 shout from outside the door. Goten chuckled nervously then turned to 27.

"You humiliated me in front of everyone, made me feel like an idiot and made me quit my plans to train you" 27 said while looking out the window. "Be surprised I don't kill you during my part of the training" Goten gulped and turned back to 29. 29 gave him a small smile then went to lie down on the floor.

"Sleep Goten, you have a long day tomorrow" Goten nodded slowly and crawled underneath the sheets. "You too 27, can't have a cranky 27 now can we?"

"What would be different from any other day?" Goten chuckled, causing 29 to laugh as well.

27's eye brow twitched "Ha-ha, that was hilarious" he said sarcastically then lied down next to 29. "Try not to break the floor chubby" 27 smirked but that smirked was soon gone once 29 punched him in the face, leaving a huge mark. "OW!" Goten laughed then closed his eyes. Mentally preparing himself for what was in store tomorrow.

**New Androids **

26 looked out of the window with a huge smile. 28 walked in and put her hands on her hips.

"Girl why you smilin so much?" 26 turned and smiled at her fellow android.

"Just thinking" 28 smirked and sat down on the bed. 28 was wearing a plain black shirt with purple short shorts as sleeping wear while 26 was wearing a pink night gown that ended at her knees.

"Thinkin bout that Yamcha boy ain't ya?" 26 blushed and looked away. "Girl I knew it! I still can't believe you fell for another human. I thought that you would've givin up on them after-" 28 stopped herself, knowing where she was going. 26 look down with saddened eyes. "26, I'm sorry I-"

"Its fine" she smiled weakly. "The past is the past right?" 28 nodded slowly, knowing that the smile she was giving her was fake.

"Um….on brighter side, you ready to train that boy into shape?" 26 turned to 28 and nodded. "I don't want to see you goin easy on his ass. That ain't no way to train nobody" 26 nodded.

"I know 28, you can trust me" 28 smirked and lied down on the floor. 26 went in the bed and went under the sheets "Can you believe it 28? We could finally be free" 28 looked thoughtful. Free…..that was a word 28 didn't know that much about. Sure she was free speaking and did almost whatever she wanted but she never actually knew freedom. For a long time she was lived with the thought that her only purpose was to kill Goku then nothing. To think that, if Goten is strong enough, that she would soon be free of that burden, free from those chains. 28 couldn't help but smile.

"Nah girl….it's pretty unbelievable" 28 spoke softly.

**New Androids**

Android 28 moved slowly into the room and stared down at the small boy and smiled. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered softly.

"Goten….." she said softly.

"Yes 28?" he said in his sleep "Sweet beautiful 28" 28 blushed and cleared her throat.

"WAAAKE UPPPPP!" she shouted so loud it shook the house. 27 and 29 awoke with a jump and stared 28 with fear. Goten rushed up and smashed his head to 28's forehead, not hurting her at all but him instead.

"OW" He rubbed his head and pouted at 28.

"Rise and shine lil dawg" 28 grinned "Get up, get dressed and met me outside in 5 minutes" 28 said then walked out. 27 sighed and slowly got up.

"Most people would at least knock before entering" he yawned.

"Android 28 is not most people" 29 chuckled tiredly. Goten nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom to get dressed. 27 walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked over at the clock and groaned.

"It's only 5:30 in the morning" he fell back into the bed and fell asleep again. 29 sighed and walked out of the room for breakfast.

Goten ran out of the house and looked around for 28. Once he spotted her he ran over grinning. 28 looked up and smirked. _'He looks confident' _28 thought _'Gonna have to break that' _28 concluded in her head and walked over to Goten. Goten noticed that 26 wasn't around and hmmed.

"Um 28, where's 26 at?" Goten asked but was knocked down by a strong force. Goten was about to get up when a fist landed close to his face. Goten jumped up and gasped seeing 26 in a fighting stance. Goten was about to ask something but stopped when he saw her rushing at him. Goten blocked a punched by was unable to block her kick, which sent him flying into a tree. Goten slowly got up and breathed heavily. "N-No warning?" he shouted then dodged a Ki blast that was heading towards him. Goten frowned and charged at the pink headed android. Goten however was easily pushed back to the ground. Goten jumped away from her and glared. 26 rushed at Goten and attacked him with quick kicks and punches. Goten blocked almost all of them except a kick to the side that threw him on the ground again. Goten then felt himself being picked up by his leg. He looked up, or down in his case, to see 28 smiling at him.

"Well you sure can take a punch" 28 grinned. Goten huffed and crossed his arms "Don't get mad now boy" she put him down then walked over to 26. "26 here was just testin ya"

26 nodded "Now Let's get to the real training" she smiled and walked over to Goten. "Now I'm going to train you the art of sensing an android" Goten's eyes widened.

"B-But I thought that an android's power level can't be sensed" 26 smiled.

"Well that's true in a sense but you're special" Goten blushed "I know that you sensed our energy back in North City"

"Yeah but it can for like a second then left like magic" Goten said softly.

26 knelt down to Goten's level "So all I have to do is teach how to control that gift of yours" she got up again. "Now, I'm going to attack you from different places in the area. You won't be able to tell where I am unless you sense me coming" 26 smiled "are you ready?" Goten nodded and got into a fighting stance. 26 nodded then disappeared. Goten looked around and tried to sense her presence but only felt the presence of the people in the village. _'Come on' _Goten bit his lip and gasped as he felt himself flying another tree. Goten crashed into the tree, causing it to fall down, then got up slowly. He looked to see 26 slowly shaking her head. "You need to concentrate more" she walked over to him.

"I am concentrating" Goten said while dusting off small pieces of wood.

"You're concentrating on all the moving and living things around here. You need to expand your mind, you need to sense everything" she said while circling Goten, You need yo focus on the trees, the grass, the ground beneath your feet, the rocks, the clouds, all of that or you'll never be able to sense me or anything like me" Goten nodded and looked up.

"Not to be rude or anything but what does this have to do with fighting?"

Android 26 sighed with a smile "How are you supposed to defeat someone you can't sense" Android 26 voice suddenly changed from happy to serious "Your opponent well use this disadvantage of not being able to sense him as an advantage" Goten nodded and smirked. 26 nodded and disappeared again. Android 28 watched as Goten once again crashed to the floor by 26. _'Good luck sista, yo gonna need it'_ 28 turned around and groaned.

"I'm hungry" she said to herself then headed into the house for some breakfast.

**New Androids**

Goku grinned as Chi-Chi took down Videl after a long and tiring match against each other. Goku, Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi were up on Kami's lookout training hard for the approaching opponent that was soon to come. Gohan walked over to Videl and helped her up.

"Geez Gohan, your mom can sure pack a punch" She chuckled. Gohan nodded and looked over at his mom.

"Yep that's her alright" Gohan laughed. Chi-Chi walked over to Gohan and Videl and giggled.

"Sorry Videl, I guess I went a little too hard"

"Hey, Going soft never helps anyone" Videl grinned then sat down. "Let's take a lunch break" Goku grinned brightly hearing the world 'lunch' and ran over to Videl.

"You just read my mind!" Goku chuckled and lead the others to the temple then to the kitchen. As Goku was walking over to the table with arms full of food a thought came to him. "I wonder how Goten's doing."

Gohan grinned at his dad and bit into an apple "He's probably fine"

"Yeah I guess" Goku said with his mouth full "I just hope there not working him to long"

"Like I said earlier, going soft never hurts anyone" Goku nodded.

"That's true, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now if I went easy on myself or if people went easy on me" Chi-Chi nodded.

"He's fine, I know that" Chi-Chi smiled.

**New Androids **

28 walked out whistling with 27 and 29 behind her. She looked in front of her and sighed. _'It's been almost the entire day and he still hasn't got it?'_ She thought while looking at a half beaten Goten. 28 looked to see 26 about to attack him again when suddenly Goten dodged her attack and punched her to a tree. Goten gasped in disbelief then grinned. 27's eyes widened _'How the hell did he do that!' _ 29 grinned _'Remarkable! He complete knew she was there' _Android 28 smirked _'Not bad kid' _

"I did it I did it!" Goten jumped in the air "I can sense-" he shouted but was slammed to the ground by 28.

"Still got a lot to learn lil man but nice first job" 26 walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you could do it now let's take a break and try it again later"

Goten looked up with excited eyes "But I don't want to take a break I can still go" Goten said excitedly.

Android 26 looked at Goten with shock _'How can someone have this much energy' _She thought then smiled "Okay then back into your position" Goten nodded and went back to the center of the field. "This time though I won't go easy on you"

"W-Wait that was you going easy on me?" Goten shouted but was punched dead in the face by 26.

Android 28 looked at 27 then to 29 "This is gonna be fun" she smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and hope that you will read the next (Whenever that will come out) SEE YA!**


	16. Small Break

A**/**N: Well here it is! The next chapter to New Androids! I'm very sorry for the wait and \i will try to not let it happen agai. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters except the new androids, they were thought up by yours truly.

* * *

Chapter 16- Small Break

Goten walked up the stairs with silent relief that today's training session has ended. Goten has spent the past week training long and hard with android 26 and what he thought of 26 as an easy master was wiped straight from his mind. Never has he experienced such a difficult and tiring day in his life. Goten slowly opened the door and nearly giggled at the thought of sleep. He jumped into the bed and sighed in content. 'It was worth it in the end I guess' Goten thought. Today Goten has finally mastered the nearly impossible skill of sensing an androids presence. Goten was so happy until he heard those fearful words that popped out of Android 28's mouth.

"Great now the next person who is gonna train yo ass is none other then 27" 28 said cheerfully "Good luck brotha yo ass is gonna need it" she chuckled while pointing to a smirking 27.

Goten's body started to shake from fear of 27. 'Now that guy doesn't look like someone to mess with. I bet he's gonna try to kill me!' Goten looked up at the moon and sighed 'But I have to do this! The fate of the world is in my hands!' Goten nodded and smiled. He laid his head onto the soft pillow. 'I can't lose, I won't lose!' Goten repeated in his head multiple times then fell asleep.

New Androids

Goten awoke to the sound of no one else but Android 28, who was shouting his name from down stairs.

"GOTEN, WAKE YO ASS UP BEFORE I COME UP THERE!" Goten quickly awoke and ran down the stairs and into the small kitchen. Goten looked around and noticed that 26 and 28 are the only people, well robots, up.

"Where's 27 and 29?" Goten asked softly. 28 smiled down at Goten and placed a large plate of food in front of him. Goten grinned and quickly dug into his food.

"You ain't see them in the room upstairs?" 28 asked while sitting down across Goten. Goten stopped and remembered him stepping on two hard pillows that shouted ow while running to the stairs, Goten chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.28 shook her head and turned toward the kitchen entrance to see a pissed off 27 and 29.

"Thanks for the wake up call Goten" 27 mumbled and grabbed a plate and sat down. 29 sighed and grabbed two plates.

"The next time you want to wake us up Goten, don't" he said then sat down next to 27. Goten nodded slowly while looking at his food. 28 chuckled and roughed up Goten's hair.

"Don't mind those two. They just woke up on the wrong side of the bed if you know what I mean" Goten chuckled and smiled up at 28. 27's eye brow twitched in irrritation 'That's exactlly what happen you moron!'

"So...do I start training with 27 today?" Goten asked while finishing his plate.

"Actually I was thinking that as a celebration for finishing the first part of his training, we should spend the day out and tomorrow Goten can train with Big Brother" 26 suggested with a smile. 28 thought for a second and nodded.

"Goten has been working for a while now and he did finish way fasta then I thought he would so...I guess so" Goten grinned as wide as he posssibly can and ran to hug 28 until 28 stopped him in his trackes "Boy you touch and I'll knock yo ass out" Goten quickly stopped and grabbed his plate to put it into the sink. 27 nearly shouted with anger that they were not going to be training today.

"What?" 27 shouted with anger, he tried to stop himself at least "What the hell do you mean we're taking a freaking break? We don't have time for celebrations! Don't you see that the more we waste time the less of a chance we have once we go against-!" 27 was stopped by 28's intense stair that stopped birds from chirping outside.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some punk fool, okay green head? I don't care who you think you are but let me remind you of who I am" 28 said slowly as she walked closer and closer to 27, the sound of her heels filling the quiet room. "Now you may be right that we can't waste time but that don't give you no right to come up in my grill think that you was top meat, bitch I'm yo superior and I won't have no punk with green hair come up and tell 28 somethin she already knows. When I decide somethin you best be quiet and let it roll and if you have an issue then to freakin bad baby" 28 said while towering over 27. "I hope I made myself clear" she turned around and walked up the stairs. 26 let go of the breath she had no idea she was holding and walked over to her probably scared out of his senses brother.

"Are you okay 27?" 26 asked softly. 27 nodded slowly and walked to the stairs.

"I'm gonna go put on some clothes" 27 said softly then quickly walked upstairs. 26 turned to see 29 releasing a low chuckle.

"That 27 is just like a child, never listens and is surprised when he gets yelled at by someone above him" 26 smiled and nodded. "I better go and make sure 28 didn't change her mind and attacked 27 while he was walking up the stairs" 29 said then left the room quickly. 26 sighed and walked over to the window. 'I really wish 28 and 27 would get along or at least find some common ground' 26 thought as she walked over and put the rest if the plates away and into the sink. 'I better get dressed too or 28 might get upset and leave without us' 26 ran upstairs and into her room, getting ready for a relaxing day with her family.

New Androids

Come on 26!" Goten whined while pulling a smiling 26 into a small comic store. "Just one! PLEASE!" 28 shook her head and smirked.

"Goten, before we go anywhere else I need to get you some new clothes" Goten always hated clothes shopping and never went with his mother to go so when Goten heard that the first thought that came to his mind was 'So that's why she agreed to going out!' The young half sayian concluded in his mind. 27 sighed and crossed his arm. 28 turnd her head and smirk at him. "You too gloomy doom dawg" 27 gave her a wicked glare, only making her smirk widen. "Come on you lil girls" 28 pushed them into a small clothing store with brown walls and a brown floor. 28 grinned and ran into the hats section. Goten looked around and sighed 'Guess I have no choice but to look for clothes' Goten looked around and found the children's section and gasped at the horrible line of clothing they had for children his age. All Goten saw was suites, over alls and sailor suits that a mother would force her child to where on picture day at their school. Goten looked over to see 28 looking in the mirror while wearing a outfit she put together in a matter of minutes. She had on a blue and red basket ball shirt with a red seven with white outlining. she also had on a black skirt that ended above her knees and white and blue sneakers. on her head was a blue scarf and a white and blue hat that was tilted at the side while on her wrist were red and white wristbands.

"Wow, she didn't waist time"Goten muttered then looked over to see 26 and sighed, seeing that she too found an outfit to wear. 26 wore a pink long sleeve shirt that covered most of her hands and her neck. she also had a red skirt and pink boots. 'At least she doesn't have on as much stuff as 28' Goten sighed and looked over to try and find something that he found at least somewhat wearable. He was about to pick out something when he heard 27's voice.

"Do you have these in black" Goten looked over and almost shouted seeing 27 with new clothes as well. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with blue shorts. he removed his hat showing his green hair and on his feet were black flip flops. Goten groaned and continued to search, realizing that the clothing he was going to pick out was for girls. He walked over to the shoes section of the store and looked around for some nice training shoes. He turned around seeing 29 lacing shoes onto his feet. 'You got to be kidding me! Even 29 found something before me!' Goten thought with frtustration written on his face. 29 had on a black hoodie with the words "Big Man!" written in green in the center. He wore blue jeans and black and green boots. Goten bit his lip and sat down on the floor. Goten then noticed two feet standing in front of him. Goten looked up and saw 26 smiling down at him.

"What's wrong Goten?" Goten sighed and looked away.

"I can't find anything that I like" 26 giggled and Goten's childish behavior and sat down next to him.

"Goten, if you wanted help, why didn't you ask?" she said in a cheerful tone. Goten blushed and continued to not look at the smiling android.

"I felt...embaressed" 26 giggled and got up, pulling Goten up with him.

"Oh Goten" 26 sighed. "28!" Goten quickly got out of Android 26's grip. 26 smiled "Goten, you don't have to worry. 28 lives for these kinds of situations" Goten nodded slowly, still unconvinced, and followed 26 to the women's section of the store where 28 was arguing with a woman about shoes.

"For the last time girl, I saw these shoes first!" the woman shouted at the pissed off android.

"And for the last time old hag, I said I saw them first so you best step out my face before things get staight ghetto!" 28 shouted back. Goten stepped back, fearing the dark skinned female infront of him. "We can step outside and handle this like real women" 28 threatened.

"2-28?" 26 rushed in between the women "Goten has a question for you" 28 stopped glaring at the woman infront of her and turned to Goten.

"What up lil man?" she asked, now ignoring the still steamed woman.

"U-Um...can you help me...look for..." Goten gulped "clothes?" 28 grinned and grabbed the young sayian.

"Why ain't you tell nobody in the first place!" 28 grinned then stopped and took the shoes from the older woman. The woman was going to shout at 28 but stopped seeing the look she was getting from said android. Goten felt her stop, being that he subconsiously had his eyes closed and looked up to see 28 staring down at him. "What's your favorite color?"

Goten blinked and said slowly "blue" 28 grinned and looked around for something. Goten watched as 28 walked over to some area of the store then to another and then to another until finally she appeared infront of him with a whole stake full of clothes.

"Go over to that changing room and try on these clothes" Goten looked over at the clothes then back at 28 like she had three heads.

"You mean all of them?" Goten asked the grinning woman.

"Yeah brotha" 28 said and then one of her braids wrapped itself around Goten's leg and took him to on the changing rooms. 28 sat down in a chair that was outside of the rooms and started whistling to past the time.

New Androids

Trunks yawned while staring up at the blue sky above him 'I wonder how Goten's training going?' Trunks thought. Trunks's Dad and the others left to go and try to find the threat before it pops out.

Vegeta even said it himself"Why wait for something that's going to kill us! Let's just kill it now and get it over with" Trunks sighed, remembering his father's fiery words 'Bet it must be awesome being around all those cool androids, especially Android 26 and Android 28' Trunks blushed and quickly got up.

"I wish that I could be trained by androids" Trunks muttered then thought about it for a second. "You know never mind, that would probably mean I would have to go and fight this threat and I'm not good with that kind of pressure" Trunks walked over and flew up in the air. "I wonder when they are going to come back, I'm so bored!" Trunks flew down to the ground and began walking around the Lookout, trying to find something else to do.

New Androids

"Lil boy will you get out of that changin' room already!" 28 shouted. They have spend the past hour doing nothing but seeing Goten trying on clothes and judging to see if the clothes work or not. Goten walked out of the room with a frown on his face 'Please will this be the last time?' Goten walked out with a white T-shirt that had the number 10 in blue in the center. over that T-shirt was a dark blue hoodie. he also wore dark blue jeans and white sneakers with blue lines at the bottom.

"How do I look now?" Goten asked the android. 28 looked up and down and grinned.

"It'll do for now" 28 stretched "Now, Goten go put all those into the bags and 27 will go pay for them" 27 glared at 28 then looked down at Goten.

27 gave a sighed from supressed anger "Hurry up" Goten nodded and ran into the changing room quickly. When Goten came out 27 was outside the room waiting for him. Goten looked down while he walked with him to the cashier. 27 put the clothes on the table then looked down at Goten "Why are you so quiet all of the sudden? What happened to mister tough guy that I fought and went easy on" Goten looked up then back down.

"Just thinking..." Goten said softly.

27 rolled his eyes "Well, about what?"

Goten looked away from the easily angry android "About...you training me" 27 gave Goten a confused look then smirked.

"What, are you scared or something?" Goten bit his lip, confirming his question "You're afraid of training with me?" 27 said with amusment. Goten nodded slowly but looked up to see 27 walking away with the clothes. "Don't be" 27 said with a firm voice "Fear is something you can not express when fighting the threat that you'll have to face soon. If you're afraid of training from me, then you're definitely not ready for him" 27 said then walked out of the store. Goten looked down with balled fist. then ran out to catch up with the others.

New Androids

All the was running though Goten's mind was what 27 had said to him in the store, resulting in him not really being into the day's activities. 27 was right. Goten was soon to face a monster that plans on bringing nothing but chaos and he was afraid of a training session with Android 27. Goten couldn't show fear, even though he can't help it. He has to be strong for his friends and family. He couldn't just sit around and let fear take over him like that. Goten walked into the room and saw 27 looking out the window.

"27..." 27 turned and smirked at the determined aura around the young child.

"What?" 27 asked with an amused voice.

"I-I'm scared" Goten started "But that doesn't mean have to show fear. I'm ready for your training session and I won't back down.

27 nodded and walked past the boy "Get some rest little boy, your gonna need it"Goten nodded at the android, fully ready for what he has instore for him.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter I promise will have more action but I'm still working on it and I had to put something up and this just popped into my head. Thank you and have a wonderful Holiday season!


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: What up yah'll. Sorry for the long wait but yah'll know how life is. Anyways I wanted this chapter to be both serious and cute so I put in some small cute moments just to give this a warmer feel. Hope you guys like because I have news for you. **

**Chapter 17- Calm before the storm **

A cool breeze blew as the grass quickly became an ocean of green waves. Goten stood in front of 27 with determination and an aura of seriousness surrounded both the fighters. 28 watched from afar as Goten and 27 got into fighting stances.

"Don't go easy on me now." 27 said with a smirk appearing on his face. Goten nodded and rushed at the android. 28 smirked then turned over to 26 and 29 who were sitting comfortably under a tree.

"Looks like the two already started." 29 said with a mouth full of berries that 26 picked in the early morning. 26 nodded and looked over to the two fighters battling it out. _'Don't go too hard on him 27….' _ She thought worriedly. 28 yawned and looked back over to Goten and the android and chuckled as their power levels increase in strength. Goten jumped back and glared at the green haired android _'He's stronger than last time' _Goten was shot out of his thoughts by 27's quick punches which Goten tried hard to dodge. Goten watched as 27's punch landed on the ground, creating a large crater and bit his lip. _'If that punch hit me then….' _ Goten dodged another punch but failed to a knee in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground. Goten shouted in pain as his body smashed the ground. _'Is this guy really trying to kill me?' _ As if ready Goten's thoughts; 27 jumped down next to Goten with a smirked plastered on his face.

"Do you really think that the threat is going to go easy on you? This guy is no joke; he will personally kill you without giving a f-."

"Watch your mouth around Goten!" 26 shouted from the side lines. 27 looked over and nodded then turned back to Goten.

"Without giving a crap." He grabbed Goten and threw him to a tree. "You're too soft and nice. In order to fight this guy you can't have any second thoughts about anything, once you're head to head with him….it's life or death." He walked over to Goten. "No second thoughts just go in and fight!" 27 kicked Goten into a tree. "I want you to come at me with pure rage and anger, if I'm not wrong isn't that how Sayians become stronger or something." Goten looked up and glared at 27 and rushed at him once again. Goten launched a punched straight to 27's face, which landed perfectly and shot 27. The android smirked while dodging the attack. "That's what I'm talking about, no mercy towards your opponent. Do you think that he's going to give you any mercy when he comes at you?" Goten nodded and continued his attack to 27 without holding back.

Android 28 watched the two going at it with amusement. "Don't yah'll just love seein a good brawl?" the android turned to her comrades.

"Well….I don't want them to go and kill each other." 26 said with concern in her voice. 28 rolled her eyes and looked back at the two.

"A lil danger ain't gonna hurt nobody girl. Home boy gotta get used to an enemy comin at him to kill his ass….lord knows we did…." 28 said with a distant tone. 26 looked over at 28 and nodded.

"But still….he's just a child."

28 chuckled. "Girl, from what I heard he ain't no child no more. Brotha saw some shit that would make a grown man cry." 26 frowned at 28's choice of words but sighed.

"I guess….." 26 said softly.

"Don't worry 26; I'm sure 27 has some restraint-."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They all stopped and turned to see Goten with his arms wrapped around himself protectively while standing next a large steaming crater right next to him. Goten glared up at 27 with pure rage in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Goten shouted at the green haired android.

"Nice dodging, but next time don't just stand there like a moron." 27 flew down and walked over to Goten. "Not bad for today, go cool off for a second," Goten stuck his tongue out then turned to walk back to the others. 27 watched as 26 ran over and quickly mothered him while 28 rolled her eyes and patted his head and smirked. _'Maybe that kid could…' _

**New Androids **

"DADDY!" Vegeta quickly turned to see his young daughter running up to him with opened arms. He smirked and caught the hyper girl as she jumped to him, almost knocking him over.

"Yes Bulla?" Vegeta said in his most gentle tone. Vegeta doesn't know why but he always lets his guard down whenever he's near his daughter. He has this strange urge to protect her from anything no matter how small or insignificant.

"Can I come with you to fight the bad guy?" Vegeta couldn't believe the worlds that came out of her mouth.

"W-What?" Vegeta was completely frozen and confused at Bulla.

Bulla giggled. "Well…I keep hearing about a bad man that's going to attack soon and I was wondering if I can go and fight him with you guys." Vegeta smirked at the young girl in his arms. He has always dreamed that she would one day want to fight but….not at this time.

"Bulla….As much as I want you to come with me and fight alongside your brother and I….now is not the right time. This enemy is unknown as his power….and I wouldn't want you to be put into harm's way."

"But Daddy Trunks gets to go and fight with you why can't I?" Bulla said with small tears coming from her large eyes.

"Bulla…you are too young and inexperienced to fight this threat." Bulla huffed and looked away in anger. Vegeta sighed and sat down with her on his lap. "But as soon as this is over I'll take you and your brother on a trip to the mountains for intense training, how does that sound?" Bulla quickly turned to her father with joy in her eyes.

"Really Daddy?" Vegeta nodded and chuckled as Bulla jumped up and down attacked her father with a tight hug; but sadly the moment was soon over as Piccolo walked inside the room with a discouraged look in his eyes. Vegeta glared at Piccolo and stood up, with Bulla wrapped around his arms protectively.

"Well, did you find anything?" Vegeta said with his harsh voice back. Piccolo ignored Vegeta's words and cleared his throat.

"Vegeta, we couldn't find a trace of the threat." Piccolo said to the now frustrated Vegeta.

"What do you mean you found no trace?" Vegeta said with restraint rage. Piccolo looked at Bulla then back at Vegeta, who quickly got the message and gently put Bulla down. "Bulla go find your bother and play with him."

"But Daddy….." Bulla looked at her father then nodded. Vegeta watched his youngest child run out then turned back to Piccolo.

"So what do we do now just sit and wait for a child to finish his training?"

Piccolo sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm not one for waiting either Vegeta but we don't really have much of an option. Until this guy shows up we have no choice but to be patient." Vegeta glared at Piccolo, who just glared back.

After what felt like an hour, Vegeta broke the glaring contest and crossed his arms. "Whatever." Vegeta muttered and turned to walk out of the room when Piccolo stopped him in his tracks.

"Vegeta….Have more faith in Goten, he is Goku's son after all." Vegeta shrugged of Piccolo's hand and continued to walk out the room. Piccolo stared at the door and sighed. "Hard headed bastard."

**New Androids**

"Goten, would you like more?" Android 26 asked the dump trunk of a mouth Goten. Goten nodded while stuffing a whole burger in his mouth. The guys thought that while they're taking a break that they can have a small picnic in the backyard, with the beautiful weather and all it just seemed like the perfect time. Android 26 giggled and handed Goten a nicely sized slice of cake that she baked earlier that morning. 28 looked over at him and chuckled.

"Damn lil brotha, you can shove down some food." Goten looked up at 28 and nodded. "Look like 29 got some competition." 29 chuckled and patted Goten on the head.

"I do not believe in competition, I believe in partnership." 29 grinned "So Goten when this is over how about we take a celebration trip to the buffets?" Goten chuckled and nodded with a grin on his crumb stained face. 27 rolled his eyes and leaned on the tree that they were sitting under.

"Great, it's bad enough to have one walking trash can but now I have to deal with two, my life is so fulfilled." 27 said with strong sarcasm in his voice. He looked over to see both Goten and 29 glaring at him before returning to their food and chuckled. "Oh scary."

"So I have one question." They all turned to Goten. "How do we know when this threat comes?"

Android 28 bit her lip and frowned. "Well, for us androids we can sense his presence but for you guys…..well…"

"One day our sister Android 24 told us that she was walking down the hall where Dr. Gero would go to work on some secret project, we of course were not ever to go there." 29 looked down, losing his appetite slowly.

"But that dimwit 24 wasn't the smartest knife so that girl up and went down, talkin bout seein somethin shiny or something."

Android 26 shook her head at 28's words. "Anyways, she said that there was this sound….."

"A sound?" Goten said in confusion.

"Yes, it was a voice actually….a singing voice. She said that it was sounded so soft yet so powerful. As she went deeper….the voice got louder until it was as loud as thunder, she said it sounded like Opera."

"Opera….?"

"Yes, and when she looked inside she saw something horrible….just horrible."

"What did she see?" Goten said with complete curiosity.

Android 26 looked away and sighed. "She….forgot what it looked like." Goten almost fell over. "But she did remember something…..its glowing yellow eyes." Goten stopped eating and fiddled with his fingers.

"T-That sounds pretty scary…." 26 quickly shut her mouth and smiled at Goten.

"But don't worry, you'll beat him I'm sure of it." Goten looked up at 26 and smiled. 26 always knew how to brighten up someone's spirits with just her smile. _'No wonder Yamcha is so head over heels for her' _Goten thought. 28 smirked and quickly got up.

"Okay break times over. 27 and Goten get back to workin.' They nodded and flew back over to the training field to continue 27's intense lessons.

**New Android **

26 sighed while walking down the dirt covered road of the small village with a thoughtful look in her eyes. After Goten and 27 completed their training, 28 decided to call it a day and head in for dinner. Unfortunately they did not have enough food so 26 offered to get grocery shopping. _'I wonder how Yamcha is…?' _she thought with a blush on her face. Android 26 has felt nothing but pure concern and worry for her human lover. She never thought that she would ever fall for someone again after what happened before. But Yamcha is just so….different. He's kind and caring yet rough and wild, something that 26 is necessary not used to. 26 stopped in the middle of the road and looked down at her feet with sadness. She shook her head and continued her way down the road with groceries in hand to the old man and woman's house.

"Guys, I'm home." 26 walked in with a smile on her face.

"Girl we in the kitchen!" She heard 28 shout from said area. 26 gently walked inside and almost dropped her groceries seeing none other than Yamcha sitting down having a glaring contest with 27.

"Y-Yamcha….." Yamcha quickly turned, hearing 26's surprised tone, and ginned uncontrollably. 26 quickly put the grocery and ran into Yamcha's opened arms with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I missed you so much!" Yamcha wrapped his arms around 26 and for a small moment they were away into another world where it was only them and their love.

"I missed you too…..26." Yamcha said with complete love in his voice. 27 rolled his eyes while 28 and the others grinned at the young couple in front of them.

"Okay can you two get a room or something; I'm not in the mood to throw up at the moment." 27 said as he looked away from the couple. 26 giggled and slowly let go but gasped as Yamcha quickly held her hand.

"So….whens dinner?" Goten asked, causing everyone to chuckle, excluding 27 who just smirked and shook his head.

**New Android**

Yamcha couldn't wish for any place better than where he was now; Lying down next to 26 on top of the roof of the house while staring up at the stars was heaven to him.

"This is nice…." Yamcha said as he smiled up at the sky. 26 nodded then wrapped her arms around him. "You know as soon as this threat guy gets his ass kicked this is how it's gonna be…..just you and me. I promise." Yamcha said with complete determination in his voice. "We'll live either in the city or somewhere out here, it doesn't matter to me, and we'll visit our friends all the time, we'll….." Yamcha looked at 26 and grinned. "Well the other stuff will be a surprise." He chuckled and watched 26 looked at him with confusion.

"Yamcha….I have a question about you?" 26 asked with her usual kind hearted tone.

"Yes?" Yamcha said while moving closer into her embrace.

"W-Well….um….I was reading in a magazine about relationships and I was wondering…..how do humans reproduce?" Yamcha quickly backed away with a huge blush on his face.

"W-What..?" Yamcha couldn't believe his ears. How was he supposed to answer her? He tried had not to look into her bright blue eyes but couldn't help and looked to see her staring at him with childlike curiosity.

"Well I tried to ask everyone else but they all just laughed and walked away. I even tried to ask Goten and he just blushed and ran off, saying to ask you so….how do humans reproduce?" Yamcha could not believe the situation he was in. He serious was thinking about jumping off the roof and running for his life but for some strange reason his body wasn't moving. He scratched the back of his head and tried hard to explain the reproduction process.

"Um…..well…..you see when I guy and a girl um like each other….well sometimes they don't have to like each other I-I mean they should like each other but…and then there's artificial insertion but…..well I guess you can count adoption but then again someone had to have made the child whose being adopted but…..um….." He looked to see 26 with and even more confusion. "Look….when two people love each other, they make a serious decision about children, and when they both decide to have children they….um….."

**New Androids**

Android 26 looked at Yamcha with complete aw. "So that's how humans reproduce?" Yamcha nodded slowly with a permanent blush on his face. "So….."

"Hmm?" Yamcha looked up to see 26 blushing and playing with the bottom of her skirt.

"Do you think….that we could ever…" Yamcha's eyes widened as he quickly realized what she was going to say.

"So…um….you want to…..have…kids….." Yamcha looked away with a huge blush on his face.

"N-Not now but in the future…..would you….." Yamcha smiled at 26 then pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah….I'd love to have kids with you…." 26 smiled up at Yamcha and tightened her hold on him. "But before that I would like to make an honest woman out of you."

26 looked at him confused. "But I haven't lied to you." Yamcha chuckled and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"That wasn't exactly what I mean." He grinned. "I was talking about marriage."

"Oooohhhh…." 26 giggled. "I've read about marriage in the magazine as well…..it sounds really nice."

"Yeah….It'll be especially nice with you…." Yamcha grinned and they were about to kiss again when a rude and loud voice interrupted them.

"YO CAN YA'LL NIGGAS SHUT THE HELL UP? SOME PEOPLE IS TRYIN TO SLEEP!" They jumped and quickly jumped down to the ground then ran inside.

"Sorry 28!" They both said with smiles on their faces.

**New Androids**

"Come on Goten more force!" They all watched as 27 and Goten continued to exchange blows. Yamcha watched in complete amazement as Goten's speed was nearly invisible to the naked eye.

"Go Goten!" Yamcha cheered from the side lines. 28 smirked as Goten showed more force and anger.

"Remember to use your anger!" Goten nodded at 27's words and rushed to throw a punch at him.

"Enough!" they stopped in midair and turned to see 28 smiling up at them. They nodded and flew down to them and collapsed on the ground. "Now that you two have been battling it out I think that it's time to continue yo trainin with 29." 27 nodded and walked beside 28. Goten looked up at the cheerful android and nodded.

"Come Goten, Android 27 has taught you how to use your anger but I shall teach you how to control it. Anger can be a powerful weapon…..but also deadly. Sometimes people swim too deep into their own anger, becoming consumed by their rage. I will teach you to control that anger you hold and to fully use it to your advantage. Are you ready?" Goten nodded and grinned. 29 nodded and told Goten to follow him to the training grounds to begin their training.

**New Androids **

Android 28 looked up into the sky with a thoughtful look in her eyes. 27 walked over to her with a knowing look.

"You can sense him can't you?" 28 looked over at 27 and nodded.

"He's coming…..I can feel it…"

"Do you know when?" 28 turned to 27 and sighed.

"Soon….that's all I can say…..soon"

**A/N: Hey you'll! I hoped you guys liked it. The news is that once 29 are training session and once 28's comes up I shall begin a TIMESKIP. Only like one year so that Goten can get the full training without me having to go chapter by chapter by chapter lol. This Idea came to me thanks to a review that was like a light bulb to the head. Thank you so much for that Review. Anyways stay tuned!**


	18. Goten's Determination

**A/N: Hi everybody! Okay so this chapter was actually supposed to go a totally different direction but as I was typing it I started to really really hate the way it was going so I deleted it and started over and I must say that I like this way better than before. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I'm trying to get into this college and it's really starting to tire me out with all this crap. Good lord why can't this be an easier! Lol anyways I'm just rambling now :D Soooooo enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Goten's Determination  
**

"Come on Goten, I know that you're faster than that." Android 29 smirked as Goten continued to throw punch after punch toward the large android yet no of them seem to land. _'How is he so fast?'_ Goten clenched his teeth in frustration.

28 and the others were observing from afar with watchful eyes. "You know, he ain't doing a half ass job." 28 smirked.

27 shrugged. "He could be a little faster." He took his hands in his pockets and leaned on the trunk of the tree. "But I guess he's pretty good." 26 smiled at 27. He's changed so much since they were first created. He used to be so distant and angry. He was true to his nature as a killing machine but now…he seems calmer. He isn't the angry man he was before. Sure he was still sarcastic and arrogant but to a much lesser degree. "But he still isn't half way strong enough to go up against him."

"He will be though….I believe in him." 26 said with hope in her eyes. 27 rolled his eyes at 26 but on the inside he was nodding in agreement. Goten gasped as he fell down to his hands and knees with beads of sweat pouring from his face. He just couldn't land on hit on him, he was too fast. 29 flew down in front of Goten and smiled.

"Goten, you have to think ahead to what your opponent is going to be doing. When fighting you must always be ahead of them, outsmart them."

"H-How….do I….do….that?" Goten said in between breaths.

"Every opponent has a kink in them….a small sign as to what they are planning on what attack they might do. You must learn how to read your opponent to the point where you can predict every single blow they make. Do not be distracted with the thought of taking me down, many try and fail when they plan like that. You must keep a level head and think clearly or you might end up with your head on the ground while your body is floating in the air." Goten nodded and stood up. 29 stepped back and placed his arms behind his back. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah…." Goten got into a fighting stance. "…I'm ready." Goten grinned then rushed at the large Android.

**New Android**

Yamcha chuckled as he picked up the small and exhausted Goten and placed him on his back. "So he basically used up all his energy and passed out?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Mmhmm just knocked himself out." 28 crossed her arms around her chest and chuckled. "It was the funniest think that I eva seen."

"28!" 26 jumped over to them. "I don't think that seeing some poor child passing out from exhaustion is something amusing." Yamcha grinned at 26 who was trying hard not to giggle at Goten's predicament.

"Come on 26 you know it was funny." Yamcha said to his pink girlfriend. 26 turned away and giggled.

27 rolled his eyes and turned his head to 29, "You really worked him out didn't you?"

29 nodded. "I'm just doing my job." 27 smirked.

"Yeah, I have to admit I would have thought that would have gone easy on him….not bad." 29 stopped and stared at 27 with complete shock in his eyes. Never has Android 27 complimented or even acknowledged another person before yet here he was now telling him that he did a decent job. _'He really has changed…..' _ 27 looked back and frowned. "What the hell are you looking at?" 29 shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing brother….nothing at all…" 27 narrowed his eyes suspiciously then shrugged and continued walking back to the cottage. 29 sighed and ran up to the others. _'Some things on the other hand never change.' _

**New Android**

Goku yawned as he stared up at the sky, thinking of nothing but his son. It's been about three months since he saw him and Goku was actually starting to feel a little curious on how Goten was. Goku knew that his son couldn't be in any real danger but being that he was still his father there will always be that feeling in his stomach that no matter how hard he tries he could not get rid of it. _'Maybe I should have gone with Yamcha…?' _Goku thought until he felt a presence coming from behind him.

"Kakarot…" Goku smiled and looked behind him to see Vegeta walking up to him with his usual intimidating nature.

"What's up Vegeta?" Goku turned to face Vegeta.

"I can ask you the same thing. Usually your mister 'Everything's gonna be okay' but now you look like you're thinking, which is surprising to say the least." Goku ignored his friends insult and smiled.

"You know how it is…wondering if your kid is alright or if he's hurt or something." Goku said in a soft yet serious tone. "I do believe that he can do it…its just weird not having him around for a long time you know…"

Vegeta chuckled. "I know…my hearing has improved since his training with the androids." Goku couldn't help but chuckle at Vegeta's comment. _'Goten's voice is…unique.'_ "Your feelings always seem to get the best of you, Kakarot." Goku frowned. "I swear for the supposed most powerful man in the universe you have the emotions of a female."

"Hey-."

"For example you worry to damn much. I boys' gonna be fine so stop worrying." Goku stepped back as Vegeta gave Goku a knowing smirk. "He is your son after all and he does have Sayian blood running through his veins. The Sayian race is a warrior race and no pathetic science experiment from a crazed Doctor is going to get the better of us. So to worry about your son is completely ridiculous." Goku smiled at Vegeta's own way of making someone feel better.

"Thank you Vegeta." Vegeta frowned and turned.

"Don't thank me Kakarot that only proves to me how pathetic you really are." Goku chuckled and walked next to Vegeta.

"So word on the street is that Bulla wants to learn how to fight, you really gonna teach her?" Vegeta smirked.

"Well she is the Sayian Princess and I refuse to have her as a weak human girl." Vegeta said with pride in his voice.

"You know, my son trained Videl and he said that training a girl is a lot harder than a guy when it comes to training, something about being careful on what you say."

Vegeta chuckled as he saw his daughter running with Marron right behind her from a distance. "I highly doubt that a female could be possibly any harder than a male." Goku smiled.

"I don't know….I'd just watch it if I were you." Vegeta shook Goku's words off.

"Whatever Kakarot." Vegeta said as he began to walk away. Goku shook his head and stared up at the sky again. _'He's so hard headed….' _Goku smiled. _'But he does have a point; I should stop worrying about Goten so much. He's grown up so much and he's a heck of a lot stronger than I was when I was his age so….he's gonna be fine.' _ Goku nodded to himself and slowly began to walk back to the temple with new trust in his son.

**New Androids**

"Eat up ya'll!" 28 grinned as she placed everyone's plates in front of them.

"28, when did you ever learn how to cook?" 27 said as he poke the steak she cook with his fork.

"Child please cooking ain't nothin hard." 28 sat down and rubbed her hands. Goten grinned at 28 then dug into his food.

"This is really good!" Goten said with a full mouth. 28 smirked and stuck her tongue at 27, who simply rolled his eyes and took a small bite of his food.

"It's okay…" he mumbled before taking a larger piece of his steak. 28 nodded with a smirk and looked over to see 26 and Yamcha feeding each other.

"What the hell is ya'll doin?" 28 asked. "I mean dang I know ya'll like each other and all but ain't ya'll got hands of ya'll own?" 26 giggled and Yamcha blushed. 28 smirked. "I'm just playin with ya'll." The room was filled with the laughter of the androids and Goten and Yamcha. Goten looked around and smiled. It was such a nice moment between all of them. To be around all of his friends with such warmth in him, he didn't want this moment to end. That unfortunately brought the fear of losing them to his mind. The mere thought of this just being a small memory in the future as he looked back on them before their death…it scared him. It pushed him to want to become stronger, to defeat this threat. He knew that he had the potential in him, he was now confident in his abilities as a warrior to defeat the threat. 27 looked at the determined look in Goten's eyes and smirked. '_He's got that look in his eyes….'_

Later that night Yamcha yawned as he awoke to see 26 sleeping next to him and smiled kindly. Since the old woman and man were not to return for a while Yamcha made the suggestion that they'd sleep in there room until their return. At first 26 was uncomfortable being that they did not ask for their permission but Yamcha eventually persuaded her to agree. He never thought she would look any more beautiful than she already does but now at this moment when there's nothing but the pure essence of peace on her face, it was just too hard to believe that she was an android. He gently touched her face and sighed. He really couldn't wait until this whole thing was over….then he and 26 could live a peaceful life together. His thoughts were however interrupted by the small thumps and heavy breaths coming from outside. He slowly walked out of the bed and ran outside to see what was going on. He ran to the backyard to see Goten and 29 breathing heavy with scratches on both their faces.

"Goten, I'm impressed you were able to actually reach me." 29 chuckled. Goten smirked and tightened his fist. "But you have to do better than that in order for me to consider you ready." Goten nodded and rushed at 29. 29 smirked and grabbed Goten's fist who late tried to use his other fist to get 29's head but 29 grabbed that fist as will. Goten smirked as he spun around, regaining his fist and kicked 29 right at the side of his head causing him to fly right into a tree. 29 flipped up and shot a blast at Goten who slapped it away. 29 chuckled and blast another at his arm. Goten dodged his attack but unfortunately realized too late that it was merely a distraction as 29 rushed and grabbed Goten then tossed him in the air. Goten flipped while flying up in the air and moved his hands in a very familiar motion.

"**KA….MA….HA….MA….."** Goten shouted as a large blue ball of energy started to form in his hands. **"HAAAAAAAA!"** Yamcha watched as the blue blast shot at 29 with remarkable speed. 29's smirk however surprised Goten as 29 simply blocked the attack as if it was nothing. "W-What…." Goten was surprised to say the least. He put all his energy into that attack and was now starting to feel the effects. 29 jumped and caught the falling Goten and sighed.

"The pour boy tired himself out." 29 turned to Yamcha and smiled. "Oh hello Yamcha, sorry did we wake you?" Yamcha cleared his throat then shook his head. The android continued smiling and walked over to Yamcha. "He has a lot of energy for someone his size. As soon as dinner was done he ran up to me and asked if we could continue our session."

"Yeah….his Dad was like that when he was his age, he still is kinda." Yamcha chuckled. 29 nodded and walked with Yamcha back inside. "So….29 I have to ask, why are you guys doing all this. I mean, Goten's an awesome kid but…you guys are basically putting your lives and the lives of everyone on earth on his shoulders….why do you guys trust him so much?" Yamcha asked as 29 pushed 27 off the bed and placed Goten in his place. 29 smiled.

"Well why we believe that he could do defeat the threat is basically because he has a power that no other can ever hope to achieve. Deep within this boy is something that even this threat better fear. He was in some sense chosen to fight and defeat the threat." 29 chuckled. "And the reason why we trust him is simple….He's unlike anyone we've ever met. He's eyes showed friendship and kindness that we have never experienced or seen since all of us were together. He's change us in ways we never thought we could be changed." 29 took a breath glance to 27. "He has this aura around him that just makes you trust in him and believe that he could do whatever he sets his mind to."

Yamcha chuckled. "Trust me I know how you feel. Goku was the same way when I met him for the first time. So determined and way stronger than me, and I was older than him. He was always helping people who he came across and if it wasn't for him I probably would have still been a desert bandit and afraid of girls." 29 chuckled at Yamcha's statement.

"I see that the apple does not fall far from the tree." Yamcha nodded and yawned.

"Man I better hit the hay." Yamcha stretched and turned to the door. "Night 29." Yamcha waved as he walked out the room. N

"Good Night Yamcha." 29 yawned and laid down on the wooden floor, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**New Androids **

'_Why am I doing this again?' _ 28 thought as she flew across the blue sky with her braids flowing from the air. She decided to be the person, since no one else was going to do it, to go up and inform the Z fighters of Goten's progress. They would have sent Yamcha but he and 26 were too busy whispering things and giggling to even pay attention to what the heck was going on. 28 sighed as she spotted the tall pillar _'Why they gotta be so high?' _ 28 frowned and flew up; ignoring the clouds pushing passed her face. Eventually she made it up the pillar and landed gently on the ground. She fixed her now slightly damp clothes and cleared her throat.

"YO WHAT UP!" she shouted so loud that the ground actually started to shake which alerted the group immediately. Goku ran out and stopped seeing the dark skinned android smirking with her hand on her hip. "What up Goten's old man."

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Goku turned to see Vegeta and the rest running out to the scene. 28 frowned and stepped closer.

"Brotha you wanna step up to me?"

Vegeta looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "What the hell do you mean I haven't stepped up to you I just got here?" 28 almost fell over from shock.

"Neva mind fool." 28 crossed her arms. She gave a small smile as 17 and 18 pushed through, Marron safely in 17's arms. 28 walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey what up ya'll?" 28 smiled at Marron. "Ooh ain't you just the cutest lil thing!" 28 said as Marron giggled. "You look just like yo mama!" 18 smiled as Marron and 28 were smiling and laughing.

"28, what are you doing here?" 17 asked as he gave Marron to 28. 28 ignored his question and continued to play with her 'niece'.

"Android woman!" 28 looked up and frowned at Vegeta. "Are you not supposed to be training Kakarot's son, not hanging up here and visiting like you're family. Are you too incompetent to even do that?!" 28 glared at the prince of Sayians and gently put Marron down.

"Hold up lets back this bitch up!" 18 sighed at 28's choice of words. "Now I know that this short bitch ain't talkin to me as if he knows me like that! I know he ain't!" 17 grabbed 28 and tried hard to hold her back. "Child we can go right now if you want to cuz I ain't afraid to hit no bitch trust and believe that!" Goku couldn't help but feel some small amount of fear as she started to step closer. "I didn't have to come here to tell ya'll how Goten is doin, hell I could be at way betta places than this so don't be thinkin you tough or nothing cuz I can tell you for real that I will hurt you!" 28 pushed Goku aside and stepped right in front of Vegeta. "Do you get me….fool?"

"Vegeta….back away…." Bulma gently grabbed her husband's arm and tried to pull him away. 17 tried to do the same with 28 but the two refused to move from their spots. Goku cleared his throat and gently pushed Vegeta back.

"You said that you were here to tell us about Goten?" Goku asked with Chi-Chi and Gohan coming from behind him.

"Yeah, yo man yo son is on point dawg." 28 grinned, completely ignoring Vegeta. "I mean dang he be killin it when it comes to trainin, Surprised the hell outta me." Goku and Gohan grinned while Chi-Chi smiled. "Ya'll should be very proud."

"We are…." Goku's cheerful smile made 28 smile herself. "Come on eat with us!" Goku motioned for her to follow him. 28 smiled but stopped as a piercing power came shooting through her. 28 stared up at the sky and gasped. Goku turned back to her confused. "What's wrong-." Goku stopped as he felt a strange power. 28 ran over to the edge while muttering curses. "W-What was that?"

18 tightened her hold on Marron. _'No….I thought we had more time!' _She put Marron down and crouched down to her level. "Go to Daddy!" Marron nodded and ran over to her father. "Damn it!" She jumped up and ran next to 28 with 17 following him. Vegeta's fist tightened as he felt the power as well.

"I-Is this…him?" Piccolo asked. 28 had no time to answer as she, 18 and 17 jumped off the pillar and blasted off. Goku ran over and blasted off with them. Chi-Chi bit her lip and stared at Gohan.

"Go with your father." Gohan nodded and quickly followed his father. Vegeta was about to follow when Piccolo call to him.

"No….we have to stay here to guard the others." Vegeta growled but knew he was right. _'This is….worse than I thought.'_

**New Androids **

"Damn it!" 28 shouted as she and the other fighters shot across mountains and plains. "I thought we had more time!"

"This is no time to kick yourselves!" 18 frowned. "All we have to do now is go and get Goten and the others before-." 18 stopped as she heard a soft voice echoing through the air. 17 growled as the air started to fog and become cold and thick. Goku and Gohan stopped behind 17 with confused expressions.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Goku asked. 28's body tensed as the sound was building.

"I-It's…..him." 28 muttered with hate in her voice. Goku stared at her with eyes of both anger and slight fear.

"No..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like and stuff. Now I'm finally at a place that I can say brings out the drama and the fun with action scenes flying out the whoo whoo area. Now I personally find it annoying that at the end of a chapter the first thing a person sees is "Please Review!" Now I know that I used to do that buuuutttt I now started to see the slight annoyance that readers get when they read that. Any ounces of support whether it's favorite to alerting to just seating and reading the whole thing is good enough for me. So don't feel any pressure to review or anything because just knowing that you took the time of day to seat and read a story by a DBZ fan is good enough for me. THANKS! XD**


	19. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**A/N: So I decided that as a treat I would make this chapter nice and long for you guys. I am very proud of this chapter and excited for you all to begin reading it. I'm seriously not that good with slowing down emotions in stories but I try lol. This is more of a growing chapter for Goten than a fighting one (But don't threat the fighting will return later on in the story) It's funny I was working on this chapter for a while but I just couldn't get the feeling until I looked back at all the reviews and suddenly I had this boost to start writing this story again, weird huh…Anyways enough of my consistent babbling, time to get back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Goten yawned as he walked back into the small house with 29 closely following him. _'Another training session complete, now all I need to do is to train with 28….which raises a question.' _Goten sat down with a contemplating look on his face.

"Hey…Where's 28?" Goten asked the pink android who was busy cleaning some dishes. She gently placed the last dish into the water and turned to the young Sayian as she was drying her hands.

"Oh she went to go see your father and the other warriors."

"Why?" Goten asked in a very confused way.

"Oh just to inform them on how far your training as gone, that's all." Goten nodded his head then placed his hands on his head.

"Wish I'd gone with her though….." 26 sat down and placed her hand on his.

"Goten, she didn't want to disrupt your training, she should be back in a few-." 26 stopped and looked behind her seeing Yamcha running to them with his phone wrapped by his hand.

"26 we have to go now!" Yamcha shouted as he ran over to them.

"Why…what's wrong?" 26 stood up and tried to calm down her boyfriend down.

"I-It's….h-he's…here…" 26 gasped and stepped back.

"N-No…" Yamcha looked away, trying not to see the scared look on her face. 26 bit her lip, frustration starting to grow within her. "I have to go get 27 and 29, Goten stay with Yamcha." 26 ran out of the room leaving Goten and Yamcha alone.

"Man, I thought that….."Goten's fist tightened. He thought that they had a bit more time to do this, enough time for him to complete his training but….Goten didn't know if he could do it at the level he was at. Goten turned his head to see 27, 26 and 29 running up to them.

"Come on we have to leave now!" 27 grabbed Goten and pushed him out the door. "Where the hell is that tower thing again?!" They all turned to Yamcha who gave them a quick smile.

"I'll lead the way, now hurry!" Yamcha jumped and flew high in the air, waiting for them to follow him. Goten looked at the distressed look on all of their faces and growled. _'Who the hell is this guy?' _

**New Androids**

Goku was starting to lose it with the sickening sound of their foe's singing. He tried hard to scan the area but nothing but fog was seen, which frustrated the Sayian. He looked at the faces of 28, 18 and 17 and frowned _'this bastards gonna pay for causing my friends fear.' _ Suddenly a loud roar shook the earth, putting everyone on defense.

"He's here….I can sense him….." 18 said softly.

"Yeah…but where is he?" 17 muttered. He gasped as a silhouette appeared before them; only thing seen was its glowing yellow eyes.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…" it sang in its deep booming voice. The group of androids backed up with fear in their eyes.

"I-It's h-him..!" 18 stuttered with fear. Goku and Gohan both balled their fist. Gohan growled and shot a Ki blast at the shadow, hoping it would hit, but unfortunately it disappeared within the shadow.

"_Dear siblings….." _it sang. _"I haaaave so missed you." _He slowly began to move out from the mist and appeared fully exposed to them. Goku gasped as he saw this monster with glowing yellow eyes. His head was that of a beetle with one large spike appearing from the back of his head. His body was that with blue armor like skin with a lighter blue underneath it. His legs were long and blue as well with three long toes in a bird like fashion. Behind his back was rapidly flapping beetle like wings that from what Goku thought if not used they could reach all the way down to his knees. He smirked and swung his long blue and light blue tail around as if testing its movement speed. _'He almost looks like…..cell….' _ He stopped his train of thought as the creature chuckled with his deep voice. "I have waited for this day to come for so long, trapped within the confines of my cocoon." He looked over and frowned seeing 17 and 18 glaring at him. "I see that by you two still floating about could only mean that Brother Cell has not completed his goal."

"No….I killed him." Gohan flew in front of the androids.

The creature seemed unfazed by Gohan's statement and merely chuckled. "Huh….I guess it was bound to happen, his constant chanting on being perfect while inside of his incubator was quite annoying to say the least, if you didn't kill then I would've." Gohan growled as the threat said that in such a calm matter.

"Are you like him, are you made by the components of fighters like him?" Gohan felt he had to ask.

The threat chuckled. "Do you honest think that I am that weak? My power is of my own and not of other fool, to compare myself to that weak parasite is an insult." The threat's gaze flew from Gohan to 28. "Though there is one think that he and I have in common….." 28 backed up. "….The pure drive to increase our power and become perfect."

**New Androids**

Krillin looked up at the sky with nothing but fear and worry clouding his mind. He wondered how his wife was, if she was fighting him and if so….is she winning. He held onto his daughter as she too started to whimper her mother's name. He wanted to tell her that mommy was fine, that she wasn't in danger but….how can he try to convince his own daughter into believing something that he himself was contemplating in his mind.

"18….please be okay….." Krillin whispered into the air. Krillin looked behind him and saw Dende running out of the temple with some sort of bowl in his hand.

"Guys, We can watch what is going on from his bowl of water." He placed it down and moved his hands over it gently. Soon it glowed a bright blue than faded to picture Goku and the others staring at some weird blue cell.

"I-Is that cell?!" Piccolo asked. Dende shook his head.

"No…it's the threat…."

**New Androids**

"W-What…?" Goku said in bewilderment.

The threat chuckled. "You see, like cell I am imperfect when I am first spawned out of my cocoon but….by gaining the power of _certain_ sources I shall become something of a god to you foolish humans.

"What sources..?" 17 asked.

"If you think that I would go after you and your sister, you are sadly mistaken. I am only after the ones that I was programed to consumed…..Androids 26-29." Android 28 gasped as he stared at her with hunger in his eyes.

"S-Say wha?!" 28 flew back. Did he just say what she thought he said?

The threat chuckled. "Silly android, you had no idea about your fate did you." 28's silence seemed to have answered his question. "Well let me explain then….You see...the good Doctor, and I use that turn lightly, had unfortunately gave both Cell and I similar body components, except that mine are not made of other warriors. The one component that both Cell and I truly have in common happens to be our ability to absorb the energy of others through consumption. Unlike Cell however who only needs to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to gain perfect, I must consume 26 through 29." 18 slowly flew in front of 28.

"So what, you're gonna try and do it?!" 18 balled her fist.

The threat shook his head. "Unfortunately I do not have the ability or strength at the moment, my power is not up to its speed yet. So for now I shall go and gain my strength but as soon as my power has grown." His eyes started to glow yellow. "….I _will _get you!" Gohan growled and rushed at him, ignoring the protest of his father, and aimed his fist to his face. The threat smirked and grabbed Gohan's fist as it was inches away from his face and kneed him in his stomach. His tail swung and wrapped itself around Gohan then threw him down from the sky and too the ocean that they now realized they were floating over.

"Gohan!" Goku flew down into the ocean to retrieve his son from its waters. 17 scowled and rushed to kick him on his side but the threat easily saw his attack and grabbed his leg in midair. The threat smirked and spun his leg into a very painful looking angle, causing shouts of pain irrupting from his mouth. He smirked and pulled him up to his face before punching him and crashing him into 18. _'Oh lord!' _ 28 bit her lip in frustration before staring up at the threat. She frowned and quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" 28 scowled at his amused look on his face. "I really don't have time to deal with this so….._Faaaaair weeeelllll" _He sang then disappeared into the fog. 28 shouted and shot her braids into the mist, hoping to at least injure him but sadly he was already gone. 28 looked down and saw 18 and the others flying up to her with an unconscious Gohan being carried by Goku and 17. How can this be happening so fast? To think that this day had come so soon and they were still completely unprepared for his arrival. 28's fist tightened until her knuckles were a pale white. _'Damn it!' _ She thought. _'Goten still ain't strong enough to beat his ass….how are we gonna stop him?' _ Her thoughts were interrupted by her name being called by non-other than the boy she was thinking about. She looked and saw Goten flying up to her with the others following behind him.

Goten was relieved to see 28 still alive but worry quickly spread across his face seeing his unconscious brother being carried by his father and 17. "Gohan…?!" Goten sped up to his father with a worried look in his eyes. Goku at first did not recognize his youngest until he flew up to them. His hair was much wilder and the look in his eyes was almost completely different from what they possessed when he last saw him, though his clothes were ripped and torn slightly but he expected that training had something to do with that.

"Goten….." Goku gave him a small smile. Goten gave a quick look at his dad before looking back at his brother.

"Is he okay?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah….we better get back to the temple, no use in fighting when one of us is injured." Goten looked at 17's leg and gasped.

"1-17…?!" 17 groaned in pain before motioning for them to head to the temple. 18 glared at the spot that the threat once stood _'Damn…' _

**NEW ANDROIDS **

It did not take them long for them to return to the Temple but sadly the weight of their enemy on them had slowed them down slightly. Goku felt that talking right when the androids had finally learned of their apparent fate wouldn't be the smartest choice he would have made; this whole situation that they were now in trouble him greatly as well and talking about it might actually make him angrier as well. He thought that he was done with the whole Cell thing when Gohan finished him off. He thought that they would never have to suffer that creature's evil ever again. But it seems fate has other place because now his youngest son must deal with this just as Gohan had, it's like a family curse. Goku looked down at his son who was lying down in a white bed, still unconscious, and sighed. _'Damn it!' _He growled within his mind as his hold on his pants tightened. He was so into his thoughts that he did not notice his youngest son walking behind him.

"Hey Dad…" Goku tensed and looked to see Goten smiling at him. Goku grinned and stood up.

"Hey son….." Goten noticed the look in Goku's eyes and frowned.

"You know Dad I can kind of tell when you're acting; you aren't that good at hiding your thoughts." Goku gave the boy a small smile and sighed.

"That's why I can never keep a surprise for your mother's birthday." Goku chuckled. He looked down at his oldest son and smiled sadly. "Guess you have a little bit of everyone in you huh?" Goten grinned at his dad for a second before sighing. Goku took a long look at his son and soon realized how much his son has changed since the last time he saw him. His hair was slightly wilder and his muscles were definitely more pronounced. Not only that but Goku could see a look of a mature fighter in his eyes and not that of a child. The once childish boy that he knew was slowly turning into that of a skilled warrior and Goku felt a strange feeling in his heart start to arise.

"So, how bad is he injured?" Goten finally asked.

Goku looked down at Gohan and sighed. "Not seriously injured but he still needs to rest." Goten nodded. "They said that they weren't expected him for at least another year but…I guess they were wrong…"

"Yeah…28 was pretty pissed." Goten chuckled.

"Pissed, she broke one of my towers." The two Sayians looked behind them to see Dende standing from the doorway. Goku stood up and smiled at the Guardian of the earth.

"Yeah…sorry bout that…" they looked and saw Android 28 walking inside and leaning on the wall. Dende smiled at 28, showing that there were no hard feelings, and looked back at the protector of the earth.

"Goku, there's something that we need to discuss…..it's about the threat…." Goku and Goten's attention quickly went to the man in front of them. He sighed and turned over to the TV to turn it on. Goku was shocked to see an entire city laid to waste, only the bodies of dead corpses and clothes lying on the empty and broken streets.

"_As you can see citizen on the screen behind me is what is left of South city, only the clothes and bodies of the victims by a strange and evil threat that calls himself 'Fortissimo' It seems that this mad man, if you can call him a man at all. He's seems to be on a monstrous killing spree. A reporter, before meeting his end, has recorded this man proclaiming his goal….I warn you this is very graphic." _As the man on the screen said that a video was shown of Fortissimo flying around with an evil smirk on his strange face and throwing his tail around as if it was some sort of whip and stabbing people straight threw their chest. The video then showed him grabbing someone, forcing them to stare at him, and quickly started absorbing their power by stabbing his tail into their back and having it sucking up all their energy and life force until there was nothing left. Goku watched in horror as Fortissimo continued his sick rampage on his poor victims, from simply blowing them up until nothing remained to horrific and disturbing deaths that involved large amounts of blood and flesh being splattered around. The monster turned to see the camera and smirked.

"_An audience to my performance huh?" _The monster walked over to the shaking camera and began to chuckle. _"Oh my beautiful audience, I shall grace you all with the wondrous sound of my voice…." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, revealing nothing but a sick yellow hue. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh….." His voice radiated and carried until the area started to shake and exploded around him, loud screams of horror and pain echoing throughout the area. "That was just a beautiful taste of what is yet to come….And I know that my dear siblings are watching this right now so I feel that I should tell them this now….You will be mine. You can run around like a chicken with their head cut off all you want but remember….I will have you….even if I have to kill every single human in the world for that to happen…." _The last thing they heard before the camera was destroyed was the sick laughter of the killing machine. Goku quickly turned off the TV, breaking the remote as a result.

"Damn it!" 28 looked up and hn at the Sayian who's anger was starting to boil over.

"Trust me dawg I know how you feel….but there ain't nothin we can do…." Goku gave 28 a frustrated gaze before looking down. 28 shook her head and looked to see Goten still staring at the TV, hate and anger in his eyes.

"Those people….they did nothing wrong….none of them deserved to die…." Goten muttered.

"You think that brotha cares?!" 28 leaned off the wall and placed her hands on her hips. "He ain't gonna stop there, he's gonna kill every single sucka out there to get to us!" 28 knew that what she was saying sounded dark but he had to hear it. "Brotha I know what you thinkin but you can't go up at him now! You ain't nowhere near his power level….none of ya'll is…."

"Then what are we supposed to do then?!" Goku heard himself shout. "You think that we can just sit and watch everyone die in front of us?!"

28's eyes narrowed at the Sayian. "Listen brotha, I don't like it as much as the next person but we ain't got no choice in the matter. Unless ya'll have a way of speeding up his trainin or somethin, I suggest you just shut the hell up and let a sista think!" 28 shouted back with frustration in her voice. Suddenly a thought came to Dende's head and a small on his face.

"Excuse me Android 28 but I think that I might have a solution to your problem." The android turned to the green man with a raised eye brow.

**New Androids**

"So wait, let 28 get this thing straight." 28 said as she and the other continued to walk around the temple. "Ya'll have a room in this place that you can be in for a day and it would feel like a year?"

"Something like that." The Namekian chuckled. "The time within the room that you spend for one day in earth would have been a whole year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's time. So Goten could be in there for a day in earth time but he would have spent a whole year worth of training in the Chamber's time."

"Why ain't ya'll mention this before?!" Dende stepped away, fearing the woman before him. _'Goodness she's scarier than Chi-Chi…..' _ 28 smirked at the man. "Oh don't be like that I was just playin." Dende nodded slowly.

"Yeah…so you and Goten could just go in there and boom! Your training would be finished in one whole day." Dende chuckled. He stopped when he saw his friend and helper Mr. Popo running up to the group.

"Dende…!" He bowed and frowned. "There seems to be something wrong with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Dende gasped with fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It seems that the time in it has slowed for some strange reason….."

"By how much?"

Mr. Popo frowned. "I'm afraid that instead of one day equaling a year it is now one day equaling one month." Goku and Goten stepped back in horror.

"W-What…?!" Goku stuttered.

"So in order for me and Goten to go and do our lil training thing we have to basically spend twelve days in this time." 28 aid while touchin her head. "I am a moving computa and math still be hurtin me yo."

nodded. "I am terribly sorry ma'am….if you want I can try and see what the-." 28 smiled and gently touched 's head.

"We ain't got no time honey. Work with what ya'll got I guess…." blushed and looked away. 28 chuckled than turned over to Goten and Goku. "So Goku…you mind lettin Goten come with me and 29 into the chamber?"

Dende cleared his throat. "U-Um Android 28, I'm afraid that the chamber can only accommodate two people at a time, due to the fact that there are not enough supplies in there for more than one."

28 chuckled. "Oh child me and 29 ain't like ya'll. We don't really need to eat or all that jazz to survive, we just do it for the fun of it." Dende smiled. 28 turned back to the Sayians. "So what do you say Goku?"

Goku smiled and looked down at Goten. "I think that the decision should go to Goten." Goten looked up at his Dad and smiled. His thoughts then immediately went back to those people who were being killed and tortured by that mad man. All the pain and suffering that he saw….he had to do something about it. He could not just stand by and watch all of those he cared about and even people he had never met before be killed off like they were nothing by a crazed science experiment went wrong creature.

"I….I don't want to watch anymore people suffer….." He muttered and looked up at 28 with determination in his eyes. No more will he cry and hope that his brother or father would save him…he has done that too much. It was time for him to stand alone, to fight alone. He could not have Trunks by his side fighting with him forever; he had to do this himself….he was the only one that could do it. "….I'm in." Goku could not believe that complete transformation happening right in front of him. His once youngest son who looked up to him and Gohan like they were super heroes was now standing straight and tall with a face he only saw when Gohan went up against Cell. _'You really have grown….Goten.' _

**New Androids**

It was around midnight and everyone was still up and about, continuing to discuss their plans on how to handle Fortissimo, as he now called himself. It was only moments after 28 and the others came in and told them about their plan.

"So, twelve days within this chamber would equal to one whole year?" 29 asked. "Very impressive…."

"Mmhmm…Tomorrow we be goin in." 28 crossed her arms. Chi-Chi looked at Goten and couldn't help the smile on her face. _'He looks just like Goku….' _

"Wait why can't we go in too?" 27 asked the lead android.

"Because fool, ya'll session of trainin with lil Goten is done child. Now it be up to me and 29." 27 mumbled to himself and sighed.

"Guess you have a point there." He looked over to 26, who gave him a nodded and smirked. "So, I guess he stay here then."

Piccolo thought of something and frowned. "So what do we do just sit here and wait for you guys to finish your training?" 28 looked over at the green Namekian and nodded.

"Unless you feel like dyin or somethin." Piccolo glared at the woman before smirking. He may not like how she talks to others but he has to respect her straight forward nature. "So unless ya'll got anotha plan or somethin I'm bout to go and hit the hay." She turned away from them and yawned. "All this excitement got home girl beat." 18 stared at 28 and sighed. Though she may not appear it at first but if you truly know 28 like 18 does then you know that behind that confident nature she puts up is pure fear of the unknown. The fear of having someone after her like she was some prey or something. 18 knew that feeling well and did not want anyone else to feel that feeling. She knew that 17 was thinking the same thing and sighed.

"Well I for one am not-." Vegeta stopped feeling that braided android glaring at him.

"Well than go! If yo ass wanna die and leave yo family behind over some damn urge to go and rush into this mess than fine. You ain't my problem. Yo life don't mean dirt to me honey." 28 shouted at the Sayian prince, shocking the whole group. "Trust me child if it was my choice I woulda been down there right now slamming my fist in his face, but unlike yo ass I know that just rushin into something ain't gonna do shit! So now choose fool! You wanna go and waste yo life just because yo ass can't stand still for a second or are you gonna shut the hell up and just chill for a minute. Damn I am so sick of yo ass and I ain't even known you that long! I feel so bad for yo wife, havin to deal with yo shit on a daily basis!" Everyone was stunned at the words she spoke. No one has spoken to Vegeta in such a way before. Vegeta stood there with literally nothing left to say, which was even more of a surprise. 28 cleared her throat and turned back around to face the doorway. "I am sorry for my language but someone gotta tell it like it is." She said then walked out of the room full of silent people. 26 blushed, having never gotten used to the language that 28 tends to use when she is truly angered, and slowly made her way to the doorway.

She bowed apologetically. "I am sorry for this." She ran out, searching for the angered female. Eventually everyone started leaving the room, excluding the Sayian prince. Trunks walked up to his father with a concerned look in his eyes. He never saw his father so speechless before, not since his mother told him that she was going to have a child again.

"D-Dad….are you okay?" he asked with a soft tone, fearing his father's response.

Vegeta looked down at his son and nodded. "Go to bed son, I have some thinking to do…." Trunks truly didn't want to leave his father but knowing that he would not see a change in his current state at any time tonight; he simply nodded and walked away.

**New Androids**

Trunks was still thinking about his father, worried that he would blow up at the android for saying such words, though truthful, to him. His father was not one who could take criticism will. He was so into his thoughts that he did not notice his best friend walking in front of him. He jumped back when he felt himself bumping into him. He looked at his slightly different friend and grinned.

"Hey Goten!" He tried hard to sound cheerful but due to the situation that the world is in right now it was hard to not become at least slightly deflated. Goten grinned and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Hey Trunks…." Trunks noticed how his voice sounded and frowned.

"Goten….You wanna talk. I mean we haven't seen each other in like months." Goten nodded and walked with his friend to no true destination. "So are you nervous about this whole training thing?"

"A little but I don't think that it will be that hard, at least I hope it isn't…" Goten chuckled.

"How was the training anyway, I mean with 26 and 27?" Trunks asked with curiosity.

Goten thought for a second and frowned. "Just plain scary. I mean they literally just throw you in front of them and beat the snot out of you until you can land a hit or something."

"Sounds like my Dad…." Trunks said thoughtfully. Goten nodded.

"Yeah but your Dad is way less scary, I'm seriously not looking forward to 28." Trunks felt shivers run down his spine, fearing that woman to no end. Suddenly a thought came to his mind and a strange feeling formed in his stomach.

"You know….this will be the first time that we aren't paired together….it feels weird."

Goten nodded. "Well….we've been fighting together for so long, I guess that training without the other having your back does feel weird." Trunks nodded.

"But it was bound to happen eventually….." Suddenly a smirk came to his face. "You know what this makes us now?"

Goten looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

Trunks put his arms across his chest and smirked. "This now makes us rivals in power. While you're training in there I'm gonna train out here!" Goten grinned.

"Yeah but I'm getting a whole years' worth of training!"

"So what, I'm still way stronger than you so a years' worth of training would only get you up to my level, but if I train out here than I'll increase from the level I am now and you will still me weaker than me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" The two smirked at each other. Trunks quickly put his hair up and narrowed his eyes. "I will defeat you Kakarot!" he said, trying to make his voice into that of his father. Goten chuckled childishly and tried to flex his muscles like his father.

"What was that Vegeta? I wasn't paying attention." The two continued to impersonate their father's until they felt two presences behind them.

"What on earth's name are you two doing?" They jumped and slowly turned around to see their father staring down at them. The two chuckled nervously, both trying to think of a way out of this predicament until a thought came to both of their minds. Goten and Trunks exchanged glance before quickly running down the hall and far away from their father, but both chuckled on their way. Trunks was seriously going to miss his best friend who was practically leaving for a whole year, though to him it would seem like only twelve days. For years the two have been paired together, never fighting alone, but now it seems that it was time for them to stand alone for once. It was time for them to grow up and become warriors of their own rights. Trunks smiled sadly as he ran with Goten. There would be no more, Goten and Trunks but Goten _and _Trunks. Deep down Trunks did not want any of this to end; he did not want his childhood friend to leave him in the dust. Trunks wanted everything to return to the way they were before but knew that they can't. He had to grow up and become independent like Goten, as scary as that looked. Trunks felt a smirk grow on his face. _'I can do this…..I'm not gonna let Goten become stronger than me!' _ Determination was in his eyes as He and Goten continued to run through the halls, there once getaway now turned into a race.

**New Androids**

The time has come…..Goku and the others were standing outside of the Hyperbolic Time chamber, ready to say goodbye to his son once again. Goten stood in front of the chamber and turned back to look at his family and friends.

"Good Luck Goten…" Chi-Chi smiled at her son. Due to the fact that her husband and eldest son have both entered that chamber and came out fine gave Chi-Chi peace of mind but she still would worry over her son like a mother should worry over their child.

Android 26 knelt down to Goten and embraced him. "Make sure 28 doesn't kill 29." Goten grinned and nodded. 27 hn and looked away.

"Don't die….." he muttered but Goten could read the lines between his worlds and smiled. Everyone eventually said their goodbyes until it came down to Goku and Trunks.

Goku cleared his throat and grinned at his son. "Go get really strong Goten. I believe in you. "Goten smiled brightly and his father and nodded. Soon his gaze fell on his friend who had a smirk on his face.

"Don't think that I forgot about what I said last night." Goten nodded and smirked. "When this is all over, it's you and me in a one on one battle." Goten's smirked widened and he slowly raised his hand to his friend. Trunks was shock for a second before nodding and placed his hand in his and shaking it, showing that they were now at the same level. Goten turned back to the door and sighed.

"Don't ya'll worry we ain't gonna kill him." 28 chuckled before standing next to the boy.

"We will be sure to keep him in top condition." 29 grinned then looked down at Goten. "Ready Goten?" Goten looked back once more at his friends and family before looking up at the android and nodding. "Then let us enter." As if by magic the wooden doors opened up and a bright light shined down on the three warriors before they stepped inside and the doors closed slowly from behind them. Trunks smiled and chuckled. _'He really is gonna kick ass…..'_

* * *

**A/N: Well here it comes, the building tension! Hahahahahahahahahahaaaa I am in a really good place right now. First, I am at a good place in all of my stories, Second…..I'm turning 18 soon! I can't wait lol Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one. **

**Hugs and Kisses, ME XD**


	20. A Second Chance

**A/N: Hey everyone…..Sorry for the long wait but I was trying to get Hinata's Respite and Deadly Kunoichi 5 in order first, plus this was a very difficult chapter to do.**

**So like one day I was rereading one of the chapters of New Androids, the one where they're going around getting the codes, and I was reading that part of the chapter where they see the video of all the other androids and I started to feel sad. I started to remember how hard it was writing that whole scene without tearing up just a little bit. Lmao But anyways enough of that random thought! Back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, excluding the ones that I have created for the story, so please don't sue me!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- A Second Chance **

"Come on Gohan is that the best you got?" Goku taunted at his fatigue stricken son. Said son narrowed his eyes at his father and aimed to send a punch to his face, which obviously did not land. Gohan looked up at his father and smirked. The two Sayians have been battling it out since the early morning, training for the upcoming battle against Fortissimo. It's been about one day since Goten and the other androids went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber which meant that it's been about a month of training for him. Goku was confident that Goten was doing well in his training and couldn't wait to see how the results of the android's training would be. Gohan was equally as excited to see how well his younger brother would progress. He wished however that he could have at least seen him off before he left but what was he to do, Fortissimo was pretty powerful and to go up against him was not the smartest idea he has had lately. Even as a young boy, Goten has shown skill that Gohan couldn't even dream of possessing when he was his age and knew that with the right training that he would one day exceed him, which was both exciting and a little bothersome.

"Geez Dad you could go easy on me." The man chuckled at his father.

Goku grinned. "Well I would if you were up to what you were back when you were 11 but since you've lost most of your strength….." Gohan blushed and nodded slowly. Even he could see that he wasn't at his full strength anymore. He guessed that he must have gotten slightly lazy with the whole peace thing but he knew now that he has to get back on the horse. He had to get stronger so that he could fight alongside his brother without being a burden.

Android 27 watched the two Sayians battle it out and sighed. "I hate this…." He muttered to himself.

"Hate what?" He looked up and saw his sister walking out with two cups in her hands. She handed him one and sat down next to him.

27 glanced at 26 before gazing back at Goku and Gohan. "I hate how we have to sit here like sitting ducks while that psycho gets stronger by the minute." 27 said with frustration in his eyes. He was so frustrated with not being able to do anything while that monster goes and runs around like the world is his play thing. He hated it, he truly hated it. The fact that he has to wait 11 more days until he could see that monster dead on the ground was tearing at his mind.

"27, I know how you feel but there is nothing that we can do. The only thing we can do now is to simply put all our faith into Goten." 26 knew how her brother felt for she felt that same but unlike him she fully accepted that she was not strong enough to stop Fortissimo and that Goten had the strength to defeat him lying somewhere in his body. She was hoping that eventually her brother would accept that as well.

"Yeah I know but still….." 27 muttered. "I just feel so useless right now." He hated to feel useless. Before 28 was created He was known as the strongest Android out of all of them thus the most useful but when she was created he was basically considered obsolete, which drove him to feel some amount of hatred for her Compared to her he was nothing, she was stronger, faster, better at quick thinking in battle than he could ever be…..she was the perfect Android occurring to the Scientist at the Red Ribbon Army. Those facts aside, he was driven to prove to everyone that he was more powerful than her, more intelligent than her…..more useful than her. He wanted to show that he could excel more than she could ever dream of doing. That was his goal, he did not bond with the other Androids like everyone else did...he was too into his own personal goal of surpassing Android 28 to care for them. But now he once again must be proven of his obsoleteness, He once again has to frustrate over this, this torture. He looked at the concerned look in 26's eyes and sighed. She was also the reason that he was so frustrated. As they sit there waiting for Goten, they only prolong the danger that 26 is in. He knew that Fortissimo must go in a specific order in gaining power and he knew that the first person that he will go after will be….her. 26 was before both 27, 28 and 29 so he knew that logically she would be the first of them that Fortissimo would go after. He could not let that happened, he was not going to let Fortissimo get to her. She was the first person to show true kindness towards him. She was his family, which was something that he thought he would never have or try to have in his life. She showed him that not all things were meant to be killed, some were meant to be treasured and protected. This brought a thought to him…..26 may have been the first to show him true kindness but she was not the only one. The other Androids that he knew showed him the same kindness in their own ways yet he paid them no mind, too into his own goals.

"27 are you okay?" 26 asked him as she his face that was once void of any true emotions shows a flow of emotions that she never knew he could feel.

"I have to go…." He stood up and walked away. 26 watched him leave with a worried look in her eyes. Goku looked over and saw 27 walking away and hmmed. He easily stopped Gohan from attacking him and walked over to 26.

"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked the pink haired android.

"….I don't know…." 26 said truthfully.

**New Androids**

"Time out Goten…" 28 shouted at the young panting boy in front of her. Slowly her braids returned to their original length and silenced their soft hissing. The training had begun immediately as they entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and it had to have been ten times as scary as Goten had first imagined it. First he had to complete his training with 29 which for some reason was way more intense than it was before. Second, as soon as he had completed the rest of 29's intense training, the training with 28 immediately began and, tough he speculated that her methods would defiantly be more ruthless than the others, he never would have imagined it as intense and difficult as it was now. She had to be the hardest teacher he had ever had to train him, and that is saying a lot. Even Vegeta who is known for his no nonsense attitude towards training would go a little easier on Trunks when they trained together. But that apparently was something that 28 did not personally believe in.

'_Imma warn you now lil man." 28 said as she stood in front of the dedicated Goten. "I don't believe in no goin easy on someone, so yo ass betta be ready for the hardest shit that yo ass will ever go through." _

_Goten nodded slowly. "I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me." Goten said, fully ready for 28's intense work session. _

Looking back, Goten wished he asked more questions on how exactly she was going to be doing in their session together. Due to the fact that Goten was almost killed on multiple occasions, broken many bones, passed out from energy loss and basically full out pain, and even once cried himself to sleep, this was like some type of torture that was brought on him for some passed sin that he must have committed in a past life. The rue only up side to this whole thing was that somehow by surviving her training so far, the light down the tunnel was slowly getting brighter as his strength was starting to show more and more each time they spar. He could feel his body starting to grow and his power level increasing. He even had 28 in a corner once, which was a feat that no one has ever done before.

Goten looked up and nodded. "Okay 28…." He walked up to 28 and smiled. "How'd I do this time?"

28 smirked. "Not bad Goten, still sloppy on some parts but you startin to get there." 28 said to the Sayian boy. He truly has changed from the boy that she met long ago. Not also was he increasing in strength and speed but the maturity in him has changed dramatically. He has become more intelligent in his battles. More patient….able to read his opponent's moves without charging in blindly. He calculated his opponents' abilities first, studying their mannerisms before attacking. His speech has changed as well. Though he still had his childish tone to his voice, you can hear a deep wisdom that children could never possess at his age. This was a relief to 29 who at one time feared that he would start to gain the same speech and tone of his master, Android 28. 28 could truly see that he was the one to defeat Fortissimo and save both the world and them.

"I know….." Goten. "I just wish that I could get stronger faster." 28 looked at the disappointed look within Goten's eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry lil man, you sure to get there eventually. You just need to keep trainin." 28 assured the young boy. Goten smiled up at 28, who has become something of an older sister in his eyes.

"Thanks 28…." 28 smiled down at him until she heard 29 calling to them from a distance.

"Come and eat!" Goten grinned at the word 'eat' and ran over to the large Android. 28 smiled at the two boys who were grinning and devouring the food in front of them. Suddenly memories of a time long ago flew in her mind, clutching at her heart. There was once a time were this was normal, smiling friends enjoying each other's company after training. Memories of her lost brothers and sisters that haunted her thoughts started to slowly surface, memories that she thought were lost. It's been long since she has last seen them or even truly thought of them, due to the memory swipe that Dr. Gero many years ago. She guessed that as they continued to be active, the memories that were thought to have been erased were starting to regenerate into her memory files. She was starting to remember 21's silent manner, 22's rough attitude, 23's clever mind, 24's non clever mind and 25's optimism. She sighed once more and walked back over to 29 and Goten, her head full of thoughts that refused to lay back in the back of her thoughts.

"Hey 28, something wrong?" Goten asked with his mouth full of food.

28 shook her head and sat down at the table. "Nothin lil man, just thinkin in my head." Goten was not as naïve as he was before and knew that there was something heavy on her mind. But also knowing 28, he speculated that if was truly starting to bother her then she would eventually tell him so he did not stress it any further. _'I hope though that it isn't something real serious….' _

**New Androids**

28 however was not the only one having these memories resurface in their mind. Outside of the Chamber 27 was having similar thoughts and troubles as well. He was never one to dwell within his memories for long, at least not memories that bring a smile to his face. His heart however hurt whenever he would see how comfortable the Z-fighters were with each other. Even Vegeta was somewhat at ease whenever the others were around. Seeing them brought back so many memories of a time lost within the fires of war. Sometimes when he was alone he would go back in his mind to those times, where life wasn't as difficult, where he didn't have to battle with his inner instincts on killing Goku…..Where his family wasn't completely destroyed. While 27 was pondering within in his own thoughts, 17 was busy walking with Marron in his arms.

"Uncle 17 I have a question?" 17 looked down and gave her a soft smile. Never in his life would he have thought of ever being an Uncle to such an innocent child. He never even considered 18 to even be the mothering type. But life is strange like that; the things you would never think would happen tend to happen at the strangest times. Seeing this young version of his sister brought a warm feeling in his heart. It's like as soon as they met a bond grew between them. She was just the most adorable thing that he had ever seen, adorable being a word he would never describe something. She was innocence incarnate, no thoughts of violence or battle flowing through her mind at all.

"Yes Marron?"

"Well…..You're Mommy's twin brother right?"

"Yes…." Wondering what she was trying to say.

"But you don't look like Mommy at all! You have black hair while Mommy has blonde! Plus you're a boy!" Android 17 chuckled and sighed.

"Mommy and I are fraternal twins."

"What's Fr-Fraternal?"

"It means that even though Mommy and I were born at the same time, we still look different than one another." Marron hmmed while nodding her head. "I mean would you rather have a blonde Uncle 17 or an Aunt 17." Marron briefly thought for a moment of both and frowned.

"I like this Uncle 17 way better!" She said while embracing the black haired male. Another chuckle erupted from his mouth. "You're really smart Uncle!"

"You're pretty smart too Marron." 17 said but was surprised to see a frown on her face. "What's wrong…?"

"Uncle 17, are you going to stay?" She asked in her innocent voice. This caught the recently around Uncle.

"What do you mean?"

Marron looked down. "Well, I never saw you before and….I really like you and I was thinking that you might go away again. I never had an Uncle before and I really like having one now and….if you left I'll be really sad and lonely….." Android 17 was confused. How was he going to tell his niece that there might be a chance that he might leave once again…..That he might return to his nomad ways as soon as the threat is gone. A thought however quickly came to the Android….Why does he have to leave? It wasn't like he a true destination to go to. When he was revived from the dead, he wondered around trying to find a new purpose in his life. Knowing that killing Goku was out of the question he wanted to find another purpose, another reason to live besides just living. He knew that returning to the Z-fighters would only bring back old memories of when he was evil and shun him. So going to them wouldn't have been the best choice. Well it wasn't the best choice back then at least. Now it's different, they are different, he is different. No longer do they hold the hate or rage that they once possessed not long ago. They accepted 18 into their lives, making her a part of their family. But would they do the same for him. He unlike 18 took a larger pride in destruction; he was the main one that killed most of the people that they came across. Would they show him the same sort of kindness they showed her? These questions continued to surface into his mind until Marron shook him out of his thoughts.

"Look Uncle 17, its Uncle 27!" He looked up and saw 27 sitting on the edge of the lookout with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Uncle 27!" Marron jumped out of 17's arms and ran over to 27. The green haired android looked back and saw the blond running up to him and sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked with a bored expression on his face.

Marron giggled and grabbed his hand. "I wanna play with you silly!"

"I don't feel like playing any childish game." 27 said to the young girl.

Apparently what he has yet to realize was that Marron inherited more than her mother's hair color. "Please Uncle 27!"

"No…"

"Please!"

"No…"

"Please!

"No…"

"Marron, why don't you go and find Bulla." 17 said while walking up to the two. Marron pouted but saw the stern look on her Uncle's face and nodded. The two watched the young girl run off cheerfully, both with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that she is 18's daughter." 27 muttered with 17 nodding.

"She may have gotten her mother's looks but her personality has come from her father." The thought of Krillin and 18 brought a strange look on 27's face.

"Apparently humans have some charm or something when it comes to android women." 17 sat down next to 27 and smirked.

"Guess you're not just talking about 18's love life." 27 did not even have to answer for 17 to already understand by his looks alone.

"Sometimes I don't understand how humans can just go and charm 18 and 26. What do they have that's so special?" 17 shrugged.

"It caught me off guard too…..but I think I might know what they have that can't be found anywhere else." 17 smiled. "They offered our sisters love, a love that we can never understand. They show them emotions that they cannot feel alone. They show them care, affection both physical and emotional. I don't really understand it myself but I think I'm starting to get some clue as to what 18 sees in Krillin." 27 nodded. "Besides, I rather her be bossing around the short bald guy than some guy bossing her around, though that would be fun to watch him try." 27 let out a small chuckled and thought for a moment. He was never fully on board for the whole 26 and Yamcha ordeal it could be worse. Knowing how 26 is with violence, if she were to be in a relationship with someone who wasn't as dimwittedly in love as Yamcha and actually tried to control her she would not put up much of a fight. In that situation it would either be him or 28 that would take the situation into their own hands. It was kind of nice that she found someone who at least respects her. "I think the person to have the hardest time with this would have to be Android 21 with his twin 22." Suddenly the content look in 27's eyes changed back to the thoughtful and saddened expression that 17 came over and saw. 17 looked at 27 and sighed, knowing full well how he is feeling.

"It's weird huh….thinking of them…" 27 said softly.

"Yeah….." 17 said more to himself than to his somewhat brother. "You know if 24 was here she'd be talking nonstop with Marron, probably learning something from the girl." 27 chuckled.

"Yeah, Marron would come up to us and ask if she was stupid or something."

"I wondered how we could explain something like that."

"Simple, we say the truth. She's an idiot." 17 chuckled and stood up with a sudden thought appearing in his head. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

**New Androids**

27 couldn't help the small smile appear on his face as nostalgia filled his heart. 17 watched as well with the same emotion in his eyes.

"How did you…..?"

"When we were searching for the codes that could deactivate you guys, we came across particular video recording, I went back a few days ago and collected this one." 17 said as the two continued to watch the video of all the androids together, before the attack and separation of them. They both watched and started to remember times before all this. They started to remember 21's calm domineer, 22's rough girl attitude, 23's suspicious ways on getting money, 24's goofy carefree yet airhead antics and 25's cheerful and kind smile. The memories however started to turn black as the Doctor appeared; causing them to quickly turned the screen off. 27 sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Man, life was defiantly simpler back then…." 17 nodded. "It's funny, I finally start to see them as family…..and they're not even here to rub it in my face." 17 sighed knowing how he felt. It was a strange feeling, like all the years of separation combined with the recent returning of locked memories fell onto of him all at once. He was feeling emotions that he never thought he would ever feel. He felt angry, enraged, heartbroken…..lost…..He wanted to break something so bad yet let out all his forced back tears. He knew that 27 was going through the same thing, the same feelings that he was feeling. He looked over and saw the look in 27's eyes and stood up.

"27…I know what you're feeling and….I understand….." 27 gave him a small glance before looking back at the blank screen. "But maybe….this is a second chance." This brought 17 27's full on attention.

"What are you aiming at?"

17 shrugged. "Think about it, both of us really didn't appreciate having all the other Androids around as family until now and being that we don't know where they are or if they're even alive…" Just by saying it 17's heart clenched with grief. "….Maybe this time….with these people….We can change...We don't have to bottle up our emotions, we can keep our guard down with them without fear…..Maybe these people the Z-fighters….could be our second try at having something of a family." 17 said before turning back to face the door. "It's just a thought, a sappy thought but a thought." He said then walked out, leaving 27 to his own thoughts.

A second chance? Could this really be a second chance for 27 to once again create the family bonds that he once blocked off, having the only bond being with 26? Should he really try to open up to these strangers, would they even want him too? After all he did almost try to kill their friend…..but then again 18 and 17 were once programmed to do the same thing and yet they welcomed them with opened arms, some more than others. But would they do the same for him? Suddenly the thought of the man he had killed not long ago came to his mind. That was something that the other Androids have not done, they may have threatened the lives of their friends but never have they ever took a life of their friends, he has. He has killed the bald man with the third eye…..Tien? He thought about how the small floating thing stared at him with nothing but pure hate in his eyes….would that cause them to push him away. Would the death of their friend be so great on their hearts that they would cast him out? 27 sighed and stood up. Why does he even care? All his life he hasn't cared about how others saw him or how his behavior mattered to those around him. Why would he start now? He walked out the room with a thoughtful look in his eyes, unknown to him that two small girls were walking up to him.

"Uncle 27!" 27 sighed and looked over to see Marron and Bulla running up to him.

"What is it now?" He asked while giving her a bored expression, trying to hide his thoughts.

"Well me and Bulla were wondering if you wanted to come and play with us." She smiled up at him. 27 was about to refuse once more until he saw the innocent look in both girl's eyes and sighed.

"Fine….." He mumbled. Seeing their faces glow was a strange feeling for him. Both of them grabbed his hands and pulled him across. Never has he ever made someone smile, besides 26 but she's always smiling so that doesn't count. Never has he made someone happy but….here he was watching these young girls giving him the hugest grins that he has ever seen. Maybe he can at least try…..Maybe…..

**New Androids**

26 hummed a tune she created on the spot while walking around the Lookout. She was surprised however to see 27 with the young girls in what she could assume was a doll in his hand.

"Oh no Miss Nancy, we're lost and can't find our way out of the enchanted forest!" Bulla giggled as she moved the blond doll in her hands.

"Oh no what will we do…." He muttered with held back anger. 26 quickly placed her hand over her mouth to control her laughter. This was something that she never thought would ever happen in her life yet here she was watching 27 playing dolls with little girls. She was also surprised to see a smile on his face while Marron jumped into his arms with Bulla following after. Seeing him without his usual wall, without his usual mask, was a huge relief for the young Android. She hoped that maybe 27 could find a place in this new world and seeing him now gave her more hope than she ever had before. _'This is nice….' _ She walked away with a smile on her face but stopped when she saw the other Z-Fighters watching the news, all with heated looks on their faces. She looked at the screen and gasped seeing Fortissimo chuckling while killing thousands of people at once. What serious brought tears to her eyes was the last two people that he viciously murdered. Those once kind eyes now were opened with the shock and lifelessness. Their white hair stained by their own blood. A tear ran down 26's eye as she fell to her knees in horror, which made her presence known to the group. Videl quickly ran up to her and fell to her side.

"Android 26, are you okay….?"

"Those people…..on the screen…." She said through tears. "The old couple…..no….it can't be…" She bit her lip and let more tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm mad late but again this chapter was a toughie :D I hope you guys liked it. I tried really hard portraying a sort of difference in 27's mind and how he's conflicting with his latent desire for a second chance at having a family and his feelings of feeling useless and beaten. Showing love between two people is one thing but all the emotional conflict within the mind of a former killing machine is another. Lol but hey what can you do! This was still fun to write and share with you all. Hope you come back soon. **


	21. Revenge

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for being so late but I had this story plus the others that I'm working on and other things that shall remain nameless haha annnyywaayyys hope you like this chapter and that you R&R if you want :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Revenge…**

Goten let out a shaky breath as he stood in front of the braided android showed no sign of fatigue. Said android smirked before crouching down to Goten's level. They had been at it for weeks and weeks, and Goten has shown great progress, though he is still not at the level that 28 and 29 need him to be.

"Yo Goten, not bad." She chuckled as she held her hand out to him. Goten grinned and took her hand, letting her pull him up. 28 chuckled to herself, seeing Goten rubbing his now sore arm. "Yo sorry for that hit to yo arm."

"Oh, It's fine. Can't have training without bruises." Goten grinned. Feeling a presence approaching, he looked over to see 29 walking up to them. 28 glanced at Goten then to the direction that Goten was looking only to see 29 with a thoughtful look on his face. "What's up 29?"

29 stayed silent, only raising her suspicions, "I….don't know…" He said to the tall android. "I just have this strange feeling. Like something horrible has just happened." This brought a strange and tense air around the three warriors.

"Horrible?" 28 questioned. "That's a strong word to use dawg."

"I know but….It's the only way that I can describe this feeling. I'm sure but….it's just that I can't shake that something outside of here has just recently happened….and that it was defiantly not good." 29 muttered.

"Do you think that we should go back?" Goten asked. Truth be told, he did not want to leave just yet but if something bad happened outside of the Chambers, he was willing to cut his training short to help his friends and family in any way that he could.

28 shook her head. "Nah, 27 holding down the fort." She stated. "Plus all yo otha friends should be handlin things if somethin bad goin down."

"I guess you're right about that…." Goten muttered, still feeling slightly concerned for his friends outside the Chambers.

"Besides we can't just go cause of a feelin." 28 crossed her arms. She too had a spontaneous bad feeling that came out of nowhere. It was like someone died or something…..But she knew that it could only that, a feeling. And to stop this training from just a feeling would not be the smartest choice. "Goten, five minute break then back here." Goten nodded and ran off to the temple, leaving the two androids to themselves.

"28….."

"I know 29, but we need to do this…" She sighed. "I ain't one to go on just feelins you know."

"Yeah but, this feeling isn't normal." 29 touched his heart. "I'm afraid that….something might happen that…."

"Ain't nothing gonna happen 29." She interrupted. "27 and 26 got things in control." 28 said with confidence. Though she and 27 were never the best of friends, some might even say that they hate each other. She knew that he was no weakling and that he would protect 26 with his life. Old memories that she thought were gone surfaced to the open, reminding her that 27's silent protective nature towards 26 could at times blind his own judgment, but she was not worried about that. He may not look like or even act like it but she could tell that he changed. He was not as violent as he was before; he was calmer, less hostile. He was something that she never thought he could ever be, and she was actually glad about that. So she was not as worried as 29 when it came to this strange feeling that dared to try and interrupt their training.

"Well you seem to have full confidence in 27." 29 chuckled.

28 nodded. "That lil bitch may get on my last nerves but he ain't no push ova, he got things in check. Plus 26 ain't no push ova eitha so she should be cool as well, maybe a lil bit distracted by her man but what ya gonna do?" She chuckled before turning her body to the direction of Goten. "Betta get ova there before Goten thinks that I'm playin." 29 nodded and followed 28, still thinking about the strange feeling in his stomach that refused to go away. _'I hope that everything is alright.' _

**New Androids**

Yamcha looked up at the large moon that hovered over them with a heavy heart; flashes of what happened earlier flew through his mind like a marathon of a less than entertaining show or movie. How could this have happened? Of all the people to go…..why did it have to be them? They had done nothing wrong. They were good people, kind and caring, sure they may have worked for the Red Ribbon Army but why would Karma chose something like that as the reason for their demise? The look on 26's face…..the hurt….the pain….he hated to see her like that; he hated….He shook his head with his fist balled at his side. _'Fortissimo…..' _ Yamcha growled as the bastards face flashed in his mind. All the young man wanted to do was to go and take that monster down. He had caused 26 too much pain, too much fear. At this time she was not even speaking to anyone….he broke her spirit. The light that was once in her eyes had vanished into the wind…falling into the abyss of darkness, never to rise again. To see her like that was like a thousand times worse than anything he has ever experienced in his life. It was like something in him was dying slowly. He was so into thinking into his own feelings that he did not notice the presence of his blue haired friend approaching him.

"Yamcha…." Bulma said calmly, awaking the man from his thoughts. He glanced at her for a moment before looking back up at the moon. "How's 26 doing?" She said as she moved next to him.

"I….don't know actually. She's just so…" He sighed. "I don't know what to do." He had no idea how to bring back the light that was hers. How could he return the lives of one of the first humans that showed her any kindness? They were like the mother and father that she never had. She created a special bond with them that and now thanks to Fortissimo, the bond has been broken and shattered.

"Trust me I know how she feels…..having someone you care about taking from you…." She said softly, the memory of Vegeta sacrificing himself in his attempt on defeating Buu long ago. "Just give her some time…she should be fine. I'm not saying that she would be good in a matter of minutes. In fact I cannot say that she will ever be the same but….the wounds will feel eventually." Yamcha glanced at Bulma before sighing.

"I know that but….still I hate seeing her this way. It's killing me that she's suffering in there and I can't do anything to help her….I…." Yamcha said with frustration bursting out of his voice. Seeing Yamcha like this was defiantly something she thought that she would never see. Yamcha was the wild guy, the one that you could always see smiling. Never has she ever seen him so disturbed before. She never saw him worried for someone as much as he is worried over 26….._'He must really love her….' _She thought with a smile.

Bulma gently touched his shoulder. "You can be there for her. Let her cry on your shoulder, let her release all that anger and sadness that she's feeling." She tried to comfort him. "This is not a time where things could simply be fixed in just a few words. She needs someone to comfort her, to tell her that everything is going too alright, even if she doesn't believe you. Just to hear those words would be enough for now. You need to give her that hope." Yamcha looked at Bulma for moment, soaking in all the words that she said to him and nodded.

"I know…." He finally spoke. "I know but…I'm scared, what if I say something that….that makes her hate me. I don't know how to talk to someone who has just lost one someone let alone two. Especially people that were as close as those were to 26." Yamcha complained before looking down at the ground. "She doesn't even want to see me anyway. You saw the way she ran off, the way she cried away. I ran after her and I tried to talk to her but she forced me out, even 27 tried and she did the same thing. She doesn't want to see anyone."

"She just needs time." Bulma giggled. "Let her soak in the information before approaching her, eventually she'll want to talk to someone, trust me." Yamcha tried to give the blue haired woman a smile but could not fine the ability to yet. His mind was still on the girl crying within the temple. He wanted to believe the words that she had just given him, Android 26 eventually return to be the Android that he fell in love with. But she looked so broken back there, like nothing could fix her, that no amount of words would be able to relieve her off the pain of knowing that the old couple that took her in not long ago has left this world….no….were taking from this world by a crazed monster. He needed to see her once again. He could not wait and see when or if she would open up to him. Bulma saw the conflicting emotions that were battling within Yamcha and sighed. She knows it must be hard for 26, losing people so close to her. She also knew that it would not easy, accepting their death but she knew that it was possible. That thinking about them, knowing that they were no longer alive, was never going to go away but it would not hurt as much; that the memories that you have with them would keep them alive in your heart would help her return to who she was before. She just hoped that Yamcha would start to think in that light as well.

**New Androids**

This pain…..this everlasting pain that refused to let her be continued to stab at her heart. She clutched her arms around her as burning tears fell down her face. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? This was not how things were supposed to be…..Android 26 continued to cry as the memory of what she saw on the television not long ago flashed into her mind. They had done nothing to deserve that…..they were kind people, loving enough to take her, a stranger and killer android, into their home and treat her like a daughter. They showed her kindness and love that she has never felt from a human before. Sure she had once felt love from the boy back then and the love that she feels now for Yamcha. But the love that they gave her was a love that she has only read in books that she had found within the Library of the base that she was created in. The love between a parent and their child, the kindness that they share, that was the love that she felt for them. They were the parents that she had never had the pleasure to have. Her heart felt like it was breaking, crashing into the pits of some dark ocean. Why do the people that she cared about always get taken away from her? She gasped as the memory of the man that she knew long ago returned to her. He was the first ever human to show her kindness….the first human that she ever felt close to. Like them he was taken away from her, stolen from her from fate. She wanted to scream, throw something, break something…..no….break someone….Android 26 looked up with her tear stained face. It was all cleared to her….It was _his _fault….Fortissimo. He took the closest thing that she had as parents away from her. She wanted revenge, she needed revenge. She needed to see that monster crushed, destroyed….killed. She could not wait for Goten any longer. She needed to take action now…that was the only thing that she could do. She felt something in her stomach; some animalistic feeling in her was like something she had never felt before.

Android 26 stood up from her position on the ground and stared up at the moon. Its light illuminated onto her skin, causing her skin to glow a haunted shade of white. This feeling…..this killing intent….was this the same feeling that 27 got….? Did she have the same blood thirst that he had? She gazed into the mirror that hung on the wall next to her and sighed. This is what she was….a monster….she can no longer run from what she was anymore. She stopped gazing at the mirror and turned to stare at the window. She closed her eyes, trying to sense the presence of the rampaging monster that dared to attack and kill two people that she considered a mother and father. She searched the ground, the air, and the trees that she called her close friends, anything that would lead her to the crazed killer. Finally sensing his presence she narrowed her eyes, complete focus burning within them. For years she has told 27 and 28 that vengeance was not the way. That nothing would come from seeking such a selfish desire….but what if they were right….she was told once that revenge is sweet….is that true? Was revenge that only way that she could seek peace….She shook her head. This was no time for thinking it over; it was time that she stopped thinking and starting acting.

**New Androids**

Yamcha sighed as he continued to walk down the empty halls of the temple. Everyone has gone off to bed, that was except for him. The words that Bulma gave him were still echoing in her head. Maybe she was right…..Maybe he needed to let her get some time to get herself together before approaching her. If he was her he wouldn't want anyone to bother him either.

"26…." He muttered to himself. Suddenly out of nowhere he heard a loud explosion coming from down the hall, obviously awakening anyone within the temple. Only one thought came to his mind at that moment. _'26…!' _ Panic came to his face as he raced down the hall and pass the clouded smoke that covered the once shining and marble covered temple. Covering his mouth so that the dust doesn't fly into his mouth, he pushed himself through the smoke and entered the room where it was most dense. He looked around and gasped seeing a huge hole in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?!" He glanced behind him to see Piccolo and the rest of his friends running towards him. Yamcha looked back at the hole and realization came to him.

"She wouldn't….." He muttered. 27 pushed passed the group and growled, already realizing what happened. With his fist balled he pounded the wall near him, creating a large crater.

Vegeta, who unlike Yamcha and 27, had no idea what was going on decided to speak out. "What the bloody hell happened?!" Bulma gasped with shock in her voice.

"Android 26….she…."

"She ran off to go and get revenge." Piccolo pointed out. Everyone turned to the Namekian, giving him their full attention.

"What?!" Vegeta shouted. "Why the hell would she want to do that?!"

27 growled and narrowed his eyes at the ground. "I knew that this would happen….."

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked. 27 continued to not look at them and sighed.

"26 is never one to fight out of anger. To her peace is the only true way of winning a fight. But….I'm going to assume that….the death of the old couple that took her in piled with the death of that man from long ago must have caused the latent killing intent that she tried so hard to control to become released." Yamcha was surprised at the look in 27's eyes, full of regret and pain. "Damn it…."

"So…she's going after Fortissimo." Piccolo concluded. 27 nodded and looked out into the sky.

"I have to go get her before she goes and faces Fortissimo. If she goes up against him, she isn't going to win." Yamcha felt his heart racing with fear at the thought of Android 26 going after that mad man. This was not happening; this had to be some nightmare that he was trapped in.

"But going after her would be suicide!" Vegeta spat. "You'd have to be-."

"I am not going to let her die..." 27 narrowed his eyes at the Sayian prince. "….And if that makes me an idiot then so be it…." He turned on his heel and shot into the air, leaving all of them behind. Yamcha glanced at Vegeta before joining 27 in the air. He was not about to let his true love go off and fight against that monster.

"Wait Yamcha!" Goku shouted before blasting off himself. Piccolo sighed and quickly followed after, knowing full well that nothing good would come of this.

**New Androids **

Goten sighed as he looked up at the empty white sky of the Chambers that he and the other two androids have been training in. It was the end of the second month and he was dead tired. Transferring from 29 vicious training t 28's was a feat that no one should have to experience. The torture that he had gone through for the past two months was an excuse enough for him to just want to lie down and rest. But….for some reason he couldn't. He tried everything from counting sheep to trying to bore himself to sleep by naming the books that his mother had told him to read during his time within the Chambers. Yet her he was hearing the soft sounds of 29 and 28 sleeping. _'I wish that was me….' _ He thought. For some reason this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach would continue to keep him from achieving the sleep that he was craving for. He didn't know why but….something deep within him was telling him that something was about to happen outside of the chamber…Something bad. He wanted to go out and see what was happening but he knew that what 28 said earlier was true. He could not stop his training for something as small as a feeling. He had a duty that he needed to do, too many people were counting on him….He sighed once again and turned his body so that he was lying on his side. _'Why can't I sleep!' _

**New Androids**

She looked around through the air, searching the ground for a sign of this man who dared attack her loved ones. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, that nothing good would come with what she was doing, but….this blood thirst that she has…this feeling of pure rage and anger. It was controlling her, consuming her, making her do something that she knew was incredibly dangerous. She needed to do this…..she needed to seek revenge…it was the only way for her to move on. She sighed as she continued to search around, hate and rage being the only thing that fueled her body.

**New Androids**

"27 looked around with anger in his eyes as he continued to race through the skies. He could only how long he has been searching, being that when he started the night sky was nothing but pure black with the moon being the only thing that brought some ounce of light but as he look around now he could see the small evidence of light coming through. What the hell was going on with 26? This was unlike her; this was something more of his field. Back there he had told them that the latent killing intent that she tried to hold back. But he himself did not believe the words that left his mouth. Could it be true….? Was the impact of losing the old couple combined with the held back feelings of that boy she met long ago so great that it brought out the true android that lied underneath her kind heart? He shook his head; he could not dwell on those questions right now. The only thing that he should be focused on was searching for his rogue sister before….

"27…." He looked back to see Yamcha following him and scuffed. Yamcha frowned and sped up so that he was side by side with the android. "We'll get her back….I promise…"

"hn, words mean nothing if there isn't anything to back it up…." 27 narrowed his eyes and continued to fly.

Yamcha sighed, knowing that talking with him was not going to help him. His mind instead went to the pink haired beauty that decided to seek revenge. He tried hard to not think too much into it, try to stay positive. But he couldn't this itching….breaking feeling of fear in his heart. He needed to get to her fast before she goes up against that monster. He could not let that monster touch her…that was something he vowed he would prevent. The mere thought of it actually happening was fuel enough for him to accelerate his speed, passing the android next to him.

Android 27 was surprised at the serious look in the human's eyes. This human….the feeling that this human shared with his sister was interesting to say the least. Though he will try to accept this relationship that he has with her, it will still bother him. But, seeing this guy so focused on getting there to stop 26 from doing something as stupid as going up against Fortissimo…..maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Android 27, do you know anything more about this Fortissimo guy?" Goku asked. Goku could tell that by how the situation is now….they might have to actually get into a fight that he knew that they were not ready for. But he could not back down; he needed to know who they were facing.

"Not much, Dr. Gero was good at keeping us out of the blue when it came to a monster like this. All that I know is that if 26 goes up against this guy….." 27 did not even want to speak of the outcome if she meets up with that man. Goku understood and nodded before glancing at Piccolo. Piccolo looked at the expression on Goku's face and knew that this was more serious than he thought and nodded. Looking back up ahead, Goku and the others sped up through the air, hoping to make it in time before it was too late.

**New Androids**

Destruction, nothing but pure glorious destruction was all that Fortissimo could see. Looking around the now barren city brought a smirk to his face. He chuckled as he hovered above the now deserted city, his tail swinging around him like a snake.

"I can feel it…my power is slowly returning." He said to himself while taking in a deep breath. He could feel it, the power that truthfully belonged to him. The electric like shock that flowed through him was like and orgasmic thrill. He wanted more, needed more. But unfortunately he was still not up to par enough for him to absorb those androids. He just needed a little bit more time, and then he could finally achieve his true perfection, his true power. A smirk grew on his face as he felt a very familiar presence approaching him. He slowly glanced behind him with a smirk on his face. "So you finally decided to show after all. Have you finally accepted your fate?" He questioned as the person stood in front of him, their eyes full of nothing but burning hate and anger.

"You….." They muttered with venom in their voice. "You…killed them….."

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to be more specific." He chuckled. "I have killed many people in the past two days so names tend to escape me." This apparently hit a nerve to his opponent for as soon as he said that they shot straight at him, landing a fist to his face and sending him falling to the ground. A loud boom irrupted as the impact of his body caused a large crater be created into the ground. _'Tough cookie…..' _

Android 26 had no idea what came over her but hearing him saying those words with such joy just caused her to lose it. She looked down at the monster underneath her and frowned, knowing that he was still alive and well.

"That was a decent shot." He said as he rose back into the air. "But you're going to have to do more than that in order to in place a bruise on my face." He chuckled evilly. Android 26 slowly moved back before charging energy into her hands.

"Fine…THEN TAKE THIS!" She shouted as she shot a bright and large Ki blast at the monster that had attacked nothing but the innocent and weak. Fortissimo smirked before teleporting just before the impact of the blast hit him, angering the pink haired android. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the area before shouting in pain as a hard object slammed into her back and sent her crashing into a nearby building, causing it to fall onto her. Slowly moving herself out of the rubble she looked up to see Fortissimo so smirking down at her.

"Was that all?" He asked. 26 growled before rushing at him. Fortissimo easily dodged her fist but was surprised to find that she slipped gracefully behind him and grabbed his tail. Using all the force she had she slammed both her and him into the ground below them, causing debris and smoke to spread around them, Quickly getting up, his tail still held tightly into her hands, she growled as she continued to smash his body from one side to the other before spinning around in the air and letting him go, throwing him into a building. Stepping back, she moved both her hands in front of her with narrowed eyes.

**POWER BLITZ!" **She shouted as she shot a large Ki blast of bright pink energy at the already smashed building, creating a large and destructive explosion. Feeling the anger still growing in her she cried out and continued to shoot barrage after barrage of Ki blast, not stopping for a second. The memory of how kind and caring they were to her….how much love they had showed them….brought a power that she never knew she had, a power that she feared.

"26!" She stopped her barrage and looked up to see Yamcha flying down to her. She couldn't help but blush as he grabbed her by her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Going off like that you could have been killed!" She looked down, knowing that he was right, and refused to answer him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was…how scared I was?!" She gasped feeling his body close to hers. "I was scared that….." He muttered softly. She felt her shoulder becoming damp and knew that he was letting out tears, which only made her feel even worse. She was about to say something when she quickly pushed Yamcha and her to the ground, sensing a strong blast heading towards them. She and him both looked up and saw a shadowing figure within the smoked area. Knowing what that figure was, she quickly grabbed Yamcha and pushed him away as a long and snake like snake shot from the dust and wrapped itself around the young Android's neck. Yamcha watched as 26 was hovered into the air and quickly glanced over to see Fortissimo walking slowly out of the rubble with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I think that I'm starting to get my power back, I might actually have enough power to….." He snickered. Yamcha growled and shot a Ki blast at the monster, only for him to deflect it with ease. This however gave 26 and opening as she, with all the force in her body, starting whip her neck around her, pulling him as well. She continued to whip her neck around until the hold his tail had around it weakened enough for her to break free, launching him away as well. Yamcha quickly ran over to his coughing girlfriend and gently rotated his hand on her back.

"26 are you okay?" She looked up at his concerned face and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay….I'm sorry Yamcha." She gently touched his face.

"26….It's fine…."

"_Oooooohhhhh how cute the loooovveee of the youth" _They looked up to see Fortissimo chuckling, his haunting opera like voice sending shivers down their spines. "But I'm afraid it must end in tragedy."

* * *

**A/N: Hey every one, I hope that you all liked this chapter, trust me it was hard knowing exactly where to cut this thing off so I just made it into a cliffhanger. Now the cover that I had mad for this story is only temporary until I think of something a little bit better. ANYWAYS, till next time : ) **


	22. Fated

**A/N: HI everyone, I know that it's been a long time but this chapter was not an easy thing to do. Lol okay so….I've been so bored that I have actually been thinking of something of a rap for Android 28, I know weird right. But it's still under extreme construction and I'm not even sure what the hell is gonna be about but again this was due to complete boredom so….yeah…. **

**Oh and I would like to thank ~****RUBY1996****~ for that review, really got me inspire to continue this chapter lol I love all my reviews and everyone who makes them equally but you're really got me pumped! And to tell you the truth Android 28 is one of my favorites too :D I mean I don't like to play favorites but writing her parts is always fun because of her personality and her no nonsense attitude. **

**Oh and this chapter is this long for a reason…don't hate me…..:D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z **

**Chapter 22- Fated….**

Android 26 and Yamcha stood next to each other with balled fist, glaring at the monster before them.

"_Two Lovers, both young and pure, shall Faaalllll by my hands!"_ He sang into the air. The haunted sound of his voice echoed into the silent air and shook the very earth beneath them. _'What kind of power…?' _Yamcha had no time in complete is thoughts as he and 26 had to quickly jump into the air and hover high above the ground in order to escape the quake caused by their opponent. "Do you really think that you can escape your fate, my dear?" He chuckled. "Let us stop this senseless fighting, come and join me-."

"There is no way that she will ever be a part of you!" Yamcha shouted with anger irrupting in his voice. If there was one thing that Yamcha was never going to let happen its 26 becoming some battery for the monster in front of him.

_"They can be beautiful and safe or scary and dangerous. They can make you feel better or they can make you feel sad. They can symbolize a memory of someone you lost that you loved and lets you remember them with a joyful feeling in your heart or an empty feeling of loneliness and sorrow. They're purpose is to show people love and happiness but also show them sorrow and sadness. My purpose is to hurt and kill until I finally reach the goal of a mad scientist. So even though I don't want to and shouldn't kill Goku… I have no choice. It's my purpose" tears softly leaked form her eyes._

Yamcha and her have grown so much since then...he knew that deep down inside she still felt that way…that she was nothing but a monster. He needed to prove to her that she was more than that, that she was something bigger and purer…To him…she was a flower, a gentle flower that needed to be protected. He needed to….He must protect her.

"You are….an annoying one…." He rose his finer towards Yamcha. "I think that maybe I should fix that." 26 gasped and pushed Yamcha out of the way as a beam of energy was shot towards him. Fortissimo frowned and crossed his arms. "No fun…" Fortissimo muttered before charging his hands then shooting out a barrage of Ki blast, shooting across the sky like deadly stars. Yamcha spun around 26 then grabbed her hand and flew around Fortissimo, dodging the Ki blast that exploded in the air like fireworks. Yamcha gently let go of 26 and burst himself toward the mad experiment.

"**WOLF FANG FIST!" **Yamcha charged at Fortissimo and attacked Fortissimo with a flurry of claw attacks and punches. His opponent snickered as he dodged each blow that was sent at him, which was frustrating the human male greatly. 26 watched with fearful eyes, seeing that Yamcha was not able to land one blow and let small tear fall from her eyes. This was all her fault…..She was so blinded by the grief and anger that she had pulled someone that she never wanted to put in danger in even more danger than before. Guilt quickly started to cover her heart as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

_"I'm not afraid that Goten might get hurt but…..that you might get hurt or killed. I-I don't want you to get hurt I-I don't….." She began sobbing. Yamcha slowly wrapped his arms around the crying android, whispering sweet nothings. 26 looked up to see Yamcha's smiling face._

_"26…Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise that I won't get hurt, okay? So stop crying, you look so much prettier when you smile" he slowly wiped the tears from her face. 26 smiled softly and looked over at Goten._

_"Thank you Yamcha." She smiled._

'_I can't let him die….I have to help!' _She belled her fist and looked up at the battle between the two fighters. With new resolve in her eyes, she rushed up to aid Yamcha. Fortissimo did not see 26 approaching and was surprised to feel himself falling down to the ground. Yamcha turned his head and saw 26 with a determined look in her eyes. He stepped back as 26 raised her arm in the air and charged a large ball of pink energy. Now Yamcha knew that 26 was not a weak girl, she was after all built to destroy the strongest man in the whole universe, but he never knew that she had that much power in her. The ball was almost the size of the city that they were fighting in with its brightness nearly blinding Yamcha.

"HAAAAA!" She shouted as she threw the ball down on Fortissimo with all the force in her body. The pair jumped back as the ball exploded onto the ground, creating a beam of pink light shine through the sky, piercing the clouds above them. Yamcha looked down at the crater then back at Android 26. Her long pink haired flowed in the wind as her bright blue eyes stared down at the ruined earth. Never had he thought she would be any more beautiful than she already was but….this was a silent beauty that he had never seen in her before….

"26…" He said in both surprised and shock. "Wow….I….." He stopped when he saw a figure down below them, a large smirk planted on his sinister face. Yamcha growled and narrowed his eyes at the monster. How can he still be alive when 26 basically threw everything she got at him? This was becoming incredibly frustrating and Yamcha was starting to not see a light at the end of this dark tunnel. Sensing his distress, 26 smiled at him and sighed.

"I knew that would not be strong enough to destroy him…." She said softly. "But we can't give up now, we have to fight on…we have no choice." Yamcha took in her words and nodded. She was right; this was a fight that they could not escape. They were too deep into this battle…they could not lose at any cost.

"I know….and I'm glad that I'm fighting besides you." He smiled at her.

Feeling a tear fall from her eyes, she gently touched his hand and smiled back. "I am too." The moment between the two was broken however by the opponent that would not fall.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you and your lover." He chuckled evilly before beginning to rush at them with a killing intent as strong as a lion rushing to their prey.

**New Androids**

"Damn it he went ahead of us!" Piccolo shouted as he and the other warriors shot through the clouds, hoping that they were not too late. "Why did you let him go ahead?" Honesty 7 could not answer the Namekian question for he did not know why he let him ahead as well. Was it because deep down inside he knew that if anyone could stop or at least calm her down right now…..it would be him? 27 sighed, now was not the time to be asking question to himself, he needed to get to his sister before she does something that she and him will both regret. Suddenly he and the other warriors stopped and stared in awe as a bright pink light shined through the sky and broke through the clouds.

"I know that energy….." 27 muttered.

"Do you think it could be 26?" Goku asked.

27 nodded quickly. "And judging by the amount of energy….it looks like she's angry." Piccolo frowned.

"Let's just hope that attack finished him off." 27 glanced at Piccolo before shaking his head.

"That won't be enough to defeat him…." Goku saw the downcast look on 27's face and tried to smile.

"But it is a sign that she's still alive." 27 turned to Goku and nodded. "Let's go before it's too late." The trio quickly charged through the sky with all the speed that they could muster, slicing through clouds and air. 27 could not stop but think of what might happen if Fortissimo finally gets his hands on 26….the horror that it would bring and the terror that it would cause to not just him but the whole world. He would become something that the Z fighters, no matter how strong they are, could not handle. If he finally obtains 26….there would be nothing to stop him from obtaining him and the other two.

_"Do you really want to know why I need to kill your Dad? You really want to know?" 27 shouted "Because of that girl up there!" he pointed up at the cave entrance. Goten looked to where he pointed and gasped for he was pointing at his own sister. "I have to protect her no matter what! I can't have what is supposed to happen if I don't kill Goku happen!" He shouted louder "Because if I don't then something will come and do the job for us….at the cost of our lives!" Yamcha turned to 26 to see her nearly in tears. "I can't have her die! And I'm willing to sacrifice every life on this planet if possible"_

They needed to get there before….before he loses his sister forever, before she…

**New Androids**

Everything went in slow motion, at least for 26 it did. She watched, ready for the attack when Fortissimo suddenly changed his target. She watched in horror as Fortissimo's snake like tail shot through the air and stabbed Yamcha right through his shoulder, causing the young man to shout in intense pain.

"A-AAAAHHHH" Yamcha cried out as he started to fall head first to the ground. Luckily 26 was quick enough to gently catch him in her arms. She quickly landed on the ground and placed on his back. The blood…his blood…was on her hands, covering them in its red hue. She had always hated the smell of blood but…something about his blood in her hands just made it even viler to her.

"N-No….." She muttered. Her body shook with grief and anger before she quickly pressed her hand to the wound. Using all the energy that she had, she quickly tried to heal the growing hole through his shoulder. "I-It's gonna be okay Yamcha…." She said through tears.

Yamcha groaned as the intense pain that he was feeling was starting to slowly fade away into a numbing feeling. He opened his eyes to see 26 crying over his body. "2-26…." He tried to say her name but his voice felt so weak…but he could not lay there and see her crying over him. So he tried to convey that he was okay, even though he was still in pain, and reached out to gently touch her shaking face. 26 gasped and looked down to see Yamcha smiling up to her. She wanted to scream his name, cry on his shoulder and wish that none of this ever happened but knew that touching him would only worsen his already painful condition.

"Oh so the little boy survived?" Fortissimo hovered over them with a frown. He swung his tail around and chuckled as the blood from Yamcha splashed on the ruined streets below him. "Maybe I should have aimed for his heart; I'm not all too keen on the human body. But I'm sure that I won't fail this time." As he spoke those words his tail shot high into the air, aiming straight at Yamcha's chest, before charging down like a needle. 26 could not stand by and watch Yamcha die. She quickly flipped on top of Yamcha, ready to take the hit. She was not going to let him die…even if that meant that she would have to fall. Surprisingly though, she felt something grabbed both her and Yamcha and rolled all the way to the other side of the street that they were laying on. She watched as the tail smashed into the ground throwing debris and dust into the air. 26 looked around in shock and gasped seeing 27 holding her in one arm and Yamcha in another.

"Guess me made it in time." She looked up to see Goku and Piccolo floating across them. Goku grinned at her before facing Fortissimo with a serious look in his eyes.

"Oh well if it isn't the stage crew…." Fortissimo chuckled. "Shouldn't you be busy holding up the lights?"

"Shut it you monster!" Piccolo growled. "This whole running around killing innocent people thing is starting to get old, it's time we settle this here and now!" He ripped off his weighted cape, which smashed into the ground, and quickly got into his fighting stance. Goku nodded and got into his own as well, ready to fight off Fortissimo long enough for 26 and Yamcha to escape with 27.

Meanwhile 27 was quickly getting up with Yamcha over his shoulder and 26's hand in his. "Come on 26 we have to-."He was shock however to find that 26 was not moving. _'What was up with here?_

It was bad enough that because of her selfish revenge caused Yamcha to be wounded but now she brought other people that had nothing to do with what was going on. This was all her fault; she had brought innocent people into a battle that no one could win. She could not stand and watch this people fight her battles anymore. She glanced at her brother before looking back down at the floor. "I can't do this….I can't watch you or anyone else fight my battles I-."

"This isn't just your battle 26." 26 looked up at her brother who had a serious look on his face. "This battle…this is everyone's battle. It's mine, its 28 and 29's. It's there's..." He pointed up at Goku and Piccolo who were fiercely exchanging blows with Fortissimo. "Yes, it was your decision of coming here that brought us all here but…Don't think that this was your entire fault. This monster has hurt more than just the old man and woman. He is a threat to their lives as well as ours so…. It's pretty selfish for you to think that this is all because of you. This is a battle that you cannot and will not fight alone, whether you like it or not." 26 had never thought that something like this would have ever come out of her brother's mouth. His words held something, like a hope that he tried hard to not voice. He was right though; this was no longer her battle. It has and had always been something bigger than what she wanted. She could not be selfish by thinking that she had to do this alone.

"Then let me fight with you." She smiled. "If you cannot let me fight this battle alone….do not stop me from fighting alongside you." 27 wanted to protest. He wanted to tell her that she needed to leave and let him handle it but….he could not refuse her when she was staring at him with such determination that he never thought that she would have. He sighed and nodded. "Fine, but what are we going to do about him?" He moved Yamcha's body slightly.

"I-I'm still awake…." 27 rolled his eyes and let Yamcha fall onto the ground. Yamcha groaned and slowly stood up. "I-I'm ready to fight too."

"No Yamcha, you need to rest." 26 shook her head and gently laid him back down on the ground. Yamcha mumble unrecognizable words before passing out. Taking a deep breath, she created a light pink energy shield around Yamcha before standing back up. She turned to 27 and smiled. "Let's go." 27 nodded and took off with her by his side. Yamcha opened his eyes for a moment to see 26 and 27 taking off and sighed. _'Once again, I can't do anything but watch…..' _

**New Androids**

Goku jumped next to Piccolo with heavy breaths escaping his mouth. Fortissimo was defiantly a worthy opponent. Neither Goku nor Piccolo could land a legit hit on him. It was actually starting to annoy Goku. He had faced many enemies in his life but never had they had been as fast as this guy. Not to mention that it seemed so effortless for him to dodge his attack, like he was toying with them. Goku shook his head and charged at Fortissimo once more. He growled as he threw a fist that was aimed at his torso but was angered that Fortissimo dodged the attack with ease and kneed him in the stomach and watched him head straight to the ground. Piccolo flew over and grabbed his friend.

"Are you alright?" Goku nodded and returned to floating in the air. "This guy is no joke."

"Yeah…I not sure how where going to beat this guy." Goku said with honesty. This was certainly not going to be a quick battle. But they could not give up now; it was far too late to do anything like that now. Unknown to him and Piccolo, due to the fact that the androids could not be sensed, 26 and 27 where speeding up to them with haste. Just as Goku was about to saw something he heard his and Piccolo's name being called from a distance and turned to see the androids approaching. _'Some back up…' _

"You guys didn't have to start without us." Android 27 smirked.

"Well we couldn't really control ourselves." Piccolo rolled his eyes. "So are you guys ready to go?" 26 smiled brightly.

"Yeah, let's go get him." 26 said with her cheerful attitude slowly returning. 27 will never admit this to anyone but he had really missed her smile. Goku grinned before turning to face Fortissimo.

"Four against one, I truly do not see the fairness in this battle." Fortissimo chuckled evilly. "I mean…..who is going to help you out against me." 27 narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see how needs help, Fortissimo." 27 shot at him with full force and smashed his fist into his face, sending him a distance away. Fortissimo flipped into the air and chuckled.

"Was that all Android 27, I expected better from you." 26 frowned and flew over to 27's side. The two exchanged a look before racing at him once again. It has been awhile sense 27 and 26 have truly fought side by side but that did not matter at the moment, their teamwork was still on par since they were first created. Goku and Piccolo watched as the two siblings sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Fortissimo's way, showing how well the two worked together. Fortissimo was surprised at how well the two read each other's attacks. How well and balanced their blows were, almost like a dance. 27 smirked before sending a kick to Fortissimo's side but like a snake, Fortissimo slid to the side, dodging his attack. What he did not see coming though was 26 flipping over 27's body and landed a blow to Fortissimo's head.

Fortissimo growled as he twisted in the air facing them again. "Not Bad I'll admit." He cracked his knuckles before rushing at them again. 27 bit his lip before ducking as Fortissimo's tail swung his way. He frowned then rushed at him with his fist aimed at his head. Fortissimo quickly grabbed his arm and swung him back at 26, who caught him in her arms. Goku saw this as a chance and pushed his hands back in his trademark stance. Piccolo noticed this and moved his two fingers to his forehead.

"**KA….ME….HA….ME….." **

"**SPECIAL BEAM….." **

"**HAAAA!" **

"**CANNONNNN!" **The two warriors shouted as a blast of blue and purple shot from their hands and finger tips, shooting off to their enemy. Fortissimo growled and charged pushed both his hands in front of him.

"FOOLL!" He shouted and blasted out a ray of dark blue energy at them, causing the sky to light up in bright lights. A loud boom irrupted as the three attacks clashed and challenged each other to a battle of strength. Goku clenched his teeth as he imputed more energy into his Kamehameha wave while Piccolo did the same for his cannon. Unfortunately it seemed that no matter how much power they put into their attacks, Fortissimo's was still surpassing them. 27 and 26 saw this as an opening and charged a large amount of Ki into then shooting it off in a beam of green and pink. Fortissimo glanced at their attack and chuckled. "Be buried…..WITH MY MUSIC!" They all gasped as a ball of dark blue Ki started to surround the monster before it started to grow and expand, swallowing their attacks. Goku and the others quickly seized their attacks and quickly began to search around for something to protect them. Knowing that they were not going to make it to a place that would protect them from the monster's attack, 26 channeled as much energy that she could and spread her arms out at her sides.

Piccolo saw that they were not going to make it and growled. _'I can't believe I'm going to die….again!' _ He closed his eyes ready to feel death's cold hand once more. The sound of the explosion was so enormous that it shook the earth itself, leaving nothing in the area….. This was confusion thought….the last time he had died the he could not hear anything besides his own screams of terror. He could only feel and what he felt was the piercing and burning pain of death….that was another thing that was strange…how come he did not feel any pain…how come he was still alive. He was surprised to find that he was not evaporated into thin air but…protected by a pink orb. HE looked around and saw that not only him but the others were in fact protected by this strange shield of energy. He looked to see 26 breathing heavily with a smile on her face. He assumed that this was of course the protection that 26 was known for. _'Thank God, I did not want to have to go through that whole death thing again….' _

26 let out a breath as she released her hold on the other group members and looked back to see Fortissimo nowhere to be found.

"That was pretty cool 26!" Goku floated over to her with his usual grin. 26 giggled and nodded. Goku scanned the area and frowned. "Where's Yamcha and Fortissimo?" 27 floated over and pointed down to Yamcha who was still protected by the shield. The warrior of Earth let out a breath of relief before looking around once more. "But where's Fortissimo?" This caused 27 to tense and scanned the grounds as well. To think that Fortissimo had this much strength without being in his perfect form was not a good sign. They were literally floating above an enormous crater with no sign of life at all, excluding Yamcha of course. They were defiantly in over their heads. But what was worrying him more was that the cause of the destruction was nowhere to be found. "I….I don't know."

"Well we better not stick around to find out." Piccolo said before flying down to Yamcha. 26 called off the shield so that Piccolo could retrieve him before Fortissimo could pop up again. The Namekian knelt down and grabbed Yamcha then placed him on his shoulder.

"Come on we better-." Goku stopped as something knocked him unconscious, causing him to fall to the ground. 27 was about to call out when he felt something knock him down to the ground. 26 gasped and twisted in the air to see Fortissimo smirking down at her.

"N-No….." She muttered as his hypnotic voice radiated throughout their surroundings.

**New Androids**

"18 will you calm down, Goku has everything under control." Chi-Chi said to the pacing android. 18 had not stopped moving around and growling in frustration since they group left to go and search for 26 and the others, leaving only Chi-Chi, 18, Bulma and the children.

"How am I supposed to calm down when….." She stopped herself from saying more. She hated that she had to stay while they all basically ran out there risking their lives.

"Listen 18, you have to calm down or you'll worry yourself to death." Bulma came in.

"How can you guys be so calm when they're out there not knowing what the hell that they got themselves into?" 18 nearly shouted. Chi-Chi couldn't help but chuckle at 18's unusual behavior. Usually it was her or Bulma that would be reacting in such a way but Chi-Chi would not lie and say that it was very pleasant that they were not the ones that were nervous and worried.

"Listen, we've been in these situations before, we've learned that worrying over it is not going to help anyone." Bulma smiled.

"Besides, we have to remain calm for the children." Chi-Chi pointed out. "We can't have them be worried as well." 18 looked across and saw Bulla and Marron giggling with a quiet Trunks staring into the distance, probably having the same thoughts that she was having. She knew that they were right but….how was she to appear as if everything was okay when she was not sure herself?

"I know that but….." She muttered. "I'm just worried for 26 I mean….Out of all the other Androids; she's the last person that I would think would run out for revenge."

"Sometimes even the most level headed and kind people could change at the sight of their loved ones dying…." Bulma said softly. "Everyone hear must know that feeling." 18 refused to look at Bulma, knowing that she was right. Just the thought of seeing anyone that she cared for dearly killed in front of her…..she doesn't know what she would do. But 26 was something special, she was not revengeful or anything, in fact before any of this happened she had to have been the happiest person that she knew. Her smile…..it would brighten up the coldest hearts, break down the highest walls. If anyone were to tell her that she would one day try to seek vengeance, she would have laughed in their face. This was completely out of the ordinary….bizarre…and that was one of the main things the bothered her. Sure the thought of her husband and the other warriors fighting out there worried her to no end but…What really bothered her was the safety of Android 26. What if…What if they came too late and she was already…She could not even speak it in her mind, it was just too hard. But Bulma and Chi-Chi did have a point. Worrying about this in front of the children was not going to help this situation. She needed to calm down and deal with this carefully.

"I guess you're right…" 18 said softly before sitting down next to the other girls. "But I just don't know what to do if something would happen to…."

"I know." Chi-Chi patted 18's hands. "But you have to have faith that everything is going to be okay, that's the only thing that we can do right now." 18 nodded. Chi-Chi words were true, as much as 18 hated to admit it. That was all that they could do. In situations like this the only thing that you could do was sit and hope that everything would come out alright. That even though the odds are not on your side, something was going to come at the last minute and save you. That was what she was hoping for at least.

Trunks was just as nervous as the other woman. He hated that he had to sit and babysit while everyone else went out in search for the pink haired android. HE sighed knowing that he would only get in the way if he was there. He hated to admit it though.

"Big Brother what are you thinking about?" Trunks looked down and saw his sister with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing Bulla, I just spaced out."

"Is Auntie 26 going to be okay?" Marron walked over with a small frown. Trunks was shocked that this small child knew that something happen to Android 26.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to put on a fake smile.

"Well, she's not here and mommy and everyone keeps talking about her. Is she okay?" For a small girl she was very observant.

"Um 26 is um…..she's gonna be fine." Trunks smiled. He did not want the girls of all people to be stressing over the situation so the best thing that he could do was just smile and act like everything was going to be okay.

Marron was not that convinced that Trunks smile was true. She may be a little girl but that does not mean that she could not see that something was going on. She did not know why but something….seemed wrong. Something about the mood or how the adults and Trunks are behaving is not right. But the last thing that anyone needs is for them to have Marron, a small child, running around trying to be a detective. She needed to play cheerful, like she could not see how things really are.

"Oh….Okay then, do you want to go and play with us?" Marron smiled. Trunks sighed and nodding before being taken by the hands of his sister and her friend and dragged off to do whatever they felt like doing.

**New Androids **

"Well…it seems we have finally reach the end of our little Ballad." 26 could not breath; her heart was racing with fear. She tried not to look into his eyes….knowing that the only thing were in them was pure hunger. Was this how it was going to end? Was this her final time seeing the light of day…was this the last time that she would be able to see Yamcha….?

_"This is nice…." Yamcha said as he smiled up at the sky. 26 nodded then wrapped her arms around him. "You know as soon as this threat guy gets his ass kicked this is how it's gonna be…..just you and me. I promise." Yamcha said with complete determination in his voice. "We'll live either in the city or somewhere out here, it doesn't matter to me, and we'll visit our friends all the time, we'll….." Yamcha looked at 26 and grinned. "Well the other stuff will be a surprise." He chuckled and watched 26 looked at him with confusion._

She no longer could see the future that Yamcha had spoken of long ago. She wished that it was a future that would come into reality…..

_"Do you think….that we could ever…?" Yamcha's eyes widened as he quickly realized what she was going to say._

_"So…um….you want to…..have…kids….." Yamcha looked away with a huge blush on his face._

_"N-Not now but in the future…..would you….." Yamcha smiled at 26 then pulled her into a hug._

_"Yeah….I'd love to have kids with you…." 26 smiled up at Yamcha and tightened her hold on him. "But before that I would like to make an honest woman out of you."_

_26 looked at him confused. "But I haven't lied to you." Yamcha chuckled and gave her a small peck on the lips._

_"That wasn't exactly what I mean." He grinned. "I was talking about marriage."_

_"Oooohhhh…." 26 giggled. "I've read about marriage in the magazine as well…..it sounds really nice."_

_"Yeah….It'll be especially nice with you…." _

She glanced down at Yamcha and let a small tear fall from her eye. _'Yamcha….I'm sorry…..' _

'_Damn it!' _ Piccolo cursed in his head. He did not know why but for some reason he could not move, his body did not respond at all. _'That monster must have done something….but what….' _ Piccolo watched and growled at the scene in front of him. _'No…..!' _ He felt his muscle tense as he saw Fortissimo smirking down at the fear stricken Android. "DAMN IT 26 MOVE!" He shouted.

She wished that she could….but for some reason her body was not moving, was not following her command. "I-I…."

"You cannot move?" Fortissimo's smirk widened. "My Melody must have struck you well…" she watched as his tail hovered above her. "This will make it much easier to….consume you!"

As he said those words the tip of his tail widen and expanded like a bell, its dark opening shadowing over the young Android. She needed to move, she needed to get away. But it was too late. Her body was not her own…she could not escape this fate. Fortissimo chuckled evilly before watching his tail fall down onto the Android and trap her body within its grasps.

Piccolo watched in horror as 26's body struggle to be free with no signs of success. He hated that he could not do anything but watch. _'DAMN IT!' _ He bit his lip as he heard the muffled cries and shouts coming from the Android…It was horrific, just the mere sounds was enough to torture the tall Namekian. He glanced back up to see that almost her entire body was already almost fully consumed by the monster.

"Yes….YESS!" Fortissimo roared into the sky as he felt his power increasing each time her body moves deeper and deeper into his tail. Finally after so long, he has finally taken a step forward in his goal to obtain pure perfection. He could feel his power growing, his perfection increasing each second, each minute.

'_No….' _ He thought as he saw her legs, slowly slipping into his tail, causing a giant lump to be seen in his tail. He growled when he saw Fortissimo take in a deep breath before the lump slid down deeper into the tail until it disappeared into his back, a sign that the process is near completion. Everything was quiet then. Nothing dared to make a sound…..The only thing that could be heard was his frantic breathing…and his thoughts. What was to become of Fortissimo now, what would he become…what chaos and destruction would he cause? Piccolo feared that his thoughts would be heard in the silence so tried hard to no longer think. He tried to let the silence cover them and for a moment it did…at least until…..

* * *

**A/N: This was actually a really hard chapter to write. I mean to describe the how absorption process without it sounding like a porno was hard lol. I am sad though that well…you guess read the story so you know. Oh and I wanted to have so that Marron wasn't as childish as you know the normal girl (since her mom is 18 lol) so I hope you guys liked and I would love to hear what you guys thought about it :D **


	23. What Now?

**A/N: Hey everyone how are you all doing? Um I was really swamped with other things so this story was really hard to get to. Hahahaha you know um…life gets in the way of all the fun stuff. **

**Okay now it's time for some questions that need to be answered. **

**THE QUESTION: ****WHY DIDN'T GOKU TURN SUPER SAYIAN?**** -This is a very good question. Now I think we all know that Goku likes to prolong fights sometimes. He would stop a fight, wait for the enemy to power and then continue. He believes in a fair to a point where it's a little weird hahaha plus he wouldn't want to take Goten's chance to prove himself, he has that much faith in his son. BUT THE OTHER REASON is that…the story would end too quickly if Goku went full on with Fortissimo and that wouldn't be fun hahahaha **

**Oh and I forgot to thank all the guest reviews for their constant support of my story. You guys seriously gave me the motivation to continue. Like really thank you thank you and thank you :D **

**Oh and to potentialauthor18- thank you so much, I tried hard to not make it sound so disgusting hahaha it's just such a weird thing to describe I mean...He takes his tail and forces them inside like…ew :P**

**ANYWAYS, I thought that I wanted to just give you guys a heads up and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 23- What now….? **

This power, this surge of uncontrollable energy that spark out of the blue….it was like a wave, a powerful wave crashing at the shores of an unsuspecting island what was about to receive a mighty hurricane…..It was like a burst of consuming darkness This was defiantly not good, this in fact extremely bad…horrible….tragic; so many words to describe this situation yet none powerful enough to fully grasp the danger that was quickly growing. Dende had never had such fear grasp his heart before in his life, not since Namek at least, But this was something more, something more powerful and uncontrollable.

"W-What is this….?" Dende stepped back in horror. "What is this power?!" He asked with rage in his voice. What was this power that dared to destruct the balance of the world? Where was this power coming from?

"Lord Dende?" Dende glanced behind, seeing Popo ran over to him with concern written on his face, before returning to starring down at the ground. "What is wrong?"

"This power….this dark power…." Dende muttered in a faded voice.

"W-What do you mean sir?" Dende glanced at Popo with weak eyes.

How was he to describe this…this evil? "I…I don't know…" Dende muttered. He did not know where or how this power came to be but what could figure out was that this was defiantly not good…

**New Androids**

'_Damn it…!' _Piccolo cursed in his head as the ground suddenly started to shake, possibly from the pressure of Fortissimo's growing power. This was bad, this was seriously bad. He needed to get out of there and he needed to get out of there now. It was hard though for him to breathe or move as the pressure of the air started to thicken. He moved his eyes to the roaring ground and growled seeing that it was literally breaking apart. He glanced up and growled seeing Fortissimo beginning his transformation, fear spreading across his face. The armor of his skin grew larger and darker with his eyes becoming more demon-like. His wings that were once almost like an insects wings started to grow large with a much sharper appearance. His muscles grew larger as did his height from what Piccolo could see. Piccolo however had no time to continue to dwell on this; he had to get everyone out of harm's way before it was too late.

The Namekian quickly picked up Yamcha and 27 with ease and looked over to see Goku trying to move but found his body too weak. _'Oh come on…' _ Piccolo rushed over and gripped the back of Goku's shirt and pulled him up from the rubble. The world, however, was not on his side for the power coming from Fortissimo was causing the earth around him to levitate into the air and start to spin and crash in the sky. That and the added pressure in the air itself was going to make flying out of there alive quite difficult. But Piccolo could not give up. He had to escape with these or else. So using all the strength he had, Piccolo started to hover in the air then rush through the floating and hurling rubble, dodging and flying around any debris that tried to touch him. How the hell was this happening?! They were not prepared for something as powerful as this. Pure rage and frustration was the only way to describe Piccolo at the moment. This was too much, his power was too strong. Fighting his first form was hard enough but now that he was obtained more power...what damage he could cause not? Piccolo's body shook with fear. There was no way that they could win this….not at how things were looking now. How can they defeat him now that his power has obviously excelled any power that they have? Piccolo hated how he doubtful he was being but…How can Goten beat him? If his father had such a hard time fighting him…What could Goten possibly possess that would result in Fortissimo's defeat?

Piccolo was pushed out of his thoughts by a large piece of the ground hurling towards him. Thinking quickly, Piccolo threw Goku up in the air, freeing his right hand, and shot a Ki blast towards the hurling rock, crumbling it to pieces. He skillfully grabbed the falling Sayian and continued to rush past the destruction. Piccolo sighed before dodging another piece of the earth and continued rushing pass the obstacle course that became the sky.

"Piccolo!" The Namekian glanced up to the direction of the voice and saw the other's flying towards him and frowned. _'What the hell are they doing?!' _He could tell from the looks in their eyes that they were not expecting something as strong and powerful as what they were seeing now.

"Don't just stand there; we need to get out of here now!" Piccolo roared at the group. They all nodded, finally out of their trance, and rushed down towards Piccolo. Gohan grabbed his father and placed him in his arms.

"Yes Chi-Chi….I can go for tenths." Gohan sighed at his Father's unconsciously state. _'Dad…..' _ What kind of monster where they dealing with that they could take out his old man.

Krillin was thinking almost the same thing as he placed 27 on his shoulders. If he could take down Goku so easily and make Piccolo and the Earth act this way…they were way over their heads about this situation. What really hurt him was that if this was all happening then….26 was gone. He knew that the Androids were not going to take this news with sugar, and he knew from firsthand how much it hurts to lose someone close to you. _'Damn it….Damn it…..' _

"Come on before it's too late!" They all turned to stare at the scene one more time before racing out of the area, with thunder and lightning striking the ground and flashing through the sky.

"What the hell happened?!" Vegeta shouted through the crashes of nature around him.

"This isn't the time Vegeta! We need to escape now then you can shout and complain all you want!" Vegeta frowned at the Namekian but continued to look forward. He was right about one thing; this was not the time to discuss what happened. Their main goal right now is to head to the Lookout soon before it was too late.

**New Androids**

Android 28 sighed as she watch Goten and 29 battle it out once more. They had been her for about two or three months, 28 started to lose count long ago. Goten has certainly grew that was for sure but something was off, something seemed wrong. It wasn't Goten actually; she just had this strange feeling that something serious has happened, something horrible. She had hoped that this feeling would have disappeared once she had discussed it with 29 but….the feeling instead increased. It was like a stabbing feeling at the back of her mind that told her that something horrible had occurred, something that could change everything. She didn't want to bother or disrupt Goten's training so she decided to simply keep it to herself. She had no choice but to ignore this feeling for the sake of Goten's training. Neither she nor the other boys needed a distracting from training.

"28!" The Android looked up and saw Goten running towards her with scars and bruises all over his youthful body. "I beat him, I actually beat him!" All thoughts of before had flown out of her mind as soon as those words hit her ears. _'He beat him?' _

"Really lil man?" 28 crossed her arms. She watched 29 walking up with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes, Goten has finally beaten me." 29 scratched the back of his head with smile on his face. This was a huge achievement due to the fact that 29 was defiantly no pushover when it came to fighting. To hear that Goten has finally defeated the large Android was a huge step forward in their training.

"Well congrats lil man, now go wash up cuz you stank!" Goten blushed and nodded and started to walk over to the showers until he turned around.

"Hey 28….29….?" The two Androids glanced over at him.

"Yeah?" They both responded.

"Um….when this is all over…" He paused. "…What will you goes do?" The two androids turned their heads to each other for a moment. This was a very good question for…._they_ did not even know what they will do once Fortissimo is put to rest. Since their creation the only goal that has been on their mind was to kill Goku but since they could no longer do that…what is left for them? What over purpose do they have in life besides destruction? Sure for Android 26 it was easy, for she had Yamcha. But what of 27, 28 and 29…?

"Um….I…" 28 had no idea how to respond to this question since she did not even know what would her future hold. "I don't know lil man…" Goten nodded.

"W-Well…." Goten paused for a moment, "…just don't go far away, okay?" He muttered, hoping that they did not hear those words. But unfortunately he had forgotten that they possessed enhanced hearing; which lead him to a very embarrassing moment.

"Awww lil man gonna miss Momma 28?" 28 chuckled while smirking down at Goten. Truthfully she was actually touched that Goten wanted them to stay around with him when this is all over.

"That is very touching Goten." 29 chuckled as well, only causing Goten to blush even more.

"Don't worry lil man, we ain't goin anywhere." 28 assured him. They may not know what lied ahead in the future but there was one thing that they knew was that they were not going to leave Goten behind. He was the first human ever to not see them as monsters. He saw them as friends; true friends….they could not just forget about that, forget about him.

"R-Really…?" Goten said with pure joy in his voice. This was been on his mind for a while. Whether they would want to stay or not, whether he was never going to see them again. Just thinking about them no longer being around was enough for Goten to almost cry. He loved them….they were his family.

"Goten, you have become the first human that we could be able to call a friend." 29 said with a soft tone. "You have become a precious part of our lives; in fact you have saved our lives."

"I have?" 29 wrapped his arm around Goten's shoulder.

"Well of course. For years we had only saw ourselves as killing machine bent on nothing but destruction and chaos. We were trapped within a cage…A cage created by a dark fate. But you…you have released us from that cage. By showing us friendship instead of hate…by seeing past what we were created to do and seeing what we could do, you have freed us from our prison." 29 said with honest written on his face. This was the truth, Goten had saved their lives. Goten had given them the gift of friendship which, as cheesy as it sounds, had freed them from the path that they had once thought was the only path to follow. He had showed them that there was more than one path in life, that they were not bound by the commands of some vengeful mad scientist.

"Yeah lil man, we all owe ya." 28 smiled at him. Goten smiled up with a light hearted feeling in his chest.

"Thanks….guys…" Goten ran up and embraced them. 28 and 29 smiled at each other and returned the embrace.

"No prob lil man…now get yo ass in a showa cuz yo stank is hurtin my nose!" Goten chuckled and nodded. 28 and 29 watched him run towards the showers with smiles on their faces.

"He really is a good kid…" 29 chuckled.

"Yeah…It's funny how we end up chillin with the son of the man that we were supposed to kill." 28 shook her head. "We gotta thank 26 when this shit is ova."

29 nodded. If it wasn't for 28's kindness and friendly nature, they would have never met Goten and they would still be in pursuit of Goku. If it wasn't for her….none of them would be as close as they were. She was the heart, the glue that kept them all together. Without her….28 did not want to continue this thought. Thinking about something as dark as the loss of 26 was defiantly not going to be helping anyone in this battle. She needed to stay positive and keep her head up. _'Dear lord what the hell am I sayin?' _

**New Androids**

Was there a word to describe this feeling? Was there a phrase or anything that could help 18 identify the feeling that was stabbing at her heart? She felt empty…cold….lost….She felt like something was practically ripped right out of her heart. She wanted to cry but…her body was frozen. Her body would not allow her to do anything but stand in shock and horror…in pain. Eventually though…the tears started to fall from her eyes; the heat of the wet substance burning at her skin. She fell to her knees and let out the tears she tried desperately to control.

Krillin quickly went down to his knees and held his broken wife. He hated this…he hated to see her cry. Seeing her cry was shattering him more than anything in this situation. To see someone like his life in this state….her once cool and calm attitude turned to dust as she was told of 26's unfortunate fate.

"W-Why….Why is this….?!" 18 muttered in her Husband's shoulder. It has been only an hour since they had returned with the news that 26 has been absorbed by Fortissimo and none of the Androids were taking it well….especially 27.

"DAMN IT!" the green haired man shouted with fire burning in his eyes. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist into the wall, creating a huge crater. He could not accept this; he didn't want to accept this. He growled as memories flooded his mind.

_"Hello?" The soft voice said. "Are you awake?" 27 slowly opened his eyes to see a girl with blue eyes and strange pink hair. "Oh yeah you're awake!"_

_"W-Who the hell are you?" 27 said with a low tone._

_"Oh, I'm Android 26!" she smiled. 27 tried to get up but felt that feeling of pain again and fell down on the bed. Android 26 giggled and sat down on the side of the bed. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Father just put a new arm on you and it takes a while for it to corporate with the rest of your body so it might hurt for a few more minutes." She got up and fluffed his pillow. 27 sighed and turned to his side, his back facing 26.'Why won't she go away?' he thought with a frown on his face "You don't talk much do you?" 26 got no reply "I'll take that as a yes. You and 21 would get along great." She smiled brightly._

No….No….No….he continued to chant in his head. "Why am I so weak…why couldn't I protect her?!" He muttered with a tone so low it brought fear to even Goku. "I failed her I…." 27 did not know how but he felt something build in his eyes. He touched his cheek in curiosity and was shocked to find tears on his face. He's heart was shattering, his world was crashing. He had lost his sister, the only person in this world that kept him from losing it completely. She was his first friend, the first and for a while the only person that showed him true kindness. He lost what made him feel like he had a heart….that he was more than a weapon. He swore to himself that he would protect her…he swore that no harm would come to her but now….now she was gone….and it was his entire fault.

"Android 27…I know what you're going through but-." Goku stopped seeing the look in the Android's eyes.

"You….How can you know how I'm feeling?!" He glared at the group. "How can any of you know how the hell I'm feeling?!" The room was silent with the tension rising. "She's gone….she's gone because I couldn't protect her! She's gone because of me…." The pain in his chest grew more and more as he continued. "…I couldn't do anything I couldn't…."

"I know how you feel…" They all turned to see 28 slowly rising from the ground. "…17….was taken right in front of me by cell…" 17 glanced over at his sister with concern. "That monster-" She stopped. "That monster took my brother and I couldn't do anything but watch. I never felt so useless in my life. I never felt so alone…." 17 saw the pain in his sister's eyes and felt his heart ache. _'18….' _"So don't talk as if there isn't anyone in the room that doesn't know about this kind of pain! I had to live with this pain for years! Not knowing if he's alive or not, constantly blaming myself….and now…now I have to go through it again…"

27 wanted to argue, he wanted to counter her words with his own. But his body was filled with too much pain and anger to come up with a response. He glanced at 18 before storming out of the room, leaving the Z fighters to talk amongst themselves. He could no longer stand there and hear more from her mouth.

"This is bad…." Gohan muttered. "I mean he was already powerful enough but…..to think that he's now stronger…" Gohan had no idea how this situation could get any worse, and he hoped that it didn't. He didn't want to doubt his brother's strength or the Android's confidence in him but could Goten really take on this threat? Does Goten really have what it takes to defeat Fortissimo or…..will this be the end?

"Damn that blasted Android!" Vegeta shouted. "If she didn't run off thinking that she stood a chance this whole mess wouldn't have happened!" He was so into his own Anger that he did not notice the glares from the other two Androids in the room.

"You ba-." 17 stepped forward but was stopped by Gohan and Goku.

Goku knew how they were feeling, having someone you love die, so he knew that the Android were defiantly not the ones to mess with at the moment.

"This isn't a time to be casting blame." Dende jumped in. "What we should be doing is trying to find a way to fix this situation."

"What else are we to do?" Videl asked. "I mean the only thing that we can do is to just stay up here."

"And have that overpowered monster continue to rampage?!" Even Goku was starting to get tired of Vegeta's constant yelling.

"Vegeta….would you rather end up dead as well?!" Bulma shouted at him. She could no longer sit there and watch him continue to talk about going down there and risking his life.

"She's right." Goku agreed. "I know it's hard but we have to wait for Goten-."

"And how are we so sure that he could do it?!" The room was once again filled with tense silence. "Are we seriously going to put the fate of the world in the hands of a mere child?! We have Sayians here, full blooded Sayians that can take him out-."

"That isn't the point." 17 interrupted. "This monster….he's too much for you….too much for any of us….We don't have much of a choice." 17 wanted to say let's go get him, let's go get revenge for 26, but he knew that going out there facing him was beyond stupid. He could not risk their lives for the life of one person, no matter how much that person meant to him.

"I agree with 17, going out there isn't the smartest choice." Goku nodded slowly. Vegeta wanted to argue back but no longer felt the need to continue.

"Whatever…." He quickly turned towards the door. "But try to think about how many lives you're going to wish back after all this is over." He said before walking out. The Z fighters remained in silence with Vegeta's words hovering over them. Was the Sayian Prince right? Where they just wasting time by letting this manic roam free while waiting for Goten to come out of the Chamber so that he can defeat him? Were they simply…..wasting time?

* * *

**A/N:** **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I know that it was pretty short but I really wanted to give this out before you guys started to hate me! Don't forget to leave a review and stay tuned for another chapter of NEW ANDROIDS! XD**


	24. Sorrow

**A/N: …..um hi everyone….hehe um I'm serious sorry about the incredibly long wait (7 months actually) for a new chapter but um I can explain see um….first I got too into the recent Naruto manga, it's getting epic. But the BIG reason was that I was completely stuck with writer's block for this story (Which was sort of the reason why the last chapter was called What Now?) I didn't know how to continue hahaha I mean I have the whole story like the main events already planned out but it's the just the little details that always get me. But after meditating in the high mountains (listening to VOCALOID songs….) I have finally came up with something! (Thank you oh great Monk Miku!) So um hear you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Sorrow…**

'_26…..' _ Yamcha slowly opened his eyes with a strange empty feeling in his heart. The first thing that he saw was a white ceiling. _'Where am I…?' _ He wondered before realization came to him. He was back at the Lookout, in the infirmary rooms from the looks of it. He rose up from the bed and groaned at the slight pain in his back. How did he get here? Where was Goku, Piccolo, 27 and…..He looked up at the wall with fear in his eyes. _'Where's 26…?' _

"Yamcha you're awake!" He turned his head and noticed Bulma sitting by his side with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad."

"Where's 26?" Bulma bit her lip at his question. How was she to tell him that the girl that he was in love with….is gone….She was practiced again and again trying to be as careful as possible but….every time she thought of it, the outcome was the same. She couldn't even imagine the pain and sorrow that would flow in his eyes as she said those words. She just….she wished that she didn't have to do this.

"Yamcha….." Her eyes….in his eyes he could tell that something was wrong, that something happened to 26. He prayed that she was alright, that her smiling face was not gone from him, that her sweet voice would still fill the air bringing him peace. He wanted to see her and only her.

"I want to see 26." He said with a serious tone. Bulma saw the look in his eyes before down casting to the floor. "Bulma….tell me where 26 is!" Bulma still remained silent. "Bulma..!"

"She's gone!" Saying it to him like this was the last thing that she wanted to do but she couldn't hold back the truth from him any longer. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the shocked expression on his face.

"….." Silence filled the room for the two humans. The only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing of Bulma fused with the shallow breaths of Yamcha. Bulma did not know what to say, she did not know what to do. How could she comfort him…when she didn't know how to comfort herself?

"Yamcha…I'm sorry….." She whispered while placing her hand on his. She felt it shaking underneath her touch and felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "She….she was absorbed by Fortissimo."

Yamcha clenched his teeth as he felt his heart shattering in two. No….how could this have…..no….Memories of the times he and 26 have shared filled his mind. The memory of her smiles….her laughter…her tears….her love….all those memories filled him with more grief and pain. He didn't want to believe it, we wanted 26 to jump out from behind Bulma and smile down at him. He wanted…..he wanted her back with him. "No….please Bulma….no…." He let a tear fall from his eyes. "…She can't be….SHE CAN'T BE!" Hot tears started to roll down his face. "She can't be gone she just can't!" He leaned his head on her shoulder. "She can't be gone she….." Bulma let a tear fall before wrapping her arm over his head. "…..I love her….."

"I know Yamcha….I know…." And after that they just sat there in the silence, the sound of Yamcha's loud sobs being the only thing to fill the empty air.

**New Androids**

Krillin sighed as he stared up at the sky with a troubled look in his eyes. Today had to have been the worst day he had ever experienced in his life. His wife, who he had never thought could even shed a tear, was breaking apart inside due to the death of Android 26. He could only imagine what everyone else was going through. 17, 27….Yamcha... He thinks that out of all of them he could understand Yamcha the most. He had been through this path before, literally. So he knew that Yamcha was not taking this well. He remembered when he saw it happen before his eyes. The muffled screams she sent out as she was pushed more and more into that monster's body. How helpless he felt knowing that he couldn't do a thing to stop him, no matter how hard he tried. Krillin knew exactly how Yamcha felt and knew that simple words of everything was going to be alright was not going to help him. Empty promises of a better tomorrow were not going to lessen the pain. Knowing that every tomorrow was going to be without them….knowing that your eyes would never be able to fall on them again. A feeling that like cannot be taking away by small words…..sometimes the feeling will always stay….

"So, how's 18….?" Krillin asked the approaching body.

17 sighed. "Not good…" He stood next to the shorter male. "Better than before though."

"I guess that's a step in the right direction." Krillin muttered. 17 nodded before facing the sky. "I still can't believe that this is happening, I thought that for once we were done with all this fighting."

"Trust me I know how you feel." 17 crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life wandering, trying to find a purpose for my life. I never thought that I would be fighting once again."

"A purpose?"

17 nodded. "After the whole cell thing I decided to stop trying to kill Goku but that left me with a question…What was my purpose? So I thought that journeying around the world would eventually help me understand why I lived." He sighed. "I'm starting to think however that maybe my purpose is to fight."

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah I'm starting to think that same for me." He chuckled. The light mood slowly changed back to solemn as Krillin's smile dropped. "It's sad to see someone like 26 leave us like that." Krillin may not have known 26 personally but he could tell that she was a good person. And that someone like her did not deserve to leave this world in such a way.

17 nodded slowly. "She was someone that also felt as if she had another purpose in life besides murder." 17 had always envied 26's pure innocence and optimism. Her ability to not let the horrors that surrounded her shatter her belief in happiness and peace. He wished that he had that strength. "She was more human than any of us…."

"Yeah…I can't imagine how 18 must be feeling now…."

"To tell you the truth, I am more concerned about 27." Krillin glanced at the dark haired android. "Ever since his creation, 26 and him have always had a strong bond. They were like siblings, always willing to protect the other. Android 27 however had a more protective attitude than her. He would do anything so long as she was safe. Go through vigorous test, experimentations….all to insure that she was not the one to be tested. She was his sister, his only sister. So to have her become a part of a monster such as Fortissimo must be hitting him harder than anyone. There's no telling what he might do in his state of mind at the moment." 17 saw the look in his eyes, he knew what was going through 27's head.

"You don't think…." Krillin stopped. "He could be planning on going after Fortissimo?" He had to be stupid to be thinking of such a thing. Krillin too had this thought when 18 was taken from him but unlike 27, he had the common sense to know when he was beat.

"I am…not sure. But what I am sure of is that the thought has probably gone through his head more than once." 17 does hope that 27 would know that this would not help anything. He could not do anything when Fortissimo was at his weakened form, what would make him believe that he could compete with him with his power increased. "WE should keep a watchful eye on him…and 18…." Krillin nodded.

"Yeah…there's no telling what they might do…"

**New Androids**

What was he to do? 27 fumed as the darkness of his room covered over him like a blanket of shadows. How could they just sit here while that monster continues to live with the blood of his sister on his hands? Why couldn't they understand him….why couldn't they….wait…of course they wouldn't understand him. They do not know how strong he and 26's bond was. She was his sister, the first person that had showed him such kindness. She was the only one that he didn't despise. She gave him a purpose, a reason besides to kill Goku. His purpose was to protect her and yet…he failed. How could they understand how useless he felt? How could they understand his pain? They couldn't, they could never know the feelings that he was facing.

27 stared at the door with rage. What was he to do? The first thought that came to his head was revenge. He wanted to make Fortissimo pay for taking away his dear sister. He wanted to release all his anger and pain out on the monster that caused it but…would that be what 26 would have wanted him to do? Would she want him to seek vengeance? Would she want him to forget his life and to completely go all out on Fortissimo? Android 27 wanted to believe that she did but knew that she wouldn't want him to that at all. His peace loving sister wouldn't want him to risk his life just because of her. But wouldn't she understand that he had no other option. This rage, this hate for the monster was eating him up. He wanted to destroy; he wanted to see everything around him in flames, anything to help him with his inner demons.

"27….?" The last thing that 27 wanted to do was to see someone at the moment. Not only did he not want anyone to see him in such a state of weakness, not that cared much at all, but he did not trust himself in this state. If someone were to say something beyond his liking at the moment…he might kill them. He slowly looked up however and saw 18 staring at him with tired eyes, probably from crying.

"What do you want?" He spat out with venom in his voice.

18 sighed and saw down next to him. "I….I don't know…"

"Well if you don't know then get the hell out!" He roared. "Because if you're here just to tell me that everything is going to be alright you can just do jump off the damn edge!" He did not need their lies. He didn't need to hear their pitiful empty words of a promised bright future. He was no fool and knew that nothing will be the same. The days will always be dark and void of light. His heart would always be empty with no way to fill it again. He had his only reason to live, his only purpose for living in this pitiful world, taken from him. Now he wasn't planning on ending his life, he had too much pride for that. But his mind and body was filled with too much pain for him to continue truly living life…. "I don't want to hear your lies; I don't want to hear your pathetic attempts to understand how I feel. Today that bastard has taken the only family I had! All because I couldn't protect her, because I was too weak! I failed her….I failed to keep the promise that I made to both her and to myself. Don't sit there and act like you can understand how it feels to have someone close to be taken away!" He stared at her closely, trying to find some sort of a reaction. He wanted to see her suffer with him, so that he would be alone. But all she did was…sit there. She sat there with a solemn look on her face. She sat nothing, did nothing but sat there staring at him. The room was tense with the silence that fell over them.

"Listen 27…" She finally spoke. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't know how you feel." 27 was about to respond when her cold stare forced him to silenced him. "When I was on my path to killing Goku and when cell first came around….he took 17 right in front of me….I tried to save him, I tried to protect him but he….was taken….he was taken from me….So don't say that I don't understand how you feel." Android 27 had no idea what to say. 18….18 had lost 17 at one point? He may have vague memories of the past but what he could remember was that both 17 and 18 where practically inseparable so to here that at one point 18 had to go through the suffering of losing him was a shock to him. "I lived years with the belief that the only brother I had was gone forever, now I have to deal with the loss of someone who I too thought of as a sister. So don't tell me that I don't understand you because out of every one here I should be one of the only people who can actually relate to your feelings!" What surprised him more were the tears that fell from her eyes.

"…." He did not know how to respond to this. He had sat here this whole time convincing himself that no one could understand him yet here was 18 telling him that she did…..He was too confused, too fueled with anger, to say anything back. He was so deep within his own thoughts that he did not notice 18 getting up and walking away, leaving him to himself once more. He hated this….He hated everything about this. "Damn it….!" He muttered. _'26…..' _

**New Androids **

The sky grew back as fire rose within the now destroyed city. Sounds of thousands of screams of innocent people filled the war like air. Blood flowed down the cracked streets as if a river of flowing water. Nightmares would fill the thoughts of the surviving citizens of this day. Nothing but pure and utter fear would fill their hearts till the end of their days. And within the center of this chaos laid a monster smirking amongst the flames. This was all music to him. The sounds of bodies dropping to the ground were like drums, the sounds of the never seizing screams were like a choir of angels singing their praises to their king, him. The world needed to hear his song, his voice of death. The monster opened his mouth and let in a breath before blowing out a sound of to some would be a soft breeze but in reality….was the sound of their death. The running people stopped as the sound hit their ears. It wasn't until they heard the sound of someone screaming in the distance did the terror begin. Everyone cried out in unbearable pain as the sound became a mind destroying screech. Blood quickly started to ooze out of some while other's heads simply blew up as if they had become a balloon which had been filled with too much air.

"Ah, the sweet sound of their agony, such music to my ears." He chuckled. "But they had yet to truly grasp my voice. They still do not understand what my art is truly giving them." He crossed his arms. "What to do what to do….?" He stopped as he felt a something pinched his back. He turned slightly to see a poor looking man with a gun in his hands.

"Y-You stay back you monster!" Fortissimo smirked.

"Oh look, someone who had survived my voice?" He chuckled. "And thinks that he could actually harm me? This is such a street." He noticed how the man's hand was shaking, causing the rattling of the weapon in his hand. His eyes were filled with fear, pain and anger. His legs wobbled as if they wanted to detach themselves from his body and run away. He loved to see the human's reaction to him. They were either filled with complete fear, anger or both. "You humans interest me…." He floated down to the ground, his height towering over the man beneath him. "No matter how obvious an enemy is greater to you in strength and skill you still want to fight them. You for some reason believe that you still have a chance to go up against me." He grabbed the gun and burned it within his hands. "How pitiful…" He chuckled before thrusting his hand through the man's chest, his heart firmly in his hand. He pulled his arm out and stared at the muscle in his hand, studying how the heart is still thumping in his hands. _'The human heart…what a strange thing….' _ How can such a small thing be the key to these fools' lives? He shrugged then dropped it on the ground. "That was actually not as interesting as I thought it would be." He floated back into the air. "In fact…this whole city bores me." He raised his hand in the air. "As much fun as this performance has been, it's time for the final number!" Suddenly a ball of dark blue energy hovered above him, its intimidating size causing the remaining citizens to scream out in horror. Plies of mercy filled the air, causing him to frown. That is what disappointed him about the human race. They like to talk a big talk and walk a big walk but when they can see that there is nothing for them to do…they beg for their lives. They throw away any pride that they boasted for the safety of their own lives. They would sell their bodies, their loved ones, anything just so that they could continue to live their pitiful life on this planet. It sickened him. The let out one last chuckled before throwing down the ball of energy at the city and watched the whole area blow up in a bright blue explosion, leaving only behind a crater of what was before.

Fortissimo saw in the distance the sun slowly rising. "And thus a new day of destruction begins….yet….I am now bored with this power as great as it is. Maybe it is time for me to call back the androids, so that I can achieve my full strength." He cleared his throat before sending another soft note into the air. "~Ooooooooooooooooo~" It's haunting sound flowing through the air. Fortissimo continued to chuckle as his voice faded into the sky. "Soon….my power will grow…."

**New Androids**

"So…how's Yamcha?" Bulma jumped then turned her gaze from the sink to the direction of the voice. She sighed seeing that it was only Chi-Chi.

"He's….trying to take everything in….." Bulma did not want to tell her that she had to literally hold him down in order to calm him. She didn't want to tell her of the tears that fell down on his face. How broken he looked when she told of him 26's fate. She didn't want to tell her because….she didn't want to relive those events. It hurt too much to see her friend breaking before her the first time that even speaking of it again would bring her to tears.

"I bet it must be hardest for him. He was in love with her." Chi-Chi knows of the pain that Yamcha must be going through, having dealt with it many times with Goku, so she understand how Bulma must be hiding all the unbearable pain that must have been in her eyes.

"Yeah….Damn it I hate this!" Bulma muttered with held back rage. "This is so unfair! How can something like this happen to such a good person how can…?" Bulma watched how kind hearted 26 was. How she was able to bring back the smile that was once on Yamcha's face and now because that monster it was taken away.

"Bulma I-." She stopped when she saw Videl running towards them in a hurry. "Videl what are you-."

"Chi-Chi Bulma quick you need to hide away to safety!" She said while pulling them out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma was completely confused of this behavior. What did they need to be safe from?

"It's Android 27!" Bothe women gasped.

* * *

**A/N: So I now that it's pretty short but this chapter was pretty hard to do. I mean with all the emotional stuff and everything and I'm not really good at sad scenes. Also I hope the scene with Fortissimo was graphic enough hahaha. Again I'm really sorry about the long wait and I promise that I will try to make that not to happen again. Till next time!**


	25. Broken

**A/N: Hi everyone one. I'm just amazed at how popular this story has become lol I'm honestly completely surprised and honored that you all love this story as much as I do. I swear this one review really got me. I was so surprised and overwhelmed with joy on what they had reviewed that I just had to dedicate this chapter to them. So as I mentioned in Hinata's Respite, for those who read it, I have been so swamp with college that I haven't had the time to write like I want to. But as an 'I'm sorry' I'm uploading new chapters for New Androids, Deadly Kunoichi 5, Hinata's Respite and This Is Love all at once! I hope you all like and enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Broken**

'_Damn it….this isn't good_.' "Ugh!" Krillin shouted as pain shot through his whole body, due to him being thrown through a wall and landing on his back. He glanced up and saw 27 with an evil glint in his piercing blue eyes. What the hell was going on?! Why was 27 attacking them? Of all times to betray them….Not having enough time to think, Krillin jumped up and barely dodged the green burst of energy that was shot at him. "27 what the hell is wrong with you?!" What could have brought the android to be acting in such a way?

"I don't know I….!" He growled as his body continued to disobey him. Luckily Piccolo and Goku were around and held him down.

"27 chill out!" Goku shouted while holding the android down.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Shut up I'm not doing this on purpose!" 27 said as he struggled in their hold. He really wasn't doing this on purpose. All he was doing was sitting in his room thinking over what 18 had said to him earlier when he heard a strange sound coming from outside. He didn't really think much of it until he felt a strange feeling over flow his body. It was like some force was trying to pull him like some puppet. Eventually it came to the point where his body was not his own. He started destroying everything in his room before quickly shooting Ki blast out of nowhere. Of course that brought the attention of everyone resulting in him being held down by Goku and Piccolo. _'What is going on…?' _

"Oh really then why are you attacking Krillin?" Piccolo asked with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"I don't know okay!" 27 felt the strange feeling growing, consuming him. His mind was clouding…..his body was no longer there. He did not know why or how but…..he needed to go to Fortissimo…. "I….I need to see Master Fortissimo." He said in an emotionless tone. Goku and Piccolo shared a glance.

"Master….?" Goku asked. "Why are you calling him master?" the tension around them grew. Slowly they looked down at the android to see that no expression laid on his face. His eyes were dull and empty of life. The anger that was usually apparent on his face was no longer there it was almost like staring at a doll.

"And if you think that we're letting you go to that monster you can just forget it. I'm not having two of you join him." Piccolo's grip on him tightened.

"But I must see Master….I need to join with him so that he could be closer to completion." 27 broke out of their grip and started floating in the air. "I need to join with Master."

"Like hell you are!" Piccolo quickly shot up in front of him. "I don't know what's gotten into you but you're not going anywhere." He said before rushing at him. 27 simply stare at him with dull eyes, not moving a muscle until piccolo came at him with a punch that he easily dodged with a simple head turn. He then firmly grabbed Piccolo's arm and threw him to the ground. Goku wasted no time and came after 27 with a swift kick, sending him flying towards the ground as well. Flipping in the mid-air, he landed on his feet and stared up at Goku.

"You will join my master." He said in a dark tone before flying back up and knocking Goku further up in the air with a punch to his jaw. Goku quickly regained his balance and charged at the android once more. The two fell into a barrage of punches and kicks, both dodging and blocking each attack. Goku jumped back and instant teleported away. 27 stared into space until he turned and grabbed Goku who appeared behind him. _'How did he know….?!' _ Goku had no time in thinking over it more as he was slammed into the ground, causing him to scream out in pain. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. _'Looks like I have no choice….' _ He slowly stood up and took a deep breath before summoning more power to flow through him. The ground beneath him started to shake and crack beneath him as his hair slowly started to hover in the air. Eventually its color shifted from pure black to a golden yellow while his muscles started to pulse and grow. He looked up with his newly blue eyes and saw the android staring at him with mild interest.

"Is this the power of the legendary Super Sayian?" He crossed his arms. "This is nothing compared to my Master."

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Goku shot up in the air and landed a punched hard on 27's face. Before the android fell down he grabbed his foot and tossed him across before channeling energy in his hands. _'I can't let Fortissimo gain more power….I need to do this.' _ Goku clenched his teeth, his veins pounding in energy. "HAAAA!" He shouted then shot a beam of blue Ki towards the android. Unfortunately 27 regained his composure and tossed himself away from the blast.

"Was that it?" He asked, appearing right behind him. Goku jumped back and started to throw another barrage of punches, all easily dodged by the android. _'Damn it why can't I get him?!' _ Goku was starting to get more and more frustrated as time went on. 27 stopped his fist from flying and smirked. "You cannot stop me from joining Fortissimo. He is my destiny. I am his key to perfection."

"This isn't you 27! Fortissimo is controlling you!" Goku looked and saw 17 speeding up to him. "Don't you see that?!"

27 shook his head. "Foolish 17….he is merely showing me what my true destiny was. To become one with him, to show the world true perfection is what I was created to do." This was not the 27 that 17 knew. The 27 that he knew would never let anyone control him. He would never let anyone be his master. The 27 he knew was too hard headed to allow someone to even try. This….this could not be happening.

"27….." 17 stared at the ground before narrowing his eyes towards his 'brother' "I….cannot let you do this to yourself!" He threw his fist at 27 and watched him fall to the ground. "Goku….this is my fight…." Goku stared at the dark haired android before nodding and powering down.

"Are you sure?" 17 nodded.

"Make sure that everyone is safe….I'll handle him." Goku wanted to actually protest but he knew that he his words would be in vain. He glanced at 17 for one time before flying away from the scene, assuring that Piccolo of course was with him. _'Good luck 17…..' _

**New Android **

Goten fell to his knees while breathing heavily. He did not know why but 28 and 29 have been extra hard on him lately. They had told him that it was time they stopped going easy on him and really show him what their training was about. Of course Goten felt a shock of fear run through his whole body. _'That whole time they were going easy on me?!' _ Goten had never been more afraid in his life. This had to be some kind of punishment for something he did in a past life.

"Come on Goten get up and fight!" 28 hovered over him. "Fortissimo ain't gonna let yo ass off easy ya know." She smirked.

"C-Can't we just take a small break?" Goten asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Is Fortissimo going to let you take a break?" 29 walked up to him. "I do not think so."

"But-."

"No buts lil man." She dropped down beside him. "This ain't no time to be wantin to quit now."

"But we've been at it for days!" He whined.

28 rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess we have been a lil hard on you…" 28 pondered for a moment. "Fine you can take a 5 minute break."

"Only five minutes?" He whined.

"Don't make me make it three." Goten stepped back and nodded before running off. 28 sighed and cracked her neck. "Man this place is boring…." She said to herself.

29 nodded. "I wonder how everyone else is doing."

**New Androids**

"HAAA!" 17 shouted as he landed a fist on 27's face. 27 flipped onto his feet and started sending out a beam of energy from his eyes. The dark haired android thought quickly and dodged the beam easily. This battle has been going on for what felt like hours. There was no telling who was winning or losing at this point, though 17 was starting to feel that he was on the losing end of this match. _'I'm fighting an enemy that's way beyond my level. He wasn't named the strongest android for nothing….' _ He turned his gaze from his opponent to the temple behind him for a moment. _'But I can't let him go to Fortissimo! I just have to knock him out of this trance.' _ One hard hit should be enough to knock him out but unfortunately 27 was design to handle hard attacks so that plan in itself was hard enough if not impossible. It also doesn't help that 27's speed is impossible to match…this was starting to not look good.

"Do you now see that fighting me is useless?" He asked in a monotone voice. "I am stronger, better and soon my strength shall be added to Fortissimo's greatness."

"Do you hear yourself?! This isn't you!" How could 27 be so easily controlled. He was known as the most hard headed of the Doctor's creations. He would have never fallen into something as simple as a brain controlling attack unless….17 gasped…it all made sense. In 27's grief filled state…he must lost his will to fight…his will to not succumb to Fortissimo. Fortissimo must have known of 26 and 27's relationship to have thought of something like this. He must have analyzed that 27's own will would have been weakened by the loss of 26 thus making him easier to control. "27 you need to fight this, you need to fight him! Don't let him control you!"

"Your words mean nothing to me. I am only following what I was programmed to do."

"You were programmed to kill Goku! Yet even then you had stopped it. You can control your-."

"That is not true…." 17 stopped and stared at the man before him. "Fortissimo has shown me the true path…..my true destiny….I was not programmed to kill Goku…I was programmed to join Fortissimo in perfection." He raised his hands to the sky. "Fortissimo has shown me the truth beyond the lies; I now know my true calling, my true purpose." 17 could not believe what he was hearing. Fortissimo was playing with him, toying with his mind. He's filling 27 with false truths in order to lead him to him.

"27…."

"Now….if you continue to stand in my way then…" He smirked. "I must quickly dispose of you." He said before disappearing into the air. 17 wasted no time and glanced around the area, only to be knocked down by 27's forceful kick. 17 rotated into the air and shot a barrage of Ki blast towards him. The sky led up with the bright energy, exploding in the air like fireworks. 27 easily maneuvered around the barrage as if it was nothing. 17 growled and shot at the green haired android. _'This guy needs to be stopped!' _He quickly started throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. He tried hard to land a move on the android but to no avail. Suddenly a thought came to 17 and a smirked appeared on his face. 17 shot a small blast towards 27, only for him to dodge it. But he quickly used the time that 27 had been distracted and quickly grabbed his shoulders and threw both him and 27 towards the ground. Call it being a bit brute-like but 17 could not think of anything else. The two men crashed down on the hard marble floor, shards of marble and debris surrounding them. Not giving 27 an opening, 17 threw his fist high in the air before slamming it down hard on 27's face. He continued doing this until he had found that the android had been knocked out momentarily. 17 let out heavy breaths while staring down at 27. How could this be happening…? 17 never thought he would have to fight 27. He never thought that he would live in a fight with 27. He glanced at his cloths and chuckled softly. His once clean long trench coat was now a shredded heap on the floor. His jeans how become even more ripped and scorch marks could be easily seen. His shirt was almost ripped off, leaving his chest out in the bare air. He stood up slowly and look behind him to see everyone running out to him.

"17!" His sister called out as she rushed up to him. She took a glance at 27 before returning to her brother. "What the hell was going on?!" She shouted with panic on her face. One minute she's putting Marron to bed and the next thing she knows 17 and 27 are fighting it out.

"Fortissimo…." That was the only thing that needed to be said between the siblings for her to fully understand what had just occurred.

"You see! I told you that we should have taken them out when he had the chance!" Vegeta shouted. "We still do! Just say the blasted codes and-."

"Shut up Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "We aren't going to kill them and that's the end of it!" Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. 17 nodded in Goku's direction before glancing down at the unconscious android. He had hoped that he had knocked him out of whatever was controlling him.

Goku walked over 27's body. It was really sad to see such a warrior in such a state. Not just physically but mentally. He could tell that he was struggling with the death of his sister and Fortissimo must have used that to his advantage. He filled him with rage to think that someone could have done such a thing. Then again Fortissimo was not a someone….he was a something. He was a monster that desired nothing more than to grow stronger and kill. It was sickening to even think of such a desire.

"At least you calmed him down 17." Krillin chuckled nervously. He knew that this was not a moment for humor but he could not of anything else at the moment.

"Yeah I-!"

**New Androids**

Time slowed down….the birds that flew below them have slowed down their speed. The wind that blew past them hovered in the air. A bead of sweat fell down Goku's pain stricken face as he felt his body fall to the ground. He heard many things, the shouts and curses of Piccolo and Vegeta, the rage of Krillin, the gasps of Videl, Bulma and 18…..and the pure earth shaking cry of his wife. Soon they had all become muffled sounds, leaving Goku to his thoughts. Damn it….how could he have not seen it coming. Had all that training been for naught? Has all those many times facing death come to no avail? He had fought many enemies, most of them not even human. He had trained with the strongest people in the universe and yet here he was falling to his death. Huh….of all the times that he has died he had never been this deep in thought. The only thing that he could have been thinking about though was his son….his youngest son to be precise. He had hoped that he would have been alive long enough to have seen his son beat the hell out of Fortissimo. He hoped that maybe he could have really started repairing the relationship between him and Goten. He knew that one talk was not enough to fix it and he wanted to at the end of this chaos be able to actually know his son. But….he guessed that you can't always get what you want. Still though, it is a comforting thought to see at least flashes of what it would have been like.

He hated that this all had to happen in front of his wife. She's been through enough of this, enough of being alone. She's had to basically raise both of his sons alone for so long. It filled him with such regret that he had put his wife through so much….and now she has to watch her husband die in front of her. It seems like no matter what he does…he always hurts her in the end. He sighed in his head. _'She must really love me if she's still dealing with my crap….' Goku let out a small tear from his eyes. 'Chi-Chi….I'm sorry….I love you…._'

**New Androids**

Fortissimo stared in front of him with smirk on his face. He knew that it would take a while for 27 to arrive due to the probability that he would face some issues. Those men that he had fought were must likely giving him a hard time but he was no fool. He had assured that his spell would haunt 27 until he comes to him. He found it quite amusing on how much that Android 27 had acted around Android 26. Too see the pain in his eyes as he landed a blow on her, when he crushed her. He did feel slightly disappointed that he could not see his reaction when he had found out that he had absorbed her.

"All well, I guess there is nothing I can do." He sighed before a smirk came to his face. He turned his head to see Android 27 speeding towards him. "It's about time."

"I'm sorry, but I ran in to some trouble." He bowed his head. Now this was the treatment that he deserved. "But now I am here to complete my destiny."

"Great." He swung his tail from behind him then brought it closer to 27's head. "Then let us begin.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah that's it for now. I know it isn't the best but what can you do?! Hahaha anyways I hope you guys liked and once again thank you for sticking with me with all the time I've been away from fanfiction. Thankfully the semester is almost over which means more writing for me! So till next time!**


End file.
